The Unseemly Proposal
by scarlet-sparx
Summary: Voldemort's dead and with him dies Lucius Malfoy's prestige. Now, Lucius will do ANYTHING to regain his status, even if it means trying to get his only son to marry Hermione Granger... For full length summary, see Ch.1.
1. The Unexpected Visit

**Full Length Summary**: _The reign of Voldermort comes to an end, and with it ends the prestige and power Lucius Malfoy once had in the Wizarding World. In order to regain the respect of his fellow wizards and to make them believe that he has turned over a new leaf (yeah, right) and has graciously accepted muggles and Mudbloods into the community, Lucius asks Hermione, a Mudblood, to marry his son, Draco, a pure-blood. Obviously, they both refuse, but Lucius isn't going to give up easily. After all, he wants his status back. Desperately. He still has a few tricks up his sleeve and is determined to play matchmaker. What happens next is a series of events that serve only to bring Hermione and Draco closer, both literally and figuratively speaking. Read to find out how this one unseemly proposal causes absolute chaos in their lives! _

**Chapter 1- The Unexpected Visit**

It was the last week of the summer holidays before the seventh year of school was to begin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Hermione Granger was sitting luxuriously on her violet sofa, engrossed in her _History of Magic textbook_. It had been a very eventful summer.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and most of the other students (mostly excluding Slytherin students) and professors from Hogwarts had spent most of it with a war against Lord Voldemort, who had finally been defeated. He had met a proper end, death of the worst kind.

After putting the images and memories of the recent events out of her mind, Hermione hoped to spend what was left of her summer in peace. She was really getting absorbed it her textbook, when a burst of emerald green flames in her fireplace caught her eye.

She looked up and upon seeing the people standing in her fireplace, she let out a loud gasp. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the fireplace again, hoping that she was just imagining. To her disappointment and horror, they were still there, eyes fixed on her.

"It can't be," Hermione said, putting her textbook down beside her. "What in the world are you doing here!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting on a deep green velvet couch in the Malfoy manor, polishing his broom. He had been observing his father all morning. He did not seem quite himself. In fact, Lucius Malfoy had been behaving quite oddly ever since the Dark Lord's demise. He was still the same, but yet somehow different.

"Draco," Mr. Malfoy said after a few moments of pacing on the ancient rug that sat in front of the fireplace, "go and get changed."

Draco looked up at his father. "Whatever for?"

"We're going somewhere."

"Where? And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Don't question me, Draco," Mr. Malfoy said in a menacing voice. "Just do as I say. Now go and get changed."

_My father's going mad_, Draco thought as he headed up to his room. He changed out from what he was wearing and into a pair of black pants and a grey shirt, before throwing his robes over himself. He made his way downstairs and saw his mother and father waiting by the fireplace. Draco guessed that they were traveling by Floo Powder. He was very tempted to ask his father where they were headed to once again, but he decided it would be best if he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Hermione watched as the Malfoys stepped out of her fireplace and saw that Draco wore an expression quite similar to hers; one of pure shock and surprise.

"What the hell are we doing in this Mudblood's house, father!" Draco asked, staring hard at Hermione.

"Watch your tongue, Malfoy!" Hermione said. "You're standing in _my_ house. I don't appreciate you insulting me in my own house."

"Oh yeah?" Draco looked at her threateningly. "What are you going to do about it, Mudblood?"

"Silence, Draco!" Mr. Malfoy said angrily, poking his son in the back with the tip of his wand. "That is not how you talk to a lady." He looked up at Hermione and gave her a tight smile, which made him seem rather constipated. "Hello Mud-Miss Granger," Mr. Malfoy said, covering his mistake quickly, "are your parents at home? I need to have a word with them."

Hermione eyed Mr. Malfoy suspiciously. "And what is it regarding?" She did not trust the Malfoys, so there was certainly no way she wanted her parents speaking to them.

"Look, Miss Granger," Narcissa Malfoy said with an air of superiority, "we're here to speak to the adults of this household. Where are they?"

"Mother, why would you want to speak to those stupid muggles?" Draco asked, still looking at Hermione in annoyance.

Mrs. Malfoy shot Draco a look that told him to remain quiet.

Before Hermione could say anything else, her parents came down from their bedroom. She groaned. She honestly did not want them talking to the Malfoys. The Grangers seemed slightly puzzled seeing unfamiliar people standing in their living room.

"Yes, may we help you?" Mr. Granger said uncertainly as he approached the Malfoys.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it's a pleasure to finally meet the both of you," Mr. Malfoy gushed, gliding forward to shake their hands rather enthusiastically. "I'm Lucuis Malfoy, this is my wife, Narcissa Malfoy and my son, Draco Malfoy."

Mrs. Malfoy gave a small smile. "Pleasure to meet you," she said with the same air of superiority. She looked like she was getting bored with all the small talk.

Draco chose to remain silent in all of this before his parents tell him to shut up once more. He looked around the Granger household and noticed the stark contrasts to his own home. For one thing, it was much brighter in here, as compared to his gloomy and dreary mansion. _It was also much smaller here_, he observed with slight disgust.

Mrs. Granger looked from one Malfoy to the next. "I've heard about you all from Hermione," she said, her eyes finally settling on Draco, "especially about you."

Mr. Malfoy let out a chuckle, sounding more like he was clearing his throat. "I hope Miss Granger has said nice things about us."

Mrs. Granger shook her head. "Not exactly, no."

Mr. Malfoy attempted to chuckle again. "I guess Draco and Miss Granger have never been all that friendly."

"That's an understatement," Hermione said loudly.

"You're a funny girl, Miss Granger," Mr. Malfoy said with that same constipated smile. "Well, I came here in hope of changing things between you and Draco."

Hermione did not quite like the sound of that. She fidgeted uneasily on the spot and wondered what Mr. Malfoy had in mind.

"Father, things between the Mudblood and me are just the way it should be," Draco said with a tinge of apprehension.

Mr. Malfoy ignored Draco and looked at the Grangers. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I come here today with a marriage proposal. I want my son to wed your daughter."

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes widened at Mr. Malfoy's statement. Her parents gasped while Draco looked like he was about to pass out. The only two people who appeared calm were Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"NO WAY!" Draco and Hermione yelled in unison after a moment of silence.

"Mr. Malfoy, our daughter's far too young for marriage. She hasn't even turned eighteen just as yet," Mr. Granger informed. "Besides, I don't think it's a very good idea to get—"

"Don't be silly, Mr. Granger," Mr. Malfoy interrupted, "I think it's a perfect idea! Don't you think so, Narcissa?"

"I think it's a fantastic idea," Mrs. Malfoy agreed, still wearing a blank expression.

"I don't think it's a fantastic idea!" Draco exclaimed. "I think it's stupid! Father, have you gone crazy?"

"Draco, if you cease to remain quiet, I'll be forced to put a Silencing Charm on you," Mr. Malfoy said irritably.

Draco folded his arms angrily and cursed under his breath. _Everyone's telling me to shut up!__ And father's treating me like a little kid! How can he expect me to marry that filthy little Mudblood?_

Hermione glared hard at Mr. Malfoy. "I know what this about. I finally figured it out," she seethed, arms folded. "You want your son to marry me because you want to gain the respect of the Wizarding world once more."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Granger."

But Hermione continued, disregarding Mr. Malfoy, "After Voldemort was defeated, you were lucky not to be found guilty for being a Death-Eater. The Ministry Of Magic acquitted you, but you were still not fully accepted by the Wizarding world. Most witches and wizards were certain of your connection with Voldermort, so they refused to treat you with any respect whatsoever.

"So, here you are today, wanting your son, your only pureblood heir, to marry me, a Mudblood, just so that you, Lucius Malfoy, can gain the same prestige and status you once had among wizards and witches. By getting your only son married to a muggle-born, you want to show the Wizarding world that you're truly at peace with muggles and muggle-born wizards and witches. But I'm not going to let that happen, Mr. Malfoy. There's no way I'm going to marry your son and give you that satisfaction of power once more."

Draco had the urge to move forward and teach Hermione a good lesson, but he couldn't help wonder if she was right. It did make sense. His father wouldn't mind ruining his son's future to get what he wanted.

"You have a very vivid imagination, I must say," Mr. Malfoy said coolly. "You're right about peace between wizards and muggles. That's what I want and nothing more. I'm not interested in power and status."

"I'm sure you aren't," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Nothing you say is going to convince me to marry your son. There's just no way. We hate each other and enmity is the only relationship we'll ever have."

"Well, there are other ways of convincing you, you know," Mr. Malfoy said silkily, wand slightly raised.

Mr. Granger placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder protectively. "Mr. Malfoy, I have to ask you and your family to leave right now. As you can see, we do not approve this proposal and from the looks of it, neither does your son. There is no point forcing this upon them, so please leave."

The sides of Mr. Malfoy's lips twisted up into a small smile. "Maybe with Draco and Miss Granger living together the same dormitory, things may change. For the better, I hope."

Draco turned to his father, a look of perplexity on his pale face.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, voicing Draco's confusion.

"Don't you know, Miss Granger?" Mr. Malfoy asked, smirking. "Draco's the new Head Boy. And I know for a fact that you're the new Head Girl."

Hermione frowned. "You must be mistaken. The new Head Boy is Terry Smithers from Ravenclaw. I was informed of that in the letter I received from Hogwarts."

Mr. Malfoy's smirk remained in place. "Let's just say that Mr. Smithers has met with a rather unfortunate accident and is unable to perform his duty as Head Boy for the next month or two. In fact, he won't even be able to attend school."

Hermione fought the compulsion to whip out her wand and curse Mr. Malfoy. "What did you do to him!", she demanded.

"So with some convincing from Professor Snape,", Mr. Malfoy continued as though he had not heard Hermione's question, "Dumbledore has decided that Draco shall carry out the duties of Head Boy instead of Mr. Smithers."

Draco seemed delighted at the prospect of being Head Boy and he gave Hermione a smug smile. Hermione wanted to kill him.

"Maybe then the two of you will learn to put your differences aside and who knows? Anything can happen," Mr. Malfoy said with a glint in his eye.

"There's no way anything's happening," Hermione said, throwing Draco a dirty look. "No way at all."

"I'll agree with the Mudblood for once," Draco said, casting Hermione an equally dirty look. "Nothing will be happening."

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to ask you yet again to leave my house," Mr. Granger said with as much patient as he could muster. "Now."

"Let me know if you change your mind, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"I'm sure we will," Hermione muttered sarcastically.

Exchanging one last look of loathing with Hermione, Draco walked towards the fireplace and in a blink of an eye, the Malfoys disappeared into the emerald green flames.

* * *


	2. Lucius Malfoy’s Order

**Author' Note: **_Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews so far. I really appreciate it, especially since this is my first fan-fic! So, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2- Lucius Malfoy's Order**

"Why would you want me to marry a Mudblood, father!" Draco asked angrily once the Malfoys were back at the manor. "And of all the bloody Mudbloods in this world, you had to choose _Granger_!"

"Silence Draco!" Mr. Malfoy bellowed.

"No, I will not be silent!" Draco answered back, furious that his parents had been silencing him the whole day. "I want to know why you would do something like that!"

Mr. Malfoy sighed and decided it was time he told his son the truth. "Sit," he instructed. "Narcissa, go make me a cup of tea."

After Draco had settled down and Mrs. Malfoy had gone off into the kitchen, Mr. Malfoy spoke, choosing his words carefully, "Let's just say that Granger's justification of the wedding proposal was partially true."

Draco stared at his father, stunned by what he had said. _So Granger was right,_ he thought. Draco suspected that his father was up to something, but he would have never guessed that Mr. Malfoy would try something like that. "What do you mean by partially true?" he asked, looking at his father uneasily.

"Well, as much of a know-it-all as she is, she failed to perceive that I'm not going to stop just after getting my reputation back," Mr. Malfoy explained, his eyes glazed with a sinister dreamy look. He started pacing the rug by the fireplace again and Draco could almost see the gears in his father's head turning at top speed. "By regaining the trust of the Wizarding World, I will be able to slowly rise up to power again. If everything goes as planned, I may even stand in the next elections as a candidate for the post of Minister Of Magic.

"And, my dear boy, if I win, I may be able to slowly instill my views and principles of how the Ministry should be governed. I will be able to dictate new rules and laws for the Wizarding World and who knows, in due time, maybe we will still be able to wipe muggles and Mudbloods out of our system," he finished with a look of sadistic glee. 

Draco knew his father was being too idealistic. Getting his son married to a muggle-born girl would probably work in helping Lucius Malfoy regain the esteem the Malfoys once possessed, but contesting as the next Minister Of Magic was absurd. Draco was certain that there was no way his father could win that election. Nobody in their right minds would want a suspected former Death-Eater as their future Minister, regardless of whether he had been proven innocent or not.

"Therefore Draco," Mr. Malfoy spoke again, "I want you to go back to school and try to be nice to Granger. I know it will not be easy, considering she is, after all, nothing more than mere filth, but you have to try to win her over. Do not forget to take advantage of the fact that the both of you will be sharing the same dorm," he added with the same sinister sparkle in his eyes.

"No way!" Draco protested, his face twisting in disgust. "I'm not going to be nice to Granger! And there is no way I'm going to take _advantage_ of her being in the same dorm as me! Why would you want me to ruin my whole future by getting married to a Mudblood!"

"Because I want my plan to work. And if that means ruining your whole future or even tainting generations of pureblood tradition, then so be it," Mr. Malfoy snarled. "You shall do as I say. Do you understand, Draco?"

Draco glared at his father, a defiant look set on his handsome face. "I'm sure there's some other way of gaining the trust of the Wizarding World. Can't you make a huge donation to St. Mungo's or something along those lines?"

"Are you that stupid, Draco?" he asked, casting his son a bemused look. "Anyone can make a donation, but that does not necessarily mean that he instantly becomes a great man in the eyes of other wizards. By regarding my supposed enemy as one of my own and getting her married to my _only_ son, my reputation among the other wizards will increase rapidly for sure. They will praise me for accepting a Mudblood in my pureblood lineage."

"But why Granger! Why not any other Mudblood!" Draco questioned, his anger rising a notch. His father was going to make his only son a scapegoat in his glorious plan, and Draco did not like it one bit. "Why did you have to choose the best friend of Potter!"

"It's because of that precise reason, Draco," Mr. Malfoy explained, slowly losing his patience. "She's a friend of the _great_ Harry Potter, the Dark Lord's slayer. Getting you married to her is practically like garlanding Potter as the supreme savior who delivered us from the evil of Lord Voldemort. It would show everyone that I honor Potter's nobility and bravery, so to speak." He stopped pacing momentarily and his eyes narrowed in resentment at the thought of Harry Potter, the boy who was responsible for the ultimate downfall of Voldermort. Draco could feel his father radiate with the hatred he felt for Harry.

"And you're willing to do that?" Draco asked cautiously. "You're willing to get me married to the best friend of Potter?"

"In order to accomplish my task, yes," Mr. Malfoy said with determination. "So Draco, you will do as I say and start being kind that Granger girl. This is my order, do you understand?"

The word 'kind' was not in Draco's dictionary. Hell, it was not in the dictionary of any of the Malfoys. There was no way he was going to be remotely civilized towards Granger, let alone be _kind_ to her. But Draco knew better than to disobey his father. He nodded slowly. "Yes father, I understand," he said after a moment's hesitation.

"Good," Mr. Malfoy breathed. "I'm counting on you, Draco."

Draco stood up and made his way to his room. Agreeing to Mr. Malfoy did not mean that he was going to carry out his orders. It just meant that his father would _think_ that Draco was carrying out his orders, because there was no way in hell that Draco would get anywhere near that good-for-nothing Mudblood or be nice to her for that matter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after Lucius Malfoy's proposal, Hermione had scribbled notes to both Harry and Ron, telling them that she had something very interesting to share with them. In the note, she did not disclose any information about the bizarre marriage proposal, but told them to be patient until she met them on the Hogwarts Express.

The last week of the summer holidays came to an end and the day for Hermione to meet Harry and Ron finally arrived. Her parents drove her to King's Cross and walked her to platform nine and three-quarters. After a few good-bye hugs and kisses, Hermione made her way up to the Hogwarts Express. She walked along the corridors, poking her head into random compartments, looking for her two best friends. 

"Hermione!" Ron's familiar voice called out from one of the compartments.

Hermione turned to see him waving enthusiastically at her, motioning for her to come into the compartment. She grinned and hurried to meet Ron. He slid open the door fully to let her in and her grin widened when she saw Harry seated there.

"Hello 'Mione," Harry greeted, returning her smile. His emerald-green eyes sparkled with genuine happiness. He seemed a good deal less wound up after defeating Voldermort. Though he had endured a lot in the battle, Hermione knew his mind was at ease.

"Hello Harry," she said, taking a seat next to him. "How was your summer?"

"Hermione, cut the small talk!" Ron interrupted before Harry could reply. "What did you want to tell us?"

Hermione threw Ron an irritated look. "You didn't have to be so rude, Ron."

"It's just that you've kept us in suspense for such a long time," he said sheepishly. "I've been dying to know what it was you wanted to tell us."

"I have to agree with Ron, 'Mione," Harry said. "I can tell you how my summer was some other time. For now, what was it you wanted to tell us?"

Hermione leaned back in her seat and started explaining to them the Malfoys' visit to her place and Lucius Malfoy's suggestion of marriage between Draco and Hermione. When Hermione was done, Harry looked like he had just swallowed a mucus tasting Every-Flavored Bean, while Ron's jaw was hanging to the floor and his eyebrows shot up so high that they were practically hidden in his bright red hair.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" she asked them.

"GET MARRIED TO MALFOY!" Harry hollered.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Ron exclaimed.

"Will you both keep it down!" Hermione whispered urgently. "I don't want the whole of Hogwarts to know about this!"

There was a moment of hush as the boys tried to calm themselves down. But it did not last very long.

"I cannot believe Lucius Malfoy would think that you'd agree to marrying _Malfoy_!" Ron said heatedly, looking like he was ready to punch someone, presumably Draco and his father.

"Lucius Malfoy is such a cunning bast—"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped before Harry could complete the sentence.

"Sorry," he mumbled, giving Hermione an apologetic look. "I didn't think Lucius Malfoy would sink so low just to win the respect of the Wizarding World back."

"I guess he was desperate," Ron pointed out, "real desperate."

"I'm pretty sure he's not going to give up this easily," Hermione said thoughtfully. "He's probably going to try other ways of getting the two of us together." She cringed at the mere thought of getting together with Draco.

"That's true," Harry said.

"Don't worry 'Mione, we'll look out for you," Ron assured.

Hermione managed a small smile. "Thank you, Ron. But it's not going to be easy." She quickly told them that Draco was the new Head Boy and explained what Lucius did to Terry Smithers, the original Head Boy.

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison.

"So the two of you are going to be sharing dorms!" Ron spluttered, clearly horrified by the idea.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I'm afraid I don't have much of a choice."

Before the discussion could continue further, the compartment door slid open and Draco stepped inside. The tension in the room was evident as Harry and Ron stared hard at Draco, who stared back at them in contempt. Hermione watched as Harry and Ron whipped out their wands, as though it was a reflex action upon seeing Draco.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand slightly to make sure he did not do anything rash. She knew that Harry's extreme dislike for Draco had deepened ever since he, Harry, found out that the Ministry Of Magic had acquitted Lucius Malfoy. Now, Hermione could feel it intensify a level because of the wedding proposal Draco's father had brought to Hermione's house with his own foul intentions.

"Oi, Granger, get off your arse," Draco said loutishly, "we're suppose to be in the Perfect's compartment." Then he gave her a small smirk. "Normally, I wouldn't waste my time doing something as trivial as looking for someone like _you_, but now since I'm _Head Boy_, I have to at least _act_ somewhat responsible."

Ron snorted in disgust, his grip on his wand tightening. "You're Head Boy only because your father's a conniving son-of-a—"

Hermione leaped forward to clamp her hand around Ron's mouth before he could finish his sentence. She did not want her friends giving Draco a reason to do anything to them.

Instead of acting on what Ron said, or was about to say, Draco simply folded his arms and continued to smirk. "You better watch what you say, Weasley. You're a prefect and I'm the new Head Boy. One wrong move and I can suspend you from your prefect duties," he sneered. He watched in satisfaction as Ron's face grew a shade red.

"I don't think you have any right to be so arrogant, Malfoy," Harry said, his eyes narrowed at Draco. "I mean your father did, after all, come to a _muggle-born_ witch's house, begging her to marry you. Pretty embarrassing for you, isn't it?" Now it was Harry's turn to smirk as the color drained from Draco's face. "Imagine what the school would think if I happen to let this little secret slip? The _famous_ Draco Malfoy, courting an inferior little Mudblood. I wonder what will become of your reputation if word gets out, Malfoy."

"I'll get you for this, Potter," Draco spat before leaving the compartment.

Ron and Hermione burst into laughter. "That was bloody brilliant, Harry!" Ron said in between fits of laughter. "Did you see the look on Malfoy's face? Priceless, I tell you!"

Harry joined in the laughter, which eventually subsided. After everyone managed to catch their breaths, Hermione stood up and pulled Ron up beside her. "We ought to be going now, Harry. We'll catch you later." With that, Hermione and Ron made their way to the Perfect's compartment, leaving Harry alone staring out at the passing scenery. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Sharing a Dorm

**Author' Note: **_Hey everyone! Just a couple of things to take note of. I do have this story up on Mugglenet Fanfiction as well, as most of you already know by now. Also, I would like to add that the romance between Draco and Hermione in this particular story will take quite a long while to develop (because they're enemies, it won't happen so soon), so you have been warned! Enjoy! D_

**Chapter 3- Sharing a Dorm**  
  
After the usual sorting ceremony and beginning of the year feast, the students were escorted back to their dormitories by their respective house perfects. Professor McGonagall had instructed the new Head Boy and Girl to meet her outside the Great Hall after the feast so that she could show them their dormitory.

Hermione stood quietly at one end of the huge, oak doors of the Great Hall, with Draco standing at the other end. She did not want to initiate a conversation because she was certain it would not be much of a discussion. They would probably end up arguing and hurling insults. No, wait, they would probably _start out_ arguing. She was in no mood for that right now. After the magnificent feast, all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep.

She cast Draco a sideway glance and caught a brief glimpse of his profile. There was no denying that Draco Malfoy was good-looking, from his platinum blonde hair that hang loosely at the side of his head to his cold, gray eyes, from his pale, pointed face to tall and lean stature. He exuded raw sexuality and he undoubtedly had sex appeal. If he was not such a self-involved jerk, and if he were not a Slytherin, Hermione may have almost considered having a crush on him. Almost.

Sighing slightly, she looked around the Entrance Hall and continued waiting patiently for Professor McGonagall to show up.

Draco leaned against the door of the Great Hall and folded his arms. He was growing impatient and bored from waiting. What was worse was that he was stuck with Hermione. He was thankful that she hadn't started talking to him. He would have told her to shut up if she did anyway.

_Try to be nice to Granger_, his father's words echoed through his head.

_Sorry father, but that isn't going to happen_, Draco thought to himself. He gagged from the mere thought of it. He turned his head ever so slightly to get a better view of Hermione. He watched her tuck a stray strand of bushy brown hair behind her ear and bite the bottom of her soft, pink lips. Her coffee brown eyes darted all around the Entrance Hall, apparently searching for someone. Her cheeks were ever so slightly pink, giving her a healthy glow. Her fair complexion complimented her looks and features perfectly.

His eyes strayed over her body and even through the Hogwarts' robes, he could tell that she had developed curves all at the right places. She was of average height, not too short, but not too tall either.

However, Draco would rather eat a Grindylow raw than admit, even to himself, that Hermione was exceptionally pretty. He turned his attention away from her and tapped his foot impatiently.

After a few more moments of waiting, Professor McGonagall finally appeared at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I had some things to settle," she said, sounding a bit out of breath. "Now, if you would follow me, I'll lead you to the Heads' dorm." She started walking, with Draco and Hermione a few steps behind her.

Professor McGonagall looked exactly as she did the previous year and the year before; the same tight bun, glasses placed in front of her eyes and a 'no-nonsense' look set on her face. In many ways, Hermione had always admired the Deputy Headmistress. She was intelligent, fair and had a high regard for rules, much like Hermione.

"Now, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said as they walked, "as you may have already known, Mr. Smithers is no longer the Head Boy. He met with an accident during the summer holidays, due to which he will not be able to attend school for the next two months."

Hermione felt sorry for poor Terry Smithers. She shuddered slightly at the thought of what Lucius Malfoy might have done to him. She turned to face Draco and deliberately said out loud, "I wonder what happened to him. Maybe it wasn't an accident."

"Maybe you should mind your own business, Granger," Draco said, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Maybe you should learn how to be more polite, Malfoy," Hermione replied crossly.

"Maybe you should shut up, Granger."

"Maybe _you_ should shut up, Malfoy."

"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall barked, shutting them up at once. The two of them had almost forgotten that she was right in front of them. "You should be more civil towards one another. Do not forget that you are now Head Boy and Girl. I want the two of you to try and get along. You have to set an example for the rest of the students, a good example. I will not have unnecessary bickering between you two. I expect you to behave like mature individuals."

_Man, it seems like the whole world wants me to get along with the pesky Mudblood_, Draco thought with a groan.

"Any problems, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked, not sounding too happy upon hearing the groan.

"No," Draco said quietly.

"Good."

They continued walking along corridors and up staircases as Professor McGonagall explained to them their duties and tasks for the school year. They came to a halt in front of a portrait of a man dressed in jodhpurs and a white shirt with a high collar and big gold buttons. His feet were clad in boots and he wore a fancy hat on his head. He looked all set to go horseback riding, except that he was missing a horse. "Password?" he asked as he saw the group arriving.

"Abyssinian shrivelfig," Professor McGonagall told the portrait, which swung open immediately.

She pointed to the room that had been hidden behind. "This is the Heads' dormitory. Walk straight in and you'll see two flights of stairs, one heading to the right, the other to the left. The one on the right belongs to Mr. Malfoy, and the one on the left to Miss Granger."

Clasping her hands in front of her, she fixed the two Heads with a firm stare. "This is where I leave you. Have a good night's rest; you'll need it for your first day of lessons." She was about to turn to leave, but stopped and faced Hermione and Draco again. "And remember, I want you two to cooperate," she added before leaving them.

"Yeah right," Draco muttered under his breath once Professor McGonagall was out of earshot, "I'm sure I'll _cooperate_ with Granger."

"Well, I'm not very keen about cooperation with you either, Malfoy," Hermione shot back, having caught every word Draco had said.

Draco chose not to say anything and headed straight for the entrance of the dorm. At the same time, Hermione proceeded into it as well. As a result, both of them got stuck at the doorway.

"Get lost and let me enter first!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione tried shoving him out of the way. "Why don't you move out of the way! You're occupying much more space than me!"

It was quite a scene. Both of them had their backs against each other, one foot in the dorm and the other still outside. Hermione was squirming to try to get into the room, while it was Draco's turn to shove her away. She had to keep moving her head away to prevent Draco from stuffing his elbow into her head. They refused to budge, refused to let the other one through first.

"Shove off Malfoy!"

"You shove off, Granger!"

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione huffed.

Finally, the two of them managed to push themselves through the door, but they lost their footing and fell on top of each other in the process, Draco on Hermione.

Hermione let out a yelp of surprise. "Get off me!" she cried. Her legs were pinned down by Draco's and his hands rested at the side of her head. His face was inches away from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. She could smell his wood spice aftershave. She prayed that he could not hear her heart drumming hard against her chest.

"My father would be overjoyed to see us in this position," Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"I said get off me!" she shrieked, willing herself not to go red in the face. "And I really do not want to know how overjoyed your father would be seeing us like that!"

"For Christ's sake woman, will you quit shouting in my ear?" Draco said as he got himself off her.

Hermione pulled herself up from the floor and dusted her robes. "I wouldn't have been shouting if you could have just let me enter the room first," she pointed out. "Haven't you heard of the phrase 'Ladies first', Malfoy?"

Draco feigned a look of astonishment. "Lady? What lady? I don't see no lady here," he said.

Hermione gritted her teeth. "Then you're obviously blind or really thick," she scoffed. "I'm thinking it's the latter."

"Why you little—"

"Will you two keep it down?" a voice spoke, startling Draco and Hermione. "I'm trying to sleep."

They had been so caught up in arguing that they had not even taken notice their surroundings. They surveyed the common room quickly. It seemed very cozy. A large, dark blue sofa filled with matching cushions occupied the middle of the room, with a coffee table in front of it.

To the right of the room, there were two wooden chairs placed on each side of a round, teak table, which was covered by a very ancient looking tablecloth. More artifacts lay scattered on tables around that side of the room. An open window from the far corner of the room blew in a gentle breeze. 

To the left of the room, a fire crackled merrily in the stone hearth. Two big, squishy armchairs were placed right in front of the fireplace, with a dark blue rug in the middle. Hermione realized that the voice had come from the one of the two portraits hanging above the fireplace, one of Godric Gryffindor and the other of Salazar Slytherin.

"We're sorry," Hermione said to both of them, not knowing which one of them had spoken.

"You should be," Slazar Slytherin said gruffly, clearly exasperated from being awakened from his slumber. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you shut up."

"Salazar, you don't have to be so mean to them," Godric Gryffindor said, shaking his head. "Ignore him, he's always moody." He smiled down at Hermione and Draco. "Now, which one of you are from Gryffindor?"

"I am," Hermione replied.

"Oh, so you're the Mudblood," Slytherin growled.

"Salazar! How dare you!" Gryffindor shouted. Hermione heard Malfoy snicker beside her.

"What? It's the truth," Slytherin said wryly. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to get some sleep." He nestled against the armchair he was sitting on and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Gryffindor apologized on Slytherin's behalf. "He's got his principles all messed up. I also think he's a little tired and cranky."

Hermione forced a small smile. "No worries. I know all about Salazar Slytherin and his warped, pureblood beliefs," she said. "Besides, he's not the only one like that," she added, turning to look at Draco, who was staring up at Salazar Slytherin's portrait in complete awe. She snorted in disgust. "I'm going to turn in for the night."

Hermione left Draco staring at his idol as she dragged her feet up the left staircase, her legs feeling heavier with each step. She was in desperate need of sleep. She did not want to look like a raccoon on her first day of school. Upon reaching the last step, she opened her room door and trudged in.

The room composed of entirely Gryffindor colors, but all Hermione focused on was the four-poster bed hanging with crimson curtains. It looked so inviting. She opened her trunk, which had been brought up for her and laid at the foot of the bed, and pulled out her favorite nightgown: a cotton, white one with large dancing sheep and big red hearts. It had large pink pompoms for buttons. After putting it on, she jumped into bed and extinguished the candles that lit her room using her wand.

Placing her wand on the bedside table, Hermione felt the tension slowly leave her body as she snuggled under the warmth of the comforter. She closed her eyes and sleep came almost immediately. Just as she was on the brink of slumber, her room door flung open and she was startled awake.

Hermione grabbed the wand from beside her. "Lumos," she muttered irritably and the room was illuminated with a bright glow from her wand. She saw Draco standing near the door with his hands on his hips, surveying the room.

"What in the world are you doing in my room!" she demanded as she sat up.

"I was just making sure that your room was not bigger than mine," Draco replied as though inspecting someone's room in the middle of the night was the most natural thing to do. "I'm glad to see it isn't. I definitely would not want _your_ room to be bigger than mine."

"Malfoy, get out!"

"You don't tell me what to do, Granger!"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, will you just let me sleep!" Hermione said, her patience running thin. "Is that too much to ask?"

Draco cut her a look and started towards the door. "By the way, nice nightie you got there Granger," he said with a snicker as he shut the door. 

Hermione looked down at the nightgown and groaned. She threw herself onto the pillow, willing herself not to scream. What a way to start the school year. Draco had just seen her in her ugliest (but most comfortable) nightie. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to hear the end of it. It was going to be a _long_ year.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Dancing Sheep And Pink Pompoms

**Chapter 4- Dancing Sheep and Pink Pompoms**  
  
"It's a nightmare, I tell you!" Hermione complained to Ron and Harry the next morning as she sat down across them for breakfast in the Great Hall. "I hate Malfoy! Living with him is a total disaster!" Anger flashed in her brown eyes as she remembered the events of the previous night. "He's an obnoxious, arrogant, conceited, insufferable git!"

"We already know that, Hermione," Ron said timidly, not really wanting to face her wrath this early in the morning.

"Did he try to do anything to you?" Harry asked, a worried look crossing his face.

"If he did, I assure you he wouldn't be sitting down in here, happily having breakfast," Hermione said darkly.

"She's scaring me," Ron whimpered, tugging at the sleeve of Harry's robes.

Harry threw Ron a 'will-you-be-a-man' look and pulled his sleeve out of Ron's grasp. "What did he do to you to get you all worked up, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione told her friends everything, from not letting her into the dorm to barging into her room in the middle of the night. Except, she conveniently left out the part about her nightie. She knew that Harry and Ron, especially Ron, would take great pleasure in teasing her about it.

"Man, that must be real annoying," Ron said, stating the obvious.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't say, Ron."

"I'll be happy to curse him for you though," Ron suggested.

"I would do it myself if I could," Hermione said, a determined look set on her face. "But Professor McGonagall expects us to cooperate and I don't want to let her down, though it is a disgusting prospect."

"Cooperate with Malfoy!" Ron nearly shouted. "That's almost as bad as having to marry him!"

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione snapped. Most of the Gryffindors were giving them curious looks. She prayed that they had not heard anything Ron had blurted. "I don't _have_ to marry him and I would appreciate it if the whole proposal incident remained solely between the three of us."

"What proposal?" Ginny asked, appearing suddenly beside Hermione. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing Ginny," Ron said quickly. He looked down at his bacon and pretended to be very interested in it.

"Ron, you can't get more obvious than that," Ginny said as she sat down. "The bacon cannot be as fascinating as you make it seem." She tossed her brilliant red hair over her shoulders and eyed them suspiciously. "What were you guys talking about? What proposal?"

Hermione turned to look at the pretty Weasley sister. She was very close to Hermione and ever since she had gotten over the crush she had on Harry, she had been much closer to the three. It did not feel right lying to her or keeping anything from her.

"Well Ginny…" Hermione looked around furtively and lowered her voice, "You have to promise you won't tell a word of what I'm going tell you to anyone."

"I promise."

Hermione quickly explained everything about the marriage proposal to Ginny, and by the end of her speech, Ginny's mouth hung open and her bright brown eyes bulged from their sockets. 

"You're kidding!" Ginny said with a gasp.

Hermione shook her head grimly. "I'm afraid not."

"How come you didn't tell me this before?"

"I'm sorry Gin, I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

Ginny shrugged. "It's alright, 'Mione. At least you told me eventually." She glanced up at the Slytherin table, looking straight at Draco. He was sitting directly across the group and looked like he was boasting about something to his friends. "The nerve of Lucius Malfoy," she said edgily. "I wish he had died together with his precious master."

Hermione pursed her lips together, not knowing how to respond to Ginny's statement. She saw Harry and Ron stiffen a little in their seats. Ginny hated Lucius Malfoy more than anyone could imagine. It was no surprise really, considering what he had done to her when she was in her first year.

"Hey Gin, we were just deciding which curse to place on Malfoy," Ron said with a small, forced laugh. "Any ideas? We all know that you're an expert in the hex and curse department."

"Yeah, Ginny, know any good spells to ward off an annoying Malfoy?" Harry asked, taking his friend's lead.

Ginny grinned. "Well, I could teach you a few handy ones, Hermione, to keep Malfoy at bay."

Hermione laughed softly. "Thanks Gin, but I think I can handle Malfoy myself. He's not as tough as he seems and I know that for a fact," she said, remembering the time in the third year when she had hit Malfoy. Ah, the memories.

Just then, a large eagle owl swooped down the Slytherin table and dropped a parcel in front of Draco. He picked it up and smirked. "It's probably sweets and some food from home. My father makes sure I get the best kind of food and not boring school food all the time," he bragged loudly so that his voice could be carried to the Gryffindor table. "And I bet the sweets are from the finest stores in London."

"I hope he stuffs his face with all that candy and becomes so fat and ugly that even a 'Wingardium Leviosa' won't be able to move him around," Ron growled. "What a big show-off."

"I hope he chokes on them," Harry muttered.

"I could hex them if you want me to," Ginny suggested as innocently as she could.

Ron looked pensive for a moment or two. "Or maybe I could—"

"I think that's enough, all of you," Hermione said before the conversation continued. "We've got to get to Transfiguration now." And to think that _she_ was the one annoyed with Draco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione diligently took down notes for the last lesson of the day- Potions. As much as she hated the teacher, she enjoyed the subject very much. Unfortunately, she was sitting in front of Malfoy for this lesson, and he was being particularly frustrating. He and his friend, Zabini, kept sniggering at regular intervals and she had a sinking feeling that Draco had told him about her nightie.

Today, they were revising fifth year potions and were to make the Draft Of Peace. She paired up with Neville Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor and the two started work immediately.

Neville was being extra careful in making the potion. He was terrified of Professor Snape and Hermione knew that the last thing he wanted was to be reprimanded by him. She was glad for his meticulousness because she despised sloppy work.

"Longbottom, five points from Gryffindor," Snape said as he swept past their cauldron.

"What for?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I don't see the need to tell you that, Miss Granger," he snarled. "Another five points for questioning me."

Draco and Zabini sniggered.

Hermione sighed inwardly and saw Neville giving her an apologetic look. She managed a smile, indicating to him that it was not his fault. They continued brewing the potion, trying to be even more careful than before. Neither of them wanted to lose any more house points.

Suddenly, in the midst of her potion making, a big sheep danced across Hermione's eyes. It resembled the ones on her white nightgown. She blinked a couple of times and saw another one dance by. She looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the big, dancing sheep, but not even Neville seemed aware of it.

Upon hearing silent laughter from behind her, Hermione figured that it had to be Draco's doing. Somehow, he had managed to conjure dancing sheep that only she could see. She looked away to try to block out the images of the sheep, but they kept appearing in her line of vision, dancing in front of her eyes.

_Focus on the potion, Hermione, focus_, she willed herself. But it was close to impossible to focus with sheep dancing in front of your eyes. Worst still, the sheep were now dancing with large, pink pompoms in their paws.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake!" Hermione said at the top of her voice. Then she slapped her hands over her mouth, realizing that she had spoken a little too loudly. Immediately, the sheep popped out of sight.

Snape glared at her and she heard snickering from behind her. "What did you say, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Nothing, sir," she mumbled as the whole class turned to look at her. She could see that most of the Slytherins were enjoying this moment and she prayed that she was not going red in the face. Harry and Ron stared at her, questioning looks on their faces.

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

Hermione could not believe her luck. It was her first day of potions and already she had managed to lose fifteen points for Gryffindor. All thanks to Draco Malfoy and the stupid, dancing sheep with pink pompoms. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was walking back to his dormitory after the day's lessons. It had been a pretty long day and he was thankful that the day ended with double potions. At least he had the opportunity and satisfaction of watching those pathetic Gryffindorks being crushed by Professor Snape. Best of all, the dancing sheep he had conjured for Hermione had done a wonderful job to ensure more points deduction.

As he entered the dorm, he was glad to see that the common room was empty. Draco plopped down on the couch and dumped his bag beside him. Then, remembering the parcel from his father, he rummaged his bag to get it out. He could use a little snack.

Draco ripped open the parcel open to reveal a black box. Opening the lid, he saw a variety of sweets laid out in the box for him. But that was not all that was in the box. In one corner, there was another parcel wrapped in brown paper. Chewing on a liquorice stick, he tore open the brown paper and saw a cherry-colored liquid contained in a glass bottle. There was a note attached to the neck of the bottle.

Still chewing on the stick, he removed the note from the bottle and read it:

_Draco,_

This is a love potion. Use it only when the both of you are in your dorms, alone. Add five drops to Granger's drink and add five to your own. It will make the both of you drowsy, so ensure that the both of you fall asleep on the same sofa/bed/chair. Upon waking up, when the two of you see each other, the potion will have its effect.

It is highly effective if used correctly. Just one of the many ways to get the two of you together.

I hope you have been trying very hard to be nice to her because I want her as a daughter-in-law whether you like it or not. I will be checking out the progress between the two of you in a few days and I want good news.

From,  
Your Father

Draco looked down at the bottle in his hand. Use a love potion on Granger and himself? He was revolted by the idea. How could his father send him something like this? Shaking his head, he used all his might to toss the bottle of cherry-colored liquid out of the window. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Hermione entered the Head's common room. Right after potions, she had rushed off to the library to clear her head as well as to calm down. She had finished all her homework in the library and even managed some light reading after that. Upon entering the room, she saw Draco sitting at the table scribbling furiously, with Transfiguration books opened up in front of him.

At once, the events that had occurred during potions came back to her. She felt a surge of anger and stomped over to him. Dumping her bag with a loud 'thud' on the table, she glared at him, hands on hips. "You were the one who made sheep dance in front of my eyes, isn't it, Malfoy!" she asked accusingly.

Draco looked up from his work. "Oh, that?" he chortled. "That was me alright. But I couldn't have done it without your nightgown. It inspired me." 

Hermione blushed slightly. "Shut up about the nightgown already!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Are you kidding me? I still have the whole Slytherin to tell."

"No way!"

"Yes way," Draco answered simply. "They'll be delighted to know this bit of very interesting information. Imagine the looks on their faces when I tell them that the Mudblood wears a nightie with dancing sheep and big red hearts to sleep. Oh, and the large pompoms."

Hermione lashed out her wand from her robe and pointed it right in front of Draco's face. "Listen to me, Malfoy," she hissed, "I want you to stop insulting me. Stop calling me Mudblood or I'll turn you into something worse than a ferret. _Much_ worse."

Hermione watched with glee as the color faded from Draco's face and he turned a shade paler than he already was. At this very instant, she was in no doubt that he was recalling the time in the fourth year when Professor Moody had turned him into a ferret. Seeing the wand pointed at his face, he suddenly seemed very nervous.

"Y…you wouldn't dare do anything to me, G…Granger," he said, stammering slightly. "You're too much of a goody-two-shoe."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. Draco was partially right. She would never do anything to him, but no harm in making it seem like she would. Just to scare him off a little. 

Draco seemed to have noted the hesitation in her eyes and took the situation to his advantage. Grabbing her by the wrist, he pulled her down to the table. He heard her utter a small gasp as he brought her down. He got a good grasp of the hand in which she held her wand and his other hand had a tight grip on _her_ other hand. Bringing his face down close to her ear, he whispered menacingly, "You haven't got the guts."

Hermione quivered vaguely upon feeling his breath against her ear. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Oh yes I do," she said, but not sounding like she meant it. "I'm not a coward."

"Well, in case you haven't notice, you're really quite helpless right now," Draco said with a smirk, pressing her down even more. "And you don't seem very brave to me now. In fact, you seem a tiny bit scared."

"Let go of me, Malfoy. Otherwise, you're really going to get it," Hermione warned, trying to sound as brave as possible.

"What are you going to do? Bite me?"

"I just might."

"Ooo, kinky, Granger."

"Just get off me!" Hermione yelled, feeling a blush rising up her cheeks at his statement. "Aren't you getting irked being in such close proximity of a Mudblood?"

And that did it. Draco stood up from her and dusted his robes, as though being that near to her had caused his robes to become soiled. "I almost forgot," he murmured, throwing her a dirty look.

Rising from the table, she walked a good distance away from Draco and aimed the wand at him again. "If you ever try that ever again, I'm going to curse you into oblivion," she threatened. "And I'm not afraid to do it."

"Believe me, that's not going to happen ever again," Draco ensured with a scowl.

Hermione spun on her heel and headed straight for her room, leaving Draco alone to complete his transfiguration essay.

"I cannot believe you were so close to _that_ girl," Salazar Slytherin remarked from the wall.

"Yeah, neither can I," Draco snorted. He shook his head and continued with his essay. Truth be told, he was almost beginning to enjoy that moment with Hermione. Almost.

_I think I had a little too much candy._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. A Bargain

**Chapter 5- A Bargain**  
  
Four days after receiving a letter from his father and having that brief encounter with Hermione, Draco was comfortably seated in the armchair in front of the fireplace, his head buried in his potions' textbook. Hermione was fast asleep in her room, and Draco made use of the peace and quiet to try to write his potion's essay (Describe the various uses Jobberknoll feathers in potion making), but his mind seemed a complete blank.

Snapping his book shut, he rubbed his eyes and decided to he would have to write his essay tomorrow instead. It was after all the weekend. He would have plenty of time on Saturday and Sunday. He was about to stand up when he heard someone calling his name. He looked around, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Down here, Draco!" he heard someone call again.

Draco looked down at the fireplace and saw his father's head sticking out from the flames. Well, it wasn't exactly Mr. Malfoy's head. It seemed more like a hologram image of it. "Father, what are you doing there?" he asked.

"Didn't I tell you in the letter that I'd be visiting you in a few days?" Mr. Malfoy reminded his son.

"I thought you would be physically present," Draco said, amused by the sight of his father's head. "And not just your head."

"Enough of small talk, Draco," Mr. Malfoy said impatiently. "I want to know how are things between you and the Mudblood. Did you use the love potion?"

"I tried, but the Mudblood saw the bottle. She immediately knew what it was and took the liberty to dispose of it," Draco lied. "She's too smart for her own good, I tell you."

"That's too bad," Mr. Malfoy scowled, buying his son's lie. "I'll have to think of something else then."

It was Draco's turn to scowl.

"Anyhow, are the two of you getting closer otherwise?" Mr. Malfoy asked, his tone hostile and demanding.

Draco remembered how he had pinned Hermione onto the table a few days back. He decided that somehow constituted to being closer to her, even if it were for a short time and they weren't exactly civil during that time. "Somewhat," he replied after quite a bit of hesitation.

"I have no time for riddles!" Mr. Malfoy snarled. "What do you mean by 'somewhat'?"

"Malfoy! Will you keep it down!" Hermione's voice came from the top of the stairway. "Who are you talking to in the middle of the night anyway?"

Draco could hear her soft footsteps descend down the wooden stairs and he quickly spun around, blocking off the view of his father's head in the fireplace. "That's none of your business, Granger," he snapped when she came into view. He surveyed her from head to toe, a bit disappointed that she was not in her sheep nightgown, but in a plain, baby blue one. It meant that he had to miss out on an opportunity to taunt her about yet again.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "If you really want to have a midnight talk session with yourself, at least keep it down," she said, frowning. "I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm not talking to myself!" Draco exclaimed in indignation.

"Then who are you talking to?" Hermione asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Draco looked around the room for an excuse, knowing that Hermione would not leave him alone until he gave her a reasonable one. Finally, his eyes rested on his potion's textbook. "I was reading my potion's book out loud," he said casually. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows in amusement, but she seemed convinced by his reason. She would never hamper anyone from studying, not even Draco Malfoy. "Lower your voice a little then," she said as she turned around and headed back to her room, leaving him alone with the head of his father once more.

"Father, be quiet, will you?" Draco appealed urgently. He gazed up at the portraits of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, thankful that they were still asleep. "I don't want you waking the portraits up. And I don't want Granger to come down here again. She has a habit of poking her bloody nose where it doesn't belong."

"It did not seem to me like you were getting closer to Granger at all," Mr. Malfoy seethed, disregarding his son's request. "You lied to me, Draco."

"I didn't lie!"

"Yes you did."

"OK, maybe I did. So what! I refuse to be nice to her!"

"Keep your voice down, Draco. I don't want the portraits waking up or Granger coming down again."

Draco glared at his father.

"You _will_ be nice to Granger or I'll be forced to use a spell on you to make sure you carry out my orders," Mr. Malfoy threatened.

Draco stood on the spot, thinking hard. He knew his father meant every word he said. Mr. Malfoy would most certainly use a spell on his own son if the need arises. "Maybe I'll be nice to her if we can strike some kind of a deal," Draco said as a snide smile slowly began forming on his lips.

"Spoken like a true Malfoy," Mr. Malfoy said, both pleased and irritated by his son's proposition. He had heard that line from Draco many times before. He was accustomed to giving in to her son's demands. "What do you want now?"

Draco thought for a minute. "I want a new wizard's chessboard. And not an ordinary one. I want the latest one, the one made of gemstones. Agreed?"

Mr. Malfoy, for the life of him, could not figure out why his son would want or need a chessboard made of gemstones. _He just likes wasting my money on useless things_, he thought with a sigh. Nevertheless, he agreed to Draco's demand. He always did. Draco always got what he wanted, being the only precious son of the Malfoy household. "Agreed. And I take it that you remember your end of the bargain?"

Draco nodded. "Of course I do."

"Then I'll leave you now. And I want _progress_," Mr. Malfoy warned before his head disappeared into the fire.

"I'm sure I'll give you _progress_ father," Draco said with a cynical laugh after Mr. Malfoy left. "Now I'm going to get a new chess set and I still don't have to be nice to the Mudblood." He smirked. "Spoken like a true Malfoy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first week of school passed relatively quickly. By the second week of September, the seventh year students had homework that piled sky high. All the teachers talked about were the N.E.W.T exams at the end of the year. Through the whole September, they kept harping on the fact that it was the most important examination they would have to ever sit for.

"I'm going to turn the next teacher who reminds us of the N.E.W.Ts into a big, fat, ugly slug!" Ron announced one Wednesday morning after Professor Sprout had lectured them about the final year examinations.

"What if it's Professor Snape who reminds us?" Harry asked as the trio headed for Charms lesson.

"Then I'll turn him into a big, slimy rat," Ron resolved. "That suits his personality better."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for wanting to turn me into a big, slimy rat, Weasley," Professor Snape hissed as he breezed past the three of them and headed for the dungeons.

"Way to go, Ron," Hermione said with a sigh when Professor Snape was out of earshot.

"How would I know that he was just behind me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Still want to turn him into a big, slimy rat, Ron?" Harry asked with an impish grin.

"Shut up, Harry."

Things between Hermione and Draco weren't improving. In fact, it may have gotten worse, if possible. By mid-September, Hermione realized that Draco had finally managed to tell the whole Slytherin house about her sheep nightgown because every time she passed by a Slytherin, they would point at her and snigger. A few even made sheep noises and conjured dancing sheep. Some went as far as summoning several sheep, each hugging big, red hearts. As the sheep danced in front of her eyes, the hearts would disappear and pink pompoms would appear in their place. She supposed Draco had taught them how to do it and they seem to thoroughly enjoy themselves making Hermione miserable. Before long, students from other houses were able to see the sheep as well.

"Hermione, why do you have sheep dancing across your eyes?" Ron asked on a Monday morning. He, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were having breakfast in the Great Hall when sheep had popped in front of Hermione's face all of the sudden.

Hermione watched the sheep skip joyously, shaking their fluffy bottoms and waving their pompoms into the air enthusiastically. "It's a long story, Ron," she said, clenching her jaw and shooting daggers at Draco, who was sitting directly across her on the Slytherin table, laughing his head off. She _had_ to figure out a way to get rid of them. Or else she might just be forced to get rid of Draco instead. "It's a very long story."

Harry had been appointed the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and he was elated about it. The problem was, Draco was the new captain of the Slytherin team and, owing to the fact that he was now _both_ Captain and Head Boy, his ego had grown to about the size of Africa.

"Guess who's going to beat you in Quidditch this year, Scarhead?" Draco had asked Harry as he, Ron and Hermione were walking to the dungeons for potions. Crabbe and Goyle grunted stupidly behind him.

"Not you, that's for sure," Harry replied calmly.

"You sure about that?" Draco challenged.

"You couldn't beat us even if half the Gryffindor team weren't playing and the rest of us were blindfolded, Malfoy," Ron snorted.

"Think you're so great, Weasel? Be prepared for the worst beating ever then!" Draco spat.

"We'll see about that, Malfoy," Harry said, his tone still composed.

"May the best team win," Hermione added coolly.

"_We_ will win, Mudblood," Draco seethed as he marched into the Great Hall, his two cronies close behind.

Harry and Ron whipped their wands out and were about to start after Draco, but Hermione stopped them.

"Harry, Ron, it's no big deal," Hermione told them. "He uses that word so often that it isn't even offensive anymore."

Ron stared at her. "But Hermione—"

Hermione held her hand up in front of his face. "Forget it, Ron," she said. "One day, that ferret's going to get it. He _will_ eventually pay. I'm sure of it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: _Hey everyone! I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my fic. Really appreciate it lots! Also, this chapter may seem a bit dry, but it is somewhat important to the development of the rest of the story later on. _

Don't worry, I'll be getting to the very interesting bits soon enough. Once again, thank you so much for the reads and reviews.

_Lastly, I would shamelessly like add that this story won the "He Had It Coming" Dramione Awrds in the category of "Incomplete Story" and "Most Popular Story". Thanks for the support guys! _


	6. Draco Is King

**Chapter 6- Draco Is King**  
  
September gave way to October as the weather grew colder. Hogwarts' grounds were covered with leaves that were primarily in shades brown, orange and yellow, creating a wonderful contrast to the pastures, which were still bright green. The leaves would stir and blow away occasionally in the cool autumn breeze and a cursing Mr. Filch would have to rake them all over again, especially when the breeze was a strong one.

The first Quidditch match of the school year was set to be between Slytherin and Hufflepuff on the last Saturday of the month. Upon Ron's insistence, Hermione had followed him and Harry to watch the match. They were obviously rooting for Hufflepuff; no one wanted the Slytherin team to win, apart from the Slytherins themselves of course.

However, Hufflepuff were defeated by the Slytherins. Well, defeated was an understatement. They were _thrashed_, with the Slytherins beating them two hundred and fifty points to fifty. Hermione watched in disgust as Draco led his team to circle the stadium, doing a sort of 'victory fly' (as opposed to a victory dance).

"Honestly, it's not like they won the Quidditch Cup," Hermione huffed as she watched them fly by. "What a big bunch of snobs."

"Show-offs," Harry muttered after the Slytherins dismounted their brooms and waved at the crowd as they left the stadium.

"Don't worry, Harry," Ron said as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. "We'll cream those bloody show-offs."

"I'm sure the Gryffindor team will beat them," Hermione assured. "I've seen you all practice, and I must say you make an excellent captain, Harry."

Harry beamed. "Thank you, 'Mione."

After dinner, Hermione said goodnight to the two boys and headed up to her dorm. She had seen the Slytherins leave the Great Hall rather rowdily, so she expected that they were going to celebrate their victory in their own common room late into the night, which meant that Hermione would have the dorm all to herself. She was grateful for that. She could really do with some quiet time to read the books she had borrowed from library without having to end up quarrelling with Draco.

Settling herself on the sofa, Hermione grabbed a book entitled _Werewolves: Myths, Legends and Facts_ from the pile that was lying on the coffee table and flipped it open. She read for what felt like hours, completely oblivious of her surroundings. Her concentration was only broken when Draco came tumbling into the common room at one in the morning.

Hermione's head emerged from her book as she watched Draco hobble across the room while singing his own version of 'Draco Is King' on top of his lungs, barely able to stand. From the looks of it, he was insanely drunk. He stopped abruptly when he saw Hermione staring at him and flashed her a goofy smile that was completely uncharacteristic of a Malfoy.

She watched in amusement as he gave her a small bow. "Good evening, Granger," he slurred before tripping over his own feet and falling onto the floor. "Oops, I seem to have fallen down," his voice muffled because he was face was on the floor, "and I can't seem to get back up."

Hermione stifled her laughter as she got up to help Draco. She didn't want to, but he looked really pathetic, lying on the cold floor, as drunk as anyone could possibly get. She bent down beside him and stared at him for a moment or two. His hair was very messy, falling all over his face, his robes untidy, his lips seemed swollen and there was a hickey on his neck.

_Must have had a snogging marathon with some Slytherin girl_, she thought, making a face and feeling slightly sick at the thought. She managed to turn him over and get him upright, but getting him to stand up was the hard part.

"You know what, Granger? We won the match today! We thrashed those good-for-nothing Hufflepuffs! You should have seen me, I was magnificent! I saw the snitch and I swooped down like that and then I soared like that and I turned right and left and then right again…" Draco babbled, his hands gesticulating wildly, making it harder for Hermione to help him up.

_Amazing_, Hermione thought as she got him to his knees, _he praises himself even when he's ridiculously drunk. Amazing_.

"And then I dashed to the left and then I flew up and I—"

"Malfoy! Will you quit moving around! Stay still will you!" Hermione ordered. "I can't help you if you keep moving around like a crazed monkey."

Draco immediately stopped gesticulating. But he continued his commentary on the game. Hermione had managed to pull him up to his feet and led him to the sofa. She tried to steady him as they headed for the sofa, but he wobbled so badly that he tripped once more and fell onto the sofa, pulling Hermione along with him. The two of them landed in a heap on the sofa. That still did not stop Draco's commentary on his heroic retrieval of the snitch.

"The snitch was right in front of me, I tell you. It was _so_ close! I thought I was going to lose it and then I—"

Hermione slapped his mouth with her hand to shut him up. "Now look at what you've done! If you don't realize, you're on top of me!" she scolded from below Draco. "Honestly Malfoy, I didn't know you were such a klutz when you're drunk. You're behaving like an idiot! And you do realize that—"

"You have really nice eyes, Granger," Draco said softly and suddenly as he removed her hand from his mouth, stunning Hermione in mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're a very unusual shade of brown."

Hermione felt herself blush as Draco's gray eyes bore into her own. "Malfoy, you're dr—"

He touched her lips gently with his fingers, sending shivers up her spine and yet again interrupting her. "And you've got incredibly soft lips," he said barely in a whisper.

His face was inches from hers and he was bringing it closer. Hermione could smell the alcohol that laced his breath, but she did not seem to take much notice of it. All she seemed to be able to feel was his body against hers, his hot breath against her cheek and his finger tenderly caressing her bottom lip. She tried telling herself to push him away, but her hands seemed frozen at her sides and all she could do was stare at him. His gaze was so intense that she could not break it. Her heart pounded in her rib cage as he moved closer and closer and closer…and Hermione thought she knew exactly what was coming next.

"I…" he murmured, his lips now dangerously close to hers, "I think I'm going to throw up."

So much for thinking she knew exactly what was coming next.

* * *

Half an hour later, after Draco had puked his guts out, Hermione carefully led him up to his room. She had been very quick to avoid his puke, practically flinging him off her to prevent him from spewing it all over her. Now as they walked up the stairs, with Draco's arm sloppily around Hermione's shoulders, he had started another version of 'Draco Is King'. It took Hermione all her will power to stop herself from releasing him from her grasp and letting him knock his head on the hard floor. She could hardly believe that she was so close to kissing him earlier on. _What was I thinking? Harry and Ron would have a fit if I ever told them_. Obviously, she would never tell either of them. It was too embarrassing.

She opened his room door and sat him down on the bed. He looked lost for a moment or two, as though not knowing where he was. Finally, when he realized that he was in his own room, he gave her another goofy smile, which Hermione found highly comical.

"Malfoy, go to bed," she instructed, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, ma'am!" He did a sloppy salute and slumped back onto his bed, his shoes and robes still on.

Hermione sighed. "I meant after getting changed into your pajamas."

But Draco was not listening. He was already off to dreamland, snoring lightly.

"Well, you can jolly well sleep with your shoes on then," Hermione grumbled as she headed out of his room. As she headed for her room, she could not help giggle a bit. Who would have thought the mean, nasty, egotistical Draco Malfoy was such a helpless, harebrained goofball when he was drunk. She laughed out loud when she thought about how the Gryffindors would react when she told them about it the next morning. It would be revenge for the time Draco told the whole Slytherin house about her nightie. Ah, revenge sweet revenge.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning with a huge headache. He was having a massive hangover. He groaned as he headed towards the bathroom and was grateful that it was a Sunday. There was no way he could bear going through a day of lessons with a headache like that.

Throwing on a dark brown turtleneck (to hide the hickey) with black slacks, he headed downstairs where he saw Hermione beside the fireplace, engrossed in a book. She looked up for a bit when she heard him come down. She giggled slightly upon seeing him and then went back to reading.

_What's her problem? _he wondered as he left through the portrait hole for breakfast. Massaging his temples and groaning quietly, he entered the Great Hall. At once, the Gryffindor table burst into laughter. _What the hell? _he thought with a frown. _What's wrong with the Gryffidorks?_

Draco watched in disbelief as Ron got up from the table and started staggering towards him, pretending to be drunk. Then, Ron started singing his own rendition of 'Malfoy Is King':

'_Hand Malfoy some Firewhiskey and Gin,  
And watch him turn into a loony bin.  
That's why we Gryffindors laugh and sing,  
That Malfoy is indeed our King._'

When he was done, not only was the Gryffindor table was howling with laughter, but so was the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table.

"I didn't know you couldn't handle a little alcohol, Malfoy," Ron spattered, laughing even harder.

Draco cursed under his breath and turned a shade of pink as the events from the previous night flooded his mind: the Slytherin party, he getting insanely drunk, making out with Pansy Parkinson…but most importantly, he getting insanely drunk. He remembered walking back to his dorm and singing 'Draco Is King'. Then he remembered falling over and Hermione helping him up, but the rest of the night was a blur.

_But how did the Gryffindors find about it? _he thought, his face contorted in anger and embarrassment. The answer hit him almost instantly. _Granger_.

"Shut it, Weasley!" Draco spat angrily.

"Aw, is little Malfoy having an itsy-bitsy lil' hangover?" Ron teased.

Draco was about to take his wand out and hex Ron good, but his head was hammering in his skull that he doubted he could come up with a decent curse. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Weasel. And I'm going to assign you extra patrolling for the next two months," Draco snarled before heading for his own house table.

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore. "Malfoy, I oughta shove—"

"Another twenty points," Draco shot.

Ron swore again, but this time he retreated back to his own table, where the other Gryffindors glared at Draco with looks of pure hatred.

Draco had a quick and quiet breakfast. He even ignored Pansy's incessant flirting. After breakfast, he hurried back to the Head's common room. His head was throbbing even more now when he thought about what Hermione had done. He shouted the password to a very stunned portrait and marched into the common room, where Hermione sat in the same chair, still reading.

"You little bitch!" he screamed.

Hermione's head shot up from her book. "Me? What did I do?" she said with feigned innocence.

"You know exactly what you did, you filthy little Mudblood!" Draco hollered.

"What in the world is going on?" Godric Gryffindor asked from his frame.

"Looks like they're fighting," Salazar Slytherin replied with a pleased smile. "And I'm quite enjoying it."

"No, I really don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy," Hermione said with the same feigned innocence and she went back to reading her book. She was not use to being _this_ evil, but boy was she having fun, especially seeing the look on Draco's face.

Draco snatched the book out of her hands and tossed it across the coffee table. He clutched the sides of the armchair so hard that his knuckles turned white. He bent down towards Hermione and stared straight at her face. "You told the whole Gryffindor about me being drunk last night," he fumed.

_Doesn't look like he remembers anything else about last night. Definitely not the near kiss_, Hermione guessed. "Oh, that," she said with a calm smile. "Yes, I did. So?"

He shoved a finger towards Hermione's face. "You don't want to mess with me, Granger," he growled.

Hermione whacked his hand away. Somehow, she gathered the courage to grab hold of the scruff of Draco's sweatshirt and pulled him closer to her. "That was payback for the time you made fun of my nightie," she said, her voice gravely low. "And _you_ don't want to mess with _me_, Malfoy. I know more spells than you'll probably learn in a lifetime," she added with a hint of pride.

Pushing him back with all her might, Hermione got up from the armchair and stalked out of the portrait hole.

"Ooo, the Mudblood was good," Salazar Slytherin commented.

Draco watch in disdain as she walked away. However, he could not help but be ever so slightly in wonder of her. For a second there, she sounded so much like a Slytherin and, to Draco, that was almost a real turn on. Almost.

A tap on the window distracted Draco out of his thoughts. He saw his family's owl on the other side of the window and groaned. He was certain that it was a letter from his father and he was not sure if he could deal with that right now.

Nevertheless, he trudged over to the window and let the owl in. He took the letter from it, after which it ruffled its wings and flew away. Ripping it open, he saw his father's familiar writing on the parchment:

_Draco, _

As we agreed, I have purchased a gemstone wizard's chessboard for you. I trust that it was delivered to you a couple of weeks ago. Now, I hope you have been keeping your end of the deal. Have you made any progress with that Mudblood? In case you have not, I have enclosed a list of love spells and charms that can help you along the way. In fact, your mother was suggesting that I send you a book filled with them.

But for now, this list will have to suffice. Once I find a good love spells and charms book, I will send it over immediately. Remember Draco, I want this girl to be my daughter-in-law at any cost. I'm counting on you. Write to let me know how are things between you two.

From,  
Your father

Draco pulled out a second parchment from the back of the first one and saw dozens of love spells and charms. The list was long and went on for three whole parchments.

Sighing, Draco took the pieces of parchment and chucked it into the fireplace, where the fire licked blissfully at the sides of the parchments before consuming them whole. After the entire incident with Hermione, the last thing he needed was love spells.

* * *


	7. The Anonymous Christmas Present

**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank you all for the reviews-- you all rock! Also, just a little reminder: as I mentioned at the beginning of Chapter 5, the romance is going to happen in this story pretty slowly (and I do mean that, heehee...), so do read on at our own risk! Enjoy!;D

* * *

_

**Chapter 7- The Anonymous Christmas Present**  
  
The year was coming to an end and Hogwarts was all set for the festive season, both on the outside as well as the inside. Outside, layers of snow covered the grounds and the many turrets of the Hogwarts castle. The lake was frozen solid and students were occasionally found skating on the clear surface of ice.

Inside, though the corridors were colder than usual, the Christmas decoration did add much needed warmth. Velvet red and green tapestries hung from the walls, fastened with bits of holly. The armors lining the corridors were enchanted to sing carols and most of the ghosts inhibiting Hogwarts joined in as well (except for Peeves, who preferred singing his own very crude versions of the carols). The atmosphere was light and cheerful, with Christmas being just a week away.

Hermione, however, was feeling anything but cheerful as she marched angrily pass the hallways, making her way to the Heads' dorm.

"Malfoy, you cast a spell on my sweater!" Hermione screeched as she stomped through the portrait hole. "I grew boils the size of onions on my back!"

From the wall above the fireplace, Godric Gryffindor rolled his eyes. "Here we go again," he said with a small sigh.

Draco replied Hermione with a smirk, leaning back against the sofa and lifting his legs up to the coffee table. His gemstone chess set was laid out in front of him and the Bloody Baron sat across him. "Brilliant isn't it?" Draco said smugly.

"No, it was not brilliant!" Hermione continued shrieking, completely ignoring the presence of the Slytherin house ghost. "It was snowing outside and I had to take my sweater off before anymore boils grew. I was _freezing_ out in the cold! Why did you do that in the first place?"

The Bloody Baron glowered at Hermione. "I guess I better be leaving now," he drawled. "We'll continue some other the game some other time, Draco." With that, he disappeared through the wall.

"I suppose Madam Pomfrey fixed your back, didn't she?" Draco asked, the disappointment in his voice evident.

Hermione fixed him an angry stare. "Yes, she did. And you did not answer my question. Why did you do it in the first place!"

"Because that Weasel boyfriend of yours punched me in the nose last week," Draco said calmly.

"Ron's _not_ my boyfriend," Hermione said, exasperated. "And he only punched you because you called me Mudblood after he told you to stop it."

"He's not your boyfriend?" Draco said, arching one blonde eyebrow. "Well, it's obvious he fancies you."

Hermione blushed lightly. "That's not the point, Malfoy!" she cried. "And it was Ron who punched you, not me. So why did you curse my sweater then?"

"Because it as easier to curse yours than Weasley's," Draco replied wryly.

Hermione clenched her fists so hard that her nails dug deep into the flesh of her palms. Living with Draco day after day was worse than a nightmare. Her tolerance level was almost at breaking point, but yet Hermione tried to remain patient with him. She thought he would have heeded the warning she gave him two months back, but she had no such luck.

"So, tell me, how did the boils look like, Granger?"

"Like your face," she replied, arms crossed as she glared at him.

"Then they must have been really good-looking boils," Draco commented with a smirk.

"Quite the contrary, actually," Hermione said, her eyes narrowed.

"Watch it, Granger," he snarled, bringing his legs down from the coffee table. "I might throw you with another curse."

Hermione pointed a finger at Draco. "If you dare, Malfoy, you're going to get it good from me. I'll hex you like I've never hexed anyone before," she cautioned.

Draco snorted with laughter. "Granger, you're all talk. You're never going to do that, and you know it better than I do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"When I'm forced to, I _will_ do it," she said, trying to feel as confident as she sounded. She spun on her heel and was about to head for her own room.

"You never will, Granger, you're just a coward," Draco called from behind. "You're afraid of me. Don't know how you ended up in Gryffindor. You sure don't live up to being brave and all. You're just a spinelessness bookworm."

And that's when something in Hermione's head just snapped. The rubber band of patience that was being stretched little by little everyday had just reached its maximum and snapped. She was usually very calm and rational, but now, all logic and thinking left her. She turned around so fast that Draco was taken aback a bit. She lashed out her wand and pointed it directly at him, muttering the first spell that came to her head.

What happened next was really quite laughable. Draco's nose had turned grey and was growing longer and wrinklier by the second. His ears were growing as well and had turned into a shade of grey. His face and body were swelling up, but not as quickly as his nose and ears. In short, Draco was turning into an elephant.

"What did you do to me, Mudblood! You turned me into a bloody…" His voice trailed off and only weird elephantine noises came out from his mouth as tusks began growing at the sides. Grunting madly, he rushed out of the common room and headed for the hospital wing.

Initially, Hermione chuckled to herself, but then the gravity of the situation eventually weighed down on her. She had just attempted to turn the Head Boy into an elephant. What if he went to complain to Professor McGonagall? Or worse, to Snape? Would Hermione be suspended from her duties as Head Girl? The mere thought of it scared her. She loved being Head Girl and to be stripped of her duties would be more than Hermione could bear.

With her thoughts muddled in her head, Hermione sat down on the sofa and buried her face in her hands.

"That wasn't a very wise move, Miss Granger," Godric said disapprovingly. "Though I must say he somewhat deserved it."

"I'm going to go to the hospital wing to check on how Mr. Malfoy's doing," Salazar Slytherin said curtly.

"I'll come with you," Godric piped in.

"I suggest you go to your room and think about what you just did, Miss Granger," Salazar said in the same surly tone.

That was exactly what Hermione did. She was surprised that she listened to Salazar Slytherin, but she really needed to think in peace in her room. She left for her room, leaving the common room empty except for the fire that cackled in the hearth. It was deserted, or so it seemed.

From the shadows of the room, something fluttered. It flew out from its hiding place and hovered above Draco's chess set for a while. At first look, it seemed like an owl, but upon closer inspection, one would realize that it was actually a large black bat.

Within a split second, it no longer remained a bat and had transformed into a man, a man with long blonde hair, a pointed face and pale eyes. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy. He had witnessed the whole scene unfold between Draco and Hermione from where he hid. He had meant to wait for the Bloody Baron and her to leave so that he could talk to his son alone, but after seeing what he had seen, Mr. Malfoy was not too sure that he wanted to have a chat with Draco anymore.

Draco had been writing to him over the pass two months, saying that things between Hermione and himself were progressing, slowly but surely. Mr. Malfoy was not entirely convinced, so today, he thought he'd pay Draco a little visit, where he realized that things between his son and the Mudblood were far from progressing.

"Draco lied to me, again," Mr. Malfoy seethed. He paced the carpeted floor, his black robes billowing behind him. He clutched his fist hard as his anger rose a few notches. He stopped abruptly and stared down at the chessboard. To think that Draco was disobeying him even after he had gotten what he wanted. "This calls for drastic measures." The wheels in his head turned as he thought of a perfect plan to bring them together.

"And I think I know just what to do," Mr. Malfoy said after a long while, a sly smile forming on his thin lips. "I think I know exactly what to do."

With that, Mr. Malfoy disappeared and the bat hovered where he stood a minute ago. It dived out of the window and flew into the night, camouflaging well with the inky black night sky.

* * *

The week had passed relatively quickly and Christmas Day was here in a blink of an eye. Hermione had to stay at Hogwarts because her parents were visiting her aunt's family in France. Upon his father's insistence, Draco stayed back in school too. Well, he was forced to, actually. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy had found out that Hermione was staying and he promptly sent his son a letter, instructing him to stay in Hogwarts. It was quite a threatening letter really, so Draco did not dare to turn up at his own doorstep for Christmas.

Hermione woke up quite early on Christmas morning. The first thing she noticed was the stack of presents covered in colorful wrapping paper lying at the foot of her bed. She jumped forward to start opening them.

Her parents had gotten her a muggle book she had been eyeing for a very long time. It was a leather-bound collection of William Shakespeare's greatest works. Turning the pages, she took in some of the rich and well-versed quotes before shutting the book and placing it beside her.

The next present she opened was from Harry. His gift to her was yet another book entitled _The Encyclopedia Of Magical Creatures (Learn all you need to know about magical creatures and where to find them!)_. She flipped through the pages and was immediately taken by the well-drawn pictures and eloquent descriptions. _I'll read it tonight before I go to bed!_ she thought excitedly. Smiling, she put the book down next to the one she received from her parents and proceeded to her next present, which was from Ginny.

Tearing the red and sea green wrapping paper, Hermione saw that she had an additional book to her collection, but it not as educational as the first two she received. It was called _1001 Ways To Charm A Boy (Get your crush to actually notice you!)_. Hermione laughed when she read the title. Trust Ginny to get you something like that for Christmas.

Hermione found Ron's present to be the most interesting. It was a mood ring, but not an ordinary one, like the one you would find in the muggle world.

"Hello there!" it had said cheerfully when Hermione had taken it out of its box. She let out a small gasp when it talked and she saw a little white face in the black stone of the ring. The stone was fitted onto a silver band and it was about the size of a muggle dime.

"You talk?" Hermione said rather than ask.

"Of course I do!" the mood ring retorted, looking at Hermione as though she was as stupid as a troll. "What do you expect me to do then? Sit in here the whole day and not say a word? That would be pretty darn boring, you know."

"Well, I have read about enchanted mood rings…"

"So, what's your name then?" the ring asked, without waiting for Hermione to complete her sentence.

"Hermione."

"I'm your mood ring, Hermione," the ring said, "and you can call me Jinx."

"Err, hello, Jinx."

"Well don't just sit there," Jinx scolded. "Put me on so that I can tell your mood!"

Hermione did as told and slipped the ring on her middle finger. Initially, it was a little loose, but she realized that it automatically tightened around her finger and fitted perfectly. After a moment, the black stone glowed a rose pink.

"Looks like someone's really happy today," Jinx said. "It must be all the Christmas presents!"

Hermione laughed lightly and went on to open the rest of her presents. Mrs. Weasley had given her a self-knitted sweater, her aunt and uncle presented her a pair of turquoise earrings and Lavender and Parvati had shared and bought her a pretty silver hairclip. Hagrid had made for her a chocolate cake, which was slightly lopsided, but tasted very good.

Carefully placing her presents into her bedside drawer (including the mood ring, who was protesting for a bit), Hermione took a hot bath and spent some time taming her hair. She shot it with a few spells here and there and by the time she was done with it, it fell to her shoulders in nice ringlets, much less frizzy than before. She decided to half tie it with the hairclip Lavender and Parvati had given her. She then made her way downstairs, but not before slipping on the mood ring again.

"You're still very happy," Jinx announced, glowing the same rose pink as before. "I guess you love the holidays, huh?"

"I guess I do," she said, taking light-hearted steps towards the sofa. It was then she noticed a package sitting on the coffee table. It was wrapped in black and gold paper, with a small card attached to it. She opened the card and read it aloud, "To Draco and Hermione. Have a Merry Christmas." She flipped to the back of the card and realized that it was not signed off. "I wonder who it's from."

"And you want to know what's inside," Jinx told her, now illuminating a bluish-grey glow. "You're curious."

Hermione did want to know what was inside. Who would send two sworn enemies the same present? After a small internal battle, she decided it was only right if she waited for Draco. It was after all for the both of them.

Thinking about Draco made Hermione recall the events from the previous week when she had tried to turn him into an elephant. He had been furious after that, but Hermione knew that at the same time he had grown a lot more fearful of her. He had been avoiding her all week, which worked very well for Hermione. It meant that she did not have to put up with him and his arrogant behavior.

She was thankful, however, that he had not breathed a word about the incident to anyone. Hermione concluded that he found the whole episode embarrassing and would prefer keeping it to himself.

"I detect a faint bit of dislike," Jinx said, glowing a dim reddish maroon now. "So, who is it that you don't like?"

As if on cue, Draco strutted down from his room, chocolate frog in hand. He surveyed Hermione for a moment with a sneer, biting the leg off the frog. _She looks different today_, he mused. _I guess it's her hair._

Finally, his eyes settled on the black and gold parcel on the table.

"It's for us," Hermione told him before he asked.

"What?"

"It's for the both of us. That's what it says on the card," Hermione explained. "I thought it'd be better if I waited for you too before opening it. I mean, it _is_ for the two of us."

"I wouldn't have waited if I found it first," Draco said with a scowl.

"Well, that's what makes you different from me," Hermione pointed out.

Ignoring her, Draco sat on the sofa (a good deal away from Hermione) and ripped the paper open, revealing a black velvet, rectangular box. He pulled opened the lid and peered inside, with Hermione inching closer to him to get a better look.

There was a thick silver ribbon-like object inside. It did not look like it was solid, but it could not be classified as a liquid either. It was outlined pearly white and had glitter on the sliver portions, which shimmered in the light.

"What is it?" Draco asked, so fascinated by the ribbon-like thing that he momentarily forgot his enmity with the girl next to him.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know," she replied, equally captivated by the object. She cautiously retrieved it from the box and placed it on her palms. It felt like silk in her hands, liquid silk. It was about a foot long, two and a half inches wide and half an inch thick.

Without warning, it bounced off Hermione's palm, wrapped one end of itself around her left wrist and the other end about Draco's right wrist. It looked like handcuffs now, handcuffs made of sliver shimmering ribbon outlined pearl white.

"What the bloody hell!" Draco swore loudly. "What just happened?" He tugged at the silver ribbon, but it did not budge from his wrist. He struggled with it even more, but it stuck to his hand. "It doesn't come off!"

Hermione stared down at the silver ribbon and deliberated hard on where she had read about something like this before. "I can't even feel it around my wrist," she said softly. "It feels like it isn't even there."

"I don't care if it feels like it isn't there," Draco said irritably, "the point is that it _is_ there. It _is_ wrapped around my hand and I want to get it off!"

"I know what this is!" Hermione breathed.

Draco did not like the sound of her voice. "What is it?" he asked uneasily.

"It's called a Love-Knot," Hermione started her explanation. "It's connects two people together at the wrist, like so," she pointed at the ribbon attached to their hands, "and it only wears off upon fulfilling the giver's, or in this case, sender's purpose."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Draco asked, clearly confused.

"This means that it will only come off once it has accomplished its given task," Hermione replied.

"And what would that be? How would we know what it's purpose is?" Draco asked, staring down at the Love-Knot incredulously.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I'm not too sure about that. If only we knew who the sender was. Who would want us stuck with each other the whole time?"

"My father!" Draco exclaimed when realization struck him. "It must be him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Hermione's eyes widened. Draco was right it was. It was most likely Lucius Malfoy's doing. "And his purpose would be…"

"To get us to agree to marriage," Draco finished for her.

Hermione's eyes were now as wide as saucers. "That means that this Love-Knot isn't going to disappear until it's completed its purpose of getting our consent on marriage to one another!"

She paused to ponder over something. "I don't think it can be removed my magic," she said.

"What do you mean by it can't be removed by magic!" Draco sputtered. He was growing increasingly panicky about the whole situation and it seemed to be getting worse. "Anything can be done by magic!" He fumbled to get his wand out of his pants pocket and hit the Love-Knot with a couple of spells. But the spells had no effect on it. The spells simply disappeared in a wisp of smoke upon coming into contact with the Love-Knot.

"Granger, you're the genius here, why don't you try some spells!" Draco shouted at her, his voice shrill and high.

Hermione took her own wand out from the pocket of her sweater with her free hand. She attacked the Love-Knot with some complicated charms and spells, but none of them came close to even loosening the grasp of the Love-Knot. "Malfoy, it's not going to work!" she said, defeated. "It's been enchanted to come off only when its purpose is fulfilled!"

"Then why don't we agree to marriage?" Draco asked as a last resort.

"What!"

"We could just agree now to get this thing off, but we don't actually have to get married!" Draco explained irritably.

Hermione highly doubted that the Love-Knot would come off that way, but it was the only sensible plan they had right now. "Alright, I agree to marry you, Malfoy," she said grudgingly.

"And I agree too," Draco said with the same reluctance.

Nothing happened. The Love-Knot was still cuffed on their wrists and it gleamed almost smugly in the light, as if saying to Draco and Hermione, "Haha, too bad! That's not going to work on me!"

"Why didn't it work?" Draco asked. He stared down the Love-Knot, trying to wrench it off his hand.

"Because we have to _mean_ what we say!" Hermione sighed. "It's not going to work if we merely _say_ it! It has to be heart-felt, from the bottom of our heart."

Draco made gagging noises. "Stop getting all mushy, Granger."

"I'm just trying to explain to you," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "Believe me, it's not like I want to get mushy around _you_." She cast Draco a dark look before contemplating on what to do next. "We should go to Professor Dumbledore."

"How's that old nutcase going to help us?"

"Malfoy, watch your tongue," Hermione said, pointing her wand at Draco. "You should show respect to our Headmaster. He is one of the most brilliant wizards of our time."

Draco gulped hard upon seeing Hermione's wand. "I…I was just kidding, Granger," he stammered slightly. "I meant that he was a nutcase in a _good_ way."

Hermione pocketed her wand and stood up. Draco followed her lead and together, they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

* * *


	8. Dumbledore's Advice

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys, it's sparx again! A few of you have sent me messages saying that you're worried about this whole Love-Knot thing and whether I have this whole thing planned out (like how they're going to shower, get dressed, sleep, etc.). Firstly, thank you so much for your concern— it's really sweet that you guys want to make sure that this story does not have any holes. _

_Secondly, I will assure you that I do have this thing worked out. I have planned almost everything, so I'm pretty certain that there will be no holes. However, if you guys do find a hole or two, please do bring it up._

_Thirdly, just something to take note of: the Love-Knot can pass through inanimate objects (with the exception of wands; it can be prodded by a wand), so things like scissors won't have any effect on it because it'll simple pass through it. _

_Alright, I have taken up enough of your time. On with the story now! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 8- Dumbledore's Advice**

Draco and Hermione walked along the hallways of Hogwarts, thankful that they did not bump into the students who had stayed behind for Christmas. They were all probably enjoying a good Christmas breakfast in the Great Hall, totally oblivious to Draco and Hermione's plight.

"Are you absolutely sure Dumbledore will be able to do anything about this?" Draco asked anxiously, looking down at the Love-Knot.

"_Professor_ Dumbledore," Hermione corrected in a Professor McGonagall sort of voice. She hated Draco's disrespect for the Headmaster. Heck, she hated Draco. Period. And right now, she was stuck with him. Literally. "I'm sure he will be able to come up with something."

They walked for quite a while before reaching the extremely ugly stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. It was a good thing that the Heads were given the privilege of knowing the Headmaster's password. Otherwise, time would be wasting playing guessing games.

"Peppermint Humbugs!" Hermione said. The gargoyle sprang to life, hopped aside and the wall behind it spilt into two, revealing a stone flight of stairs. They stepped onto the escalator-like staircase, which slowly started to move them upwards.

At last, they reached a gleaming oak door, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. Draco and Hermione reached for the knocker at the same time. Their hands brushed lightly and they hastily pulled away, as though that second of contact had caused a small shot of electricity jolt up their arms.

Draco used his robe to wipe the spot where their hands had met and Hermione cut him a dirty look. Now the both of them stood rooted on the spot, waiting for the other to knock. But none of them touched the knocker again, thinking that the other would take the initiative.

"Oh for Heaven's sake…" Hermione said with a sigh, letting her voice trail off as she finally moved forward to knock on the Headmaster's door.

"Come in!" Dumbledore said in a singsong voice from inside.

Opening the oak door, the two carefully stepped inside Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was seated in front of them in magnificent mauve robes that bore huge silver stars. A matching hat was perched on his head, its pointed tip slightly drooping to one side.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," he said, eyeing the pair with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes, "how unusual for the both of you to visit me, together." His eyes settled on the Love-Knot. "Ah, I can see why you're here together. It wasn't a matter of choice, was it? Have a seat, please."

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore conjured two squishy armchairs. "Would you like some tea? Biscuits perhaps?"

Hermione shook her head politely "No, thank you, sir," she said as she and Draco took a seat. She could have sworn she had caught Draco rolling his eyes at the Headmaster.

"Well then, don't mind if I do!" Dumbledore said happily, and tapping his wand once again, a large plate of cookies and a cup of tea appeared in front of him. He took one cookie off the plate and dipped it into the tea. Munching on it, he gazed at the two teenagers seated before him. "Tell me, what can do for you?"

"Professor," Hermione began, "we were wondering if there was any way you could help us get rid of this Love-Knot?"

"Well, Miss Granger, I'm sure that you're well aware of the fact that the Love-Knot cannot be removed until it has executed its purpose," Professor Dumbledore said with a kind smile. "And, knowing you as I think I do, you must have already figured out its purpose, right, Miss Granger?"

The color in Hermione's cheeks rose a little. "Yes, we have," she said, clearing her throat. "It's purpose is to agree us to marriage."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly, an amused look crossing his bearded face. "And who, might I ask, sent this Love-Knot to you with this purpose?"

Hermione glanced over at Draco, who chose to remain quiet with a frown on his face. "Well," she said, "it was actually an anonymous Christmas present for the both of us, but Malfoy and I figured that it might have been from his father."

Dumbledore appeared even more amused. "From Lucius Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"I see," Dumbledore said quietly. "And may I ask why would Lucious Malfoy want you two getting married?"

Hermione stared at the old Headmaster. His blue eyes sparkled when they rested on her and something told Hermione that he knew exactly why Lucius Malfoy wanted them to get married, but chose to hear her story nonetheless. She quickly summarized everything that happened on the day the Malfoys came to her house with the wedding proposal. "And so that's why we think that Lucius Malfoy isn't giving up on he whole idea of getting us married, thus sending us the Love-Knot," she finished.

Draco snorted softly. If only Hermione knew how intent his father was on getting them married. She had barely skimmed the surface. _She thinks that the only thing my father has sent so far is this Love-Knot. She'll be in for quite a surprise if she ever finds out about the Love Potion, Love charms and Love spells my darling father sent as well_, Draco thought inwardly.

Dumbledore placed his half-eaten cookie back onto the plate and put his long fingers together, resting his elbows on his desk. He looked at the two students in front of him, his eyes shining behind his half-moon glasses. "Mr. Malfoy, what is your view on this?"

"I just want this damn thing off my hand," Draco growled in response. "I don't want to be stuck with _her_ the whole day."

"Hey!" Hermione snapped indignantly. "It's not like I fancy being stuck with you either!"

"I'm afraid from the looks of it, Mr. Malfoy, the two of you are going to be stuck with each other for a much longer time than just a day," Dumbledore said somewhat amusedly.

"But Professor, we came here in hope that you would be able to do something about it," Hermione said, eyeing Dumbledore pleadingly.

"As simple as the Love-Knot may seem, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said knowledgably, "it is in truth made with very powerful magic."

"Does that mean that you won't be able to do anything about it, Professor?" Hermione asked. A strong feeling of dread was filling the pit of her stomach. She was so confident before that Dumbledore would have been able to help her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with a small smile, "but there is really nothing I can do. The Love-Knot will come off when it needs to."

Draco, who had been relatively quiet throughout the whole conversation, stared at the Headmaster as though he had just sprouted bunny ears. "What do you mean that it'll come off when it _needs_ to!" he hollered, making Hermione jump in her seat. "I _need_ it to come off _now_!"

"That's impossible, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said calmly.

"It can't be impossible!" Draco continued his shouting frenzy. "Granger said that you're one of the most powerful wizards in the world so you _should_ be able to do something about it!"

"Why thank you, Miss Granger, that was a very nice thing to say," Dumbledore grinned at Hermione. "However, Mr. Malfoy, regardless of how much power I may possess, I'm still powerless to do anything about the Love-Knot."

Draco gaped at Dumbledore with a look that read, 'This _cannot_ be happening to me.' "You're joking, right?" he asked, not daring to hear the answer.

"I wouldn't joke about something like that, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore replied evenly.

Hermione remained fixed in her chair, still trying to digest the fact that she was going to be stuck with Malfoy. And not just for a day or two. Not even for a week. But for God-knows how long!

Draco, on the other hand, pushed the chair he was sitting on with such force that it toppled backwards. "I've got to get out of here," he mumbled, staggering towards the door, not noticing the Love-Knot stretch as he walked. However, Draco did not make it to the door. Halfway toward it, he was pulled back hard by an invisible force and he landed with a loud thud on the floor beside Hermione, who stared down at him with a perplexed look on her face.

Groaning in pain, Draco slowly got up, massaging his aching tailbone. At first, he looked up at Dumbledore, thinking it had been him. But then he realized that the Headmaster did not have his wand in his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you need to know a few things about the Love-Knot," Dumbledore said benignly. He picked up his wand and made Draco's chair stand so that he, Draco, would be able to sit on it again. "Firstly, it only allows a maximum distance of three and a half feet between the two people it connects, which in this case is the two of you."

Draco sat on the armchair and winced, both from pain as well as Dumbledore's words.

"Three and a half feet!" Hermione echoed. "But Professor, how…we…I…" She took a deep breath to calm herself down so that she would be able to form proper sentences. "But Professor, there must be a way for us to get away from each other. Like when we need to go to the bathroom, or go to sleep, or…or…" Her voice trailed off.

Dumbledore shook his head slowly. "Not that I know of," he told her honestly.

"How are we going to eat?" Draco asked, growing more and more fretful by the minute. "I'm a Slytherin and she's in Gryffindor, we can't sit at the same table."

"Actually, you can sit on the same table," Dumbledore said clearly, "but you just choose not to."

Draco glowered at the elderly wizard. There was no way in hell he was going to sit at the Gryffindor table, neither would he tolerate Hermione sitting with the Slytherins.

"What about our classes, sir?" Hermione went on. "Malfoy and I don't have similar timetables. We don't have many classes together, aside from Care Of Magical Creatures, Potions and Arithmancy."

"Yes, yes, I was thinking about that too, Miss Granger," Dumbledore agreed, looking pensive. "It would be too tedious to re-arrange timetables for all the seventh years so late in the school year." He paused to consider something then looked at the two with a twinkle in his eyes. "I suppose that you could take turns attending each others' lesson."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I mean to say that, for example, when Slytherin has Herbology with Ravenclaw, Miss Granger can, or rather, _has_ to accompany you to that lesson, so she can skip her own Herbology lesson when Gryffindor have it with Hufflepuff later that day or week, since I'm certain Professor Sprout would be teaching the same lesson to all seventh years students," Dumbledore explained slowly.

"However, when, for instance, Gryffindor is having Charms with Ravenclaw, you'll have to accompany Miss Granger in turn, consequently skipping your own Charms lessons when Slytherin has it with Hufflepuff. You can take turns to attend each other's classes and as a result, you won't miss any lesson and maybe even have a free period or two in a day." He smiled at the two pupils has though it was the simplest solution in the world. "I'll let the other teachers know about your situation immediately, so that they know what to expect."

Draco and Hermione stared disbelievingly at Dumbledore. Draco was not at all sure that he understood what the Headmaster had said, but he was in no doubt that Dumbledore was right, somehow.

"But sir, what about other things?" Hermione pressed on. "Like where are we going to sit in the Great Hall?"

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid you'll have to take turns for that too."

"No way!" Draco exclaimed, clearly horrified. "I'm not going to sit with the Gryffindors."

"And I'm not sitting with the Slytherins either!" Hermione wore a similar look of horror on her own face.

Dumbledore did not seem to realize the looks on the two students' faces "There's no other way, unless you would rather not eat at all…"

Hermione heaved a small sigh and bit her bottom lip. "But—but—"

Dumbledore cut Hermione off. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, this isn't going to be easy, I know. But I'm sure the both of you will get on with your lives just fine despite being bound together," he assured gently. "I trust that you will be able to handle this. Besides, it might well be a good way for the Heads of Hogwarts to cooperate a little."

Draco scowled while Hermione stifled a cry of despair.

"Don't worry too much," Dumbledore said. "Though the both of you may feel that you have no privacy with the Love-Knot on, just remember that it _does_ allow you a maximum distance of three and a half feet between each other."

"That sounds _very_ comforting," Draco whispered sarcastically under his breath, but Dumbledore caught every word.

The Headmaster gave them a reassuring smile. "Sometimes, you just have to have faith in yourselves and each other," he said wisely, though Draco, for the life of him, could not figure out what that had to do with anything. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got cookies to finish."

* * *

**Author's Note (again):** _This note is actually to Mrs. Skywalker: I know you're upset that Tom Felton's name isn't mentioned anywhere, but I'm sure he'll he there in the fifth book. He's got a pretty big role, what with him becoming a perfect and being part of the Inquisitional Squad. So, he'll be there, don't worry. And I can understand your sadness about the situation. You and all those other Tom Felton fans out there are hoping that he will be in there movie despite his name not appearing anywhere. Do cheer up:D_

_And thanks to all those readers who left anonymous reviews! I was not able to respond to them, but I really appreciate it!_


	9. Stuck: Part One

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys! Thanks for all the support so far! Just thought I'd let you know that this story has been nominated for four categories in the "He Had It Coming" Dramione Awards! does happy dance Sorry, just had to get that out of my system. And now, do enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 9- Stuck (Part One)**  


_Maybe this all just a nightmare_, Hermione thought as optimistically as possible as she and Draco walked out of Dumbledore's office. _Maybe when I'll wake up a few hours later and realize that this is a nightmare because this cannot really be happening!_ She gave herself a hard pinch on her arm and unfortunately, she winced in pain, meaning that this was certainly not a horrific dream.

"You aren't exactly thrilled about this, are you, Hermione? In fact, I detect a mixture of anger, sadness and distress," Jinx, Hermione's mood ring whispered from her finger, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. Jinx had been quiet all throughout their time in Dumbledore's office and now, it was glowing a blueberry-purplish color.

Hermione let out an inaudible sigh. She slipped the mood ring off her finger and stuffed it into the pocket of her jeans before it had time to protest. Jinx was right at predicting her mood, but that just made Hermione feel worse.

"Wasn't it your brilliant idea to go see Dumbledore? 'I'm sure he'll be able to come up with something'," Draco said suddenly, mimicking Hermione's words of an hour ago. "Well, the old nutcase didn't help us much, did he!"

"Oh be quiet, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped. "You heard what Professor Dumbledore said. The Love-Knot's made with powerful magic that even he can't reverse. It's not his fault that he can't do anything about it!"

"So who's fault is it? Mine!" Draco snapped back.

Hermione glared at him. "It's all your father's fault, if you really must know!"

Draco came to a sudden halt and stared Hermione straight in the face. "How is it my father's fault!"

"Well, he was the one who sent this to us, isn't it? If it wasn't for his crazy idea of trying to get us married, we would not be stuck to each other with this Love-Knot!" Hermione spat.

Draco tried to think of something to say in father's defense, but he knew that Hermione made perfect sense. It was, ultimately, Lucius Malfoy's fault.

"And from the looks of it, you know that I'm right!" Hermione said with a hint of smugness upon seeing the expression on Draco's pale face. "It's all his fault that I'm _stuck_ with, of all people in the world, _you_!" She started walking, or rather, stamping towards the Great Hall, but Draco pulled her to a stop in front of a large oak door by her seizing her right arm.

"If there's anyone who should be complaining, it should be me!" Draco barked in Hermione's face. "_I'm_ the one stuck with filth like you!"

Hermione squirmed in his grasp until he finally released his grip on her. "I'm not exactly thrilled being tied with an unbearable, snobbish brat either!"

"What did you call me?"

"AN UNBEARABLE, SNOBBISH BRAT!" Hermione repeated, bellowing at the top of her voice. "Do you have problems hearing as well!"

"Oh you're going to regret you said that!" Draco dug into his pockets to look for his wand.

In the next instance, the door that Draco and Hermione stood in front of flew open. "I don't think that's the smartest thing to do, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall emerged from it, looking irately from Draco to Hermione. "Do the two of you realize that you're standing right outside my office, shouting like maniacs? Such atrocious behavior from the Head Boy and Girl. I'm disgusted!"

Hermione felt her cheeks grow red in shame. She had been so caught up arguing with Draco that she totally did not notice that she was standing right outside the Deputy Headmistress's office.

Draco, in contrast, did not seem the least bit embarrassed or even affected by the Professor McGonagall's words. He just stood there, looking defiantly in the opposite direction.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin," McGonagall said automatically. "And detention when school reopens."

This time, Draco turned his head towards Professor McGonagall so fast that Hermione heard his neck crick. "But Professor…" he began to protest, but was almost immediately cut off.

"I don't think you want to dispute with me over this," Professor McGonagall said sternly, wearing a look that would have frozen boiling hot water. "Professor Dumbledore has already informed me of your situation," she cast a brief glance over the Love-Knot, "but that doesn't mean that the both of you let out your anger over it in the middle of the hallways.

"Detention for the both of you on the first day that school reopens. Report to my office at seven." Then she turned on her heel and made her way back to her office, mumbling something that sounded distinctly like, "Issuing detention to the Heads…disgusting…"

"Now look at what you've done!" Draco said once Professor McGonagall closed the door behind her.

Hermione was about to explode at Draco again, but she decided against it, especially since they were still in front of Professor McGonagall's office. Instead, she dragged herself away from the Deputy Headmistress's door and walked in the general direction of the Great Hall. Truth was, Hermione was starving and all she could think of was to get her hands on some delicious Christmas breakfast.

"Wait," Draco stopped Hermione for the third time since they walked out of Dumbledore's office, "where are you going?"

"To the Great Hall," Hermione replied flatly. "In case you didn't realize, we haven't had breakfast yet."

"And in case _you_ didn't realize," Draco enunciated, "our wrists are connected by the Love-knot and therefore we're stuck to each other!"

"But we need to eat!"

"Then you just have to sit on the Slytherin table."

"Absolutely not!"

"Well, I refuse to sit with the pathetic Gryffindors."

"Hey! At least they're not as snooty as the Slytherins!" Hermione came to Gryffindor's defense right away. Her stomach grumbled softly, desperately in need of food. "Look, why don't we grab some food from our tables, then head back to our dorm to eat? At least we won't need to argue about where to sit then."

Draco took a moment to consider Hermione's suggestion. It did not sound too bad. It sure sounded better than starving to death. "But that still involves going into the Great Hall _together_," he said petulantly. "And people are bound to wonder why we're tied to each other with this." He pointed at the Love-Knot.

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Do you really want to starve then?" she asked. "People are going to find out eventually anyway. We can deal with people later, but for now, can we at least get something to eat?"

"Oh, all right," Draco replied sulkily. "There goes my reputation," he added quietly.

So, with Draco pouting and Hermione preparing for the worse, they entered the Great Hall. At first, everyone went about breakfasting, not really taking notice of the two new entrants to the Great Hall. But gradually, all eyes came to rest on Draco and Hermione. The students ogled at them as though they had walked into the Great Hall naked. Murmurs and whispers rose among them. There was pointing, staring, giggling even (yes, Lavender and Parvati stayed behind for Christmas, unfortunately) and more quiet discussions. Few seem to know what the Love-Knot was; some were intrigued by the silvery ribbon that bound Draco and Hermione, others seemed more interested in the fact that two rivals entered the Great Hall together.

"Isn't this lovely?" Draco said dryly. "_Everyone_ in here is staring at us."

"Just act normal," Hermione instructed.

"It's quite hard to act normal when the entire school population is watching you like you're an eight-headed Blasted-End Skrewt," Draco hissed.

"I thought you would like the attention," Hermione said with fake amusement as she confidently started to walk over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hold on a minute," Draco stopped Hermione before she could reach the table. "Why can't we get food from the Slytherin table?"

"Because I know the Slytherins well enough to figure out that they'll probably taunt you till the cows come home if you go over there tied to me," Hermione responded simply.

Draco's look was deadpan. "You just love being the incessant know-it-all, don't you?"

Hermione merely shrugged. "It has it's advantages." Ignoring Draco's scowl, she continued her journey to the Gryffindor table to where Harry, Ron and Ginny were seated. It was obvious why Harry had stayed behind for Christmas. Ron and Ginny stayed back because the Weasleys had decided to visit Charlie in Romania this time round. As Hermione approached the table, she instantly saw her three best friends shoot draggers at Draco.

"Hermione, what did he do to you?" Ron asked, glaring at Draco furiously.

"I didn't do anything to your precious girlfriend," Draco drawled.

Ron's face turned a shade redder than his hair. "Shut it, Malfoy. She's not my girlfriend."

Hermione darted Draco an exasperated look and grabbed an empty plate from the table. "Ron, he didn't do anything to me," she assured her redheaded friend as she piled her plates with fresh blueberry and chocolate muffins.

"Then what's that thing around your wrist and his, Hermione?" Harry asked, eyeing the Love-Knot in curiosity. "It looks like you're attached to him by it."

Hermione grabbed a second plate and filled it up with pancakes. "I can't really explain now, but meet me in the second classroom on the third floor and I'll explain everything then," she whispered, pouring syrup on the pancakes.

"I'm not meeting them!" Draco protested. "It's bad enough that I'm stuck with you, now you want me to put up with the whole Dream Team and the Weasley sister! I thought you said we'd go back to our dorm to eat!"

"Oh be quiet, Malfoy," Hermione shut him up before picking up another plate and filling it up with toast, bacon and eggs. "It's not like you have much of a choice." She conveniently allowed Draco a peek of her wand in her pocket and saw him gulp hard.

Draco hated to admit it, but he did not want Hermione taking out her wand and doing any sort of magic around him. Worst still, he was stuck to her because of the stupid Love-Knot, so there was no way he would be able to run away if she did try to hex him.

"Hermione, you're taking an awful lot of food, you know," Ron told her as he watched the pile of food on her plate steadily grow.

"It's for the both of us," Hermione clarified, picking up two sets of forks and knives. "Besides, I'm starving."

Draco's gray eyes scanned the Great Hall. He noticed that most people still had their eyes on him and Hermione. "Granger, are you quite done?" he asked edgily. "If we stay here a moment longer, I think I'll explode."

"I'm almost done," Hermione informed him. She handed him two plates and picked up a jug of orange juice from the table. She glanced down at Harry, Ron and Ginny "I'll see you later then."

* * *

Half an hour later, Draco and Hermione were halfway through breakfast in the second classroom on the third floor. They were mainly silent throughout the meal and the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of noisy chewing.

"Didn't you get cups for the orange juice?" Draco asked, lifting the jug in his hand.

"It would have been troublesome to carry cups along with everything else," Hermione said after swallowing a bit of her pancake. "You can drink it directly from the jug."

Draco looked down at the jug distastefully. A Malfoy, drinking orange juice directly from the jug? It was not like he had any other choice. He took a swig from the pitcher and placed it back down on the table. _Wonderful, just wonderful. I'm practically having a bloody picnic with the Mudblood_.

Hermione was feeling slightly awkward having breakfast with Draco like that. They never did anything together, aside from bickering of course. But that did not count. And here they were today, having breakfast together.

Hermione chanced a glimpse at Draco from the corner of her eye. There was a tiny frown on his chiseled face as he popped a bit of bacon into his mouth. He looked like he was having the worst day of his life and Hermione could not blame him. She shared the same sentiments.

Just then, the classroom door swung open and Harry, Ron and Ginny marched in. The two boys exchanged looks of dislike with Draco before taking a seat next to Hermione.

Draco took a bite out of his scrambled eggs and made a face as if they rotten. "Excellent. Here comes the Dream Team and there goes my appetite," he grumbled inaudibly.

"OK Hermione, what's going on?" Ron asked, helping himself to some of Hermione's pancakes.

"Ron, didn't you just have breakfast?" Hermione shot him a look and smacked his hand away.

"Yeah, I did, but the pancakes look so good," Ron said, helping himself to a little more.

Harry shook his head. "'Mione, are you going to explain why you're tied to Malfoy with that thing around your hand?"

"It's called a Love-Knot, Harry," Hermione told him with a small sigh.

Ron choked on his pancake and started coughing violently. "A Love-Knot?" he spluttered in between coughs. "I don't like the sound of that!"

"It gets worse," Hermione said dully. She quickly explained everything to Harry, Ron and Ginny, who listened with their mouths hanging open.

"So even Dumbledore could not do anything about it?" Harry inquired after Hermione was done with her story.

Hermione tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her hair. "Unfortunately not," she said in dismay. "We're talking about real powerful magic at work here."

"So, you're stuck with Malfoy!" Ron asked, horror-struck. "Everywhere he goes, you go! And everywhere you go, he goes! Bloody hell! Your life's going to be a nightmare!"

"Thank you very much for your reassurance, Ron," Hermione said wryly.

"It's worse that I'm stuck with her!" Draco spat. "Can you imagine what the Slytherins are going to say?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Malfoy," Harry glowered at Draco. "You shouldn't be complaining, you know. It is your father's fault that Hermione's in this mess."

"It's not like I'm enjoying it!"

"You better listen good Malfoy, you better not lay a finger on Hermione," Harry warned, his voice dangerously low, "or else…"

"Or else what?" Draco challenged.

"Or else I wouldn't mind performing my famous Bat-Bogey Hex on you, again, Malfoy. Exactly like the one I performed on you in your fifth year," Ginny said with a sort of vicious smile. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Draco flinch. "I'm sure you recall that quite clearly. I could remind you if you need me to."

Harry and Ron stifled a laugh when they saw the expression of trepidation on Draco's face. Classic.

Draco swore quietly. "What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered under his breath.

Hermione finished the last of her pancakes and gulped down the remaining of the orange juice. Immediately after that, the plates and pitcher disappeared. "Those house-elves are really efficient," she said, a hint of admiration in her voice.

Ron eyed her inquisitively. "You're not planning to start S.P.E.W again, are you?"

Upon persistence from Harry and Ron, S.P.E.W had been officially shut down by Hermione herself in the sixth year when she finally realized that the house-elves where more than happy serving Hogwarts. However, Ron had a hunch that Hermione had not completely given up on the idea.

"What the bloody hell is S.P.E.W?" Draco asked, baffled.

"It's nothing," Hermione said quickly. "And no, I'm not planning to start it again. Now, I'm going to the library to do some research on the Love-Knot."

"But I don't want to go to the library!" Draco objected.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Malfoy, I'm sure you want to find out if there's a way we can be rid of the Love-Knot, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then I'll have to go to the—" Hermione stopped mid-sentence and her eyes became as wide as saucepans.

Ginny touched Hermione's arm, a look of concern spreading over her slightly freckled face. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione remained quiet, not answering Ginny. She looked very uncomfortable suddenly and made sure she did not look at anyone in the eye.

"You look really pale," Ron said softly. "Are you all right, Hermione?"

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked, his voice filled with worry.

Hermione stared at everyone in the room, wide-eyed. "I…I need to use the bathroom."

Ron let out a chuckle of relief. "So, what's the problem in that? The girls' bathroom's just down the hallway."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and even Draco threw Ron looks that said, 'Are you that stupid?'

Ron looked at all of them, slightly puzzled. "What?"

"Ron, she's tied to Malfoy, in case you failed to notice," Ginny told her older brother sharply. "If she wants to go to the toilet, she'll have to bring Draco along with her as well."

A look of understanding dawned on Ron's face. "Oh, right. How're you going to do that, Hermione?"

Hermione smacked her own forehead. "Ron, if I knew, I wouldn't be standing here, would I? All I know is that I need to use the bathroom, NOW!"

* * *


	10. Stuck: Part Two

**Chapter 10- Stuck (Part Two)**

"All right Hermione, don't panic!" Ron said in a high shrill voice, not exactly very sounding very calm himself. Hermione merely rolled her eyes at him.

Harry was pacing the front of the empty classroom in deep thought. "Hermione, you said the Love-Knot allows a maximum distance of three and a half feet between you and Malfoy, correct?"

"Yes," Hermione said with a nod.

"That means if you need to use the bathroom," Harry said with a frown, "Malfoy's going to have stand outside the cubicle you use. So, Malfoy has to enter the Girls' toilet with you, Hermione."

"What!" Draco exclaimed, jaw dropped. "No bloody way! I object!"

"We haven't got time for your objections," Hermione said stiffly, not quite liking the idea herself.

"Oh come on, going into the Girls' bathroom!" Draco exclaimed, his unease escalating. "I refuse! There must be another way!"

"Can you think of something, Malfoy?" Harry asked in a low growl.

"Well, no, but if you give me some time, I might be able to—"

"Malfoy!" Hermione cried, exasperated. "Do you not understand the _urgency_ of this situation! There's no other way! Do you not remember what happens if you walk more than three and a half feet away from me?"

"I'll be pulled back to you again," Draco recalled glumly the incident from Professor Dumbledore's office. He massaged his temple as though he was having a really bad headache and gave a small moan of misery. "This day just keeps getting worse."

"But we'll have to make sure we use a deserted toilet," Ron piped in. "We can't have a girl traipsing in when Malfoy's inside the Girls' bathroom. Imagine the gossip that'll be flying among the girls if word gets out. Especially if the girl who walks in happens to be Lavender or Parvati. It'll probably be the headlines of tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_. 'DRACO MALFOY, PERVERT OF HOGWARTS', that's what it'll say." An evil smile formed on Ron's lips. "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"Shut your mouth, Weasley," Draco hissed.

"Maybe we could use Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Ginny suggested loudly, not wanting Ron to start arguing with Draco. "No one ever uses it. There won't be a risk of any other girl walking in just like that."

"No, we can't use that toilet," Hermione said, shaking her head wildly, causing her tamed brown curls to bounce about her shoulders. "Myrtle has a rather nasty habit of poking her head into random cubicles. I don't want her poking her head into the cubicle that I'll be using."

"The fourth floor corridor's pretty isolated most of the time," Harry pointed out. "Besides, it's the Holidays. Not many students will be around. Hermione can use the toilet there, Malfoy can stand outside her cubicle, and Ron, Ginny and I can stand guard outside the bathroom in case someone tries to get inside. We'll tell them that it's flooded or something."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Ron said.

"All right then, can we head to the fourth floor now then?" Hermione said, an urgency tugging at her voice.

The five of them made their way up to the fourth floor in a hurry. Draco's mood was getting from bad to worse. First, he had to sit and eat with Hermione. Then, the Dream Team shows up and the Weasley girl threatens to use her Bat-Bogey hex on him. Now, he had to follow Hermione to the toilet, the _Girls'_ toilet.

"Can't we use the Boys' toilet?" he asked as a last resort to save himself from the embarrassment of entering the female restroom.

"NO!" came the unanimous reply.

Draco made a face. _If anyone were to find out about this, my reputation is going to go down the toilet bowl_, he thought to himself.

They reached the fourth floor Girls' bathroom in about five minutes. Hermione looked around first to make sure no one was seeing her go into the bathroom with Draco. After that, she slowly opened the toilet door and glanced around to check that there was no one inside. She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that it was empty and entered the toilet, Draco close behind.

"This is so humiliating," Draco mumbled as he stood outside the cubicle Hermione went into. The Love-Knot was thin enough to allow her to close the cubicle door and lock it.

Hermione stood in front of the toilet bowl for a moment, feeling really uncomfortable having to use to the lavatory with Draco tied to her wrist and standing right outside the wooden door. But when nature calls, you have to answer it. So she went about doing what she had to do and a minute or two later, she flushed and opened the cubicle door, returning the look of revulsion on Draco's face with a forced smile.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she said, forced smile still in place.

Draco snorted and waited for her to wash her hands before dragging her out to where Harry, Ron and Ginny stood guard. "I was just thinking how bad it would be when _I_ need to use the toilet," he said impassively, watching the color from Hermione's face fade away. "In case you've never seen a boys' bathroom, we usually use urinals," he added for extra effect. When he saw Hermione grow even paler, he smirked for the first time in hours.

Ron was about to smack Draco in the face, but Harry restrained him. "Malfoy, you forgot that there're cubicles in the Boys' bathroom as well. With Hermione around, you'll just have to use them instead of the urinals," Harry said as calmly as possible. "I didn't think you were that thick."

"Watch your mouth, Scarhead," Draco warned, moving a step forward to Harry. "Otherwise I might get Crabbe or Goyle to stuff your face down the toilet bowl in one of those cubicles."

"What a shame you don't have the guts to do that on your own," Ron said, his eyes narrowed at Draco, who glared at him.

"What a shame that you have such an ugly face the toilet bowl might actually spit you back out if you landed your face in there anyways," Draco sneered.

"Why you—"

"That's enough!" Hermione shouted, coming in between Draco, Ron and Harry, who looked like they were ready for a duel there and then. "Malfoy and I have already landed ourselves in detention because of our bickering and I don't want you two end up in trouble as well," she said, staring at Harry and Ron hard.

The tension between the there boys subsided by a bit, but Harry and Ron were still glaring murderously at Draco, who glared back with equal lethality.

"I need to go to the library now for some research," Hermione continued. "Malfoy, you're obviously going to have to come with me." She turned to Harry, Ron and Ginny. "I'll see you later then, during lunch. Bring some food up for us. We'll be waiting in the same classroom."

"We'll come with you to the library, Hermione!" Ron said, obviously not liking the idea of leaving Hermione alone with Draco.

"I'll be fine," Hermione ensured him. "Honestly Ron, I can take care of myself, you know."

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but he closed it again, deciding against it. "Fine, we'll see you later." He, Harry and even Ginny exchanged a look with Draco that Hermione interpreted as, 'If you do anything to her, I'll feed you to some really large, gruesome creature.'

Hermione gave a small smile upon seeing how much her friends cared about her. She ruffled Harry and Ron's hair affectionately and gave Ginny a hug. "Relax, I'll be fine. I promise."

"Oh for crying out loud, she's only going to the library with me, not to the other end of the world," Draco said loudly before pulling Hermione off to the library, leaving the trio staring after them.

* * *

Hermione's research in the library had not gone too well. She did find a number of books that contained pages on the Love-Knot, but they simply wrote about the basic properties of the Love-Knot, which really did not help her get any idea of how to get it off. She did not need to know things like the Love-Knot was waterproof and that it could scatter white light in the right environment. Information like that was useless to her.

Furthermore, Draco had provided no assistance whatsoever. He had sat next to Hermione with a highly uninterested look set on his face. Hermione had tried several times to get him to lend a hand with her research, but getting Draco to help was like teaching a donkey how to tap-dance—downright impossible, being the stubborn creatures donkeys are.

The highlight of Draco's day was probably when he saw Madam Pince, the irritable school librarian, trip and fall over a pile of books some students had left on the floor while they were searching through other shelves for other books. Madam Pince, having a certain abhorrence for all the students of Hogwarts, sent them out with their books chasing after them and whacking them on the heads occasionally. Other than that, the day could only be described with one word: BORING. No, actually make that three words: BORING TO DEATH.

Hermione was as interesting as a fruit fly when she was busy with her research and study. Draco found himself almost wanting to irritate her on purpose just to see her reaction. Almost. But eventually he busied himself by reading a book on Quidditch.

The two had a brief lunch in the classroom, where they met up with Ginny, Ron and Harry. Hermione instructed them to bring food for herself and Draco during dinner and went straight back to the library again, despite Draco's complaints about being bored out of his wits.

The rest of the day was spent in the library, but it was as unproductive as the previous part of the day. The most Hermione learnt about the Love-Knot was that it was a very effective hair-tie as well. _I can only use it as a hair-tie if I actually get it off my wrist first!_ Hermione thought tetchily as she slammed the last book she was reading shut.

"Can we go for dinner now, Granger?" Draco asked for the hundredth time in the past half an hour. "Doesn't look like your research went all that well. It was a complete waste of time if you ask me."

"Well, I _didn't_ ask you," Hermione said through clenched teeth as she got up to return the books to their shelves.

"No need to get all worked up with me just because you didn't find what you were looking for," Draco said, not bothering to return the Quidditch book he was reading to the shelf. "In fact, I was hoping you'd find something that'd help us so that I wouldn't need to put up with you for more than a day."

Hermione stopped short of placing a thick book entitled _Enchanted Entities In The Wizarding World_ and turned to face Draco. She resisted the urge of dropping the heavy book on his foot. "We've already had this argument," she said in whisper only loud enough for him to hear. "We _hate_ being stuck to one another, but nonetheless, you put me with me and I put up with you. We haven't got any other choice at the moment."

She quickly placed the book back where it belonged and made her way out of the library with Draco. Once outside, the both of them headed towards the second classroom on the third floor where Harry, Ron and Ginny were suppose to meet them with dinner.

"Hermione, wait!" someone called from behind them.

Hermione stopped upon hearing her name and she groaned inwardly when she saw Lavender and Parvati trotting towards her. The last two people she wanted to see right now. "Hi Lavender, Parvati," she greeted, trying to act as normal as possible.

The two girls cast Draco a brief glance before turning their attention to Hermione. "Hi Hermione," they said in unison, giggling.

"Granger, will you hurry up with socializing? I'm famished," Draco said, giving Lavender and Parvati a jaded look.

"Don't worry Hermione, we won't keep you long," Parvati said, hiding her eagerness with a smile. "We just wanted to ask you something."

"It's about the Love-Knot," Lavender continued for her best friend. "We were wondering who gave it to the both of you," she threw Hermione and Draco an amused smile, "and with what purpose."

Hermione could almost see the excitement bubbling within the two girls with the prospect of new gossip. It was like they lived on gossip. And she was not about to allow them the satisfaction of obtaining fresh gossip to spread around the whole Gryffindor and eventually the whole school.

"Well," Hermione said, carefully choosing her words, "apparently it was someone's idea of a joke. We have no clue who it's from and what's its purpose."

At once, the faces of the two girls fell. They looked like someone had announced that Christmas holidays had been cancelled. "Oh," Parvati said, obviously disappointed. "The both of you have no idea at all?"

Hermione shook her head. "None at all," she affirmed. "I mean, can you think of anyone who would want the both of _us_ stuck together like that? That just seems preposterous, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it does," Lavender agreed.

"I guess we should get going then," Parvati said, signaling for Lavender to follow her.

As Parvati passed Hermione by, she leaned in and whispered, "All the best putting up with him, Hermione." She paused and flashed a toothy grin. "But he is hot, you know." Then, she gave Hermione a wink and hurried away to the Great Hall.

Hermione was left staring after Parvati, dumbfounded. _Malfoy? Hot! How could she even suggest that! Has she gone completely mad! _Hermione thought to herself, cringing at what Parvati had said.

"What did she say?" Draco asked upon seeing the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione turned to him and she unconsciously examined him, head to toe. _Well, maybe he is a little hot. Just a little itsy-bitsy bit_, Hermione found herself thinking.

"Oi, Granger, didn't you hear me? What did she say?" Draco queried again.

Her head snapped up upon hearing her name and she shook her head a little to get thoughts of Draco being hot out of her head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing," she said clearing her throat, praying that she was not blushing. "Let's go get some dinner."

* * *

Christmas dinner was fabulous. Harry, Ron and Ginny had piled heaps of food for Draco and Hermione, who greatly enjoyed the meal. The only regret Hermione had was that she was unable to enjoy the Christmas feast in the Great Hall, amidst her other friends and the wonderful Christmas decorations.

After dinner, Draco had refused to allow Hermione to have a decent conversation with her three friends.

"Look, I'm not going to wait around her while you have a chit-chat session with your dear friends," Draco had told her grouchily. "My Christmas day has already been bad enough and I don't need to sit here to listen to the four of you talk while I stare into space and try not to throw up my dinner."

Ron had wanted to hex Draco there and then, but Hermione stopped him and thought it was best they leave for their respective dorms. After saying their goodnights (with Ron yelling, "If he tries anything funny at night, just kick him where it hurts!"), Draco and Hermione made their way to the Heads' dormitory.

They walked along the hallways in silent, possibly still trying to digest the fact that they were seriously stuck to each other. Hermione stared down at her feet, trying not to notice the uncomfortable silence between them when she saw that the laces on her sneakers were undone.

"Hold on," she said, breaking the silence and stopping Draco in mid-stride, "I need to do up my laces." She bent down and took her time to adjust her laces before tying it.

Just then, Peeves floated along the corridor and stopped right in front of Draco and Hermione, a wicked smile pasted on his translucent face.

"Get lost, Peeves," Draco told the poltergeist, who simply ignored his order.

"You've got to kiss her," Peeves said, his grin stretching across his face.

"What!" the two Heads exclaimed in unison, Hermione instantly snapping up to stare at Peeves.

Peeves' smile was now occupying most of his face. He pointed up to the ceiling and sniggered. "Mistletoe."

Hermione and Draco looked up and, to their horror, they realized that they were standing directly below some mistletoe.

"Who would hang mistletoe here, in the middle of a corridor that's hardly ever used?" Hermione asked, though she knew it was certainly Peeves' doing.

True enough, Peeves pointed at himself and did a small bow. "So, come on now," he said in a singing voice. "Give her a little kissy-wissy." He started making loud, obscene kissing noises. "One little kissy." More obscene kissing noises.

"You're disgusting, Peeves!" Hermione said, standing up after quickly tying her shoelaces. "Go away!"

Draco and Hermione started walking again, ignoring the ghost. But Peeves plucked the mistletoe from the ceiling and made sure it stayed above their heads as they walked by holding it out and floating above them. "You can choose, it's either one kiss or four Dungbombs," he cackled happily.

"I'd rather have the Dungbombs," Draco said quietly, making sure Peeves had not heard him.

Hermione, however, had caught what Draco said. For some reason, she felt the tiniest bit hurt that Draco would rather have Dungbombs splattered all over himself than kiss her. But when she thought about it, maybe she would rather have the Dungbombs as well.

"Peeves, I'm going to call the Bloody Baron if you don't go away," Draco threatened. "And I know exactly where to find him."

This seemed to an effect on Peeves. However, he still made loud kissing noises as he floated away.

"I'm going to kill him the next time I get my hands on him," Malfoy said, frustrated.

"Peeves is already dead, Malfoy," Hermione reminded him. "So technically, you can't kill him."

"Oh shut up, Granger," Draco mumbled as they continued to their dorm.

"Don't need to be rude to me, I'm just stating a fact," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Keep your facts to yourself then," Draco snarled.

"Honestly Malfoy, you need to take lessons on learning how to be nice," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Draco snorted in response.

There was a second of silence, then Hermione asked suddenly, "Would you really be covered in Dungbombs then kiss me?" Immediately, she regretted asking that question. She did not know what had come over her that instant when she asked it.

Initially, Draco seemed slightly stunned by the question, but then the shock soon changed into amusement. "I'd rather do a lot of other things than kiss you, Granger." He let out a bark of laughter. "Did you think I'd rather kiss _you_?" He started laughing even louder. "I always knew you had a thing for me. I never thought it'd be a secret fantasy to kiss me!"

"That's rubbish! I was just _asking_," Hermione defended herself. "I myself rather do plenty of other things than kiss you!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Granger, but these lips," Draco pouted dramatically, "aren't going to pucker up for you!"

"Even if they were puckered up for me by some weird coincidence," Hermione said, fuming, "I'm not going near them!"

"Oh come on Granger, you know you _want_ me," Draco drawled, making snogging sounds that sounded uncannily like Peeves.

Hermione cheeks glowed red. "I want you just as much as I want the Giant Squid!"

For some reason, that just caused Draco to laugh harder.

After several minutes of arguing (in which Hermione did most of the bickering because Draco was too busy laughing at his own jokes), they found themselves in the common room of their dormitory. They were greeted by the portraits Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, who wished them a Merry Christmas and then spent the next hour going on and on about the Love-Knot around their hands when they spotted it. They seemed very excited by it.

"Such a waste I wasn't here this morning to see your reactions when it tied itself around your wrists," Salazar Slytherin said with a hint of disappointment. "That would have been entertaining indeed."

"Entertaining?" Hermione repeated incredulously. "This whole situation is anything but entertaining!" She sighed and sank back into the sofa. "We're stuck together. It's not fun when you're stuck with someone you detest."

"I agree with her, for once," Draco said.

Hermione sighed again. "I'm going to bed."

"But who's room will you be sleeping in?" Godric Gryffindor asked.

It was then it occurred to Draco and Hermione that they would have to sleep in the same room and quite possibly on the same bed.

"Oh no!" Hermione and Draco moaned in accord.

Hermione promptly racked her brain for a solution and finally, she came up with one that she found logical. "Malfoy, we can sleep in my room. I'll make an exception for you under he circumstances. I'll sleep on the bed and you can sleep on the floor beside me. I'm sure the distance between the bed and the floor will be less than three and a half feet, so the Love-Knot won't draw us together."

Draco grunted. "You can forget it, Granger," he said icily. "_You_ can sleep in _my_ room, on the floor, while I get the bed. You don't expect me to sleep on the floor for you."

"I'm not going to sleep on the floor!" Hermione protested. "I'm a girl. You should give me priority!"

"Ha! Forget it!"

"Well, I'm not sleeping on the floor, neither am I sleeping on a bed next to you!"

"Same here!"

"Haven't you heard of the phrase 'Ladies first'!"

"Haven't you heard of the phrase 'I don't care'!"

"Oh goodness," Godric Gryffindor said, heaving a long sigh, "this is going to take a while."

* * *


	11. The Day After

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I just want to thank all of you for your reviews and for all the encouraging words. Hmm... I actually don't have anything else to add, so I'm just going to let you all enjoy the chapter now! D_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- The Day After**  
  
Hermione was awoken the next morning by a something pressing against her right thigh. Groggily, with eyes still half closed, she dug deep into her pockets to look for the source of the pain. Finally, she managed to fish out her mood ring, which she had been in her pocket since the previous day.

"It's about time!" Jinx said huffily. "I was thinking that you would never take me out of your pocket!"

"I'm sorry, Jinx," Hermione said, stifling a yawn. The truth was, she had totally forgotten about the mood ring.

"If you really want me to forgive you, I suggest you put me on," Jinx said, apparently still moody.

"Not now, Jinx," Hermione said. "I still want to get some more sleep." The mood ring cried in protest and Hermione stuffed it into the back pocket of her jeans. She turned slightly to rest her head at a different angle when she felt a dull cramp on the right side of her neck.

Grimacing in pain, Hermione forced herself to fully open her eyes. She rubbed her neck and realized that she was lying on one end of the sofa in the common room in an awkward position. It was no wonder her neck hurt. She looked around, still massaging her neck, and saw Draco sleeping on the other end of the sofa, with the love knot stretched out between him and herself. _Why in the world are we sleeping on the sofa?_ Hermione wondered as she ran a hand through her hair, which was in tangles.

Hermione tried to recall the events of the night before. She remembered that there was a lot of arguing between Draco and herself. They were not able to agree on where to sleep. But how did they end up sleeping on the sofa?

All at once, it hit Hermione. Last night, after all that nonstop bickering about where to sleep, Hermione had finally planted herself down on the sofa and told Draco in his face that she would not budge until he was willing to sleep in her room, on the floor.

Draco had then sat on the other end of the sofa and was determined not to move until Hermione agreed to sleep in his room, on the floor. _I guess our stubbornness led us to fall sleep on the sofa, _she concluded.

Hermione sighed. She kneaded the right side of her neck again because the dull pain still persisted. There was no way she could go back to sleep now. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was, at present, about to rise, causing a soft glow of light in the blue sky.

Sitting up straighter, she turned to look at Draco, who was still sound asleep. She picked up her wand, which was lying beside her, and gently prodded him in the arm to wake him up.

But that had no effect on Draco.

Hermione tried again, but this time, she poked a little harder. All she got was a tiny grunt out of him.

"Well, aren't you the soundest of sleepers," Hermione said quietly. She wanted to take a shower and for that, she needed Draco to get up so that they could figure out how it could be done… in a sensible and modest way.

Hermione tried for the third time, this time practically stabbing her wand into Draco's arm. Still no effect. The Slytherin captain just gave a louder grunt. If she poked him any harder, Hermione would probably be charged with his murder and sent to Azkaban.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione whispered in frustration. "He sleeps like a log."

With her annoyance mounting, Hermione crept towards Draco. She placed her lips as close to his ear as she dared and screamed.

Now that had quite the effect on Draco.

He sprung awake, eyes wide in shock. "What? Where? What happened? What's going on?" he asked, looking around frantically, like a deer caught in glaring headlights.

Hermione could not help but laugh at Draco's reaction. "You weren't getting up, so I screamed in your ear," she said after her laughter subsided. "I guess that worked, didn't it?"

Draco's expression changed from shock to irritation. "Think that's funny, do you Granger?" he asked with a spiteful edge in his voice. "I'd like to see _your_ bloody reaction when I scream into your ear next time."

"Look Malfoy, we just woke up," Hermione said seriously. "Can we not let the day start off with us quarreling?"

"It's your fault. You screamed into my ear for without a reason."

"You wouldn't get up!"

"It's in the middle of the morning!" Salazar Slytherin's anger-filled voice floated from the wall. "Please let us sleep in peace! If the two of you want to quarrel, take it outside!"

"I second that!" Godric Gryffindor said irritably.

"Granger, it's still really early, and I want to go back to sleep," Draco said, dropping his voice a notch for the benefits of the portraits. "So we'll continue this discussion later."

"You're not going back to sleep while I'm wide awake!" Hermione exclaimed before Draco had a chance to make himself comfortable on the sofa once again. "What do you expect me to do while you sleep?"

"I don't know," Draco said, yawning loudly. "Entertain yourself or something. I don't really care." He rested his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Hermione said, prodding him with the tip of her wand once again, knowing full well that this time he could feel it. "Wake up!"

Draco ignored her and kept his eyes closed.

But Hermione persevered, poking him harder and harder each time. "Malfoy, wake up!" Poke, poke. "Wake up right now!" Poke, poke, poke. "Get your butt of the couch this instance, Malfoy!" Poke, poke. "I mean it!" Poke, poke, poke, poke…

"All right!" Draco finally said, leaping up from his sleeping position. "You're such a pain in the arse. Or rather, a pain in the arm."

Hermione gave a wry laugh. "Ha, ha, that was _so_ funny." She got up and was glad to see Draco do the same. "I need to take a shower, so we need to figure how I'm going to do that tied to you."

Draco groaned.

"We don't have a choice!"

"Unfortunately."

They took the stairs up to Hermione's room and once they were there, they made their way to her bathroom. The bathroom was made entirely of white marble and Draco noticed that it was similar to his. It was a sharp contrast to the rest of the Heads' dormitory, which was made of mainly wood and deep colors.

A large bathtub, which sat at the end of the toilet, dominated much of the bathroom and multi-colored taps, like the ones in the Prefects' bathroom, surrounded it. A detachable silver showerhead rested on top of the bathtub and white shower curtains were enclosed the whole bath area. Beside the bath area, there was a basin and a toilet bowl.

"We have to figure out how to do this," Hermione said, shuddering slightly when she realized that the distance between the bathroom door and the bathtub was definitely more than three and half feet. This meant that Draco would not be able to stand outside. She voiced out these thoughts to Draco, who did not seem the least bit disturbed by it.

"So, I'll just stand inside the bathroom," he said calmly.

Hermione's eyes became as wide as plates.

"Calm down, it's not like I'm going to look at _you_ taking a shower," Draco said in the same cool tone. "If it was some other girl, then I wouldn't mind. So you need not worry."

Hermione did not quite know whether to feel relieved or insulted. She simply stared at Draco uncertainly. "But…but…the shower curtains…they're translucent."

"My back will be facing the shower," Draco drawled "Come on, Granger, I don't have all day. Get on with it, will you?"

Hermione drew a deep breath. _Relax, Hermione, _she told herself, _you know a few spells that could help you out here._

"Scared are we, Granger? Don't worry, I won't _outrage your modesty_," Draco said with a laugh, sounding very smug.

There was a glint in his eye that made Hermione tremble inwardly. But she didn't want him thinking that she could not handle something like that. She walked out of the bathroom, grabbed the first set of clothes she could get her hands on, chucked her mood ring in a drawer and headed back into the bathroom.

"I'll be sitting right here," Draco said, settling down right outside the bathtub. "My back will be facing the tub," he added seeing the look on Hermione's face.

After brushing her teeth, Hermione stepped into the bathtub, fully clothed. She placed her fresh set of clothes on a railing attached to the wall and quickly took out her wand to perform a few spells. First, she flicked her wand to cause the shower curtain to turn an opaque black. Then, she sealed the curtains against the wall at each end. The presence of the Love-Knot did not seem to affect the sealing of the curtain against the wall. _That should make certain that Malfoy can't open them or peek even if he for some reason wanted to_.

* * *

As promised, Draco sat outside the tub quietly as Hermione showered. He spent his time making a mental list of the other activities that he would not be able to do now that he was stuck with Hermione. 

_No eating in the Great Hall in order to avoid embarrassment of being seen with a Mudblood, no using the bathroom in private, no going into the Slytherin common room or they might turn her into a slug…actually, that's a pretty good idea,_ he thought, grinning to himself. _No more secret snogging sessions with random girls between classes, no terrorizing first years with Crabbe and Goyle or Little-Miss-Perfect will get a heart attack_.

Then, an awful thought struck him, causing his jaw to drop to his shoulders. _No more Quidditch! No more Quidditch! How am I going to play with Granger stuck to me! _

Draco nearly cried out loud in frustration. What followed was a chain of thoughts containing very flowery language. Not only had his privacy taken a holiday, but, now one of his most favorite activities had been taken away from him because of the stupid Love-Knot. There and then he started plotting of ways to harm his father some way or another for doing this to him.

* * *

After Hermione finished ("You're out, finally!" Draco had said after twenty minutes of waiting. "I thought you had knocked your head and passed out in there!" he had added sarcastically), she followed Draco into his bathroom, where she sat outside the tub and waited for him the same way he waited for her. The only difference was that Draco had not used to take the precautions she had taken, so Hermione had to make sure she did not accidentally turn around. 

Once Draco was done, they headed for the Great Hall, where Hermione quickly piled plates of food and rushed out to avoid being asked awkward questions. They had breakfast in the same classroom as the previous day.

Hermione had noticed almost immediately that Malfoy junior was in a worse mood than usual. After breakfast, Draco had shouted at Colin Creevy when he, Colin, had asked Draco and Hermione to pose for a photograph. Then, Draco had threatened to turn his brother, Dennis Creevy, into a worm and feed him to the Giant Squid for no evident reason.

Draco was even about to kick Mrs. Norris when the caretaker's cat had hissed at him. It was a good thing Hermione was there to stop him, otherwise they might have had more detentions to face.

During lunch (this time Harry and Ron brought food for the two in the same classroom), Draco was silent throughout and had not even tried to pick a fight with either Harry or Ron.

"Ermione," Ron had said through a mouthful of carrots, "bib Mafoy pry ahifing fuhi wast migh?"

"Ron, you're disgusting and I cannot understand a word you're saying," Hermione had replied flatly, earning herself a look from Ron.

"I faid bib Mafoy—"

"He asked if Malfoy tried anything funny last night," Harry helped his friend. "Did he?"

Hermione glanced at Draco, who merely glared at his food, and shook her head.

Draco's mood seemed to worsen when Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch, at which point he virtually dragged Hermione out of the classroom with half a bread roll hanging from her mouth and without letting her say goodbye to her friends.

After lunch, the Heads had retreated to their dorm to start on the holiday homework that the teachers had piled on them since it was their N.E.W.Ts year.

Dinner was once again a quiet affair on Draco's part. Hermione almost felt it strange that he was not finding a reason to argue with her. She almost asked him what the matter was. Almost.

Thus, the day passed and Hermione had barely heard a peep out of Draco. Oddly enough, she was starting to get a tad worried. Once in the Heads' common room that night, Draco had gotten out some parchment and started scribbling furiously on it, while Hermione decided to read her Ancient Runes textbook. She kept silent throughout and tried not to pay any attention to the sounds of Draco's quill scratching very loudly against the parchment.

_Why should I worry about him? It's none of my business,_ she thought. Yet, she could not help wonder what was bugging the blonde Slytherin.

"My, my, isn't it a wonder, Godric?" Salazar Slytherin whispered to his companion. "Malfoy and the little Muggle-born aren't arguing today. Not a word out of either of them since this morning."

"Yes, I do find that somewhat strange," Godric whispered back. "It's almost unnatural. Too quiet for their own good."

Finally, close to eleven o'clock, Draco out his quill down and rolled up the very long piece parchment. He got up from his chair and headed for the sofa, Hermione having no choice but to trail behind. Plopping himself down at one end, he leaned back against the comfortable material of the couch and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

Hermione stared at him and frowned. She had wanted to convince him to sleep in her room today. He would sleep on the floor of course. But she knew better than to start an argument now. So she followed suit.

If she only knew that there was a simple reason behind Draco's bad mood: Quidditch. Men. What was it with them and their sports?

* * *


	12. And a New Term Begins

**Author's Note: **_I'm so sorry for not replying to your reviews guys! It's just that things have been a little crazy for me and it's going to be so for the next couple of weeks. So many apologies and I'll try to respond to all of you when I can. For now, go ahead and read the chapter and tell me what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter 12- And A New Term Begins**

Draco's bad mood was entirely forgotten the next day, therefore the bickering between the two Heads continued throughout the day. Hell, it continued for the rest of the holiday, right into the New Year. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin chose to visit other portraits whenever the two started their pointless fights. They only stayed when they were in the mood to be amused and entertained by the two 'hotheads' (a nickname given to Draco and Hermione by Peeves. Go figure).

Over the holidays, a number of people had raised questions about the Love-Knot to both Draco and Hermione. The two chose to stick to the story that Hermione had told Parvati: that it was someone's idea of a joke. The majority bought it, but there were those who had tried to twist the story around or add on to it ("I heard Professor McGonagall sent it to the two Heads. A last attempt to try to make them get along," Draco had heard a third-year Gryffindor girl tell her friend. He nearly cursed her into oblivion if it was not for Hermione).

Few Slytherins had stayed back for Christmas. All of Draco's seventh year friends had gone back home to their families. But those who had remained behind, especially the girls, were not taking the story too well. They were highly upset that Draco Malfoy, the alleged Prince Of Slytherin, was tied to a lowly Mudblood.

On the other hand, the students from the other houses took pity on Hermione instead.

On a Thursday afternoon during the Christmas holidays, a fourth-year Hufflepuff girl whom Hermione did not even recognize, came up to Hermione and said to her quietly, "My condolences to you." Then she sashayed away, leaving Hermione to wonder that she didn't quite realize just how many weirdos, aside from Luna, this school had.

The two Heads still slept on the sofa in the common room every night, mainly because of their pig-headedness. They refused to sleep in each other's rooms and refused to let the other sleep on the bed. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were brought to them at fixed times in the same classroom by Harry, Ron and sometimes Ginny.

Meanwhile, Hermione continued her research on the Love-Knot. She had gone to the library a number of times over the vacation period (despite Draco's objections), but her research was still unproductive. The library did not seem to contain much information about the Love-Knot, as unlikely as that may seem. Nonetheless, Hermione continued pouring through large volumes to find what she was looking for.

Both Draco and Hermione had somewhat resigned to their fate of being stuck to each other, but that did not mean they particularly liked this fate.

However, if they thought that life was bad for them during the holidays, it was just about to get worse with the re-opening of school.

On the first school day of the New Year, Draco and Hermione woke up extra early in the morning. They took their respective showers, dressed in their robes (not in front of each other, of course) and left for the classroom where they had scheduled to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast an hour and a half before their first class started.

"Where's Pottyface and Weasel Boy?" Draco asked once they reached the second classroom on the third floor.

"Will you quit giving my friends insulting and not to mention stupid nicknames?" Hermione snapped. "You should appreciate what they're doing for us."

"They're doing this for _you_, not _us_," Draco corrected. "Where are they anyways?"

"They should be here soon," Hermione assured. "Probably still having breakfast themselves."

"They better not be late because I have every intention of arriving for my first class on time," Draco told her. "Oh wait, I mean _our_ first class," he added with a smirk.

Hermione scowled at his statement. "There's no need to be all smug about it. You'll be attending my classes tomorrow."

The day before, Hermione had decided to go for all of Draco's lessons on Monday, after a whole lot, and I mean A WHOLE LOT of arguing with him. Draco would then have to attend all of Hermione's lessons the following day, and they would keep alternating as long as they needed to. Classes that were already attended by the both of them would be skipped.

Draco sat himself down on a chair in the classroom and Hermione sat opposite him. They made eye contact by accident, but looked away almost immediately. This was followed by an awkward silence, which Hermione covered up by pulling out a book from her school bag. She flipped it open and started reading.

Draco drummed his fingers on the wooden desk, his impatience rising as he waited. He casually glanced over at Hermione and found himself unconsciously examining her.

Her chocolate brown eyes darted across the page of her book and she frowned ever so slightly in concentration. Her brown hair was in an organized mess on her shoulders and there was a stray strand that kept getting into her eye. She flicked it away a couple of times, but it refused to stay tucked behind her ear.

Draco's lip twitched into an unknowing smile when her frowned deepened, as she grew more irritated with the unruly brown lock.

Finally, she grabbed a hair tie from her bag and twisted her hair into a bun behind her head, making sure that the stray strand of hair was tightly tucked in the bun. That was when she caught Draco staring at her. "What?" she asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

It was Hermione's voice that snapped Draco out of his thoughts and the smile faded. "Nothing," he said, quickly looking away

The second awkward silence of the day ensued.

"We've got detention today," Hermione said, breaking the silence that was between them.

"I remember."

"Thought I'd just remind you."

"I didn't need reminding," Draco said icily.

Hermione remained quiet and chose not to answer back. Why she even tried initiating a conversation in the first place was beyond her, but she knew it was probably something to do with that unexpected, two-second smile that she had spotted on Draco's face.

After thirty minutes of waiting, Draco looked down at his watch and saw that there was only an hour remaining before Charms lesson. "Granger, you're beloved friends aren't here yet and I don't think that they're not going to show up," Draco said, an edginess in his voice.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and stowed her book into her bag. She had a sinking feeling that he was right. Harry and Ron had been late before, but never this late. "Maybe we should give it another fifteen minutes and see if they show up," she suggested.

Draco merely snorted in response and begun drumming his fingers on the wooden desk again.

The fifteen minutes passed relatively quickly. "They're still not here," Draco informed Hermione, who had spent her fifteen minutes anxiously looking at the door. "And I'm starving. What do you propose we do now?"

Hermione was getting hungry as well. Her stomach had been emitting low rumbles over the past several minutes. "I…I guess we'll have to go to the Great Hall for breakfast then," she said slowly.

"You're joking," Draco said, arching a blonde eyebrow. But the blank look on Hermione's face suggested that she was in no mood for jokes.

"So you want us to grab food from the Great Hall and come back here again, right?" Draco asked tentatively, dreading the answer.

"We won't have time for that," Hermione responded, mentally calculating. "It'll take us about ten minutes to go there and ten minutes back here if we bring food back from the Great Hall, which only leaves us fifteen minutes to eat. Not to mention that we'll have to make our way to the Charms classroom before lesson starts, leaving us with less than fifteen minutes then."

"This is all Potter and Weasley's fault," Draco spat angrily. "Where are we going to sit when we get to the Hall?"

"The Gryffindor table," Hermione said automatically.

"Why not the Slytherin table!" Draco asked.

"Because I'm going to spend my whole day with the Slytherins and I don't want to ruin my breakfast with them too," Hermione said, folding her arms.

"I don't want to ruin _my_ breakfast by sitting with the _Gryffindorks_," Draco sneered in response. "I won't have any appetite to eat then."

"All right then, why don't we just sit here and argue until class starts?" Hermione said dryly. "Then we can just starve as well."

Draco threw Hermione a dirty look. "Fine, we'll have it your way for now then. But I want to sit at my house table during lunch, and you'll have no other choice but to sit with me."

"Lunch?" Hermione repeated, frowning. "Harry and Ron will bring lunch for us here, like we agreed."

"Not a chance," Draco said, bringing his fist down on the table. "I don't trust Scarhead and Weasel-breath anymore. I never did in the first place. And I was getting sick of them sitting with me for each mealtime. I, Draco Malfoy, had to sit and _dine_ with my archenemy, Harry Potter, every meal of the day, for the whole holiday period! I'm not going to put up with that any longer.

"We'll alternate sitting at each others' house table for every meal. Even though I have to put up sitting with the pathetic Gryffindors occasionally, at least I don't have to see Potter and Weasley during every single meal. In any case, that way I can be with my _own_ people once in a while. Agreed?"

Hermione took a while to contemplate what Draco had said. "I'll only agree if you quit calling Harry and Ron peculiar nicknames. And stop insulting Gryffindor. We're a far better house than Slytherin will ever be."

"Whatever, Granger," Draco grunted.

Hermione took that as a yes. "Let's get going then. We don't have much time."

* * *

Draco remembered the response he and Hermione received the first time they entered the Great Hall during the holidays, with the Love-Knot tied around their wrist. But if they thought that was terrible, today's reaction was even worse. Dreadful, in fact, especially since the Great Hall was more packed with students who had returned from their holiday. Draco had not realized just how many students had gone home for the holidays until today.

The last time Draco and Hermione walked in together, students ogled like they were stark naked, but today, it was like they were stark naked wearing over-sized sombreros and dancing the salsa.

"_Draco!_ What did the Mudblood do to you!" Pansy shrieked dramatically as Draco walked in with Hermione.

There was an audible gasp from the students as well as the teachers.

"Miss Parkinson!" Professor McGonagall huffed from the teacher's table. "I will not tolerate such language in this school! Thirty points from Slytherin and you'll serve detention with me Thursday evening at five."

Pansy whimpered slightly before returning back to her food.

"We thought they were just rumors, Draco," Crabbe said as his revered leader walked by the Slytherin table.

"We din think they're true," Goyle said. "How did it happen?"

"Who sent it to you?" Blaise asked.

"I'll explain later," Draco replied quietly. "During Charms."

The whispers among the students of Hogwarts almost rose to a deafening proportion as Draco and Hermione walked on. Murmurs, pointing, nudging and staring, none of which were discreet.

Luna Lovegood jogged up to Draco and Hermione, as wide-eyed as ever. Probing the Love-Knot with the tip of her wand, she gawked at them in what appeared to be amazement and jogged back to her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"I think that will be enough," Professor Dumbledore's loud and firm voice echoed through the Hall. "I know most of you are excited and curious, but Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger do deserve to sit down and have a decent breakfast."

It was a wonder that Hermione and Draco made it to the Gryffindor table. They took a seat opposite Ginny and Draco felt the eyes of the whole Gryffindor set on him.

"What are you staring at?" he snarled and immediately, they went back to minding their own business. _I cannot believe I'm sitting here_, he thought, cursing his luck. _This Love-Knot has made me sink to rock bottom._

"Ginny, where's Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked as she helped herself to a glass of juice.

"I thought they went to meet you early in the morning," Ginny replied, frowning. "Didn't they bring you breakfast?"

"If they did, we wouldn't be sitting here, would we?" Draco retorted.

Ginny ignored Draco and continued looking at Hermione. "I can't believe they didn't turn up. Overslept, I suppose." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione. If I knew they'd do something like that, I would have brought food to you myself. At least you wouldn't have to face everyone in here like that."

Hermione gave her redheaded friend a smile. "It isn't your fault, Ginny. And anyways, maybe it was about time Malfoy and I stop hiding from everyone. Who knows how long we would be tied to each other. We couldn't keep hiding."

Just then, Harry and Ron burst into the Great Hall and sprinted over to the Gryffindor house table.

"OK Harry, start piling that food," Ron instructed, oblivious to the fact that Hermione was already sitting there with Malfoy. "Hermione's going to kill us if we don't hurry."

"Yeah, and imagine the look on Malfoy's face," Harry said, trying to catch his breath as he flung large amounts of food onto an empty plate.

"You won't have to imagine, Potter," Draco said coolly, glaring at Harry and Ron.

"And I'm most certainly going to kill you," Hermione said, her voice sounding as cool as Draco's and her eyes narrowed.

Ron gulped hard and dropped a piece of bread he was holding. "We're finished."

* * *

Hermione had never felt so ill at ease before as she did now, not even when the entire school was staring at her in the Great Hall. As Draco took a seat next to his fellow Slytherins in Charms, every pair of eyes was on her. All of them threw her looks of contempt, as though it was her fault that Draco was in tied to her.

Little did they know it was quite the reverse.

It was thanks to Lucius Malfoy that they were stuck to each other. _Imagine the looks on their faces if they ever found out the truth, _Hermione thought as she tried to act normal under the Slytherins' accusing glares. At least the Hufflepuffs, who were sitting on the other side of the class, seemed to be taking pity on Hermione's situation.

"We come back from Christmas holidays and we find you tied to _her_. Tell us Draco, how did this happen?" Blaise asked taking his eyes off Hermione to focus on his friend.

At once, Draco lunged into his story. Hermione pretended to be interested in her Charms textbook, but was in fact listening intently. She was relieved that Draco had told them that the Love-Knot was someone's idea of a joke. She figured that he was too embarrassed to declare that he thought his own father did it. That would make Draco the laughing stock of the Slytherins.

"I'm telling you, Draco, it must be _her_ doing," Pansy said, placing her arm protectively around Draco's and staring disdainfully at Hermione.

Hermione slammed her textbook shut and turned to Pansy. "Why would I do something like that? Do you think I like being stuck with your _darling_ Malfoy like that?"

Pansy gave an indignant sniff. "Maybe you secretly fancy Draco."

"I agree with Pansy," Draco said before Hermione could reply, leaning back in his chair and hiking his feet onto the table. "It's quite possible that you sent it. You might secretly fancy me and want me all to yourself, all the time."

"Rubbish," Hermione said, trying to ignore the smirk on Draco's face. "That's the most absurd explanation I've ever heard."

"Actually, it does make sense," Blaise quipped. "Perhaps you purposely sent the Love-Knot addressed to yourself and Draco just to make it look like someone else sent it to the two of you. Then once you're stuck to him, you'll have him with you all the time. Imagine the possibilities," he added with a bold wink. "Better have your fun with her while you can, Draco."

Hermione's cheeks burned wild roses as the Slytherins roared with laughter. She presumed that it was their fantasy to torture and humiliate a Gryffindor like that. It was a good thing she was saved from any more embarrassment with the arrival of Professor Flitwick.

"Good morning, everybody," the short teacher greeted as he climbed on top the pile of books he normally stood on. "Wands out everyone. Let's do some revision first to see if you remember what we did before the holidays."

"Ah, Miss Granger," he said when he spotted Hermione next to Draco. "Professor Dumbledore did inform me about your circumstance. I suppose I won't be seeing in the first class I have with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw then?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, sir."

Professor Flitwick gave her a kind smile. "All right then, let's begin."

* * *

In the middle of the Charms class, Pansy, who was sitting on the other side of Draco, nudged him gently in the ribs and passed him a note. "It's from Vincent," she whispered.

Draco opened the note and skimmed through it.

_Draco, didn't you scedul the first after holidays Quidditch meeting this Thursday? How are you going to fly with the Mudblood stuck to you? Do we need to find a new Seeker and Captan? –Crabbe_

Draco crushed Crabbe's note and chucked it away angrily. He, Draco, had spent most of his holidays trying not to think about the Quidditch meeting set on Thursday. And now, thanks to that idiot who did not even know how to spell 'schedule' and 'captain', he was reminded about Quidditch again.

* * *


	13. Of Popped Buttons and Wrong Accusations

**Note from Author's Sister:**_hey everyone! this is sparx's sister here, doing her a little (one-time) favour. my dear sister cannot use the computer for the next couple of weeks (till May, to be specific) cos she's having exams! (HAHAHA, and i get to use it! She's going to kill me when she reads this). so she just wants to say a big SORRY to everyone and that she'll update as soon as the exams finish. i quote: "Hope you guys won't give up on TUP cos of the lack of updates! See ya soon!"_

_Also, i dunno if im doing this whole putting a new chapter up thing correctly, so forgive me if anything seems a lil off...

* * *

_

**Chapter 13- Of Popped Buttons and Wrong Accusations**  
  
Draco sat with the Slytherins the next morning for breakfast, twirling his wand idly in his hand, Hermione obviously next to him. Detention the previous night was not as bad as expected. Professor McGonagall made them write lines for the whole three hours ('I will not shout in the hallways. I will be a responsible Head and set a good example for my fellow students.'). She gave them a short lecture before dismissing them ("Learn to cooperate, you two!").

As usual, the Slyhterins were looking at Hermione as if she was some sort of germ or filthy bacteria that was polluting their sterile, pureblood environment. Pansy kept making snide comments about the Gryffindor in Draco's ear, but instead of laughing at them like he typically did, Draco simply let out a half-hearted chuckle. He had other things on his mind today; he was more interested in the arrival of morning post.

More than a week ago, Draco had written a long, angry letter to his father regarding the Love-Knot (the night he was sitting with Hermione and scribbling away furiously. Refer to Chapter 11). Yet, he had not received a reply from him. Draco was just wondering what was taking his father so long to respond when a flurry of hundred owls flew into the Great Hall, dropping letters to the relevant recipients.

He stopped twirling his wand and sighed thankfully when his eagle owl released a parcel along with a letter onto his lap. He set the parcel aside together with his wand and ripped the letter open, immensely disappointed when he saw the short reply from his father. But his disappointment quickly evaporated when he read what Lucius Malfoy wrote:

_Draco, _

Meet me at the common room fireplace tomorrow, at midnight. And your mom sent you some sweets.

From,  
Your Father

Draco folded the letter back into the envelope and stuffed it into his pocket. He could hardly wait to see his father tonight. Lucius Malfoy had a lot of answering to do.

* * *

After breakfast, Hermione stood up with the Syltherins to follow them to Potions. She was glad that she could attend all her lessons with Gryffindor today, even though she had to sit with Draco all the time. The day before, she barely managed to talk to Harry and Ron during dinner because Draco kept chipping in his own nasty comments into their conversation. 

Instead of going down to the dungeons for Potions, however, Draco led Hermione away in the opposite direction, heading towards the Boys' Bathroom.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" she asked, trying to hide her revulsion as she entered it with Draco.

"I was just thinking of taking a stroll in the bathroom, Granger. Lovely place, you know," his said, his reply oozing with sarcasm. "Would you like to join me?"

Hermione cut him a look before he went into a cubicle to relieve himself. She waited outside the cubicle for a while, then checked her watch and saw that there were only a couple of minutes before Potions started. She banged on Draco's cubicle door. "Hurry it up, Malfoy! I don't want to be late for Potions!" she called.

No reply.

"Malfoy? Did you get stuck in the toilet bowl or something?"

Still in the cubicle, Draco groaned at his luck. The button on his pants had popped out because he had undone it too violently. He knew a spell for mending things like that, but problem was, he could not, for the life of him, remember it. And Hermione's shouts and banging were not helping his memory in the least bit.

"Malfoy! What's going on in there? What exactly are you doing!"

Frustrated, Draco swung the door open, startling Hermione. "For Merlin's sake lady, can't I be alone for a moment?" he asked.

"No, you can't because, in case you forgot, we're _stuck_ together with something called a Love-Knot," Hermione replied matter-of-factly. "And we're going to be late for class if you don't hurry." She looked down at her watch. "In fact, we're already late!" She was about to rush out of the lavatory when Draco stopped her.

"Wait, I need the spell to mend my button first," he told her.

"What button?" Hermione asked, eyeing him curiously.

"You ask too many bloody questions, you know that," he grumbled. He lifted his robes, pointed at his pants at the area where the button was missing and showed her the popped button in his palm.

"Of all the times for your button to fall out," Hermione sighed. "Why now!"

Draco glared at her. "I didn't _ask_ it to fall out now!"

"Can we not argue now?" Hermione said.

"I didn't start the argument!"

Hermione took a deep breath and told herself to calm down. "It's not that big a deal," she said to Draco. "You can't even see that the button's out because your school shirt and robes will be covering that area."

"Granger, I thought you were the smart one of the Dream Team," Draco growled. "Don't you realize that if I don't have a button in place to secure my pants' zipper, then the zip may just come down on its own, causing my pants to fall in turn? I don't want my pants to fall while I'm walking around! It'd be humiliating!"

Hermione folded her arms, raised her eyebrows and stared at Draco like he had sprouted an apple tree on his head. "Rubbish! That doesn't even make any sense, Malfoy! I'm sure the zip will hold up even without the button in place. Honestly, the things you come up with…"

"Look, I'm just not comfortable with walking out of here with the button of my pants off!" Draco cried out edgily.

"Excellent time you chose to have insecurity issues about your pants!" Hermione yelled back. She checked her watch again. "And we're five minutes late for Potions!"

Being unable to take it any longer, Hermione headed out of the bathroom and hoped that she could force Draco along with her.

Unfortunately for her, Draco was much stronger than her. He pulled her back and pinned her against the bathroom wall.

"Come on," Draco half-whispered, "you didn't honestly think you had enough strength to drag me along with you, did you?"

Hermione could feel his hot breath on her cheek and she stared back into his grey eyes defiantly. His grip on her wrists tightened.

"Will you just give me the bloody spell to mend the button? The sooner you do so, the faster we leave," Draco said through gritted teeth. "I'm sure you don't want to be any later for Potions, do you?"

And that did it. Hermione promptly told him the incantation for the spell, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Wasn't all that difficult, was it?" Draco said, releasing his vice-grip on her. He reached his robes for his wand, but found that it was not there. He checked all his pockets, but his wand seemed to have vanished. His eyes widened. He started searching through his schoolbag, spilling all of its contents onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. To his dismay, the wand was not there either.

"Why did you do that for?" Hermione asked, staring at the pile of books on the ground.

"I can't find my wand!" Draco said, looking through his pockets again.

Hermione smacked her own forehead and cried out in frustration. Professor Snape was going to take pleasure in slaughtering them. They had to get to class, fast. Problem was, Draco was not about to leave until his button was fixed and his wand was now missing. Darn it.

Quickly making up her mind, Hermione dropped her bag down. She knelt down in front of Draco's pants, the region where his button was missing and took her wand out.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" Draco exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm going to fix your button for you with my wand, seeing that you are wandless at the moment," Hermione explained.

"Why can't you fix it in a standing position?" Draco asked. "This is quite an awkward position to be in if you didn't notice."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and she could have sworn she saw Draco's cheeks tinted with a faint pink. "I need to aim properly otherwise I'll end up stitching _something else_, other than your button." She smiled inwardly when she saw the look of horror on his face.

"Yes, I guess it is better that you get a good aim then," he said, his voice a bit shrill.

Hermione snatched the little gray button from Draco's hand and placed it on its original position. Pointing her wand at it, she muttered a spell and the button stitched itself in place.

Stashing her wand away into her robes, she plucked at the button to see if it was firmly in place.

It was then that unsuspecting Michael Corner came into the bathroom. Neither of the two Heads had heard the Ravenclaw enter. His jaw practically hit the floor and he froze on the spot upon seeing Draco and Hermione in that position.

Hermione was knelt down in front of Draco's…well, you get the idea, and her back faced Michael, while Draco stared down at her. The scene in front of him played in a very different and incorrect way in his mind (imagine you saw a girl kneel down in front of a guy's crotch area in a bathroom…what would you think? Well, I wouldn't think much of it, but Michael here has quite wayward imagination).

"There, all done," Hermione said. "Quick and easy."

"Will you get up then?" Draco said, glancing down at his pants to see the button. He tugged at it and was glad that it was sewn back properly. "Firm and in place. Not bad, Granger. Don't expect a thank you because it wasn't that big a deal."

"I wasn't expecting one from _you_ anyway," Hermione said, standing up. "This is the last time I'm doing anything for you."

Michael gasped loudly, inferring all of Draco and Hermione's actions and sentences wrongly.

The two students jumped slightly upon hearing the gasp. They did not realize that they had company. Draco looked up whilst Hermione turned to face Michael.

"Hello Michael. I didn't hear you come," she said with a smile, remembering him from the time he briefly dated Ginny. Her smile soon turned into a frown though, when she saw the expression on Michael's face. "Are you quite all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I…I'm fine. Didn't see a…anything at all," Michael stammered, gripping the restroom door for support. "I didn't see you blowing–_doing_ anything." His face turned beet red at his mistake. "I swear! Nothing at all. I'll…I'll just get going then!" With that, he dashed out of the bathroom without a second look at them.

Hermione stared after him, a puzzled look crossing her face. "What was he talking about? I couldn't understand much of it."

For an instant, Draco looked as confounded as Hermione felt, but then he abruptly burst into laughter. "Oh Merlin! He thought that we were…that you were…" His voice was replaced by his thunderous laughter.

Hermione had never seen Draco laugh so hard before. He seemed to be having the time of his life. "I don't see what so funny."

"Granger, you're unbelievably thick sometimes," Draco said in between laughs. "Your friend saw us in what he thought was a compromising position, so it clicked in his head that–"

"Holy cricket!" Hermione gasped, comprehension finally dawning upon her. She brought her hands up to cover her face, letting out a small yelp of despair. This only made Draco hoot with more laughter. Why did things like that happen to her?

"We've got to find him and set things straight," Hermione decided, sounding determined. She let her hands drop to her sides and looked at Draco for agreement.

Draco took a moment to allow himself to quieten down. "He's probably in class by now," he said. "And we should really get going to class as well."

"But Malfoy, what if Michael tells someone? Then what?" Hermione asked, a shiver running down her spine thinking of the consequences. "Can you imagine what the school will think of us? Of me!"

"He won't," Draco said. "He looked too stunned to even use a bathroom ever again."

Hermione was not convinced. She bit her bottom lip in uncertainty.

"If it bothers you so much we'll find him later during lunch and use a memory charm on him," Draco drawled, getting impatient.

"But that's against the school rules!"

"Look Granger, he won't tell anyone," Draco said with assurance that startled Hermione.

"If you're so sure then…"

"We're fifteen minutes late for Potions," Draco reminded her. "Do you want to delay anymore?"

Hermione realized that Draco was right. She should focus on getting to Potions now and worry about Michael later. "I guess we better get going then."

Picking up Draco's books from the bathroom floor, they rushed all the way to the dungeons and after what seemed like forever, they reached the Potions lessons.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, I see that you finally decided to join us," Professor Snape said frostily. "Would you care to explain your late arrival to my class? I would most certainly like to hear it."

"Sir, you won't believe the amount of time Granger takes in the bathroom," Draco said before Hermione had a chance to reply. "She dragged me into the bathroom and took ages in there, doing her hair and what not."

Hermione's mouth dropped opened and she stared at Draco. "What!"

"I kept telling her we were going to be late, but alas my advice fell on deaf ears," he continued dramatically.

"Is that so?" Professor Snape said slowly. "For your lack of discipline, Miss Granger, that will be ten points from Gryffindor. And ten points will be awarded to Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy's efforts of trying to get you into class on time." The corners of his thin mouth twitched into a self-satisfied smile when he saw Hermione's eyes flash with anger.

"But Professor!"

"Do you want me to make that fifteen?" Professor Snape interrupted Hermione's attempt at an explanation. "Now, go take a seat."

Hermione glowered at Draco as he took a seat at the back of the class with a smug grin on his face. She could not believe he did that to her. She should have tried dragged him out of the bathroom with a spell, regardless of whether his stupid button had popped out or not.

Hermione grimly copied down the notes that were written on the blackboard. As she did so, she caught Harry and Ron's eye and they offered her a sympathetic smile. She gave them a tiny smile in return and went back to copying her notes. She would explain Draco's blatant lie later, during break.

After Potions, Draco told Hermione that he wanted to go to Filch's office to see if the old caretaker had found his wand. Hermione did not reply, determined not to speak to Draco for the rest of the day.

Pansy came up to Draco and promptly slung her arm into his just as they were about to leave for Filch's office. "Where are you going now, Draco?" she asked in what she apparently thought was a sweet voice.

"Filch's office," Draco answered. "To check whether my wand is there. I misplaced it."

Pansy let out a girly giggle that made Hermione's skin crawl. "Draco, you're so absent-minded sometimes," she said. "You left your wand and the parcel you received this morning on the Slytherin table in the Great Hall." She paused to search through her bag and from inside she retrieved Draco's wand and the package. "Lucky for you, I picked it up for you. I wanted to give it to you before we started Potions, but I didn't see you with the rest of us, so I thought it could wait till later."

The relief on Draco's face was unmistakable. He planted a kiss on Pansy's cheek and she elated by the response. "You're the best, Pansy," he said huskily.

"I know," she said with yet another girlish giggle. She leaned it closer to Draco and looked at him expectantly, as though anticipating another kiss.

"Before you make me regurgitate my breakfast," Hermione said loudly, reminding the two of her presence, "can we please head for our next class?"

"What's your next class, Draco?" Pansy asked, arm still tightly around Draco's, acting like Hermione had not spoken.

"Defense Against Dark Arts," he replied, "with the Gryffindorks."

Pansy laughed idiotically at his so-called joke. "Poor baby," she cooed, finally releasing his arm. "I'll see you later then." With that, she strode off in the opposite direction.

"Jealous?" Draco asked, eyeing Hermione who was glaring after Pansy.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "That will be the day, Malfoy."

* * *


	14. Meeting At Midnight

**Author's Note:** _Hello people! Sparx is baxk! does happy danceFirstly, apologies for the long wait! Exams are such a pain-in-the-a. But they're over, so yeah! Thank you for hanging on for such a long time! Secondly, Lucius Malfoy may appear to be a little OOC in this chapter but just to let you know that in my story, ever since Voldermort died, Lucuius Malfoy has been a little OOC. Right, I think I'll shut up now and just let you guys enjoy this one... Hee.

* * *

_

**Chapter 14- Meeting At Midnight**

Wednesday passed excruciatingly slow in Draco's opinion. Teachers seemed to talk slower than usual, lessons were seemingly lengthier and time was taunting him by moving at snail's pace. He wanted the day to end fast because he could hardly wait to see his father that night.

His excitement, however, was not due to the fact that he missed his father, but was mainly because he could not wait to question the hell out of Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione was still furious at Draco for lying to Professor Snape the previous day, so she was giving him the silent treatment throughout the day. Initially, Draco thought it did not make any difference to him. In fact, he was relieved that he did not have to waste his time arguing with her.

Later, he realized that he rather argue with Hermione so that he _could_ waste time. He _needed_ to waste time. He _wanted_ to waste time.

In between classes, Hermione and Draco had a brief encounter with Michael Corner. Hermione wanted to take the opportunity to clarify with him the events that had occurred in the Boys' bathroom the previous day.

But before Hermione could get the words out of her mouth, Michael gave her an alarmed expression, saying, "I didn't see anything, I promise!" Then his face turned as red as a beetroot and he fled in the opposite direction, leaving his classmates, Hermione and Draco staring after him.

"I guess that sort of means he hasn't told anyone anything about what he thought he saw yesterday," Draco said as Hermione sighed.

"I hope so," Hermione muttered to herself, not wanting to talk to Draco.

When the bell that indicated the last lesson of the day sounded, Draco was overjoyed. He could not remember the last time he was so happy hearing the school bell ring.

Dinner today was at the Gryffindor table. Draco ate quietly while Hermione talked to Harry and Ron.

"Still ignoring him, 'Mione?" Ron asked despite Draco's presence.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"You should have let us cursed him for what he did yesterday," Harry said.

Hermione had told them the day before about Draco's lie during Potions. Needless to say, the reaction from her three best friends was colossal, but she had stopped them from doing anything stupid.

"We can still do it now, if you want us to," Ginny added with a wicked smile.

"I'm sitting right here!" Draco said all of a sudden. "Can't you at least _try_ to be discreet?"

"No, Ginny," Hermione said, paying no heed to Draco's words, "it's not worth it."

Draco scowled and went back to eating his kidney pie.

That evening was spent doing school homework, which was rapidly increasing due to the approaching N.E.W.Ts. Silence hung in the air of the Heads' common room during the course of the evening, until finally at a quarter to eleven, Hermione shut her book and stared at Draco.

"Are you done with your homework?" she asked reluctantly. She did not wish to speak to him, but she was getting sleepy.

Draco smirked. "My, my, what made you finally decided to talk to me?"

"Sleep, that's what," Hermione answered, agitated and too tired to argue.

Draco shut his books and rolled up the parchment on which he had written his Herbology essay. "What if I don't want to sleep yet?"

"Then I'll just sleep here, on this table and you can do the same unless you're in the mood for carrying me to the sofa once you start feeling sleepy because I'm not going to get up once I fall asleep," Hermione replied smugly.

Hermione knew that had struck a cord because Draco threw her a sour look and strode over to the sofa.

Hermione found herself desiring the warmth and comfort of her own bed as her head touched the soft material of the couch. She longed to wear her cozy nightie (particularly the one with the sheep, hearts and pink pompoms) to sleep and wrap herself in her soft comforter as opposed to sleeping with her sweater on. With all these thoughts mingled in her head, sleep shrouded her eventually.

Draco, on the other hand, lay awake and checked his watch at regular intervals. At five minutes to midnight, he got up from his space on the sofa and went over to the armchair at the fireplace, grateful that the Love-Knot stretched the whole distant without pulling him back to Hermione. Glancing up at the portraits, he was glad to see them snoozing in their frames.

Punctually at midnight, Lucius Malfoy's head appeared at the fireplace. "Hello Draco," he said in his custom drawl. "How have you been?"

Draco had promised himself that he would deal with his father in a calm and cool manner, but the minute he saw his father, something in him just snapped.

"How have I been!" he exclaimed incredulously. "You send me some enchanted object that binds me and Granger together for twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week and you're ask me how have I been! How do you think I've been!"

"Good to know that you've been doing well, son," Mr. Malfoy said as though he did not hear Draco's exclamation.

Draco glared at his father. "Are you even listening!" his voice rose a notch.

"Draco, keep your voice down," Mr. Malfoy warned. "You might wake the portraits."

_Unbelievable. Un-bloody-believable_, Draco thought. Here he was having the worse time of his life but Lucius Malfoy was more concerned about waking the portraits.

"Now, where's my future daughter-in-law?" Mr. Malfoy asked in what appeared to be an eager voice.

Draco's jaw seemed to drop to the ground, burrow itself through the earth's core, and shoot out the other side of the planet. After a few long moments of gaping at his father, he finally got his face back together. "Did you just call _Granger_ your future daughter-in-law!" Draco asked, still staring at his father intently. "Have you gone out of your mind!"

"Draco, that's no way to–"

All of a sudden, a piercing scream echoed through the common room, alarming Draco and interrupting Mr. Malfoy.

Draco looked around and saw Hermione facing him, screaming her lungs out while kneeling on the sofa. He quickly leapt over to her and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Will you shut up, Granger? Wake the whole castle up, why don't you!" he said, highly infuriated.

"What is going on here?" Godric Gryffindor asked, his precious sleep obviously disturbed.

Both Hermione and Draco looked up at the Gryffindor founder and saw that his partner, Salazar Slytherin, was throwing them venomous looks.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Draco said with a forced smile. "Granger here was just having a very bad dream. Weren't you, Granger?"

Hermione frowned.

"_Weren't_ you, Granger?" Draco asked in a tone that suggested he wanted her to say yes regardless of what the actual answer was.

With Draco's hand clamped over Hermione's mouth, she nodded and waved at the portraits, attempting to smile.

"A bad dream, eh?" Salazar Slytherin said bitterly. "Well, I'm not taking anymore chances. I'm going to some other portrait to sleep."

"I'm right behind you, Salazar," Godric huffed.

Within seconds, the two founders vanished from their pictures.

Hermione pushed his hand away and stared at the fireplace. "Who in the name of Merlin is that?" she asked, thrusting a finger toward the fireplace. "Scared the life out of me seeing a head sticking out of the fireplace like that!"

"That's my father," Draco replied, sighing deeply. "I was trying to have a conversation with him until I was rudely interrupted." He gave Hermione a reproachful stare.

Hermione looked in the direction of the fireplace again and squinted slightly. "Well, forgive me if your father looks so sinister and frightening from far," she said acerbically.

"Now, now, that's not a very nice way to talk to your father-in-law," Mr. Malfoy said from the fireplace.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up so high that they threatened to disappear in her curly brown hair. She stomped over to the fireplace with Draco and stared at Lucius Malfoy's head. "Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say that you're my _father-in-law_?"

When Mr. Malfoy nodded, Hermione turned to Draco. "Has your father completely lost his mind!"

Draco sighed, a gloomy look cast upon his face. "It appears so."

"Come on daughter-in-law, there's no need to get so worked up," Mr. Malfoy said silkily. "I'm just trying to get used to the term."

"Daughter-in-law!" Hermione gawked unbelievingly at the head of the man in the fireplace. "I think I'm going to pass out."

Draco steadied Hermione and made her sit on the armchair while he took a seat in the opposite one.

"I'm very pleased to see that you're taking good care of your future wife, Draco," Mr. Malfoy said as he watched Draco steady Hermione.

"Firstly, I'm not taking care of her," Draco shot back. "I just don't want her passing out on me. Secondly, she's not my future wife!"

"I second that!" Hermione said from the armchair.

"Come off it, you two," Mr. Malfoy said with a bored expression on his pale face. "There's no point arguing about that anymore."

"Father, I assume that you received my letter," Draco hastily said before his father had a chance to say anything else.

"Yes, I did receive it, Draco," Mr. Malfoy replied with a look at his son. "A very long letter you know. Took me ages to read half of it," he added sneeringly. "After that, I got so bored of your angst-filled teenage outburst that your mother suggested I see you personally to answer all your questions. So here I am son, to elucidate any queries you may have."

Draco rolled his eyes. Trust his father to get bored reading a letter from his very own son. "First things first father, did you send this to us?" he asked, pointing at the Love-Knot.

"Draco, you cannot possibly be that dense. I thought you were smart enough to figure that out," Mr. Malfoy said, a trace of amusement in his voice. "I'm surprised with you though, daughter-in-law. I was certain you would know right away."

"I'm not your daughter-in-law! Stop calling me that!" Hermione cried, irritated with Mr. Malfoy's behavior. "And just for your information, Malfoy and I _did_ figure it out. I'm presuming he just wants to be sure that you indeed did send it, am I right, Malfoy?"

"Yes," Draco said with a nod.

Mr. Malfoy gave a cold, forced chuckle. "How _sweet_ to see that the two of you have started to agree on things. I'm delighted that you're _finally_ making some progress, Draco."

Draco and Hermione grimaced simultaneously.

"Why did you do this to us!" Draco asked, his anger rising once more. "Do you know that I can't do anything anymore! No eating alone, no using the bathroom alone, no _Quidditch_!"

"You know fully well why I did it, Draco. You not being able to play Quidditch is the least of my concerns. It was the best solution I could think of after the Love Potion, Love spells and Love charms didn't seem to work–"

"Hold on a minute," Hermione cut in. "What Love Potion, spells and charms?"

"I sent them to Draco," Mr. Malfoy said dismissively, "but he said they failed because you were smart enough to figure them out before he had a chance to use them." A look of puzzlement crossed Mr. Malfoy' face. "Didn't you notice Draco using them on you?"

Draco cursed under his breath when Hermione shook her head slowly.

"No?" Mr. Malfoy's voice dropped a few notches and became increasingly menacing. "According to my _dear_ son here, the first time I sent the Love Potion, you saw it and threw it away yourself."

"I didn't even see the bottle, so I couldn't have thrown it away," Hermione said and Draco sank lower into his chair, cursing even more.

"Draco also said in a letter he sent me a few months back that you used charms to protect yourself from the Love spells and charms, that's why they didn't work," Mr. Malfoy continued, slowly turning to his son and shooting draggers in his direction.

"I've heard of such counter-charms, but I've never used them on myself," Hermione said with a shrug. She did not noticing that Draco seemed to be silently begging her to lie for him.

"Really now?" Mr. Malfoy asked, looking at his son maliciously. "So you didn't do as I said then, Draco?"

Draco tried to put up a brave front. "That's all in the past, father! Now, all I want is for this _thing_ to come off!" He pulled at the Love-Knot.

"It's _NOT _going to come off. It's a perfect plan that even an incompetent fool such as yourself, Draco, cannot foil," Mr. Malfoy seethed. "Eventually, the two of you have to agree to marriage whole-heartedly because there's no other way around it." He paused to glance from Hermione to Draco. "And I'm hoping it won't take too long a time for you two to agree. I'm very keen on having you as my daughter-in-law as soon as possible, Hermione," he added with a disturbing grin, his fury at Draco momentarily forgotten.

Hermione shuddered in her seat. She had just heard _Lucius Malfoy_ use her first name and the word 'daughter-in-law' in the same sentence. She was not feeling too good about it.

"Anyways," Mr. Malfoy continued, "your mother and I feel that it's best you two consent to marriage before the end of the school year. We were thinking of having the wedding right after your N.E.W.Ts. Summer wedding, probably at the Malfoy Manor. Your mother has already started picking out the color scheme of the wedding, Draco."

Hermione was pretty sure she was about to have either hyperventilation or a heart attack there and then and Draco looked like he was about to do the same. "Malfoy, your father's already planning for our _wedding_!" she shrieked.

"Well of course daughter-in-law, there's a lot to plan in a wedding, you know," Mr. Malfoy said matter-of-factly.

Hermione winced. "Tell him to stop calling me, daughter-in-law, Malfoy!" she implored.

"Father, stop calling her daughter-in-law!" Draco told Mr. Malfoy, who appeared unfazed by Draco and Hermione's anguish.

"Draco, I'm ashamed. You have yet to marry and you've already started obeying your future wife's every command?" Mr. Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Father, she's not going to be my future wife! She's not your daughter-in-law, I'm not her husband, you're not her father-in-law and there's most certainly not going to be a wedding! You and mother are planning a wedding that's not going to take place!" Draco said, his face livid as he stared at his father disbelievingly. "We're going to find a way to get rid of this Love-Knot some how or another because there's no way either one of us are going to live with each other for the rest of our lives. This is like a big joke for you!"

"This is by no means a joke, Draco," Mr. Malfoy said coolly. "This wedding will take place and I reiterate that there's no other way the Love-Knot will come off unless it has accomplished its objective. It's a win-win situation for me, you see. Don't agree, the Love-Knot doesn't come off and you stay this way forever. Agree and be wedded for life. I want this to go according to my plan, Draco. And you know that I'll make sure it does," he added in a whisper, his voice menacingly low.

Draco glared at his father hard, shooting daggers at Lucius Malfoy with his cold grey eyes. He inwardly swore that there was no way he was going to let his father's plan succeed.

"It's not going to happen," Hermione said, voicing Draco's thoughts. "It _won't_ happen."

Mr. Malfoy let out an indifferent laugh, which made his face contort in a strange way. "We'll see about that, Miss Granger. We'll see."

He leered at Draco and Hermione, who glowered back in response.

"Anyway, enough of serious talk. So now tell me Draco, have the two of you had any _encounters_?" Mr. Malfoy inquired with lazy smile.

"What do you mean by encounters?" Draco asked, befuddled by his father's question.

"Well, you were mentioning something about not being able to go to the bathroom alone so I was wondering if the two of you–"

Mr. Malfoy's question was cut short by the strident and unanimous "YUCKS!" that escaped from Draco and Hermione's lips and rang through the deserted common room.

* * *


	15. Aviophobia

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys! I just wanted to take a moment to say that TUP won in four categories at the Dramione Awards and I just want to thank all who nominated and voted for it! Also, Aviophobia means the fear of flying. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 15- Aviophobia**

Sleep eluded Draco most of the night. He did have many more questions to ask his father, but Malfoy Senior had conveniently whisked himself away. Draco spent his waking hours staring at the Love-Knot contemptuously and tugged at it several times, hoping that it would miraculously drop off.

When he finally did nod off, odd dreams plagued his mind. There was one where the Love-Knot had taking human form and had started laughing at him rowdily, mocking at his helplessness. Then there was another where he was stuck to Hermione for the rest of his life and she turned out to be a giant squid in disguise as a witch.

The most vivid nightmare, however, was the one where Draco and Hermione had gotten married in the most bizarre wedding ceremony ever. It took place in a large marquee at the manor's courtyard, with decorations in fuchsia and blinding orange.

Mr. Malfoy was smirking to himself as he sat in the front seat, wearing a large hat that read: 'I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT DARK LORD BECAUSE MY SON'S MARRYING A MUDBLOOD' in big, block and red letters. Mrs. Malfoy was in a ridiculous bright pink tutu, dancing around her husband, seemingly celebrating his victory. Pansy and a few other Slytherin girls were threatening to commit suicide in the far corner of the yard of the Malfoy Manor, while the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors were having a demonstration march outside, hollering protests at the wedding taking place. And for some reason, there was a very sinister-looking clown in place of the minister conducting the ceremony.

The last thing Draco recalled about that dream was that he and Hermione were standing at the altar, bawling their eyes out while a banshee screeched in the distance…

* * *

Draco was in a rotten mood the following morning, not only from the nightmares and the late-night meeting with his daddy dearest, but also because he remembered that it was Thursday, which meant that there was Quidditch practice after school. He still had not figured out how he was going to play with Hermione stuck to him. What was worse was that he had yet to essentially tell her that he had practice. 

By midday, Draco was having a nasty headache from all the accumulated thoughts in his head. He had to find a solution to the Love-Knot problem, work out how he was going to play Quidditch, settle the tons of homework that had mounted up over the week and to top it all off, he was exhausted due to the lack of sleep from the previous night.

Hermione had noticed the disturbed look on Draco's face during lunch at the Gryffindor table. She had been stuck to him long enough to know what that meant. Something was bothering the fair-haired Slytherin. She did not bother asking him anything though. She had too many things on her mind to worry about, most of which were to do the Love-Knot and the things Mr. Malfoy had said the night before.

"Hey Draco," said Goyle as Hermione walked with the rest of the Slytherins to Herbology after lunch, "you comin' for Quidditch practice today? Most of the team's asking if you are, what with your lil' problem."

Draco groaned. He watched as Hermione's strides stopped short and she turned to stare at him.

"Quidditch practice?" Hermione asked, frowning. She had not thought of that before. She almost forgot that Draco was the Slytherin team captain. "You didn't tell me you had Quidditch practice today."

Draco had not been quite prepared to tell Hermione about it yet and he sure as hell had not wanted her finding out this way. _Goyle and his big, fat mouth_, he thought bitterly. "I was going to mention it to you," he told to Hermione casually.

"And when exactly were you planning to _mention_ it to me?" Hermione asked, folding her arms. "Five minutes before your practice actually started?"

Draco wanted to say, "I wasn't planning to tell you at all, you see. Just drag you along when the time comes and force you to ride behind me on the broom." This was the truth. He had come to that decision merely half a minute ago.

But instead, he said, rather condescendingly, "I didn't think it was necessary for you to know."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and stared at the blonde, half amused, half frustrated. "So you thought I'd follow you to Quidditch practice without objection? What did you expect me to do while you're riding you broom? Dangle off the edge?"

"Look, I'll figure it out. All I know right now is that I have to go to Qudditch practice. I'm the captain of the squad! And I love Quidditch. I'm not going to let this Love-Knot ruin it for me!"

"Malfoy, you're being ridiculous! How do you expect to practice Quidditch while being stuck to me?"

* * *

Hermione's question was answered at the end of the school day, when Draco forced her to the Quidditch pitch. She had stood rooted on the spot outside the Astronomy classroom (the last lesson of the day) so that Draco would not be able to move her. However, she had no choice but to follow him when he threatened to carry her to the pitch. 

Now, here she was, in the Slytherin changing room, with her back faced to Draco so that he could change into his Quidditch robes.

"Malfoy, there's no plausible way you can ride that broom with me tied to you!" Hermione said sulkily, glad that the room was empty so that she could lash out at him. "This is a serious matter!"

"I know it is! All I'm asking you to do is to sit behind me while I fly on my broom," Draco explained, fastening his green robes.

"You make it sound so easy, like we'll be taking a nice, little walk along the beach," Hermione said, hands on hips. "We'll be flying a _hundred_ feet in the air, at speeds of a _hundred_ kilometers per hour! In addition to that, there'll be Bludgers zooming around in every direction! And did I mention that other people will be zooming around on brooms as well!"

"Exciting, isn't it?" Draco said, genuinely meaning it.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "No, it is _not_ exciting! Terrifying, maybe. Dangerous, definitely. But not exciting! I can't do it. I refuse to do it!"

Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. He inched closer towards her, hands still on her shoulders with his wild gray eyes boring deep into her brown ones. "Listen Granger, I'm going to try explaining this to you nicely one last time.

"This means a lot to me. _Quidditch_ means a lot to me. I just need you to sit on that broom, behind me, that's all. You can even hang on to me, I don't care. Will you do it without having me to use force?"

"Use force? What do you–"

Draco clamped his hand over her mouth before she could continue. "Just shut up and consider my offer," he said before slowing removing his hand. _Merlin, give her the chance and she'll never stop talking._

Hermione searched for something in his eyes, something to validate what he said to her. Validate what Quidditch meant for him.

Then she saw it. She saw in those exquisite gray eyes that he truly had passion and fervor for the sport, a similar passion that Hermione shared for books and studying. How could she say no to such passion?

A small internal battle was fought in Hermione's mind and finally, she said, sighing "Oh, all right, I'll hang off the edge of the broom for y–" She bit her tongue before she could say 'you'. "For the sake of Quidditch," she amended quickly.

Draco let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. He let Hermione go and grabbed his broom from a nearby bench, without even a 'thank you'.

"But Malfoy, before you get too happy, you've got to know one thing," Hermione paused and wringed her hands together nervously. "I'm afraid of flying." The mere thought of being airborne sent a quiver down her spine and she grew several shades paler.

"Granger–"

"Actually, afraid would be an understatement. I'm terrified, scared to death of flying," she babbled, growing more hysterical by the instant. "What if I drop off? What if I slide off the end? You have no idea how–"

"Granger!" Draco exclaimed, shaking her by the shoulders to get her to stop talking. "You won't fall. I won't let you."

Those words rang in Hermione's ears for a couple of seconds. The look on Draco's face suggested that he was not lying. There was not an ounce of doubt in his voice. He would not let her crash to the ground. No matter what.

The rest of the Slytherin squad ambled into the changing room fifteen minutes later. It did not take Hermione long to figure out that they were all male. She blushed a deep red when she saw that some of them were starting to change right there, not noticing her presence. She quickly stared down at the ground, pretending to be tremendously interested in the cracks covering the gray cement.

"Listen up!" Draco yelled in a voice that commanded attention. "I want to see everyone on the pitch in ten minutes. We'll start with basic warm-ups, and then get straight to practice. I want the Quidditch Cup to be ours this year!"

"Hey Draco!" Theodore Nott called to his captain before he could leave. Despite the fact that the Slytherin team traditionally encompassed of either tall or heavy players, Nott managed to get on the team as a chaser because the previous captain thought Nott's light weight and small built could be advantageous traits as a chaser. "She," Nott pointed at Hermione, "is going to ride with you?"

"I don't have any other choice, Nott," Draco replied wearily. "That's the only way I can play."

The next few minutes passed too quickly for Hermione's liking and before she knew it, she was mounting Draco's broom, settling down behind him. Initially, she held on to the handle of the broom, not wanting to hold on to Draco.

But the instance that Draco kicked off the ground, Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around Draco's waist. It was a survival instinct, you see.

At first, Draco was a bit puzzled with the feel of Hermione's arms around his waist. However, he soon came to realize that he should concentrate on the game, and not on where she placed her arms.

"Chasers concentrate on the Quaffle, Beaters on the Bludgers and leave the Snitch to me," he hollered. He continued to hover slowly, mainly for Hermione's benefit. He did not want her getting all jittery as that might affect his attentiveness on the game.

Thankful that Draco was riding his broom at a moderate speed, Hermione willed herself not to look down or up and to just focus on the back of Draco's green robes. She tried to disregard the weird sensation that was building up at the pit of her stomach as the broom rose higher above the ground. Her arms tightened around his waist unconsciously when she felt him pick up speed a bit.

"Goyle, hit that Bludger harder! What's the matter with you? Haven't had enough to eat today!" Draco taunted his teammate loudly.

_Breath, Hermione, breath, _she instructed herself, trying not to notice that she was feeling a tinsy-bit nauseous. She realized that he was picking up more and more speed and her hands unthinkingly tightened around his waist.

"Granger, lighten up on that grip," he shouted over the wind. "I'm not going to be able to breath if you keep holding me like that!"

"Sorry!" Hermione said, hastily loosening her grip. _Breath in, out, in, out…_

A minute passed with Draco still flying gently a few feet above ground, observing his teammates below. He could afford to do so because he had yet to spot the Snitch.

However, that was about to change.

The little golden ball whizzed pass Draco's right eye and hovered just above the ground. Draco's attention immediately focused on the Snitch and his concentration on his surroundings diminished. He forgot that his players were scattered all over the field, forgot that there was a Love-Knot around his wrist and most importantly, forgot that Hermione was clinging on to him for her dear life.

Draco prepared to dive from a hundred feet in the air, aiming his broom in the direction of the Golden Snitch that lingered near the ground. All his senses chanted to him one thing, "Get the Snitch, get the Snitch."

Just as Draco launched his dive toward the Snitch, a blood-curdling scream belonging to Hermione echoed throughout the empty stadium, at once shattering Draco's devout concentration and halting his dive in mid-air.

"Green, put up a notice in the Slytherin common room saying that we need a new Seeker. In the meantime, I'll observe all of you from the stands during your practices," Draco said to his teammates, who had been instructed to assemble on the field by their captain after Hermione's panic attack.

"You not going to play no more?" Crabbe asked.

"I don't think I will be able to," he replied miserably, giving the Love-Knot a momentary glimpse. He threw Hermione a dirty look, but she did not catch it, as she was too engrossed in calming herself down. "I don't think I'll be able to do anything anymore."

With that, he made his way to the spectators' bench. He would have to resort to watching his team practice from the Slytherin stand.

Dropping his broom down next to him, Draco sat down on a bench in the front row of the stand. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his thighs, letting out a deep sigh as he watched the Slytherins train.

"Come on, Green!" he shouted to his Keeper across the pitch. "Guard the posts properly! Stop letting the Quaffle in!"

Hermione, who was finally starting to breath normally again, cast Draco a sidelong glance. Her heart dropped when she saw the disappointed and dismayed look on his face. She mentally kicked herself for being such a coward when it came to flying.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry about–"

Draco held his hand up, bringing Hermione's apology to a standstill. "Save it, Granger."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Maybe I could give it another try. I promise I won't scream this time. I'll–"

"I said, _save it, Granger_," Draco repeated, clenching his jaw and trying his best not to look at her. He was afraid that he might explode at her if he did.

* * *

That night, after training and a quick dinner, Draco preoccupied himself with homework. Hermione didn't mind; she had her own homework to do anyway. But she did still feel very bad about ruining his Quidditch practice. 

Once again, like the night before, absolute silence presided in the common room, save the scratching of quills, the ruffle of parchment or the occasional flipping of pages.

"I don't believe it, Salazar," Godric Gryffindor whispered. "Two nights in a row! No noise, no arguing, nothing!"

"We get lucky sometimes, don't we?" Salazar Slytherin whispered back with a smug grin.

"We certainly do!" the Gryffindor founder responded cheerfully. Then he grew serious. "What do you reckon happened between them?"

Salazar Slytherin shrugged. "I haven't got a clue. But knowing teenagers, they probably quarreled over something trivial, which may have seemed like a life and death situation to them."

Close to midnight, Draco slammed his Arithmancy textbook shut. He was exhausted and body was aching for a good sleep. "I want to sleep now and we're going to sleep in my room, on my bed." It was an order, not a statement.

Hermione thought she heard wrong. "What did you say?"

"You heard me Granger. And I'm not in the mood to argue," Draco said, packing up his books. "You can even sleep on the bed next to me. It doesn't make a difference."

"Malfoy, have you gone out of your mind?" Hermione asked. "I'm not sleeping in your _room_, much less on your _bed_!"

"What else do you want from me, Granger!" Draco said so loudly that Hermione jumped in her seat from his sudden outburst. "I'm stuck with you. I've got no privacy whatsoever. I can't even play Quidditch anymore, dammit! What next!"

Hermione stared at Draco, momentarily speechless. "Don't you realize that the same thing is happening to me, Malfoy?" she managed when she had found her voice. "Didn't you stop to think I can't do the things I like most too? I had to make sacrifices just like you've had to. Do you think–"

"I don't want to hear it, Granger," Draco interrupted. "And don't give that rubbish about sacrifices. I'm so tired of being pushed around, especially by someone like you. Today, it's my turn to decide. And I have decided that I want to sleep in my own room, whether you like it or not."

Then, without warning, Draco lifted Hermione out of her chair and started to carry her to his room.

Hermione was left stunned, but when she recovered from her initial shock of Draco picking her up, she let out a yell. "Put me down!" she shrieked, struggling in his arms. "Put me down right now, Malfoy!"

"You asked for it." And Draco did as was requested of him. He put her down–and she landed with a loud 'THUD!' on the hard, wooden floor.

A yelp of pain escaped Hermione's lips as her bottom made contact with the parquet flooring. "What did you do that for!" she demanded, rubbing her sore bottom.

Draco stifled a grin that was threatening to form on his lips. "Well, you did ask me to put you down, didn't you?" he said, hiding the grin with a smirk.

"I didn't mean on the floor!" Hermione snapped as she lifted herself up. She winced when a jolt of pain shot up from her tailbone.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Draco said, feigning ignorance. "So are you going to sleep in my room or not?"

"Of course not!"

Draco shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said. "I guess I'll just have to carry you in then." He made a move forward and Hermione leapt backwards.

"No, no, wait, I think I have an idea," she said hurriedly. "Here's what we'll do. We'll take turns to sleep in each other's bedroom, like how we take turns to sit at each other's house table during mealtimes. One night your room, the next night mine. Fair enough?"

Draco took a minute to think this through. It did seem fair. He was desperately craving the comfort of his own bed and Hermione's suggestion seemed valid. "All right, sounds fair to me. So tonight, we'll start with my room."

Nodding, Hermione followed Draco up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and she entered the room that she was now familiar with (since she had to come here every morning for Draco to use his bathroom).

"You can sleep in the bed next to me," Draco said nonchalantly. "It's fine by me." When he saw Hermione blush slightly, he added, "You don't have to worry, Granger, I won't do anything to you in the middle of the night, if that's what you're thinking."

Throwing his t-shirt off (at which Hermione promptly turned away and flushed a deep crimson), he climbed into his bed, pulled the covers up to his chest and drifted off.

Hermione stood rooted on the spot, a little unsure of what she was going to do next. Ultimately, she made her way to the empty space beside Draco. Sliding herself under the covers, she willed herself to fall asleep and to not notice that Draco Malfoy was sleeping next to her, shirtless.

* * *


	16. Dropping In

**Chapter 16- Dropping In**  
  
The delicate rays of the morning sun streaming through the open window in Draco's room aroused Hermione the next morning. She stretched luxuriously, feeling thoroughly refreshed after a wonderful night's sleep on a comfortable bed.

It took her a while to realize that the bed she was on was not her own. Instead, it belonged to Draco, who was lying beside her, still fast asleep. She turned to face Draco and she smiled at the sight that met her eyes.

He looked so peaceful and serene without his usual smirk. His silver-blonde hair was tousled, giving him a child-like innocence that Hermione had never thought possible.

His pale and flawless skin glistened in the sunshine and his cherry red lips formed a small pout, as though he was concentrating hard on sleeping. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was evident even through the thick duvet that was pulled to his broad shoulders.

Hermione chuckled quietly at the boy in front of her. Maybe if he did not have such a large (humungous would be a better word) attitude and ego, and maybe if he changed a little, he might have made a good boyfriend. Maybe.

Sighing softly, Hermione snapped out of her reverie and strained to see the time on the small alarm clock on the nightstand that stood on Draco's side of the bed. However, the clock was faced at an odd angle, making it impossible to see the time unless she reached across Draco's body to grab it.

And so she did. She used one arm to balance herself and used the other to reach across Draco to grasp the alarm clock. But her fingers barely grazed the clock when she lost her balance and fell onto Draco, on his chest to be exact.

This woke Draco up with a start and he stared at Hermione, who was sprawled across his torso. "Granger, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" He frowned at the awkward position he found her in. "Were you trying to take advantage of me while I slept? Couldn't resist me, could you? I knew you had fancied me all along." The sentence ended with his trademark smirk.

"Be quiet Malfoy! I was trying to get the clock from your bedside table," Hermione huffed as she pulled herself off Draco.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, right…" he said lazily, checking the time on his alarm clock.

Throwing his blanket aside, Draco walked to the bathroom, with Hermione trailing along behind. She tried her best not to blush (Draco was still bare-chested, you see) while explaining that she was honestly only trying to get the clock from the nightstand, but it would have been easier talking to the wall than trying to get a response out of Draco.

After brushing his teeth, Draco stepped in the shower and shut the shower curtains around him.

Just as Hermione was about to sit down in front of the bathtub, Draco poked his head out of the shower curtain and gave her a cheeky smile. "I'm going to take a shower now, Granger. I know you find me irresistible, but please try to refrain from the urge to peek," he said before disappearing behind the curtain again.

Hermione stared after him, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. Slowly, the shock evaporated and was replaced by irritation. She could not believe that a few minutes ago the thought of Draco being boyfriend-material had even crossed her mind! She forgot that a Malfoy would always be a Malfoy and this meant that the ego and attitude was going to stay. Forever.

* * *

Draco was in a considerably good mood that morning as it had turned out well so far. He had had a great slumber the night before and so far, he already mocked Hermione not once, but twice. Maybe the rest of the day would go just as well. Thoughts of Quidditch practice the previous day was slowly fading from his subconscious. 

He followed Hermione into her bathroom since it was her turn to take a shower. She went through the usual routine– brushed her teeth, got into the tub, closed the curtains, made them opaque black and then sealed them to the wall at each end.

This routine of hers still highly amused Draco. _Does she honestly think that I'd have the compulsion to peek at her? _He thought with a grunt as he settled down in front of the tub.

He heard the water run and sat waiting patiently for her. Eventually, his eyes came to settle on the Love-Knot. _I think I'll ask Granger to go to the library today and do some research_, he contemplated. _Of course, she'll do the research and I'll just sit back and relax._ He smirked at his ingenuity. _I'll have to talk to the team about Quidditch practices as well. We'll have to figure something out…_

Draco snapped out of his ponderings when he heard a voice coming from Hermione's bedroom. He sat absolutely still and listened carefully. He grew anxious when he heard a shout, followed by a loud clanging sound. Without thinking, he stood up and jogged to the bathroom door, the Love-Knot stretching as he walked.

Before he could turn the knob, however, he was shoved back forcefully by an unseen energy. This energy was so strong that Hermione's magic was rendered useless, therefore the seal on the shower curtain broke and Draco landed right beside her in the tub.

And there stood poor Hermione, in her black, lacey undergarments, screaming at the top of her voice at Draco's sudden appearance. She has been doing a lot of screaming lately, hasn't she?

* * *

Embarrassment would be an understatement. Mortification would have been only close to describe how Hermione and Draco were feeling. They were walking to the Great Hall in silence, Hermione a good distance ahead of Draco, their discomfiture rendering them speechless. Eye contact was out of the question for them. The two Heads could not even bear to look at each other. 

After 'dropping in' to see Hermione changing her clothes, Draco had sat rooted to the tub for a good ten seconds, gawking at her stupidly. Only when Hermione yelled again did he come to his senses. He had made a frantic leap out of the tub before Hermione quickly shut the curtains around her. No words had been exchanged after she stepped out of the shower, picked up her bag, and exited the common room.

Now, as he walked toward the Great Hall, Draco could not get the image out of his head. He could not get _her_ image out of his head — her wet, brown hair enveloping her stunned face, the tiny drop of water that had traced its way down from her bare neck to her ample chest, the way her arms had instinctively covered her chest and her exposed flat tummy, and the lacey, black material against her fair skin, which had still been visible through the gaps of her arms. He was getting winded just thinking about it.

_Damn, who would have known that Granger would have such an amazing body under all those layers of school robes? _Draco thought somewhat bitterly, trying to calm himself down. He looked at the girl who was walking ahead of him and unconsciously found himself wondering what secrets lay underneath those black school robes. Realizing what he was thinking, he mentally slapped himself. He forced himself to look down at his shoes and refused to allow his eyes wander over Hermione's body.

Hermione, on the other hand, had willed herself not to notice that Draco was walking behind her. Each time she thought about Draco's dramatic entrance to her bathtub, she flushed a shade of red. Then when she remembered the way he was ogling at her, the heat on her face intensified.

It was horrible! Dreadful! And so, very embarrassing!

She did not know whether to be glad or angry that he had not offered an explanation for his sudden landing in her shower. It was a good thing that he hadn't spoken to her, because she herself was too tongue-tied to talk, but he hadn't actually clarified how and why he dropped in on her.

Sighing, she entered the Great Hall and made her way to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. She spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny almost at once and she quickly took a seat with them, with Draco, unfortunately, next to her.

"Morning 'Mione!" They said in unison as Hermione helped herself to some bacon.

"Good morning," she replied, smiling at her friends.

"We were just talking about meat," Ron informed her. "Different kinds of them."

Draco snorted inwardly. Trust Ron Weasley and company to have a full-blown conversation about something as random as meat.

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "How very, erm, _intellectual_ of you to have a discussion about meat, Ron," she said, "but why exactly are you talking about meat of all things?"

"It started with Ron here claiming that bacon is the best kind of meat in the world," Harry answered, in a tone which suggested that Hermione was not the only one who thought talking about meat was ridiculous.

"I personally think chicken's the best type," Ginny said casually, as though she conversed about meat every other day.

"Chicken meat is okay, I guess," Ron said after a second of contemplation, "but I only like chicken drumsticks. The thigh meat's really good."

Ginny spread butter on her toast. "Drumsticks are all right," she said, taking a bite. "My favorite is breast meat though."

Draco dropped his fork down onto his plate noisily. The words 'thigh' and 'breast' were not exactly the sort of words you wanted to hear after you see your dorm-mate in the shower half-dressed. Or maybe a quarter dressed. Or a tenth? He shook his head to clear any images that were threatening to form in the corners of his mind.

"What's wrong with you, Malfoy?" Ron asked inquisitively, upon seeing the tint of pink that had risen to Draco's cheeks. Even Hermione was eyeing him inquiringly.

"Nothing," he mumbled, "just choked on something." He picked up his cup of juice and drank.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Ginny continued, "I like the breast meat. If cooked the right way, it can be very fleshy, juicy, succulent–"

This time, Draco truly did choke. He coughed and spluttered on his drink, his eyes watering from the sensation of juice in his nose, earning him stares from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and other curious Gryffindors.

After one last coughing fit, Draco wiped his mouth on his napkin and turned to Hermione. "I think it'd be breast, I mean _best_ if we get out of here. Now."

* * *

The awkwardness continued for the rest of the day. Both Hermione and Draco were having a tough time concentrating in class, Draco's reason being very much different from Hermione's. 

During Defense Against the Dark Arts, Pansy, who was seated on the other side of Draco, inched toward him as close as she could and whispered (loud enough for Hermione to hear), "I heard about Quidditch practice yesterday. I'm so sorry that _she_ ruined it for you." She put on a sad smile for Draco's benefit and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

Draco heaved a deep sigh. "It's fine, Pansy. I was talking to Blaise about it, and we decided that I could still continuing being the Captain, but I would have to observe the team from the stands," he whispered back. "I think it's a pretty good idea. I mean, when I used to play, I wasn't able to analyze the team play as much since I had to concentrate on the Snitch and all…" His voice trailed off and it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was disappointed.

Pansy sniffed, as if deeply moved by Draco's love for Quidditch. Hermione could see her clutch his hand under the table. "You poor thing," she said forlornly. Then she turned to glare at Hermione. "And it's all because of this wretched parasite–"

"Miss Parkinson, do you have something to say?" Professor Thimble, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that year, asked tersely from his desk.

Pansy quickly released Draco's hand. "Actually," she replied with a slippery smile, shooting Hermione a smug look. "I was just wondering if you could tell us something about _parasites_ in the Wizarding World, that's all."

* * *

_'Numerous parts of a dragon– the hide, the heartstrings and blood in particular– are used in potion making, used to make magical products and the cores of magic wands.'_

'_Numerous parts of a dragon– the hide, the heartstrings and blood in particular– are used in potion making, used to make magical products and the cores of magic wands.'_

'_Numerous parts of a dragon– the hide, the heartstrings and blood in particular– are used in potion making, used to make magical products and the cores of magic wands.'_

Draco gritted his teeth angrily. He had been reading the same line out of his Potions textbook over and over again. He was finding it very hard to concentrate. Images of Hermione in her underwear still plagued his mind. It was pleasantly distracting, in his opinion, but at the same time very disconcerting. Imagine having sexy daydreams about your worst enemy…

Hermione too was having some trouble concentrating. She was trying to interpret runes, but she kept getting the easiest symbols mixed up. Now that the embarrassment had worn off slightly, she was more than curious to find out why Draco had landed in her bathtub this morning. She needed an answer, fast, because her brain was coming up with conclusions that seemed very unlikely.

Finally, she shut her rune dictionary, put away her homework, and looked up at Draco. "I was wondering…about this morning…" She saw Draco stiffen in his chair and realized that this was not going to be as easy as she thought. She herself felt her cheeks flare at the very mention of this morning's incident.

"What about it?" Draco asked shiftily, as though fearful that Hermione could see his thoughts of her that were playing in his mind.

"Why… um, how come…" She let her voice trail off as she tried to phrase her question before actually asking it. She didn't want to come off as a blabbering idiot.

"How did you manage to break the seal off the shower curtains and come into the bathroom?" She asked finally.

Draco held his hands up in front of himself in defense. "Wait a minute, don't make it sound like I _purposely_ broke the seal and came into the tub!" He exclaimed indignantly. "Honestly Granger, I'm not that desperate, you know."

"Then what happened exactly?" She asked, brushing aside his last comment.

Draco explained to her everything (softly, so that the portraits wouldn't hear; the humiliation would be unbearable) – how he had heard the voices from her bedroom, the clanging sound, the yell and how he had stupidly wanted to investigate, only to land himself in her bathtub because of the Love-Knot. When he was done, he saw Hermione frowning.

"So, you heard voices? And a yell?" Hermione asked for confirmation.

When Draco nodded, she said contemplatively, "But there was no one in the room when we left after my shower."

"Maybe it was a ghost," Draco suggested. "And quit looking at me like I'm a pervert! I'm not lying about this!"

Hermione cleared her throat. It was hard not to look at him that way. "No, can't be. Ghosts don't enter the students' dormitory," she said. "I don't think they're allowed there." She pondered over whom it could have been, and then snapped her fingers. "Of course! How could I not have known…"

"So, who was it?" Draco asked.

Instead of answering, Hermione stood up and motioned Draco to follow her. Leading him up to her room, she threw the door open and entered. She quickly walked over to her bedside table and yanked the drawer open. From inside, she took out Jinx, her mood ring.

"It's about time!" Jinx cried furiously as Hermione stared down at her. "Do you know how long I've been in there!"

"I'm sorry, Jinx," Hermione said to her ring, smiling down apologetically. "Did you make some noise earlier this morning?"

"Well, since I have been _cooped up_ in a dark drawer since Merlin knows when, I don't have a clue whether it was morning or not," Jinx said accusingly. "But if you mean a few hours ago, I guess that would have been me then."

"A mood ring? Yelling so loudly? Making that much of noise?" Draco asked, standing beside Hermione and examining Jinx tentatively. "You sure about that, Granger?"

"Hey, you try being _imprisoned_ in a small dark room for days and days, and you'll know how I feel!" Jinx scolded. "Ever since I've been locked up, I've been trying to get some attention. _Any_ attention at all. I have bouncing up and down to create some noise, like I did a few hours ago, so that Hermione here would remember that she actually owned a mood ring!"

"That explains the clanging sounds," Hermione said conclusively.

"Mood rings can bounce?" Draco asked, feeling increasingly doubtful by the second.

"Mood rings do have some magic of their own, you know," Hermione informed him. "Not much, but a sufficient amount for their small size. I've read about it in _The Encyclopedia Of Enchanted Entities_."

"Not very smart, are you?" Jinx sneered at Draco.

"I'm not even going to waste my time arguing with a mood ring," Draco said, cocking one blonde eyebrow.

"Hey, are you belittling me?" Jinx asked threateningly. If mood rings had hands, Jinx would probably be brandishing her fists at Draco this very moment. Maybe even beating him up.

Hermione cut in before Draco had time to answer. "Jinx, there's a reason why I haven't heard you creating all that racket."

"Really now?" Jinx said, scrutinizing Hermione carefully. "It better be a darn good reason."

Hermione told Jinx about the Love-Knot and everything it had done to her and Draco. She explained that they had hardly been to their own rooms, except when taking a shower.

"So, that's why I couldn't hear you," Hermione said with a sigh. "Every time you made noise, I probably wasn't in the room. Until yesterday, when Malfoy heard you."

To Hermione's surprise, Jinx laughed. "I pity you, Hermione," the mood ring said. "Love-Knots are tricky buggers. It's not going to be easy to get it off."

"Thanks for your encouragement," Draco said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"That bloke's really starting to annoy me," Jinx said irritably. "Is he like this all the time?"

"Pretty much," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm going to conveniently ignore him for now," Jinx said, piqued. "Now, put me on, Hermione. I haven't had anything to do in a very long time. I hope I'm not getting rusty."

"But Jinx I–" Hermione was cut short by the murderous look the mood ring was giving her. "Oh, all right." She placed the mood ring on her finger and watched carefully as it changed from black into a dim gray color, tinged at the corners with burgundy.

"Hmmm…you're definitely exhausted," Jinx said knowledgably, "and I can also sense some embarrassment. What are you so embarrassed about, Hermione?"

Hermione cleared her throat and felt her cheeks grow hot. She exchanged uncomfortable glances with Draco, feeling tongue-tied. "It's nothing," she managed to tell her mood ring, though Jinx did not seem thoroughly convinced.

"If you say so," Jinx huffed. "Now, why don't you put me on, blondie," she said, referring to Draco.

"I'd rather not," Draco said with a hint of arrogance. "I don't think mood rings are highly accurate."

Jinx glowered at him. "If you're _scared_ of what I'll find out, just say so," she challenged.

At once, Draco snatched the mood ring from Hermione's finger and placed it on his own. It was true that he did not want Jinx to think of him as a coward, but it was also true that despite his riches, he had never owned a mood ring before. And the thought of trying it on was quite fascinating.

Hermione's mood ring turned a deep scarlet on Draco's finger. "Oh, this is very interesting," Jinx chuckled.

"What so interesting?" Draco asked, staring at Jinx.

"Someone's feeling very naughty," Jinx replied in a whisper only audible to Draco.

Draco practically flung Jinx off his finger and chucked it onto Hermione's open hand.

"What did Jinx say?" Hermione asked, not catching the mood ring's quiet revelation.

A faint pink rose up to Draco's pale cheeks. He cleared his throat and tried to calm himself down. "I didn't hear what she said," he lied. Of course, he had clearly heard what Jinx said and he knew jolly well what she meant.

Hermione looked down at the mood ring in her hand. "Jinx, what did you say to Malfoy?" she questioned, growing increasingly curious.

"All I said was that he was tired and should get some sleep," Jinx responded, covering up for Draco. She didn't think Hermione would be too thrilled to find out that Draco was feeling naughty.

Hermione frowned. "That's all? Just tired?" she asked, still doubtful.

"Yes, that's all," Draco said hastily. He walked over to Hermione's bed and threw off the covers. "So, I think we should just go to sleep now."

"Hold your horses!" Jinx barked from Hermione's hand. "The two of you sleep in the same bed?"

When Hermione nodded, the mood ring burst into uncontrollable mirth. _It's no wonder he's feeling so naughty!_ Jinx thought in wonder.

Hermione stared at her mood ring, thinking that being put away in a drawer for such a long time might have affected her sanity somehow. "Are you quite all right, Jinx?"

"I'm dandy, Hermione," Jinx replied between laughs, "but I think I need some sleep as well. Why don't you put me back in the drawer? I'm sure you need some rest too. But, I'm warning you, don't forget about me!"

"I won't. Good night then," Hermione said uncertainly, placing Jinx back into the drawer. And to think just moments ago she was going on and on about how she had been 'imprisoned' in the drawer for ages.

"You have one weird mood ring," Draco commented. "Feisty too, I might add." He was about to take off his shirt and tuck himself into Hermione's bed when she stopped him.

"Wait," she said, holding up her hand. "I want to change into my pajamas first. It's been ages since I've slept comfortably in my own bed."

Draco scowled as Hermione started to search through her wardrobe. Finally, she fished out a baby blue cotton nightshirt with matching cotton trousers. She was about to make her way to the bathroom when Draco stopped her. He pulled her back towards her clothes cupboard and began rummaging through it himself.

"Malfoy!" Hermione squealed. "What do you think you're doing, going through my cupboard like that! Do you have no shame!"

Malfoy did not answer. He continued poking around her clothes until he at last found what he was looking for. He emerged from inside the depths of her wardrobe holding a nightdress that was all but too familiar to Hermione– the cotton, white one with large dancing sheep, big red hearts and large pink pompoms for buttons.

"What in the world…? Malfoy…what…?" Hermione stammered.

"Wear this one," he said, throwing it at her, "you look very sexy in it." With that, he trotted over to Hermione's bed. Calmly taking off his shirt, he slipped under the covers and closed his eyes, leaving Hermione to gape after him, wide-eyed, open-mouthed and undergoing a myriad of emotion.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hey everyone!I just want to address an issue that a number of you brought up: the romance between Draco and Hermione in my fic. _

Well, I have to be honest with you. I can't speed it up because I've planned this story to go a certain way and if I do anything to change that, it may screw the story up. All I can do is assure you that there will be romance. Believe me! Otherwise, I wouldn't write the fic.-grinz- Thanks for your patience, guys!

Oh yes, and another thing. The Love-Knot can only stretch for three and a half feet. Anything beyond that will cause the person who causes the stretch to land right beside his or her partner.

_And last, but certainly not least, I would like to thank my BETA (drum roll), Twilight Girl! Yay! _

_So, hope you guys liked this chapter! _


	17. Rumors

**Chapter 17- Rumors**  


Though she had been extremely tired a couple of hours ago and had been longing the soothing comfort of her bed, Hermione was finding it very hard to sleep now. And it was all thanks to the Slytherin sleeping next to her, who was snoring blissfully, obviously in a very deep slumber.

_You look very sexy in it._

The words rang in Hermione's ears.

What had he meant by that? Was he just teasing her? Did he think that it would be funny to mess with her head like that? Did he really mean it?

Hermione looked down at the sheep nightdress she had ultimately changed into.

You had to be crazy or downright warped to think that _anyone_ would look sexy in this nightgown.

Well, whoever said Draco was sane?

The troubled Head Girl glanced at the sleeping figure of Draco. The moonlight filtering in through the bedroom window shone on his face and Hermione saw a weird expression on his pale features. It was a cross between a smile and a frown.

Just what was going through his mind?

Hermione's gaze averted to the drawer in which she had left Jinx.

Perhaps there was a way to find out.

Draco was having a dream he did not know whether to enjoy or not. He was being held captive by beautiful, exotic women in a large, red room. Lanterns of fire placed along the four walls illuminated the room, giving it a fiery glow. He was chained up by the wrists to one of the walls and was wearing nothing except for a pair of black, cotton pants.

There were two girls clad fully in tight leather suits guarding the large metal door that granted entrance and exit. Whips and chains were tied to their waists and they stood, balanced on black stilettos.

Quite suddenly, the metal door flew open and in stepped the leader of the clan, who was none other than Hermione Granger.

She wore a tight leather skirt with a matching black lace bustier and her hair was styled wet around her face, which was done up with dark shades of make-up and blood red lipstick. A chunky choker rested on her slender neck and there was a tattoo of some sort on the left side of her chest. She held a thick, black whip in one hand and that was when Draco noticed that gloves with their fingers cut off covered her hands. Black boots ran up from her feet, stopping right above her knees, and she stood poised, with her free hand resting on her hip.

After he was done gawking at her, Draco watched as Hermione cracked her whip.

"You have been a very _naughty_ boy, Draco," she said seductively as she advanced toward him. "_Very, very naughty…_"

For the second time that night, Hermione took her mood ring out of her bedside table. She saw that Jinx was snoozing in the black stone and found it quite amusing. She did not know that mood rings slept too.

"Jinx?" Hermione said softly, feeling a twinge of guilt for waking her up. "Jinx, can you get up please?"

"No mommy, I don't want to get up," Jinx mumbled.

Hermione frowned. Mood rings had mommies? "Jinx, I'm not your mommy," she told the still sleeping mood ring. "Please wake up, I need your help."

When Jinx did not response, Hermione shook the ring in her hand.

"Yikes!" Jinx yelped, waking up right up. "What in the world do you think you're doing, shaking me like that! My head's spinning a thousand miles per hour!"

"Shhhh!" Hermione placed her fingers on her lips. "Be quiet, Jinx. I don't want Malfoy to wake up."

"Hermione, I know you feel bad about not letting me out of the drawer for such a long time," Jinx whispered, "but isn't this a little bit too late in the night to make up for it? You can make up for it tomorrow. We mood rings need to sleep too, you know."

"This won't take long, Jinx, I promise," Hermione assured. "I just need you to tell me what Malfoy's feeling right now."

Jinx small eyes lit up. "You mean blondie?" she asked, her glee apparent. "You want me to tell what he's feeling right now? While he's asleep?"

"Exactly."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Jinx said excitedly, all tiredness gone and forgotten. "Put me on him! Oh, this is going to be so fun…"

Hermione did as told, carefully lifting one of Draco's fingers and slipping Jinx on it.

Jinx glowed a deep scarlet, similar to before, but this time, the scarlet was tinged with faint white glow.

"So?" Hermione asked anxiously. The suspense was killing her.

"Well, there's definitely some confusion in him," Jinx said, suppressing a giggle. "But blondie here is definitely feeling very naughty…"

Hermione's brown eyes widened to the size of saucers and her eyebrows shot up. "Naughty?" she repeated. "The boy I'm _sleeping_ next to is feeling naughty?"

"There's no need to get so worked up, dear," Jinx said kindly, but not without a chuckle. "Lots of blokes this age feel naughty from time to time. Even your close male friends."

Hermione thought about Harry and Ron feeling the way Draco was right now and she shuddered. Too much information.

"Was that how he was feeling before?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer.

Jinx laughed. "Yes, he was. I thought he'd be bloody embarrassed letting you find that out, so I covered up for the poor bloke. But now I think it was best I told you." Her laughter ceased when she saw the horror-struck expression on her owner's face. "Look here, Hermione, I'm no crystal ball, but I know for certain that blondie isn't going to do anything to you. I don't sense any lustful feelings from him, so he's definitely not a lecherous pervert. So you just need to calm down and go to sleep."

"But Jinx, do you know what he told me earlier?" Hermione whined. "He told me to wear this nightgown because he thinks I look sexy in it!"

Jinx raised an eyebrow, or at least what looked like an eyebrow on her small face. "Honey, even if the lowest scumbag in this world was drunk senseless," she said as she skimmed over the piece of clothing Hermione had on, "there was no way in hell he would think that you look sexy in _that_."

* * *

For the first time since they had been stuck together, Draco was the earlier riser of the two the following morning. It was a Saturday and he had wanted to sleep in, but his brain just would not allow him that luxury. Yawning, he turned onto his back and sat up, running a hand through his ruffled hair. 

He glanced down at Hermione and saw that she was peacefully asleep. He was thankful to see that she had taken his advice and had worn that awful-looking nightdress. With the way he was feeling yesterday, anything remotely normal on Hermione would have made his thoughts run wild. Or at least wilder than they had already been.

You could call it a self-defense mechanism.

However even in that hideous outfit, as Draco looked down upon Hermione, he felt an odd sort of attraction towards her. He hated to admit it and could not explain it, but he knew it was due to what he had witnessed the previous morning in her bathroom. It was purely physical and there was no doubt about that.

He gagged slightly at his thoughts. What was going on with him? Granger? Attractive? Those two words did not go together.

He shook his thoughts out of his head when he saw Hermione stir. He watched as her eyes flickered open and she slowly sat up.

"It's about time you got up," he said, yawning lazily. "Now quickly, go take a shower."

Hermione spent the next fifteen minutes trying to come up with new spells to place on the shower curtains, to prevent further _accidents_.

"Granger, you're being ridiculous," Draco said as he watched Hermione amusedly. "What happened yesterday was an accident because I moved more than three and a half feet from you. That's all."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, you better make sure you don't move today, Malfoy, regardless of the noise you hear in my room or anywhere else for that matter."

With that, she performed the routine spells on the shower curtains and stepped inside to take a bath.

"Why is she getting so worked up for?" Draco mumbled as he took his usual seat outside the bathtub. "It's not like I _wanted_ to drop in on her yesterday. It just happened. Accidentally."

And Draco had no regrets.

* * *

After the two Heads had taken their showers, they walked into the common room together, where Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor greeted them. Or at least Godric Gryffindor did. Salazar Slytherin's greeting was more of a scowl. 

"I've noticed that the both of you have stopped sleeping on the couch," Salazar Slytherin said in his customary drawl. "Sharing a room now, are you? Or sharing a bed?"

"Salazar! That's really none of our concern!" Godric Gryffindor scolded. Then he turned to the two students. "But, just for the record, are the two of you sharing a room now?"

Draco and Hermione exchanged uncertain looks.

"Yes, we are," Hermione said slowly. "But only because we were getting uncomfortable on the couch."

Salazar Slytherin appeared appalled by the idea and was muttering something about 'wretched muggle-borns' under his breath, but Godric Gryffindor was beaming.

"We better get going then," Draco said, not really wanting to find out what the two founders were going to say next.

As the two students made their way to the Great Hall, they were so unlucky as to encounter Peeves. He leered at them, doing a peculiar sort of jig above their heads.

"I know your dirty little secret!" he exclaimed, grinning like he had struck wizard gold.

Draco glowered at the poltergeist. "What are you talking about, Peeves?"

"Ooooh, the two hotheads have been very bad," he said in a singsong voice. "They have been doing very bad things," he snickered and flew into a wall.

"What did he mean by that?" Hermione asked, her brows knitted together in bafflement.

Draco shrugged, feeling rather confused himself. "What a nutter."

Draco and Hermione continued their trip to the Great Hall. On their way there, they passed by a group of students who grew unnaturally silent when they saw the two Heads. The students watched them intently and after a second or two of quietness, they broke out into urgent whispers.

Hermione stared at the group of students, feeling puzzled for the second time in the span of five minutes. "What was that all about?"

"I haven't a clue," Draco answered, feeling as perplexed as Hermione.

They reached the Great Hall within the subsequent five minutes. The Great Hall looked the same as it did everyday; bustling with hungry students, the rich aroma of good food tantalizing eager nostrils and conversations in full swing.

However, the moment Draco and Hermione stepped in, all activity and conversation was brought to a halt.

"Why are they all staring at us like that?" Draco asked, looking around to see all eyes on him and Hermione. "Is there something on my face?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Talk about being self-centered.

Conversation started almost as quickly as it had stopped. The Great Hall buzzed with activity again as discussions erupted among the students and furtive whispers were exchanged, but eyes still darted toward Draco and Hermione every now and then.

The students of Hogwarts were obviously talking about them.

Déjà vu would be the best way to describe what was happening. It was a familiar scenario. The same thing had happened with the two when the entered the Great Hall during Christmas and when the new term began. During those two times, the topic of conversation had been the Love-Knot.

But what was the topic this time?

In midst of all the murmuring, Draco led Hermione to the Slytherin table. They sat beside Blaise, who had a very strange grin on his face. It was cheeky, but not without a hint of admiration and disbelief.

Pansy, who was sitting across Draco, glared at Hermione angrily, resembling a very angry bulldog. She started tearing up her toast into little bits, as though hoping it was Hermione's head instead of toast.

Millicent Bulstrode, who was sitting right beside Pansy, wore an expression similar to her good friend. She curled her huge hand up into a fist and was clenching it so hard that her knuckles turned to a pasty white color. She seemed to want to badly punch someone, presumably Hermione.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Slytherins were either talking quietly while pointing at Hermione and Draco, or just blatantly staring. Hermione realized that most of the girls were looking at her like she was filth of the worst kind. She was usually accustomed to their revulsion-filled looks, but there was something very murderous about their stares today.

"I just want to say that I'm proud of you, Draco," Blaise announced as his friend reached out to help himself to some breakfast. "You really did have your fun with her while you could!"

Draco stared and so did Hermione.

"What the bloody hell are you on about, Blaise?" Draco asked with puckered brows.

"HE'S TALKING ABOUT WHAT YOU AND GRANGER DID IN THE BOY'S TOILET ON TUESDAY!" Pansy exploded abruptly, tipping her glass of pumpkin juice in her fury. "HE'S TALKING ABOUT WHAT YOU AND GRANGER…WHAT YOU… WHAT _SHE_…"

But Pansy could not complete her sentence. She was shaking with rage and looked like she was about stab Hermione with her fork right there and then. Without another word, Pansy stood up furiously and stalked out of the Great Hall, Millicent following close behind.

"Oh Merlin," Draco cursed under his breath and smacked his forehead. "Corner must have blurted…"

Understanding finally dawned upon Hermione. She dropped her spoon in a noisy clutter and stared at Draco, horrified.

Michael had let it slip! He had told someone about the toilet incident! And his version of what he had seen in the restroom that fateful Tuesday was so completely different from what actually happened. At the rate news spread around Hogwarts, it was no wonder everyone was giving Draco and Hermione looks! What was worse was that by now, the story had probably been distorted into a number of versions.

"Come on now, give us the little details, Draco," Blaise urged, looking very keen indeed. "How was it like, getting it on with a Mudblood?"

Hermione's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes but she blinked them back. She did not want to burst into tears in front of the Slytherins.

"Sod off, Blaise," Draco growled, noticing the crimson that had set Hermione's cheeks ablaze. "Do you really think I'd get it on with her? Nothing happened. She was just helping me fix my button on my pants."

"Oh, so it started with fixing the button of your _pants_ eh?" Nott piped in with a bold wink. "Then what?"

"Nothing happened, dammit!" Draco roared. "_She was just helping me! _"

This seemed to cause the male Slytherins who were listening in to laugh even more.

"Yes, Draco, we know that she was _helping_ you," Blaise said with a snigger. "Just tell us how exactly she did that!"

Draco could not believe his friends. What was wrong with them? Were they being this stupid on purpose? He cast Hermione a sidelong glance and saw that she was calmly spreading marmalade on her toast. He could tell that she was distressed, but she was doing a fine job of covering it up. Her cheeks were still tinted red.

Standing up angrily, Draco trudged over to the Ravenclaw table, Hermione having no choice but to follow.

"Where's Corner!" he demanded, avoiding the fixated stares he and Hermione were receiving.

"He's not here," Stuart Ackerley, a fourth year Ravenclaw student informed Draco. "Didn't come down for breakfast."

"If any of you see him, tell him that I'm looking for him!" Draco was just about to turn and head back to the Slytherin table when someone grabbed his arm to stop him.

Draco and Hermione turned to see Harry, Ron and Ginny standing behind them, each bearing a parallel expression of anger.

"We need to talk," Harry said, his voice deadly soft. He was the one who had grabbed Draco by the arm. "Now."

* * *

"And that's all that happened that day in the boy's bathroom. I was just trying to help Malfoy with his button, that's all!" Hermione said, after finishing her explanation on the actual events that took place that Tuesday. Her friends had dragged her to an empty classroom and had insisted on knowing what was going on. 

There was silence from her three friends now, until finally Ron said, "You have serious issues about not being able to walk around without a button on your pants, Malfoy. Now look what you got Hermione into."

"Shut up, Weaselface," Draco snapped. "She was the one who offered so generously to help."

"We were getting late for Potions!" Hermione reminded and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so that's why you were late that day," Harry muttered. "You only told us that you were late because Malfoy was taking a long time in the toilet. You didn't explain why he was taking such a long time."

"I didn't see it necessary then," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Michael is such a nincompoop," Ginny said, clearly annoyed by the whole misunderstanding. "I can't believe I dated him at one time."

"Well, at least we know that our Hermione isn't some sort of _Scarlet Woman_," Ron pointed out.

"But the rest of the school thinks I am!" Hermione cried out in despair.

"That's true," Ginny said sympathetically. "And the rumors are getting worse. Some fella from Hufflepuff was telling his friend something really far-fetched and I had to stop Harry and Ron from beating him up."

"That's just brilliant," Hermione moaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Whom did you lot hear it from anyways?" Draco asked.

"From Lavender," Ginny replied. "She's dating Michael. They've been together since Thursday I think. So he must have told her. It's no wonder the whole school knows."

Hermione's eyes widened. "He's dating Lavender!"

Ginny nodded.

"Of all people…" Hermione heaved a huge sigh. "Now what do we do? I don't think I'll be able to bear the staring, pointing and whispering all day."

"We'll have to find Corner first," Draco told her. "Then we'll take from there."

* * *

"Did you hear? Yes, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were…" 

"I heard from Jenny who heard from Greg who heard from Alice that…"

"Disgusting, isn't it? Moreover they're Head Boy and Girl. And in the dungeon toilet…"

"Who would have ever thought that _she_ would do something like that…"

It was horrible. Rumors flew along the corridors, from common room to common room. Some people were discreet, but others just wanted to be heard.

By midday, Hermione and Draco thought it would be best if they retreated back to the safety of their dormitories. Draco had told Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise to be on a lookout for Michael. If they spotted him, they were to inform Draco immediately.

"How will you find out when they locate him?" Hermione asked curiously as they made their way to the Heads' dormitory.

"We have our means," Draco responded offhandedly. He gave the portrait the password and entered the common room once it swung open.

"What means?" Hermione pressed.

"It's really none–" But Draco stopped short when he realized that they had a visitor.

"Well, hello," Lucius Malfoy greeted smooth voice, a greasy smile pasted on his lips. "Just the two people I've been looking for. I have came to hear about some rather _interesting_ information…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hello all! First and foremost, I would like to thank CraftySlytherin and PhoenixCGandAC (from MNFF)for their brilliant ideas! Without them, this chapter would not have been possible. _

In case you're wondering, CraftySlytherin came up with the idea of slipping the mood ring onto Draco's finger while he was sleeping. And PhoenixCGandAC came up with the idea of Michael telling the whole school what he thought_ he saw in the toilet between Draco and Hermione and that this news should somehow leak out to Lucius Malfoy. Thank you guys for your creativity! _

_And of course, my dear BETA, Twilight Girl, who gave such wonderful comments, thank you!_

_So... What did you guys think of this chapter? ;) _

_Lastly, I would like to say that this story has been nominated for several categories in the 4th Round of the Dramione Awards. Do vote if you think TUP (The Unseemly Proposal) deserves it! Thanks guys!_


	18. Pansy's Outburst

**Chapter 18- Pansy's Outburst**

Draco and Hermione exchanged nervous glances as Mr. Malfoy's smile grew taut, making him look sinister.

"It has been brought to my attention that the two of you had been involved in some _activities_ on Tuesday, in the Boys' bathroom located in the dungeons," he said, taking a deliberate step towards them. "Some very _remarkable_ activities indeed."

Salazar Slytherin sniggered from his portrait. Godric Gryffindor, on the other hand, had gone very red in the face.

"I think I'm going to take a walk," Godric announced to his companion. "Coming, Salazar?"

"No, you carry on," Salazar with a malicious smile. "I'd like to be entertained for a while."

"I would prefer not to discuss the nature of these activities," Mr. Malfoy continued as he circled Draco and Hermione, like a vulture encircling fresh carcass, "and I must say I'm not particularly pleased with this." He gave Hermione a venomous look.

"Father, it's not what it seems…"

"You didn't need to hide it from me, Draco," Mr. Malfoy interjected, placing a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezing it hard. Draco flinched under the pressure of his father's grip. "I asked for progress and what do I get? _Promiscuous behavior._" He glared at the two students now in front of him. "I never expected this of you."

"But nothing happened between us that day!" Hermione said frantically, unable to stand the sickened look on the older Malfoy's face. She could almost hear the thoughts in his head saying, _"I should have expected this of a filthy Mudblood". _

"Draco, a word with you. Alone," Mr. Malfoy said, pulling Draco aside.

Draco sighed. "Look, father, nothing–"

"Let me speak, Draco," Mr. Malfoy interrupted, holding up his hand to silence his son. "This is not what I expected of you." He lowered his voice a couple of notches. "You're a Malfoy, Draco. Whatever happens, you still have to remember _what she is_."

Draco glared at his father. One moment he was calling her 'daughter-in-law' and the next, she was back to being filth. Does this man even know what he wants? "Father, you are the one who seems to be forgetting who she is!" he retorted. He heard Hermione sigh angrily in the background and lowered his voice. "Wasn't this your idea in the first place?"

"Don't take that tone with me," Mr. Malfoy warned. "It wasn't my idea for the two of you to do something like that. I specifically said to start being kind that Granger girl, so that she will be smittened and agree to marriage."

Despite the fact that nothing happened between Hermione and himself, Draco scowled and said, "Well, wouldn't you consider this progress then?"

"Not at all. I would have known if there was progress. Agreeing to marriage wholeheartedly and performing an act for physical gratification are two very different things," Mr. Malfoy shot back sternly, this time loud enough for Hermione to hear as well. "In spite of carrying out those acts in the toilet on Tuesday, you two have obviously not develop the feelings I want you to develop for each other, otherwise the Love-Knot would not still be tied around your wrists."

"Physical gratification! _Nothing happened!_ It was a simple misunderstanding!" Hermione exclaimed defensively. "I was just fixing the button of his pants!"

"Is that what you kids call it nowadays?" Mr. Malfoy asked with an arch of a pale eyebrow.

"No! She was really just fixing the button of my pants!" Draco tried telling his father, who seemed to be in a world of his own.

"You don't have to lie to me, Draco," Mr. Malfoy jeered. "Your mother is furious as well, you know. She is as shock as I am. She wanted to come down here with me, but I assured her that I could handle it myself." He shook his head solemnly. "Such appalling behavior. The next thing you know, Miss Granger will be pregnant before marriage."

Hermione turned a brilliant shade of red.

A sneer appeared on Mr. Malfoy's face and his lips curled in distaste. "I want the two of you to agree to marriage and that's all," he said coldly, surveying Hermione as if she was an insignificant piece of dirt under his shoe. The pretense of liking her was non-existent today. "I certainly don't want you having a child with her."

Hermione frowned at Mr. Malfoy and his statement. It was a strange choice of words. Then the implication of his words hit her and she gasped quietly.

_I certainly don't want you having a child with her,_ the sentence rang through Hermione's head again.

_…don't want you having a child with her…_

_…with her…_

_Lucius Malfoy doesn't want_ me _bearing his grandchild! _Hermione thought wildly. _Even if, by some bizarre miracle, I do agree to marry his son, he doesn't want a_ muggle-born _to produce his son's heir! _

Hermione's contorted her face in revolt, as if she had just eaten a vomit-flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean, and her face turned a very nasty shade of red.

The nerve of that man! He wanted his son to marry a muggle-born so that he could strut around the Wizarding World to show what a great man he was, yet he did not want that same muggle-born giving birth to his grandchild! The double standards were unbelievable! What was he planning to do to get a grandchild? Employ a surrogate pure-blood mother?

"You horrible man!" Hermione blurted angrily before she could stop herself. "You horrible, horrible man!"

"Granger, what the hell do you think you're talking about!" Draco questioned. "You're speaking to my father here. You better watch that tongue of yours!"

"Draco, let her speak," Mr. Malfoy said with uncanny calmness. "On what basis do I deserve this insinuation, Miss Granger?"

Hermione glared at him.

"You know exactly why I said that," she said, incensed by Mr. Malfoy's attitude. "You want me to marry your son despite the fact that I'm muggle-born, but for that precise reason, you don't want me bearing his child!"

Draco stared at Mr. Malfoy, looking aghast. Evidently, he was astonished to the level his father could sink. "Granger," he said quietly, his eyes never leaving his father, "you better know what you're talking about."

"I know very well what I'm talking about!" Hermione snapped. "And your father knows that I'm right. Am I not, Mr. Malfoy? That's what you implied when you said you didn't want Malfoy having a child _with me_, isn't it?"

Mr. Malfoy laughed; a cold, hollow laugh that echoed through the silent common room. "Miss Granger, I haven't a clue what you're talking about. You're clearly delusional," he said coolly. "I just don't want my son and future daughter-in-law to do anything foolish that they'll regret later on, especially since youths these days are so impetuous. What happened in the bathroom between you two is intolerable, and anything beyond that is completely unacceptable."

Hermione glowered at him. He had not answered her question. He had merely evaded it. She understood that it would be meaningless trying to argue with him at this point.

"Father!" Draco roared, his own cheeks stained with color. "That day in the bathroom, Granger was just–"

Mr. Malfoy held up his hand. "I'm not interested in the details, Draco," he said, looking a bit repulsed. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Draco groaned in exasperation. Why wouldn't his father just listen to him?

"Who did you hear this from anyways?" Draco asked, glaring at his father.

"Who I heard from is really none of your concern, Draco," Mr. Malfoy replied in a bored tone.

"Well, whoever you heard him from gave you the wrong information," Draco said in annoyance.

"You mean there's more to it?" Mr. Malfoy's eyes widened slightly in half-disgust, half-amusement.

"Yes." But when he saw the look on his father's face, he quickly added, "I mean, no! Not the way you're thinking!"

Mr. Malfoy shook her head. "I already told you, you don't have to explain anything to me. I'm presuming it was a spur-of-the-moment act, one that is never to be repeated ever again."

"How could it have been in the spur-of-the-moment when nothing even happened?" Hermione said, trying her best to keep her voice down. She was still livid about the whole 'not bearing a grandchild with a muggle-born' situation.

"Shy about it _now_, are we?" Mr. Malfoy suggested with a shallow cackle. "You weren't so shy about it when you were actually doing it."

"Father!" Draco yelled, not sure why he came to Hermione's defense. He just felt it was unfair that Mr. Malfoy thought of Hermione as wanton.

"Don't shout at me, Draco."

Hermione glared. It took her all her will power not to go forward and slap Lucius Malfoy on his face for saying that. Nothing happened between Draco and herself. Yet he refused to believe that nothing had happened even though he keeps emphasizing that he is appalled by the whole situation and wished it never happened! He was in a perverse sort of denial.

"Now, I think it's time for me to leave you alone, though I really rather not," Mr. Malfoy said, fanning his traveling cloak out behind him. "I just came here to check on you and it's a good thing I did. I hope I don't have to visit you for the purpose of reprimanding you for such stupid mistakes again."

Before Draco and Hermione had time to say anything else, Lucius Malfoy had disappeared in a cloud of thick, white smoke and it was Hermione who had turned toward the window in time to see a black bat flutter out.

* * *

"Everyone's staring!" Hermione whispered tetchily as she and Draco entered the library. After Mr. Malfoy left, Draco had insisted that they head for the library for some research on the Love-Knot.

After countless times refusing, Hermione had finally given in because she was afraid that Draco might have carried her there if she continued saying no. That would most certainly have given rise to a whole new bout of rumors. And Hermione did not feel like attracting any more attention.

But now, Hermione found herself wishing that she had stood firm by her decision of not leaving the common room because instantly all eyes of the students in the library fall on them. She should have shot Draco a stunning spell rather than let him drag her here.

"It's not that bad," Draco whispered back. "There aren't many people here."

"It doesn't make a difference because everyone who is here is still whispering and staring!" Hermione told him irritably.

"Look, my father's going on and on about how what happened should not have happened when nothing did happen!" Draco hissed, then he paused to frown, as though he was a little confused about what he said. "You know what I mean…"

When he saw Hermione grimace, he continued, "Therefore, you'd know that the only way all our problems can be solved is if this," he pointed at the Love-Knot irritably, "disappears, without us having to agree to marriage. Am I right?"

Hermione nodded in response.

"So, do you want to get rid it or not?" Draco asked, watching her carefully.

Hermione nodded mutely again.

"Then we'll have to keep looking until we find something, anything."

Turning away from Hermione, Draco started pulling books that he thought were useful off the shelves. Hermione sighed and began to do the same. He was right. Getting the Love-Knot off would solve everything and prevent any future problems from occurring. None of this would have happened if it Lucius Malfoy had never given it to them in the first place.

They piled themselves up with as many books as their arms would allow them to carry and made their way to the emptiest corner of the library, away from prying eyes. They took a book each from the pile and immersed themselves in research.

Hermione was surprised to see Draco so absorbed in his work. She had expected him to give up after the first book and count on her to look through the remaining books herself.

_He must be really determined to get the Love-Knot off, _she thought as she sneaked a glance at him. _Or at least for now he is. _

Their research was interrupted when Parvati decided to pay them a little visit.

"Hello Hermione," she said, tossing her long, plaited hair behind her. "Are you busy?"

Hermione groaned inwardly and looked up from her book. She knew for certain why Parvati was here. She wanted to hear a first-hand account of the rumors that she had heard.

"Yes, I am busy actually. Very busy," Hermione said with an edge in her voice. "So if you don't mind, maybe I'll talk to you some other time." _Maybe._

"Oh, don't worry, I won't take too much of your time," Parvati assured with a toothy grin and a glance at Draco.

"Hey, she said she's busy," Draco told her curtly. "Do you have a problem understanding that?"

Parvati looked like someone had threw a glass of cold water in her face. Clearly offended, she stood up, gave an indignant sniff and walked away.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled quietly and went back to reading.

Hours of fruitless research ensued, until they gave up and decided that dinner was in order. After Hermione checked out a book, they left the library with lingering looks from its occupants.

"Still no news of Corner," Draco muttered as they headed for the Great Hall. "Probably hiding from us now that he opened his big, fat mouth."

"I still can't believe he slipped," Hermione said with a sigh. "And to Lavender of all people."

"Should have used the Memory Charm on him that day," Draco said, obviously disappointed that he did he let the opportunity slip by.

"But it's against the rules!"

"Modifying the git's memory would have kept his mouth shut and we wouldn't be in this situation," Draco reminded her bitterly.

Hermione glared at him, "You're Head Boy and you've got certain responsibilities. You can't go around performing such charms on random students."

"In order to save my arse and reputation from such humiliation," Draco snapped, "I jolly well would have."

"That's very selfish of you."

"I'm a selfish person."

"I can see that."

"Congratulations on being able to see then."

"You're really infuriating, you know that Malfoy?"

"Speak for yourself, Granger."

They fell silent and continued to walk quietly when Hermione chose not to retort.

"I need to use the toilet," Hermione declared suddenly, taking a detour from their route to the Great Hall to the nearest Girl's bathroom.

They walked in and Hermione attempted to push open the door of the first cubicle, only to find it occupied.

"Make sure none of your buttons pop out," Draco said only half-jokingly as Hermione entered the second cubicle and shut the door behind her.

It only took Hermione a minute or two, after which she came out and went over to the sinks to wash her hands. "You don't have to worry about any popping buttons," she told Draco as she placed her hands under the running water from the tap. "And even if one does pop, I've got my wand with me to fix it _myself_."

Draco scowled at her.

Just then, the doors of the first cubicle that had been in use burst open and Pansy came tumbling out, a maddened look flashing in her bloodshot eyes. Before anyone knew what was going on, Pansy had flung herself onto Hermione, the former pinning the latter onto the bathroom floor.

"YOU BITCH!" Pansy screamed, grabbing a handful of Hermione's brown hair and tugging it hard. "YOU SLUT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO DRACO!"

"Ouch! Get off me! Get off me!" Hermione shrieked, kicking Pansy as hard as she could.

Draco stared at the two girls, not knowing whether to be horrified or amused. Finally, when it looked like Pansy would rip Hermione's scalp off, he shouted, "Pansy, stop it!"

Pansy tugged at Hermione's hair even harder. "I KNEW ALL ALONG THAT YOU FANCIED HIM!"

Hermione managed to force a laugh from below Pansy. "Are you mad!"

"Granger, shut up!" Hermione heard Draco say from somewhere above her. She saw that he had his arms around Pansy and was apparently trying to pull her off.

"YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM, MUDBLOOD, OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!"

"In case you don't realize, I CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Hermione tried pointing at the Love-Knot that was stretched between herself and Draco, but Pansy was too engrossed in her fury to take notice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Pansy, get off Granger! And Granger, will you just shut up!"

"I said, I CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Hermione yelled into Pansy's face. "Because we're–"

Hermione never got to complete her sentence because Pansy had brought her hand down on Hermione's cheek in a resounding slap.

"Pansy!" Draco's eyes widened and, with some effort, he dragged her off a stunned Hermione, whose left cheek now had a vivid red imprint of a hand.

Hermione's hand automatically flew to the spot where Pansy had hit her. Her cheek was now smarting with pain. She was about to launch herself on Pansy, but Draco had placed himself between them, so she could not reach the Slytherin girl.

"How dare you slap me!" Hermione barked.

"How dare you do _that_ to Draco!" Pansy shouted back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Draco hollered and immediately the two girls fell silent, but they were still seething with anger.

Draco turned to Pansy. "Nothing happened between us!" he told her. He started explaining what had actually happened in the Boys' bathroom that Tuesday and what Michael Corner thought he saw.

Pansy pointed at Hermione once Draco was done. "So she didn't…"

"No, she didn't," Draco confirmed.

"And you didn't…"

"No, Pansy, I didn't."

"Really?"

"Do you honestly think I would!"

Pansy threw her arms around Draco in relief and all traces of her anger vanished. "I knew it all along!" she squeaked in delight. "I knew you wouldn't…I mean, she's a Mudblood after all."

"If you call me that one more time, I won't hesitate to hex you into next week!" Hermione warned, rubbing her still red cheek.

However, Pansy was not listening. She was too busy snogging Draco to pay attention to Hermione.

Hermione gagged a little, but not before an unfamiliar emotion overtook her for a second. She shrugged the feeling away and waited till Pansy was done detaching her face from Draco's.

"If it's not too much trouble for the two of you, can we have dinner now?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Dinner sounds wonderful!" Pansy said happily as she locked her arm in Draco's.

Hermione winced. She would have to endure Pansy's lovey-dovey ness throughout dinner. What a lovely dinner it was going to be.

Pansy practically skipped all the way to the Great Hall. It was quite a sight to behold for the diners of the Great Hall when Draco walked in with a sullen-looking Hermione on his right and a beaming Pansy on his left. The furtive glances and quiet discussions started almost at once.

"Does this school do nothing but gossip?" she mumbled grumpily as she took a seat on the Slytherin table.

"Ah, Draco," Blaise said with a pert smile on his arrogant face, "finally decided to join us for dinner. Where have you been the whole day? Goyle was saying that you were in the Heads' dorm together with Granger. Up to something again?" he added with a wink.

"Nothing happened that day, Blaise!" Pansy snapped before Draco could answer. "So shove off and leave Draco alone."

"Pansy's in denial," Blaise snorted and a few of the Slytherins surrounding him sniggered.

I'm not in denial!" Pansy said and Blaise joined in the sniggering with the other Slytherin.

Just as it looked like Pansy was about to whip her wand out and curse Blaise into nothingness, Crabbe and Goyle burst into the Great Hall and rushed to the Slytherin table.

Panting hard, Crabbe managed to say between breaths, "Draco, we found Corner."

* * *

**Author's rather long and lengthy note:** _Hey guys! I'm truly sorry for the long wait! It must have been annoying and I don't blame you for wanting to pelt me with rotten eggs. Hope you enjoyed it though! _


	19. Confrontations and Clarifica

**Chapter 19- Confrontations and Clarifications**  


Hermione found herself being dragged away by Draco for the second time today, and this time, it was to the Slytherin common room. He was walking so fast that Hermione found herself having to jog to keep up.

"Where did you find him?" Draco questioned his two cronies, who were scampering behind him, struggling to keep up with Draco's long strides.

It was Goyle who answered. "He found him near the lake taking a night stroll with that girlfriend of his," he said breathlessly.

"We tried sending you a message–" Crabbe started but stopped suddenly and threw Hermione a surreptitious look. He obviously did not want her knowing what he was talking about. And he had achieved that. Hermione looked clueless and curious. "But when you din reply, we went to go look for you."

They rounded a corner in the dungeons and finally reached the Slytherin common room.

"Corner's really going to get it," Draco muttered angrily.

"You're not planning to beat him up, are you?" Hermione asked tentatively. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles ominously from behind.

Draco did not reply. Instead he said, "Runespoor," which was the Slytherin common room password.

Hermione entered after Draco and stood still for a while, examining the interiors of the Slytherin common room. It was a dull, dungeon-like room filled with dark green couches and dark-colored furniture. The temperature in here was considerably lower than outside. Hermione attributed this to the fact that the room was located below the lake. It was a bleak place very much suited for its inhabitants. For now, it was empty as most of the Slytherins were having dinner at the Great Hall (Hermione was grateful for that).

A sudden jerk forward brought a halt to Hermione's observations and she realized that Draco was moving on forward. She moved on together with him and spotted Michael Corner seated on an armchair in the far corner of the room, looking utterly terrified. Millicent Bulstrode stood next to him, acting as his apparent warden to prevent him from running away.

"Millicent, you can go for dinner now. You too, Crabbe, Goyle," Draco said as he approached them, sounding like an army general giving his subordinates an order.

"But Draco, I thought we're going to beat Corner up?" Crabbe whined, clearly disappointed that he was not going to be able to shove his massive fist into someone's face and break a bone or two.

"I can handle him myself. Just go have dinner. Now," Draco commanded.

Draco watched Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle hurry off, and then turned his attention to Michael. "Corner, you're in such big trouble," he said quietly, almost threateningly.

"Malfoy, you don't have to scare him like that," Hermione sighed from beside him. "Michael, we just need to clarify a few things with you."

"Oh come off it Granger, you sound like you're ready to invite him to a prissy tea party!" Draco scoffed.

"At least I don't look like I'm going to hack him into little pieces!" Hermione snapped.

"Y…You're going to hack me to little pieces?!" Michael stammered, looking even more terrified than before.

Draco folded his arms across him chest and fixed Michael an angry stare. "I just might if you don't tell me what possessed you to tell the entire school what you think you saw me and Granger doing in the Boys' toilet on Tuesday."

Michael's eyebrows shot up and were nearly hidden in his brown hair. "But I didn't tell anyone! I swear!"

"Oh, is that right? Is that why _everyone_ thinks that Granger and I were getting it on in the bloody lavatory?" Draco inquired, cocking one of his blond eyebrows.

Michael flushed at Draco's choice of words and Hermione resisted from whacking Draco across the head.

"Can you be anymore tactless, Malfoy?" Hermione grumbled through gritted teeth.

Draco ignored Hermione and went on, "So, why did you do it, Corner? Thought it'd be fun to ridicule our already miserable situation?"

"Look Malfoy," Michael said, trying to put up a brave front. "I didn't tell anyone."

"You sure? You didn't tell anyone?" Draco towered over the seated Michael menacingly. "Not even that girlfriend of yours?"

"Lavender?" Michael frowned. "Yes, I did. But she promised she wouldn't tell anyone!"

Draco swore under his breath. "That didn't work out now, did it? She didn't not tell _anyone_, she told _everyone_!"

"Why did you decide tell her, Michael?" Hermione asked, this time undeniably understanding Draco's exasperation.

"I didn't mean to," Michael said ruefully. "We were having a conversation and somehow she started talking about how romantic it would be to have a Love-Knot on…"

Both Draco and Hermione did a double take. "Romantic?!" they repeated in unison, exchanging unbelieving looks.

"Your girlfriend must be off her rocker," Draco snorted.

"Romantic is not one of the adjectives I'd use to describe our situation," Hermione added with an incredulous chortle.

Michael seemed to take offense in the fact that Hermione and Draco thought his girlfriend had lost her mind. "If you look at it from her perspective, it's actually quite–"

"Corner, I'm not interested in your girlfriend's perspective," Draco interrupted. "So get on with it."

Michael scowled slightly and still looked somewhat affronted. "While we were talking about the Love-Knot," he continued, "the subject shifted automatically to…" The scowl on his face faded away and was substituted by a sheepish look.

"You started talking about us, didn't you?" Hermione prompted, gesturing at herself and Draco.

Michael nodded. "Lavender brought up the topic about the two of you since you're the only people who she's seen with a Love-Knot on. She was saying how it'd be hilarious if the two of you actually end up…you know…together…" He trailed off with a shrug.

Draco gave Michael a pointed look. "Yes, that would indeed be _hilarious_. I'm laughing my arse off just thinking about it…"

"Go on, Michael," Hermione encouraged, rolling her eyes at Draco.

"And then I told her that the two of you just might because I saw the two of you in the bathroom doing…" He trailed off again and blushed. "I…I didn't want to tell her what I saw but she forced it out of me."

"What did she threaten to do if you didn't tell her? Not snog you?" Draco asked with a grunt.

"Malfoy, stop it!" Hermione shot as Michael turned a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Well, what ever you told your girlfriend was what you _thought_ you saw, and not what _happened_. And your girlfriend went to tell everyone what you told her, which is not true because what you thought you saw and what actually happened are two very different things," Draco said sternly in seemingly one breath.

Michael gave Draco a confused stare.

"So, now," Draco continued, "the whole school thinks that I'm banging–"

Hermione quickly clamped Draco's mouth with her hand to cut him off. She was afraid to think of what other words he might use if she allowed him to continue.

"Michael, what Malfoy means to say is that the whole school seems to be under the wrong impression of what happened between us in the bathroom because you're under the wrong impression of what actually happened," she said diplomatically as she slowly removed her hand from Draco's mouth.

This statement left Michael even more puzzled than before.

"You see Michael, I wasn't doing what you thought you saw me doing to Malfoy," Hermione explained, a touch of pink rising up her cheeks. "I was merely fixing the button of his pants."

Michael stared. "What's that suppose to mean? Are you speaking in code? Is that a euphemism–"

"No, troll-brain, she's not speaking in code and neither is it a euphemism," Draco cut in before Michael made anymore assumptions. "She means it literally."

"Literally?" Michael repeated, frowning deeply. He turned to Hermione. "You mean you were _actually_ fixing the button on Malfoy's pants?"

"Yes, I was," Hermione confirmed with a nod. "To summarize, the button of his pants had popped out, he didn't have his wand, we were getting late for Potions, he refused to leave the toilet until his stupid button was in place, so I helped him fasten it back with my own wand.

"But from the angle which you saw us, you thought I was…" She paused briefly to think of how to put what she was trying to say in a decent manner, "doing something else," she finished rather lamely. "I wanted to explain to you there and then what it was I was in fact doing, but you disappeared so fast that I didn't get the chance to."

There was silence from Michael as he digested the information Hermione had just given him.

"You were really just putting his button back?" Michael asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Hermione pursed her lips together before replying, "Yes, Michael."

"Really?"

"Darn it Corner, you can't be such a sodding moron, can you? Do you need me to spell the words out for you?!" Draco snapped impatiently.

"Malfoy, leave him alone," Hermione told Draco.

"Oh no," Michael murmured, hanging his head guiltily after a moment's hush, "I think I may have just made a huge mistake."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Thank Merlin he's finally seen the light."

* * *

Once Michael had realized that he completely misunderstood what he saw between Hermione and Draco on that unfortunate Tuesday, he had apologized profusely and willingly offered to go around all the tables in the Great Hall the next morning to clarify everything with the students of Hogwarts. And so here he was.

"Therefore, it was all a mistake for I had misinterpreted the situation and I apologize for spreading such rumors in the first place," Michael finished saying at the Gryffindor table while the students were having breakfast.

"So you were lying then?" Seamus asked, eyeing Michael inquiringly.

"Well, no, not exactly…" he started, but when he saw Draco and Hermione cast him a warning glance, he hastily said, "Yes, I suppose you could say I was. Somewhat."

"I never believed the rumors one bit," Neville proclaimed. "I knew our Hermione would never do something like that."

"Thank you, Neville," Hermione beamed.

"The rumors are false?!" Lavender shrieked when Michael's words finally sunk in. She had a look on her face that clearly read, 'You mean I wasted my time spreading rumors that were false?'

Michael stared at his girlfriend. "Yes, Lavender."

Hermione could not help but smirk when she saw the disgruntled expressions on Lavender and Parvati's faces.

"Careful now, Granger," Draco said, with a smirk of his own in place. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that smirk is very Malfoy-like."

To his surprise, Hermione broke into a grin. "I can't help it, Malfoy. The looks on their faces are priceless."

Parvati, who had apparently heard Hermione, threw her a dirty look.

"It's not very often you get that look out of them," Ginny added puckishly. "You have to enjoy it while to lasts."

"It's definitely something," Harry agreed, smiling.

"I'm just glad that this matter's settled," Ron said while poking at his scrambled eggs.

"Hey Corner!" Draco called out. "Now all you have to do is tell the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins the same thing. Make sure you clarify _everything_. "

Michael nodded and ambled off to Hufflepuff table.

"Not everyone's going to believe him, you know," Ginny remarked as she watched Michael recite loudly to the Hufflepuffs the same speech he had delivered to the Gryffindors.

"That may be true," Hermione said knowingly. "But at least he's trying. And anyways, considering how fast people here in Hogwarts trust stories, I'd estimate that we have a larger population of students believing rather than not."

Harry sighed. "Let's just hope people aren't given a reason to gossip about you two anytime soon."

Ron pointed his fork at Draco. "That's means that you have to make sure that all your buttons are sewn on snugly and that you always have your wand with you."

Draco glowered at Ron as Ginny, Harry and Hermione burst into laughter. "Shut up, Weasley."

* * *

By breakfast the next day, it seemed that the staring and whispering Draco and Hermione had been subjected to the past couple of days had died down. Michael had obviously done what he had promised to do and Hermione could not have been more grateful. There were the disbelievers, and ignorance was the only solution to people like that.

"Did you force Corner to say all those things to save your arse, Draco?" Blaise asked somewhat snidely while Draco helped himself to a slice of toast. "Or did he apologize voluntarily?"

"Draco did not have to force anyone. It was a misunderstanding, Zabini," Pansy snapped. Blaise was evidently getting on her nerves. "So shut up and leave Draco alone."

Blaise grunted in response, not looking particularly convinced.

"Draco, do you know that the first Hogsmeade trip of this term is this Saturday?" Pansy cooed, changing the subject while stroking his arm lightly.

Hermione looked up from her breakfast with a start. She had completely forgotten about the Hogsmeade trip scheduled for the upcoming weekend.

During the beginning of the school year, Professor McGonagall had handed the Head Boy and Girl a roster highlighting the major events of the school year, including all Hogsmeade outings. Hermione had looked at the roster so many times that she had practically memorized it. It surprised her that she had forgotten about this particular trip.

"Yes, Pansy, I know about that," Draco replied casually. "What about it?"

Pansy shot Hermione a sharp look. "Then I suppose you will be joining us?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Hermione.

"Of course I will, " Draco answered with a shrug. "You, me, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Millicent, the usual. Who else do you expect me to join?"

"Excuse me," Hermione said loudly to make her presence known, "you can't just make that decision without consulting me first, Malfoy."

"I already made the decision, Granger," Draco drawled. "Without your consultation."

"That's not very fair, is it?" Hermione huffed. "I'm not going with you and your _friends_." She cast Pansy a resentful look.

"You don't have much of a choice," Draco said, his tone suggesting that he did not want to discuss the matter further.

Hermione glared at him. "I do actually. And I have decided that I'm going with _my_ friends. We'll see what you do about that," she challenged, feeling rather bold despite being surrounded by sneering Slytherins.

She had had enough of Draco's arrogance. When it seemed that he was showing the most remote hint of niceness, he reverted to being a jerk. He switched moods as and when he liked.

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "We will see then," he scorned, "we will see."

* * *

For the second time since being stuck to Hermione, Draco felt invisible to her and her friends. They were talking over lunch and acting like Draco was non-existent. He assumed it was because he had angered Hermione over breakfast. He did not understand why he did it, but annoying her had become his pastime since they became stuck to each other. Secretly, he greatly enjoyed it, seeing her get all fussed up and uptight. The way her brows would knit together in irritation, the way her eyes narrowed accusingly and the way her mouth unconsciously would form a tiny pout.

"So we will be going to Hogsmeade together, won't we?" Hermione asked after she recapped what Draco had said to Pansy at the Slytherin table.

"That's needless to say, 'Mione," Ron said, shooting daggers in Draco's direction. "We'll most definitely be going to together. We always do that. It's nothing new."

"We'll meet you at the Entrance Hall before we leave," Harry said succinctly.

Draco scowled. "Well I don't bloody care if you're going to have a little Dream Team get-together," he said in a dark voice, "but I'm not going to spend my day at Hogsmeade with the Potter Club."

"Did you hear that Ron? It had been our lifelong dream to spend a day at Hogsmeade with ferret boy and now he says he doesn't want to spend time with us," Harry said sarcastically. "Our dream has been shattered. I feel terrible. Bloody waste, isn't it?"

"Awfully sad," Ron replied in a tone similar to Harry's as Hermione and Ginny giggled. "Was really looking forward to it."

Draco, glowering, made an obscene hand gesture at Harry and Ron, at which Hermione gave an indignant sniff. "I _will_ be spending the day with _my_ friends," he growled, "whether you like it or not."

Ginny, who was sitting directly across Draco, pointed her fork threateningly in his direction without even looking at him. "And make sure no one stops you from meeting us, Hermione. Otherwise, this fork could go places no one has even dared imagine," she said with an innocent smile.

Ron shuddered slightly and gulped. "She can get awfully frightening at times," he whispered to Harry. "Like a warped cross between mom and Fred and George."

Hermione sighed inwardly. From the looks of it, this week was going to be as long as the previous.

* * *

The corridors of Hogwarts were quiet after lunch, as Professor McGonagall walked along them, peeking into classroom filled students having lessons with their various teachers. She was suppose to be having a free period right now, and had planned to spend it checking Transfiguration essays of her fourth year students.

However, Dumbledore seemed to have other plans for her. He had called her up to his office moments ago, saying that he had something urgent to discuss. _I wonder what he has on his mind, _she thought as she ran her hand down her robes to smoothen any wrinkles.

As Professor McGonagall rounded as corner, she heard the distinct voices of two students from somewhere further in front of her, apparently quarrelling. She managed to catch bits of their bickering.

"…hurry up… you take forever…"

"…patience, woman…we'll get there…"

Professor McGonagall approached the source of the bickering and found, not surprisingly, Draco and Hermione walking towards her along the corridor.

"Malfoy, you take such a long time in the bathroom!" Hermione was complaining. "You're more vain than half the girls I know!"

Draco snorted. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised considering the girls you hang out with."

"What are you implying?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Not arguing, I hope?" Professor McGonagall spoke loudly before Draco had time to reply. She saw that both students appeared startled by her presence, not expecting to see her walking along the hallways at this time of the day.

"Not at all, Professor," Draco replied, pasting a nonchalant smile on his face. "We were merely…talking."

"Yes Professor," Hermione agreed with a small nod, "simply discussing certain _issues_."

Professor McGonagall was pretty sure that they did not sound like they were having a discussion at all. Nevertheless, she was not in the mood to pursue the matter further. "Well then, better hurry on up to class," she told them and watched them scurry off to their classroom.

_Amusing_ was the word that popped into Professor McGonagall's mind whenever she saw those two tied together with the Love-Knot. Annoying (mainly the bickering), yet somehow amusing.

She had found herself speculating who had sent it to them and with what purpose. She decided whoever sent it was either very smart or very stupid.

Smart, because it may prove to be the only way to get Draco and Hermione to be civil to each other.

Stupid, because it could easily backfire and they might end up hating each other even more.

Nevertheless, Professor McGonagall still found the situation amusing. She wondered if they would ever get the Love-Knot off, if they would ever fulfill its purpose.

With all these thoughts in her head, the Transfiguration Professor gave the ugly stone gargoyle the password it required and made her way up the spiraling staircase to the Headmaster's office. She knocked softly and waited for a reply.

"Come in."

Entering, she was greeted by the sight of a smiling Dumbledore.

"Ah, I was expecting you for a while," he said, motioning at the chair in front of him. "Have a seat, Minerva."

Taking a seat as told, Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, wearing a serious expression on her face. "What seems to be the matter, Albus? You said it was urgent."

"Yes, quite urgent," Dumbledore said, but there was no worry etched on his lined face, nor was there any solemnity in his appearance. In fact, there was a twinkle in his eyes that she recognized all too well, having work with him for so long. "Sherbet Lemon?" He offered his colleague the yellow muggle candy.

"No, thank you," she declined with a polite shake of the head. She observed him curiously. "What do you have on your mind, Albus?"

Dumbledore placed the yellow sweet on his tongue, savoring the tangy flavor for a while. "I want to implement a new rule, Minerva," he said, locking his long fingers together on his desk. "Urgently."

Professor McGonagall frowned and she eyed Dumbledore questioningly. "A new rule?" she repeated. "That's the urgent matter? Why we haven't had a new rule since…" She paused to jog her memory. "Since we had Dolores Umbridge in this school." Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the mention of that name.

"Oh yes, dear old Dolores," Dumbledore chuckled. "Probably one of the most unusual personalities I'll ever meet."

"She always reminded me of a rather grim looking toad," Professor McGonagall remarked, trying to keep the dislike out of her voice, but failing miserably.

Dumbledore grinned at Professor McGonagall. "You never quite liked her."

"No one liked her, Albus," Professor McGonagall stated matter-of-factly. "Now, what about this new rule?"

A small smile played on the older Professor's lips. His eyes caught the afternoon sunlight and Professor McGonagall was certain that she caught mirth sparkling in them. "The new rule is regarding Perfects, so I thought it was best that I discussed with you first, since you're the teacher-in-charge."

He halted to shift his Sherbet Lemon around his mouth, while Professor McGonagall looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"I propose," he went on, "that the Head Boy and Girl be given the duty to patrol Hogsmeade whilst the other students spend their day there."

Dumbledore had declared this simply, as though it was something the school should have thought of ages ago.

Professor McGonagall's jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened in their sockets. She was unable to hide her surprise. She opened and closed her mouth a number of times, like a fish out of water, but no words came out.

"Don't you think it's a good idea?" Dumbledore asked when he saw that his co-worker seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

Professor McGonagall closed her mouth. "But why would we need such a rule?" she asked, slowly recovering from her shock. "You did not see the need to execute such a plan even when we were at war."

"Yes, that's true, but it's for that precise reason that I've decided to put into action such a rule," Dumbledore explained.

"I don't understand."

"You see Minerva," Dumbledore said lightly, "I think we have to take into consideration the safety of our students, regardless of whether there is a war going on or not. We should not compromise the security of the children based on the circumstance of the present period. Am I wrong in thinking this?"

"No, not at all," Professor McGonagall agreed. "But a Hogsmeade trip is usually meant for the students to enjoy themselves. Would it not be unfair to make the Heads do duties while they ought to be having fun with their friends?"

"I have been taking that into consideration as well," Dumbledore told her, standing up from his seat. He started pacing around his office, coming to a halt in front of Fawkes. "I gather that they may feel that it's unfair to impose this rule on them, but they should realize that taking up posts as Head Boy and Girl comes with a certain amount of responsibility. So when you explain to them the rationale behind my implementation of this rule, I sincerely hope they understand and comply with it."

Professor McGonagall stared at him, certain that she saw a small smile playing on his face. "You have thought through this thoroughly?"

"Yes I have," he replied, a tone of conviction in his voice. "I decided that we could use our current Head Boy and Girl only as trial for this new rule. We'll see how it works out. If it turns out well, I'll come to a final verdict about this new rule. Does it sound all right to you?"

Professor McGonagall nodded slowly. "I suppose it does."

"Very well then," Dumbledore said, caressing Fawkes gently on his head. "I'll give you the task of informing them about this."

"Yes, I'll inform them." Professor McGonagall pursued her lips together to form a thin line. "Albus, are you sure you don't have an ulterior motive for doing this?"

The Headmaster broke into a mysterious grin. "Minerva, I merely believe that good consequences can result from bad beginnings. Great love can spring from great hate, you know."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hey everyone! A small note for this chapter. I just want to say that I decided it'd be best if I ended the whole 'Boys' Bathroom' issue by making Corner clarify the rumors with everyone. This is because I don't want to leave too many loose ends as the plot progresses. Plus, Draco and Hermione will be subjected to loads of other things, so I wanted to be merciful and resolve this one problem for them. P_


	20. The New Rule

**Chapter 20- The New Rule**

Tension between Draco and Hermione was thick throughout Monday and remained so till Tuesday. Hermione had even taken to wearing her mood ring for very vindictive reasons– Jinx shouted comments like, "Blondie, Hermione's still mad at you!" and "Blond Boy, you are annoying (technically, that was not stating Hermione's feelings, but Jinx didn't quite care)!" at regular intervals to reflect her owner's obvious mood. The only time the mood ring ever kept quiet was in lessons, during which she would make snide remarks silently for only Draco to hear. The sole reason keeping Draco from grabbing Jinx and throwing her across the school grounds was the thought of Quidditch practice at the end of the day.

Usually practice was held on Thursdays, but it had been shifted to today instead because one of the Slytherin players had landed themselves in detention for the remainder of the school week (not very surprising, is it?).

It seemed that the sky was the only thing that had mercy on Draco that Tuesday evening. It was relatively clearer as compared to the past few days. Even the weather was not as cold, making it quite ideal for Quidditch practice.

"Goyle, try hitting the Bludger _away_ from your own players, not towards them!" Draco shouted from the Slytherin stands. "What the matter with you!"

"Sorry Draco!" Goyle apologized and, in panic, sent a Bludger hurtling towards Crabbe, who missed it by an inch.

Draco rolled his eyes. How he made friends with such idiots was beyond him. "Nott, I need you to try out the new formation with the other chasers!" he hollered, ignoring Goyle.

"Bloody hell blonde boy, quit shouting like a deranged banshee!" Jinx exclaimed angrily from Hermione's finger. "I live in a very fragile environment and I don't want it cracking from your voice!"

Draco looked at little ring fiercely and muttered something under his breath.

"You're going to give yourself a sore throat if you keep yelling like that," Hermione spoke from beside Draco, Potions' textbook in hand.

"I thought you weren't talking to him, Hermione?" Jinx questioned inquisitively.

"Yeah, I thought you weren't talking to me, Granger?" Draco snapped, casting her an angry look. "And anyways, what is it to you?"

"I can't concentrate with you yelling continuously," Hermione retorted.

"How sad for you then," Draco sneered.

Hermione sighed. She was use to this kind of behavior by now, especially since Monday. He was still obstinate on going with his friends to Hogsmeade and she with hers.

"There, there Hermione," Jinx consoled soothingly, reading her owner's feelings in a jiffy. "I know Blondie boy can be a real pain-in-the-rear-end at times."

Draco scowled.

"Where's your wand?" Hermione asked despite her conscious telling her not to bother.

Draco merely glared at her, making no action to produce it for her. Instead, he turned his attention back to his players. "Baddock, are your hands made of butter! Grip that Quaffle properly!"

Not knowing what overcame her at that instance, Hermione stuck her hand into Draco's robe pocket to look for his wand.

"Oooo," Jinx mused out loud, "definitely no feelings of naughtiness there."

The sudden sensation of a hand in his pocket made Draco gasp in surprise. A tickle ran up his spine. "What the bloody–"

"There," Hermione said, removing his wand from his pocket within moments. "Got what I was looking for."

"You can just stick your hand in my–"

"Oh, I think she just did," Jinx cut in with a cheeky smile before Draco could complete his sentence.

She pointed the wand at Draco's throat and said, "_Sonorus!_" Then she handed the wand back to him. "Now, you won't need to shout and strain your voice."

"What did you do?" Draco said and realized, with a start, that his voice echoed through the stadium, as though he had spoken through a muggle microphone.

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "Not very bright, is he?"

The Slytherin Quidditch members turned to stare at him. Slowly, Draco remembered that the spell Hermione placed on him throat was used to amplify one's voice.

He did not say anything to her further and returned to instructing his players on what to do. Once he was satisfied with their mode of play, he sat down next to Hermione, but never took his eyes off them.

Hermione examined the Slytherin beside her, watching him as scrutinized each and every one of his players, picking out their flaws, analyzing their moves. His blond eyebrows were creased in concentration and his chin rested in the gap between his thumb and index finger as he slouched forward.

"Hmmmm…" Jinx whispered thoughtfully to herself, turning a strange greenish-pale pink color. "What is this that I detect in Hermione? Strange, but I sense…it's barely there…the smallest possible bit…" Then she turned back to sea-green color of irritation. "And now it's gone." She frowned. "No point telling her about that then."

"Are you still adamant about going with your friends to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, tearing her eyes away from Draco and looking down at her textbook.

"Are you?" Draco shot back, jumping slightly when his voice reverberated throughout the stands. He quickly pointed his wand at his throat and said, "_Quietus!_", so that his voice would go back to normal volume. "Are you?" he repeated.

Hermione stuck her chin out defiantly. "Yes, I am."

"Then so am I."

Sighing heavily, Hermione continued reading her textbook. She knew it was useless arguing with Draco. Experienced had taught her so. And anyways, she was not one for giving up either.

"A word of advice, dearie," Jinx piped. "There's not point wasting your energy getting annoyed at a creature from the opposite gender. They're born to exasperate. Believe me, I'm speaking from experience."

Draco stared at Jinx in disbelief. Speaking from experience? What kind of a mood ring was this anyway?

"Hey Hermione!" a voice called out from behind her, causing her to start. She (and Draco) turned around to see Neville bounding down the Slytherin bleachers towards them.

"Hello Neville," Hermione said warmly as he took a seat beside her, seemingly breathless. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah Longbottom, what the bloody hell are you doing here? Spying on us?" Draco asked accusingly. "Are the Gryffindors that desperate?"

Neville ignored Draco, turning his attention to Hermione instead. "Professor McGonagall wants to see the both of you in her office right now," he said in between breaths.

"Right now?" Hermione repeated, frowning. "Did she tell you what for?"

Neville shrugged. "No, she didn't. She just told me to come get you."

"Well, thank you then, Neville." Hermione said with a smile.

"No problem, Hermione," Neville returned her smile. "I better get going."

"Nott!" Draco bellowed, nearly making Neville tumble as he climbed up the stairs. "I have to go see McGonagall! Take over, will you?"

When he saw Nott nod, he stood up and waited for Hermione to the same.

"What do you reckon she wants?" Hermione wondered out loud, slinging her schoolbag over her shoulder.

"I dunno," Draco replied earnestly. "I just hope it's not another lecture to get us to co-operate."

Hermione remembered running into Professor McGonagall on Monday, when she and Draco weren't exactly having one of their best moments. Who was she kidding? She and Draco _never_ had good moments. Maybe decent moments, but good was too strong a word.

Jinx, who had been quiet for a rather long time by her standard, turned a bluish-grey color on Hermione's finger. "You're feeling curious!" she announced in a singsong voice as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"Is it necessary to declare every single emotion that she goes through?" Draco asked disdainfully as he walked through the corridors with Hermione.

"Well, I'm a _mood_ ring, knucklehead," Jinx scoffed. "I announce people's _moods_. It's part of my job description."

"I know that," Draco retorted gruffly. "But do you have to be so _loud_ about it? You just have to tell her how she's feeling, not the entire world."

"Does it annoy you?" Jinx asked.

"Hell yes!"

Within her black opal, the white-faced Jinx gave satisfied smirk. "Good then," she said and Draco decided that it would be best if he stopped talking to the mood ring.

Upon reaching the Deputy Headmistress's office, Hermione knocked before entering together with Draco.

"Good evening, Professor," the Head Girl greeted politely, "you wanted to see us?"

"Yes, yes, I did," Professor McGonagall said, looking up from her paperwork. "Take a seat Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

They did as told and Hermione heard Jinx whisper, "Don't be so worried, Hermione. You're getting worked up for no reason."

Hastily, Hermione removed the ring from her finger and dropped it into her pocket. She did not want Jinx distracting her from her meeting with Professor McGonagall, who seemed to be in a very serious mood.

"I called the two of you here to discuss something rather important," Professor McGonagall said gravely. "It's about the Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

For a fleeting moment, Draco thought the Transfiguration Professor was going to force him to go to Hogsmeade with Hermione and her friends. _No, that's not possible. How would she know that we have been arguing about the trip? _

"Professor Dumbledore has decided to implement a new rule," Professor McGonagall continued as she slowly gathered her papers and shuffled them together.

Draco eyed the Professor with mild curiosity. A new rule had not been implemented in Hogwarts since…since Professor Umbridge was a teacher in the school. Ah, what fond memories. The Inquisitional Squad, docking points from Gryffindor for absolutely no reason… It was happy days when she was around.

"What new rule, Professor?" Hermione queried, voicing Draco's curiosity. _And what does it have to do with the Hogsmeade trip? _she wondered to herself.

Professor McGonagall did not answer immediately. She shuffled her papers around again and arranged a few items on his desk, as though purposely trying to buy some time. To Draco, it seemed like she rather not talk about this new rule.

"Professor Dumbledore has decided that starting from this year, the Head Boy and Girl will have to patrol Hogsmeade," she finally said in a rush, "while the other students spend their day there."

Silence filled the room for what seemed like eternity, when it was broken by Draco, who said, "You're joking?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm not _joking_, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said, giving him a sharp look. "I'm serious, very serious indeed."

"Wait a moment, let me try to think this through," Draco said, gripping the sides of his chair tightly, as if fearful that this very room was an illusion or a trick. "Not only am I stuck with Granger till the cows come home, but now I can't even spend my Hogsmeade trips with my own friends!"

"Mr. Malfoy, I will have to ask you to calm down," Professor McGonagall warned with a stern glare.

"Actually, Professor, I quite agree with Malfoy," Hermione piped in suddenly.

"You do?" both Draco and Professor McGonagall said in unison, the surprise in their voice not concealed at all.

"Yes, I do," she confirmed. "We were looking forward to spending the day with our friends."

"How exactly do you propose to do that in your current situation, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked, briefly pointing at the Love-Knot.

"We were going to figure that out," Hermione said without the slightest hint of hesitation. "And we've had already asked our respective groups of friends. It's not very fair to make us patrol, isn't it?"

Professor McGonagall was render speechless momentarily, but she quickly found her voice. "I understand your feelings about this issue. However, you have to realize that as Head Boy and Girl, you have certain duties and responsibilities to the school. I'm certain that you have regards for the school rules, be it new or old," She paused and gave Hermione a meaningful look, "don't you?"

And Draco knew that statement more or less did it for Hermione. There would be no more argument on her part. Professor McGonagall was certainly well-aware of her Head Girl's weakness. Hook, line and sinker.

* * *

"I don't understand why you had to agree!" Draco said, infuriated by the whole patrolling Hogsmeade business. He and Hermione had headed straight for the Heads' common room after the meeting with Professor McGonagall. Draco was no longer in the mood for watching the Slytherin Quidditch practice.

Hermione dumped her schoolbag on one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. "We didn't have much of a choice, Malfoy!" she snapped, plopping herself on the same seat as her bag. "Did it sound like Professor McGonagall was letting her choose whether or not we wanted to patrol?"

Draco marched over to the opposite chair and sat down irritably. "If you weren't such a goody-two-shoe, I think we had a chance of refusing point blank."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco. "So what are you suggesting? That we could have started some sort of strike?" she asked, staring at the Head Boy questioningly. "Didn't you hear what she said? We have responsibilities and we need to have regards for the rules and–"

Draco stared at the girl in front of him as though she had a hand growing out of her head. "It was a load of rubbish, Granger!" he cried, his gray eyes bulging. "Didn't you see the look on her face when she was feeding you that _responsibility_ and _duties_ nonsense? She _knew_ that there was no way you could refuse after she said all that! And you fell for it!"

"Malfoy, Professor McGonagall would not do that!" Hermione practically yelled, coming to her favorite teacher's defense at once.

Draco rolled his eyes. "She would and she has! She just did it with you!"

"Rubbish."

"So much for wishing that the two of you would not quarrel tonight," Salazar Slytherin's snub voice floated from the wall above the fireplace. "Wishful thinking, you might say."

"What seems the problem this time?" Godric Gryffindor asked, apparently not as annoyed as his Slytherin counterpart.

Hermione explained to him the new rule that was to come into effect the coming weekend. Once she was done, she was surprised to see that the two founders were not all that surprised.

"That's it? That was what all the whining was about?" Salazar Slytherin yawned, looking even more bored than usual (if that's possible). "As it is, the both of you are stuck to each other. Does it make a big difference that you patrol Hogsmeade together?"

Draco frowned. "But we were planning to go with our friends–"

"Your friends?" Salazar Slytherin let out a dry laugh. "The both of you are always at each other's throat, I cannot imagine what will happen if you go out _together_ with your different little groups of friends."

"If you want my honest opinion, I daresay it's a blessing in disguise!" Godric Gryffindor chipped in.

This response from Slytherin and Gryffindor left the Heads vaguely taken aback. No big difference? Blessing in disguise? Not the choice of words Hermione and Draco had in mind.

"So I think you two should stop wallowing in self-pity," Salazar Slytherin drawled, "and let us sleep."

The two students stared at the portraits.

"Go on then," Godric Gryffindor urged, "off to bed."

Too stunned to do or say anything else to Gryffindor and Slytherin, Draco and Hermione did as told and headed up to Hermione's dorm (they were due to sleep in her room tonight).

"Do you reckon Dumbledore has a purpose behind this?" Godric Gryffindor asked out loud once the two Heads were out of earshot. "Very curious of him to implement a rule like that on such short notice."

Salazar Slytherin looked thoughtful. "I'm certain that Dumbledore has something up his sleeve," he replied. "That man is one of the smartest Headmasters this school has ever had. Always has some purpose or another."

* * *

Pansy did not take the news as well as Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin did. In fact, by the end of Draco's explanation of the new rule during breakfast the next morning, she looked ready to bite someone's head off, presumably Dumbledore's. Hermione could have sworn that she saw Crabbe _cowering_ beside Goyle as Pansy exploded into a string of obscenities that would have given Professor McGonagall a heart attack.

Reactions were no better with Harry, Ron and Ginny. In fact, after Hermione had told them about the rule at lunch, Ron launched into a series of very flowery language that sounded uncannily like Pansy's, so much so that Hermione exclaimed, "Ronald Weasley! What would your mother think if she heard you saying that!"

"Sorry," Ron mumbled a quick apology, face still red with anger.

"I don't understand," Harry said, frowning. "What a strange new rule to implement. And so suddenly."

"So what are you going to do during the trip then, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Her face was slightly red with anger too, but not as bad as Ron's.

"Well, Malfoy and I will leave at the same time as the rest of the school, but we'll only be given an hour's worth of time to ourselves, after which we will have to patrol Hogsmeade and look out for students who are misbehaving or breaking any rules," Hermione explained, recalling what Professor McGonagall told them after her little speech on "duties", "responsibilities" and "regards for rules".

Ron swore under his breath. "It's a conspiracy, I tell you," he growled. "Maybe Lucius Malfoy somehow managed to persuade Dumbledore to allow the two of you some 'alone time' during the Hogsmeade trip."

Draco threw Ron a dirty looked, but chose to remain quiet because what Hermione said next disproved Ron's conspiracy theory.

"That's not possible, Ron," she said contemplatively. "Honestly, does Dumbledore strike you as the sort of person to be so easily swayed by into a decision like that?"

Harry nodded. "She's right, Ron," he agreed. "Dumbledore isn't so easily influenced by anyone."

"Maybe Lucius Malfoy placed a spell on him," Ron continued stubbornly.

"Come off it, Weasley," Draco snorted with a roll of his eyes, causing Ron to sulk even more.

"Well then can't you spend your alone time with us?" Ginny questioned, a hint of hopefulness tugging at her voice.

Hermione smiled sadly. "I don't think there'll be enough time. We only have an hour and I have to get stationery and other school supplies."

Harry sighed and a scowl formed on his face. "There goes our plan for the weekend."

"My plans are down the drain as well, you know," Draco pointed out, looking utterly miserable.

"I still think Lucius Malfoy has a hand in this somehow," Ron murmured to himself sullenly.

How wrong he was.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the wait guys!! I just want to thank EJAUS, who gave me a wonderful idea that helped me link and make sense of a whole series of ideas that I already had with in mind. (You know what I mean, EJAUS). Thank you so much!_


	21. Patrolling Hogsmeade

**Chapter 21- Patrolling Hogsmeade**

Saturday came too fast for Draco and Hermione's liking. The remaining of the school week seemed to have whizzed past in a blink of an eye. It was as though Time decided to bypass the weekdays and jump straight to the weekend in order to torture the two Heads as soon as it possibly could.

The dreaded Hogsmeade trip was here. It was time to be responsible and conscientious (and all that jazz). It was time to be good Heads and patrol Hogsmeade. Joy.

"I still cannot believe that I'm spending my day at Hogameade with you!" Draco groaned at breakfast.

Hermione heaved a sigh. "I share the same sentiments."

"Poor Draco," Pansy said in a baby voice. "With the company you'll be having, you're going to be so bored."

"Well at least today's company is going to be more intellectual than usual," Hermione mimicked in Pansy's baby voice. Then her eyes widened when she realized what she had done. Since when did Hermione go around mimicking people? And of all people Pansy Parkinson?

To her surprise, she heard Draco chuckle. A rather stifled, muffled chuckle that he covered up as a cough, but nevertheless, it was a chuckle. She was sure of it. She had heard it and apparently she was the only one.

Pansy shot Hermione a piercing look. "What is that suppose to mean?" she demanded.

"I should have known you weren't smart enough to figure out what that meant," Hermione mumbled inaudibly. Or at least she thought she was inaudible until there was that chuckle covered up as a cough from Draco again. He had heard her quiet comment it seemed.

"Draco, are you quite all right?" Pansy cooed, completely forgetting that Hermione had (technically) not answered yet and turning her attention to Draco's coughing fit.

Draco took a gulp of his fruit juice. "Yes, I'm fine," he replied, staring at Hermione from the corner of his eye. "Absolutely fine."

Breakfast ended sooner than expected and it was time to assemble at the Entrance Hall so that Filch could take attendance. Draco and Hermione, however, were due to report directly to Professor McGonagall.

Hermione spotted her friends as the students gathered around the Entrance Hall, waiting. "Malfoy, can you give me a moment? I want to go over and talk to Harry."

"If I say no, will it make any difference?" Draco asked, raising a single blonde brow.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it wouldn't. But it'd be nice if you say yes for a change."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't ask for too much, Granger," he said. "Just go on and get it over with."

A small smile appeared on Hermione's lips and she made her way to the familiar group a few paces in front of her.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron greeted happily when he saw her. "Decided to break the new rule to join us?"

"You wish, Weasley," Draco sneered before Hermione could to reply.

"I wasn't talking to you, Malfoy," Ron snapped back, a cold look descending upon his features.

"Actually, I just wanted to say hello to all of you," Hermione interjected before Draco had a chance to retort and a full blown fist fight broke out. "Hope you have a great trip to Hogsmeade today."

Ginny smiled ruefully. "It won't be the same without you, 'Mione."

"Yeah, Hermione, it won't be the same without you around," Harry added with a sigh.

It was Hermione's turn to give a rueful smile. "I wish I could join you, but I really can't."

"Sure you can!" Ron insisted. "Forget about the rule and join us. It's not like McGonagall's going to find out if you don't patrol."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her freckled friend. "You know I can't and won't do that, Ron."

"Oh come on, Hermione, it's not like you haven't done it before…"

"Ron, you–"

"I hate to cut this sweet, little reunion short, but we have to go Granger," Malfoy said from beside Hermione. "McGonagall's already there, waiting for us."

Quickly bidding her friends goodbye, Hermione allowed Draco to haul her off to the direction where Professor McGonagall was standing.

"Ah, there you are," she said when she saw them approaching. "I was wondering what was keeping you."

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione apologized. "I was a little caught up with something."

Professor McGonagall dismissed the apology with a wave of her hand. "Not a problem at all, Miss Granger," she said. "I just want to know if you remembered what I went through with you on Tuesday. You are certain about your duties and tasks I hope?"

Hermione gave a firm nod of her head. "Yes, Professor," she confirmed, "we are certain."

"Good," Professor McGonagall gave the two students a tight smile. "Remember to follow the route you have been instructed to patrol," she reminded. "If you encountered any sort of problem, send the signal up in the sky using your wand. I'll be able to see it from the school grounds and I'll come to your aid immediately." She carefully surveyed the two students in front of her. "I trust that you'll do a fine job."

On that note, their day in Hogsmeade began.

* * *

One hour. One precious hour to spend before the actual patrolling began. Sixty precious minutes. Not a second to waste.

It was unfortunate that these sixty minutes were to be spent in each other's company as was the rest of the day.

The first stop was Scrivenshaft's Quill shop. It was a place that both Draco and Hermione had agreed to go to. Draco needed a new quill for himself (to add to his already impressive collection of ten) and Hermione wanted to get a new one for Ron (who had developed a habit of chewing the back of his quill to the extent that, within a couple of months, it would get severely frayed).

Next stop, Honeydukes. Again (and rather surprisingly), it was a unanimous consensus from Draco and Hermione to enter the sweet shop. Draco wanted to get himself a block of chocolate, while Hermione required sugar quills (for Ron, so that he had an alternative to chew on, as opposed to proper quills).

They exited Honeydukes and realized that the hour they had to themselves was almost over. Twenty minutes left. Darn.

"Is there anything else you need to purchase?" Hermione inquired, counting how much money she had left in her money pouch.

Draco shrugged. "I don't think so," he replied. "And even if I did need to get something else, it's not as if we have enough time," he added sourly.

"Good point," Hermione agreed, tucking her money pouch into her the little bag she brought along. "How about we get a Butterbeer each from The Three Broomsticks and start patrolling?"

The word 'patrolling' caused a groan to escape Draco's lips.

Hermione arched her eyebrow. "Look, it's not like we have much of a choice now, do we?"

"Oh all right," Draco said, his voice edged with bitterness. "Three Broomsticks, then we'll start the bloody _patrol_."

The familiar warmth and smells of The Three Broomsticks shrouded Hermione like a cozy blanket on this cold day. She had always loved this place; the sights, the sounds, the smells. She, Harry, Ron and occasionally Ginny (when she was not busy with a boyfriend) spent most of their Hogsmeade trips here. How she wished that today would be the same.

"Bloody crowded," Draco remarked from beside her, instantly reminding Hermione that today was definitely _not _going to be the same. "Let's just get the Butterbeer and get out of here."

Two hot Butterbeers were hurriedly ordered from the hassled Madam Rosmerta, who served them as fast as she could before tending to other Hogwart's students.

Butterbeers in hand, the two Heads made their way out to the cold January air. And, quite unfortunately in Hermione's opinion, they bumped into Pansy. Or rather, Pansy bumped into them.

"Draco!" she squealed happily. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. A sarcastic comment was at the tip of her tongue, but she thought it would be best if he kept silent.

"Just getting Butterbeers before we start our rounds," Draco replied, showing Pansy the bottle in his hand.

Pansy shrieked in delight at the sight if the Butterbeer. "Oh, I do feel like getting one of those right now!"

"Well, I don't know if you're aware of this, but the shop that's right in front you at this very moment happens to sell these," Hermione told Pansy, the sarcasm clear in her voice. She could not help it. Pansy always seemed to magically transform into this daft, giggly girl in the presence of Draco and it got on Hermione's nerves like nothing else did.

"Sod off," Pansy snapped, throwing daggers in her direction. Then she averted her gaze back to Draco. "Can I come with you on your rounds, Draco?" Her voice was about an octave higher and it was dipped with sugary (and nauseating) sweetness.

"I don't think so, Pansy," Draco answered flatly. "McGonagall might have fits if you do."

"Well let her then," Pansy chuckled.

Draco shook his head. "I can't. I really can't."

"Aw, that's such a waste," Pansy pouted. "I'll miss you, Draco." She leaned forward to plant (a considerably long, Hermione thought) kiss on Draco's lips. "I'll see you later in school then."

With that, she pranced her way into The Three Broomsticks as Hermione led Draco to the path where their patrolling officially started.

"So what's the deal with you and Parkinson?" Hermione asked abruptly as she popped open her bottle of Butterbeer.

Draco, who was taking a sip from his own bottle, looked taken aback. "What do you mean?" he spluttered, spilling some Butterbeer on the front of his black robes.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow a little hot. She did not know what had motivated her to ask Draco that question. The sentence simply stumbled out of her mouth before she could control herself. Yet, she repeated it again. "I mean, what is this between the two of you? Is she your girlfriend?"

Draco stared at Hermione, an amused smile gracing his chiseled features. "What is it to you, Granger?"

Hermione caught the look on Draco's face and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't give me that look," she said. "I was just wondering because she seems to always be all over you."

Draco sniggered. "That's just in Pansy's nature. She's been all over me ever since I've known her," he explained. "I guess I don't blame her; I do have that effect on women," he added cockily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a laugh of disbelieve.

"She's not my girlfriend," Draco continued, ignoring the roll of Hermione's eyes. "We dated. On-and-off. And that's when I figured that Pansy isn't the girlfriend type. She's good for snogging and a couple of other things though." He smirked that typical smirk of his.

Hermione cringed. "Spare me the details, Malfoy," she said. "So you're just making use of her?"

"I wouldn't call it making use of her when she's enjoying being made use of too," Draco replied, smirk still in place.

"You're disgusting," Hermione said, wincing.

Draco shrugged casually. "You asked," he reminded her. "Why did you ask in the first place?"

"I told you, I was just wondering," Hermione told him. He did not look thoroughly convinced, but neither did he pursue the matter further.

Hermione took the first sip of her Butterbeer and allowed the hot, golden liquid slide down her throat. It instantly warmed her up. She savored the delicious taste on her tongue before taking another sip from the bottle. Turning a corner, they took a winding road through another street in Hogsmeade.

"You had a go at Pansy at breakfast just now," Draco said, remembering the incident in the morning.

Hermione gave a lopsided smile. "Well, you found it amusing, didn't you?"

Draco acted like he did not know what she meant. "Why would you say that?"

"Come off it, Malfoy," Hermione said, drinking her Butterbeer. "I heard you laugh to yourself."

Despite his best efforts not to, Draco grinned. "I couldn't help it," he said. "No girl in Slytherin has ever talked to Pansy like that. They don't even talk about her behind her back. No girl has ever dared."

"I'm not like any of the girls in Slytherin."

Draco sneaked a glance at her. "No, you certainly aren't."

Hermione caught Draco glancing at her. They held gazes for a second, but it broke off almost as quickly as it started. They walked in silence after that, sipping Butterbeer, treading the cold ground.

"Granger, have you ever thought what would happen if we never _ever_ get this Love-Knot off?" Draco asked after a while, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

The question was sudden, causing Hermione to choke on her drink. She coughed furiously and her whole face grew red from the lack of air. Draco halted to a stop to allow her time to catch her breath. Upon seeing that she was still in a coughing fit, he rather feebly attempted to pat her back.

"Merlin Granger," he said after she had finally calmed down. They started walking again. "I guess you never gave that option much thought did you? Caught you completely off guard."

Hermione inhaled deeply, thankful for the cool air that was rushing into her lungs. The question Draco raised had always been lingering in their minds, but it was never voiced. Now, giving this question a voice made the possibility real, too real to handle.

"Yes, you did catch me off guard. And yes, I have given it some thought actually. It was just that I didn't expect you to ask me so unexpectedly." She took a tiny mouthful of Butterbeer.

"You haven't answered the question though," Draco pointed out, taking a swig from his own bottle. "What if it never ever comes off?" He glanced down at the shimmering silver ribbon. The shine emitting from it seemed to be taunting the two Heads.

No words escaped Hermione's mouth for a good sixty seconds. Apparently, the answer to Draco's question terrified her. "We should be positive, Malfoy," she finally said. "It will come off, I'm sure."

"You're not going to agree to get married to me and neither am I to you. We have yet to find a solution to get it off,' Draco pushed for an answer. "I'm just saying, hypothetically speaking, what if it doesn't come off? Ever?"

"Malfoy, thinking negatively isn't–"

"Just answer the question woman!"

"Then I'll just have to spend the rest of my life with you!"

This time it was Draco who was rendered speechless.

"I mean, you can carry on with your life and me with mine," Hermione continued, her cheeks tainted slightly pink. "Get married, settle down and all. Your wife and my husband just have to put up with having us stuck together." She made an effort at a laugh, but it came it came out sounding rather meek. She knew that what she had just said made no sense. At all. It was _not_ probable.

And Draco knew it wasn't. Staring incredulously at Hermione, he said, "Yes, Granger, that does sound like a lovely idea. I'm sure my wife would love having you around when we're getting it on in our bedroom. Your husband wouldn't mind either, I suppose!"

"Malfoy, that's gross!"

"You're the one who's suggesting that we can lead normal lives while being stuck to one another and I'm the gross one here?" Draco questioned.

Hermione had no answer.

"My father was right," he mumbled, angrily downing some Butterbeer. "For him, it's a win-win situation."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Hermione grabbed Draco by the shoulders and turned him to face her. "Look Malfoy, we'll figure this out," she said, looking deeply into his stormy gray eyes. "I don't know how long it'll take. Maybe six months, maybe a year, maybe six years, but you can't lose hope just like that. Do you understand?"

There was resolution in Hermione's voice, and at the same time, there was comfort. Comfort. Draco gazed into her brown eyes and found himself believing what she had told him. She would not give up on finding a solution. She would not let him give up on it either.

"Fine, Granger," Draco replied, wrenching his eyes away from her soft brown ones. "I'll believe you."

Slowly, Hermione removed her hands from Draco's board shoulders and went on walking.

"Well, that was foolish," Draco commented, falling step beside the Head Girl.

Hermione took a big gulp from her bottle. "What was?"

"Me getting all panicky like that," Draco replied, chucking his empty Butterbeer bottle into a nearby rubbish bin, which burped loudly upon receiving it.

Hermione laughed. "Foolish? I found it funny actually."

"Did you now?" Draco cocked his eyebrow.

"Yes I did," Hermione said unperturbedly. "It's not everyday you see the cool, calm, always-have-a-mean-comment-up-his-sleeve Draco Malfoy get all panicky like that. It's almost as funny as the time you were drunk."

Draco scowled. "That wasn't funny, Granger," he said, frowning at her. "It wasn't even funny when you told the whole Gryffindor about it."

Grinning, Hermione threw her empty Butterbeer bottle into a bin that was along the way (which chomped the glass contentedly). "Everyone in Gryffindor found it hilarious though. So did everyone in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for that matter."

"Well, I wasn't laughing."

They made their way up a steep slope and took a path that passed a new restaurant called _The Four Cloves_. It had recently been opened in Hogsmeade and was said to be run by a sweet, old married couple.

"I hear the food here is really good," Hermione commented, looking at the sign hanging over the restaurant. The words _The Four Cloves_ were printed in large, green italics that sparkled in the light. Little green cloves fell from the signboard, but disappeared once they touched the ground.

"The food at the restaurant near where I live is better," Draco told her with an air of arrogance.

Hermione sighed and said nothing. Typical Malfoy.

As they carried on with their walk, Hermione rummaged through her bag, extracting the quill she bought for Ron. She wanted to transfer to another section of her bag so that the other items in her bag would not squish it.

"I have that quill," Draco told Hermione, referring to the black owl quill in her hand. "It doesn't write as well as the eagle quill though."

"This isn't for me," Hermione informed him. She carefully wrapped the quill in some spare parchment she had in her bag before tucking it away into a safe corner.

"Not for you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's for Ron."

Draco emitted a harsh laugh. "Oh, so now the Weasel Boy is getting you to buy him things?" his said austerely. "I suppose that's the advantage of having a girlfriend who has more money than him."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. Draco, who had not noticed Hermione stopping, continued walking until the Love-Knot stretched beyond its limit and pulled him back hard. He landed with a thud on his bottom next to his companion.

"What did you do that for?" Draco groaned, pulling himself up from the cold, hard ground.

"Firstly, he didn't ask me to buy the quill for him," she said, her voice as cold as the weather. She folded her arms and went on. "Secondly, quit insulting him. So what if he doesn't have money? Money doesn't buy you everything. Thirdly, I'm not his girlfriend! So stop insisting that I am."

Hermione turned around and continued walking, letting Draco catch up with her.

"OK, firstly, why did you buy it for him if he didn't ask you to?" Draco asked once he was beside Hermione again. "Secondly, I rather not quit insulting him. Thirdly, he obviously fancies you, like I've told you before."

"I bought it for him because his is worn out and knowing him, he wouldn't bother changing it till someone does it for him," Hermione explained. "And don't talk nonsense, Malfoy. He doesn't fancy me."

Draco jammed his hands into his coat pocket. "It's true. I'm not talking nonsense. The way he looks at you, the way he talks to you, the way his stupid face lights up when you're around…"

"You notice all of that?" Hermione asked, shooting Draco a look of curiosity.

"I'm a bloke Granger, in case you haven't realized. It's in my nature to notice such things," Draco stated matter-of-factly. "And anyways, Weasley isn't the most discreet person I know." He cast Hermione a look. "In fact, I'm pretty certain you've noticed it too."

Ignoring Draco's last statement, Hermione tightened her sweater around herself. "Well, so what if he likes me? What's it to you anyways?"

Draco threw his hands up and shrugged. "Hey, if you want to spend the rest of your life living in a sty and breeding like a rabbit, that's really not my problem."

"I'm not going to marry him!"

"You might as well," Draco sniggered. "Miss Know-It-All and Mr. Know-Nothing. Perfect match."

Normally, Hermione would have snapped at Draco, jumping right into Ron's defense, like she did moments before. However, she did not do so this time. Instead she said, "Have you ever been nice to anyone, Malfoy?"

Draco stared at Hermione as if she had spoken in a different language. He had evidently been anticipating her to yell at him for insulting her and her best friend. But he quickly regained his composure and said, "If you must know, I'm only nice to people who deserve my courtesy."

"Oh, so you mean purebloods then," Hermione said, disgust etched in her voice. "But you treat Crabbe and Goyle horribly too. And they're purebloods."

Draco snorted. "Granger, have you seen Crabbe and Goyle? Everyone in Slytherin treat them that way! It's hard not to when you consider how stupid they are."

"Parkinson's stupid. I don't see you treating her like rubbish."

Unthinkingly, Draco laughed at her statement. "Very bitchy, Granger. You're having a go at her again! You really don't like her, do you?"

A hard look appeared on Hermione's usually tender face. "I used to not like her. But after she slapped me, I absolutely loathe her."

Draco grinned; a smug, cocky grin. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous of her."

Hermione did a double take. "Me? Jealous of Pug-face Parkinson? Are you mad!"

"Calm down, Granger," Draco said coolly. "I was just pulling your leg. Why are you getting so worked up for?"

"Because you saying that is like me saying that you're jealous of Ron," Hermione told him in a dry tone.

Draco's eyebrows shot up high. "Me? Jealous of Weaselbreath? Have you completely lost your mind!"

"Calm down, Malfoy," Hermione said, repeating the words he used on her. "I was just giving an example. Why are you getting so worked up for?"

Draco scowled. "I see your point."

And so went their first round of Hogsmeade. Before they knew it, it was time for their second round. The path beneath Draco and Hermione made a huge roundabout and they returned to the point where they started– The Three  
Broomsticks.

By one of the window seats in the inn, Hermione saw Michael and Lavender snogging. It was as if there was a magnetic attraction in their lips because she stood there with Draco for a couple of minutes, and yet their lips refused to move from each others'.

"Honestly, I hate it when couples do that," Hermione complained, quickly walking down the path so that she did not have to watch any longer. "Can't they do it some place private?"

"Technically they're not breaking any rules," Draco said casually. "If they want to express their _love_ openly, then let them be. They can snog till the Christmas for all I care." He turned to stare at Hermione while unwrapping the bar of chocolate he had gotten from Honeydukes. "What's with you and them snogging anyways? Wish you were in that position, isn't it? Bet you've never kissed anyone before, Granger." He took a huge bite out of the bar.

Hermione gave an indignant sniff. "That's really none of your business."

"Just admit that you haven't," Draco teased. "There's no need to be shy about it."

"If you must know," Hermione paused to narrow her eyes at him, "I have."

"You're bluffing."

"No, I'm not. There's no reason for me to."

"Who did you snog then? Potter?"

"_No _! I did not snog Harry!" Hermione nearly shouted. "That's for me to know and you to never find out. And by the way, you have some chocolate at the corner of your mouth."

"Don't change the subject, Granger," Draco said, ignoring the little chocolate stain Hermione mentioned. "Who was it?"

"Why are you so interested in knowing who it was?" Hermione questioned. "And do wipe the chocolate off."

Draco absent-mindedly ran the back of his hand over his mouth. "It couldn't have been Weasley, could it?"

"It's still there," Hermione said, paying no attention to Draco's words. "Near your lips. At the corner"

"To hell with the chocolate!" Draco exclaimed with exasperation. "Who was it!"

"Oh, for heaven sake…" Hermione stopped in her tracks and made Draco turn to face her. She ran her finger over the spot, speedily rubbing it away. She felt Draco stiffen slightly under her touch.

"There," she announced when the stain had vanished. Her face grew slightly hot when she had realized what she had done and she quickly removed her hand.

Before she could turn away, however, Draco caught her by her wrist and forced her to face him. "Who was it?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper as she was mere inches away from him. A chill ran down Hermione's spine, and she was not sure if it had to do with the cold entirely.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice from behind the two said before Hermione could break free Draco, "what fortune to bump into you two."

A moan escaped Hermione's lips as she heard the voice. She knew all too well who it was and dreaded turning around to face him. But she did anyways. True enough, there stood the one person she did not want to see at this moment or any other for that matter– Lucius Malfoy. Only this time, Narcissa Malfoy was with him too. And the two of them (together) had seen Hermione wipe the corner of Draco's mouth with her finger as well as find them (Draco and Hermione, that is) in this position. Whoopee. Hermione did not think she could get any luckier.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hey everybody! This one's going to be LONG. At this point, I need to thank several people, namely: CraftySlytherin, Anjali (via email) and Cassia Finwick. Why, you may ask? _

Well, I want to thank CraftySlytherin and Anjali for giving me the Hogsmeade trip idea. Both of them suggested that a trip to would be interesting. Anjali was the one who proposed that as Heads, "they need to patrol the village for misbehaving students", while CraftySlytherin suggested that "Lucius could 'conveniently' show up to check on their progress first hand". Thanks guys! Your ideas did wonders for my story.

Of course, not forgetting Cassia Finwick, who offered the idea that "Narcissa Malfoy should drop by… and have a look at her 'daughter-in-law'." Cassia did also mention that Narcissa should visit using the fireplace in the Heads' common room, but I thought it'd be better this way. Narcissa doesn't strike me as the kind of person who would want to stick her head into the fireplace like that. I hope that's ok with you, Cassia.

People whose ideas I have yet to use don't despair! I probably will use them in the later chapters (if I can and if it seems plausible). And if not in this story then it might just find its way in another one. So don't be shy and do share with me your ideas, people. You might just see it make an appearance in my story!


	22. For a Change

**Chapter 22- For a Change**

Mr. Malfoy took a step forward, an incomprehensible expression on his sallow face. "Now, look here you two, I'm not at all against kissing. Just as long as it does not escalate into anything more."

Draco and Hermione stared at Mr. Malfoy, eyes bulging from their sockets, jaws dropping as far as they could possibly go.

"Kissing?!" they shouted in unison upon finding their voices.

"You thought I was kissing him?!" Hermione shrieked.

"We saw it with our own two eyes," Mr. Malfoy said in a tone which suggested that he could not decide between being happy or disgusted.

"Then I suggest you get your eyes checked," Hermione murmured.

Mr. Malfoy shot Hermione a look. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Father, you're misunderstanding the whole situation," Draco finally spoke up. "Again."

Mr. Malfoy smiled silkily. "No use being shy about it, Draco."

At this point, Hermione knew it was not going to do them any good in trying to talk Mr. Malfoy out of what he thought was going on between Draco and herself. That would simply make matters worse. It was quite probable that if the two Heads end up killing the other in a fight (due to excessive quarrelling), Mr. Malfoy would (somehow) attribute their deaths to their (non-existent) love for each other, or something along those lines.

Honestly, the topic of conversation during Mr. Malfoy's sudden appearances was getting more and more predictable.

"Father, mother, what are you doing here in the first place?" Draco asked his parents, quickly changing the topic. Apparently, like Hermione, he realized that trying to convince his parents that nothing happened was quite pointless.

"We had to go to Dervish and Banges, Draco," his mother drawled haughtily. It was the first time the woman had spoken and Hermione tilted her head to get a better look at her. Platinum blonde hair tied up behind her head in a tight bun, she had a rather jaded appearance on her pointed face. "Your father had to get something repaired."

For some reason, Draco doubted that was the actual reason behind his parent's visit to Hogsmeade.

Mrs. Malfoy then turned her cold gaze to Hermione. "Ah, Hermione Granger. I was wondering when I would get to meet you. It's been a while since I last saw you. Has my son been treating you well?"

"From the looks of it, he has been treating her _very_ well, hasn't he?" Mr. Malfoy said with a dry chuckle. His right eye seemed to be twitching uncontrollably and it took Hermione a few moments to figure out that he was actually trying to wink! Imagine her horror!

"Mother, Granger and I–"

"Shush, Draco, I'm trying to talk to my future daughter-in-law," Mrs. Malfoy told her son sternly. "Tell me, how is it like living with my son?"

It was bad enough that Hermione had to deal with Lucius Malfoy calling her 'daughter-in-law' and now, to make matters worse, his wife was doing the same! "You've got to be joking," she mumbled under her breath, cursing her luck.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Malfoy frowned. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I did not say anything," Hermione told her frigidly.

Mrs. Malfoy raised a perfectly plucked blonde eyebrow. "Well you should have. I asked you a question. It is very rude not to answer."

_Isn't she going to make a wonderful mother-in-law?_ Hermione thought to herself wryly, restraining from rolling her eyes at the elderly lady.

"Now, now, Narcissa," Mr. Malfoy calmed his wife down. "Give the girl time." He gave Hermione a stiff smile. "How have the two of you been, aside from what we already saw?"

"You didn't see anything. You merely thought you did," Draco replied, looking from his mother to his father incredulously.

"Draco, that is no way to speak to your father," Mrs. Malfoy chastised.

Mr. Malfoy shook his head. "Let him be, Narcissa. He is simply embarrassed that we caught him and Hermione in their _private time_."

Draco was amazed by his father. Lucius Malfoy took denial to a whole new level.

"Did you receive my letter, father?" Draco asked, trying once again to change the subject. "I sent it to you on Sunday night, but you never wrote back."

"The letter about the whole bathroom incident, I presume?" Mr. Malfoy queried. "Yes, I did receive that. I verified the information and it indeed seems true. I was very relieved to know that nothing of _that_ sort ever did happen between the two of you."

"It would have been much easier if you had just believed us before," Hermione pointed out.

Mr. Malfoy burst into monotonous laughter, and then stopped abruptly. "She's a funny girl, isn't she, Narcissa?"

Mrs. Malfoy chuckled half-heartedly. "Very funny indeed," she responded, a condescending look appearing on her pale features.

"Let us just forget about all that now, daughter-in-law. It's all in the past," Mr. Malfoy said with a swift wave of his hand. There was a moment of silence where Hermione glared at Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, who glared back at her, while Draco figured out how to stop the glaring match between his parents and the girl beside him.

"Draco," It was Mr. Malfoy who spoke up again, looking away from Hermione, "just to inform you, your mother and I will be going to France for a few of weeks. Therefore, forward your letters to us there. Your owl should be able to find us."

"France?" Draco frowned. "What for?"

"Business. Nothing important," Mr. Malfoy replied, brushing the matter aside. "Anyway, it is wonderful to see the two of you wandering around Hogsmeade together, _without _your friends. And I'm very happy that I got to see this progress first-hand."

"We're not here without our friends by choice," Draco hastily told his father. He explained to Mr. Malfoy about the new rule Dumbledore had decided upon. "So we're here together without friends because we have to patrol Hogsmeade and no other reason."

To Draco and Hermione's astonishment, Mr. Malfoy laughed, while there was a small smile playing on Mrs. Malfoy's lips. "Ah, Dumbledore!" Mr. Malfoy exclaimed gleefully. "It's simply wonderful to see that he's helping me in my noble cause of getting the two of married."

Draco stared at his father bug-eyed, with Hermione wearing an identical expression.

"Well, it was good bumping into you two," Mr. Malfoy pulled out a gold watch from his pocket and looked at the time, "but we should be on our way now. Do have fun spending this _quality _time together." And he disappeared with a _CRACK _.

"I'll send you some sweets soon, Draco," Mrs. Malfoy told her son before following her husband's lead and disapparating with another loud _CRACK _.

Draco and Hermione stood in stunned silence for a long time. Finally, it was Draco who spoke.

"Do you think Dumbledore is really trying to…"

"…help your father's 'noble cause'?" Hermione finished for him. "I dunno, Malfoy. I honestly dunno." She bit her bottom lip. "No, there's no way Professor Dumbledore would ever do something like that." She could not imagine Dumbledore evil and scheming together with Lucius Malfoy. Impossible.

"Dumbledore does not strike me as the sort who would be conspiring with my father," Draco voiced, taking the words right out of Hermione's mouth.

"Exactly," Hermione affirmed with a nod, "Professor Dumbledore would do no such thing with Lucius Malfoy."

"And what if…" Draco sighed, trying to think of how to phrase his question. "What if Dumbledore is doing this on his own accord?"

Hermione pursed her lips together. "You think he would do that?"

Draco shrugged. "I dunno, but nothing surprises me anymore."

"No," Hermione said, but did not sound as convincing as she did before. "Why would he try to do something like that? What would his purpose be to get us together? It just doesn't make any sense."

Silence ensued as each tried to persuade themselves that Dumbledore would have no reason to want them together. He certainly would not try pushing them together. Would he?

The two students continued walking around Hogsmeade in silence for the next few minutes, the thoughts in their heads definitely more jumbled up than before.

"So," Draco said suddenly, breaking the quietness that had developed for quite a while, "you never answered my question. Who was it that you snogged, Granger?"

* * *

Hogwarts student were generally quite well-behaved today because the two Heads did not catch even one who was being unruly. Hence, when patrolling ended, Draco and Hermione made their way to the castle without any complaints for Professor McGonagall.

"No misbehaving students at all?" Professor McGonagall questioned the two Heads, who had reported directly to her after their duty in Hogsmeade.

"Not even one, Professor," Draco informed her.

"Good, good," Professor McGonagall said as she scribbled something in her notebook. "Right then, the both of you can head off to dinner now. I'll see you during the next Hogsmeade trip."

* * *

Dinner was at the Gryffindor table, so Draco had to bear an hour or so with the Dream Team and the Girl Weasel.

"How was your day?" Hermione asked her friends as she took a seat with them.

"It was all right, 'Mione," Ginny replied, digging her fork into some pudding, "but we missed you. Did ferret-face here bother you?"

"Yes, Weasley, I bothered her like hell," Draco said before Hermione could respond. He obviously did not appreciate being called 'ferret-face'. "What are you going to do about it?"

Ginny tilted her head to one side and surveyed Draco with a wicked smile. "Are you sure you want to find out, Malfoy?"

Draco stared at the youngest of the Weasleys. She was something. Ever since he had been forced to sit at the Gryffindor table, he found himself wondering sometimes how well she would have done in Slytherin. And there were times when he thought she would probably do better than him in his house.

"Save it, Weasley," Draco said, trying to feel as courageous as he sounded. "I don't have time for your little games."

Ginny looked like she was all set to retort, but Hermione cut in. "I got a new quill for you, Ron," she said conversationally, smiling at the freckled-faced boy, who was currently stuffing his mouth with roast chicken.

Ron attempted answering through a mouthful of chicken, but when he saw Hermione give him the 'you-better-swallow-that-before-you-dare-talk-to-me' look, he decided it would be safer to gulp his food down first. "You did?" he said, a huge grin creeping onto his face.

Draco scowled. _There he goes again. Weasel-breath's face is lighting up as if Hermione had just offered him and his family a million Galleons,_ he thought bitterly. _And what is it with the ridiculous smile on his face? It's not as if he doesn't look dumb enough already… _

Hermione cracked a smile upon seeing the happy expression on Ron's face. "Yes, I did."

"What for?" Ron asked, goofy grin still in place.

A nasty remark was on the tip of Draco's tongue, but he had to bite it down as Hermione was shooting him a menacing look. It was as though she knew he was going to say something. And Draco was in no mood to mess with her right now.

"Because I have seen the state of your current quill, Ron," Hermione said, focusing her attention back on her redheaded friend, "and how you write with that _thing_ is beyond me."

Ron's face flushed as Hermione reached into the bag that she had brought along with her to Hogsmeade and fished out the new quill. She handed it to Ron, together with the box of sugar quills. "The sugar quills are a better alternative to chew on," she said matter-of-factly.

"I guessed as much," Ron mumbled as he dumped everything beside his dinner plate.

"Don't be sour about it, Ron," Ginny scolded. "You should thank Hermione for being thoughtful. She took the effort to buy you a new quill as well as a box of sugar quills. If I had seen the condition of your existing quill, I would simply have told you that you're a disgusting prick and that you should stop the revolting habit of chewing your quill."

Glaring at his sister, Ron mumbled to Hermione a quick thank you.

Draco, on the other hand, was rather enjoying Ron being put down by his own sister.

And just when he thought that Ginny had had enough poking fun at her brother, the youngest of the Weasleys said, "So, how does the back of a barn-owl feather taste like, Ron?"

* * *

After a satisfying dinner (both in terms of the food and the entertainment), Draco and Hermione retreated into their dormitory, where they were greeted by Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.

"Hello, you two!" Godric Gryffindor exclaimed cheerily as they entered.

"I'm surprised that the two of you made it back alive," Salazar Slytherin said, a hint of despondence in his voice. He seemed slightly upset that the two students were standing in front of him in flesh and blood. "I thought for sure you'd kill each other today during your patrolling."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Salazar," Godric hushed his companion. "I didn't expect them to kill each other quite so soon." Then he smiled at the two as if he did not make that comment at all. "Do tell us how your day went."

Draco and Hermione pondered over this question for quite some time. How did today go? They did not exactly like the time they spent with each other, but they most certainly did not hate it either.

Finally, Hermione said, "It went OK." She gave Draco a questioning look. "Right?"

"It didn't go as badly as expected," he replied, giving a small shrug.

Salazar Slytherin arched an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"That is good then," Godric Gryffindor said, looking unsure of the reaction he got, "I suppose."

"Well, if you would excuse us then," Hermione smiled at the two portraits, "we're going to do some homework before heading off to bed."

"Sure," Godric returned her smile, "go right ahead. Don't let us stop you."

Quickly running up to their respective dorms, they grabbed their school books and sat themselves down on the table in the common room. Hermione was doing Transfiguration, while Draco decided on completing his Arithmancy homework.

Silence filled the common room as the two began studying. This continued for half an hour or so, until Hermione looked up to see Draco bent over his textbook and staring at it as if it were written in troll.

It was quite an amusing expression really. She had never noticed it before.

Biting her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing out loud, Hermione asked, "Malfoy, are you all right?"

Draco did not look up from his book. "Yes, yes, I'm fine," he muttered.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, Granger."

"Then why do you look like you're going to shred your book up into pieces?"

"All right, fine! If you really must know, I'm as good in Arithmancy as Crabbe is at doing ballet!" Draco admitted in exasperation.

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles. "Do you need my help?"

"No," Draco responded with a trace of defiance.

"I'm good at Arithmancy, you know," Hermione told him plain and simple.

Draco rolled his eyes. "So I've heard."

"And I don't bite when asked for help."

"You're really persistent, you know that?"

"So I've heard."

Draco sighed. "Oh, all right." He dumped his textbook in font of her. "What do I have to lose anyway?"

Hermione smiled inwardly and spent the rest of the night teaching Draco the concepts of Arithmancy.

"I must say this is interesting, Godric," Salazar Slytherin said smoothly.

"What is?"

"They were not arguing when they came through the portrait hole, they did not complain about their trip to Hogsmeade with each other and now, she is helping him with his homework!" Salazar Slytherin chuckled deprecatingly. "It is almost surreal."

"Yes, yes, it is rather interesting, isn't it?" Godric Gryffindor laughed. "Just for today, it seems like they are actually getting along, for a change."

* * *


	23. Double Date

**Chapter 23- Double Date**

January eventually removed all its traces from Hogwarts to make way for February, which brought with it increasing pressure of the N.E.W.T's. Teachers were handing out homework like candy treats on Halloween. An exceptionally evil teacher (i.e. SNAPE) gave his students so much work that it seemed like he wanted them to live homework, breath homework, eat, sleep and drink homework.

In addition, the weather remained cold, but less wet than before, with the sun making unexpected appearances every now and then. Draco was grateful for this as his Quidditch practices would not need to be suspended due to the sudden arrival of monstrous rainfall (this had happened quite a number of times in January). The Slytherin team needed as much practice as they could get because their match with Ravenclaw was coming up; in three weeks time, to be exact. It had been scheduled a week after Valentine's Day.

Yes, Saint Valentine's Day — the season of _lurve_… The season of chocolates and flowers and all things romantic… The season where girls got all giggly upon seeing their crush in the hallways and where boys acted all macho in front of the female population in general... The season which was overrated in Hermione's opinion.

So when she saw a huge bouquet of assorted flowers for her on the Heads' common room table on Saturday morning (a week before Valentine's Day), she was pleasantly surprised.

"They arrived this morning for you, Hermione," Godric Gryffindor informed her as she bent down to pick the bouquet up. "Aren't they just lovely?"

Hermione looked at the assortment of flowers and smiled. "Yes, they are lovely."

"And my, aren't you happy to see them!" Jinx commented, glowing a merry rose pink. The mood ring had somehow managed to find her way back onto Hermione's finger it seemed.

"I'm guessing it's from a secret admirer," Godric Gryffindor commented with a wink, "for Valentine's Day."

"Teenage romance," Salazar Slytherin yawned. "How dreadfully boring."

"Who'd send you flowers, Granger?" Draco said, staring at the mixture of pink, yellow and orange flora in her hand. He was attempting to act nonchalant about Hermione receiving flowers, but inwardly, curiosity was swallowing him whole.

Hermione shot Draco a look. "Well excuse me, Malfoy, but you're not the only one who can have admirers."

"Now that's a revelation," Draco smirked. "I thought Weasley was the only one thick enough to fancy you."

"Oh shut it up, Blondie," Jinx shot, her pink color now tinted with a slight green. "You're annoying her."

Ignoring Draco, Hermione plucked a card from the center of the bouquet and opened it, reading the stylish, italic words:

_My dearest Hermione, _

Many apologies for not writing in such a long while. Quidditch has been keeping me very busy. How have you been? Doing well, I hope. I have been fine, but I do wish to relax a little bit more. Quidditch is tiring.

Now, let me get down to business, as you English say. The actual reason for this letter is that I need to ask you something.

I will be coming down to England on Wednesday for a friendly match of Quidditch; England versus Bulgaria. After that, I have training, but I will be free on Saturday evening to do as I please. So I was thinking, Hermione, will you be my Valentine? We could go out on Saturday evening and dine at a restaurant. I have not seen you in three years and we have lots to talk about.

Do reply me as soon as you can. I hope the answer will be positive.

Yours truly,  
Viktor.

"Viktor?" Draco said loudly as Hermione closed the card happily (Jinx's rose pink was turning into a denser pink) and tucked in back within the flowers. "Who the bloody hell is Viktor?"

"You read my card?!" Hermione exclaimed in indignation.

"Only bits from over your shoulder while you were getting all gooey-eyed over it," Draco sneered.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Do you even know what the meaning of _privacy _is?"

"I do know perfectly well what privacy means," Draco said as he took a seat on one of the wooden chairs. "But do you know it's still on holiday?" He pointed at the Love-Knot.

"_Permanent vacation _more like it," Hermione remarked with a sigh, taking a seat next to Draco.

Picking up a spare piece of parchment she had left on the table the previous night, she wrote a quick reply to Viktor, telling him that she would love to have dinner with him on Saturday.

Draco nearly toppled out of his chair when he saw what Hermione had replied. "You're agreeing?!"

"Will you stop reading my letters, Malfoy?!"

"Bugger off, Blonde boy! The poor girl's really happy, but you just keep pestering her!"

"How can you agree?!"

"I haven't seen Viktor in a while and it would be nice to see him on Valentine's Day."

"Then what do you expect me to do?! Snip off the Love-Knot so you can go rendezvousing with some bloke?!" Draco was close to shouting. "Oh wait, I forgot," he glared at Hermione irritably, "I can't do that!"

"Malfoy, I have this figured out," Hermione said coolly as Jinx glowed sky blue.

Draco chortled in disbelief. "And how exactly do you have this figured out? Do enlighten me."

"You see, Harry has this," she paused and frowned deeply, "_thing_ that can help us in this situation," she explained, or at least tried to.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about, Granger?" Draco demanded, one blonde brow cocked in incredulity.

Hermione wanted to tell Draco about Harry's invisibility cloak, but she was not sure if Harry would appreciate her doing so. She would have to discuss it with her raven-haired friend first. And probably do a fair amount of convincing too.

"Look, just trust me on this one," she assured him.

"She is right, you know," Jinx affirmed, with the sky blue color acquiring a hint of pale orange. "She is certain about it."

"Just trust me on this one," Draco mimicked. "That's easy for you to say. Who knows what you have planned. Plus, what if _I_ have a date on Valentine's Day? What if _I_ want to go out?"

Hermione sighed. "Malfoy, I know for a fact that you don't have plans because in case you didn't notice, I'm with you twenty-four seven."

Draco swore loudly.

Hermione wagged a finger at him. "Watch that tongue of yours." She folded the letter she had written to Viktor into half. "I have to go up to the Owlery to deliver this letter. We can go to breakfast after that."

"Don't think I've agreed to your little date just because I'm not saying anything," Draco snapped as they headed out of the common room.

He was sulking on his way to the Owlery for two reasons; one, Hermione had a date for Valentine's day, and two, he was going to have to spend it with her and _Viktor. _It was not the least bit fair.

He thought that they would spend Valentine's Day together, albeit grudgingly, since they had no other alternative. It would not be the best Valentine's Day he ever had, spending it alone with Hermione, but he had been mentally prepared for it because of the Love-Knot.

But now, Hermione had to complicate matters — she had to land herself a date.

Who in his right mind would date Granger anyway?

This Viktor person, who is he?" he voiced his thoughts out loud. "You still haven't told me."

"Yes, Hermione, I'm pretty curious myself" Jinx agreed, "who is this Viktor bloke?"

"He's a friend of mine," she said nonchalantly. Draco obviously did not read much of her card earlier on, otherwise he would certainly figure out who Viktor was.

"Well, that's very informative," Draco said, the sarcasm in his voice evident. "Care to elaborate."

Jinx glimmered indigo. "Why are you so reluctant to talk about him, Hermione?"

_Because I don't want Malfoy going into a frenzy when he finds out that he is a World-famous Quidditch player!_ "I met him in the fourth year when his school, Durmstrang, came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. He–"

"Hold on a minute," Draco interrupted. "You're not talking about Viktor _Krum, _are you?"

When Hermione nodded, he went on to say, "_The_ Viktor Krum? Bulgarian Seeker extraordinaire?"

"Yes, Malfoy, I'm talking about him," Hermione confirmed with a small sigh.

"Holy Merlin's beard!" Jinx gasped. Viktor Krum was popular among mood rings too apparently.

Draco's eyes went as wide as saucers. "How the bloody hell do you know Viktor bleeding Krum?!"

Just the reaction she had expected. "If you had let me finish what I was saying earlier, you would be able to find out," Hermione said flatly. When she was certain that Draco was not going to butt in again, she continued. "He took me to the Yule Ball and since then–"

"I remember! _You_ were the girl he took to the Yule Ball! Why he did such a thing is still beyond me…" Draco cut in again. This time, he received a pointed look from Hermione and decided it would be best if he shut up.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted again," Hermione said, glaring at Draco, "he took me to the Yule Ball and since then we've been keeping in contact. We write to each other once in a while. He even invited me to Bulgaria during the summer once or twice, but I declined."

"He invited you to Bulgaria?" Draco felt a stab of something that he had never experienced before, but quickly brushed it away.

"Yes, he did, a couple of times," Hermione told him.

"Does Weasley know about Krum?" Draco asked as they entered the Owlery. The smell of owl droppings and stale straw filled their nostrils and they grimaced momentarily.

"Ron?" Hermione went down the rows of owls to look for a suitable one. "Yes, he knows." She picked a regular tawny owl and tied the letter to its foot, which it gladly stuck out for her.

"Bet he wasn't too thrilled about it," Draco snorted as he watched the owl soar off into the azure morning sky. _For some reason, I know I'm not. _

They exited the Owlery, making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Oh bloody hell!" Draco suddenly cried out, causing Hermione to jump a good two feet into the air, with Jinx turning a violent shade of olive green. "It was Krum!"

"You just scared the crap out of her, you prick!" Jinx rebuked.

Hermione, who was trying to calm herself down from the shock of Draco's yell, stared at him. "What are you on about, Malfoy?"

"It was Krum!" he repeated, waving his hands around frantically, as though trying to make Hermione understand some weird, foreign sign language. "You snogged Krum!"

Face turning beetroot red (and Jinx turning a deep burgundy), Hermione flinched at Draco's discovery. For a moment, she was too tongue-tied to say anything.

"I can't believe you still remember that!" Hermione finally said, surprised that since the Hogsmeade trip till now, Draco was still contemplating about who she kissed.

"It _was_ him, wasn't it?" Draco pressed on, that familiar emotion he felt earlier growing within him like a little balloon. "Oh come on Granger, I know I'm right. That look on your face says it all!"

Walking down the steps to the ground floor, Hermione stopped, turned to Draco and said, "All right, Malfoy, it was him. Congratulations on making this wonderful new breakthrough in my personal life. Now please, there's no need to make a racket about it. I don't want the whole school finding out."

"And she means business, feller," Jinx added. "So tell me Hermione, how was it like snogging a Quidditch player?"

"Jinx!"

"What? I was just wondering..."

Hermione sighed and resumed walking. "I need to use the bathroom," she announced after a while.

So, they took a slight detour for Hermione's sake, heading towards the Girls' Bathroom on the ground floor. Shutting herself into one of the cubicles, she went about her affair, with Draco waiting for her outside.

_I cannot believe she snogged Krum!_ he thought grumpily. _I cannot believe she snogged_ anyone _for that matter._ Then there was that strange feeling again. He was quite certain he knew what it was, but did not want to admit it. Admitting what it was would make it real. _If Granger's got a bloody date on Valentine's day, I'm not going to sit around and watch them get all mushy and sappy. I'm going to bloody well find myself a date. And hell, it's not going to be Pansy. That would be too predictable._

The stall beside Hermione's opened, interrupting Draco's thoughts, and out stepped a tall, strawberry-blonde haired girl. Her sea-green eyes widened in curiosity when she saw him standing in the Girls' toilet, but then she glanced down at the Love-Knot and a look of understanding dawned upon her pretty features.

Tossing her hair behind her shoulder, she made her way to the basins to wash her hands, knowing full well that Draco was ogling at her as she walked.

His eyes traveled down her slim body and her long legs, which were revealed through her tight sweater top and miniskirt. Her long and straight hair ended off at her shoulder blades and she gently tied it up with a ribbon from her pocket, revealing the curves of her creamy neck.

With a suggestive smile in Draco's direction, she departed the lavatory just as Hermione came out of her cubicle.

Hermione gave Draco an inquisitive look, as there was an unreadable expression on his face, before tottering over to the sink nearest the exit to wash her hands.

"Granger, your hair's in a mess," Draco mentioned suddenly. "I think you should fix it. Take your time. I'll be waiting right outside the door."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco's abrupt statement and stared as he whisked himself out of the door, amazed that he was not pulled back by the Love-Knot. _I guess he still is within three and a half feet of me,_ she thought to herself. Then she looked into the mirror and glanced at her hair.

To her, her brown tresses looked the same as it did everyday — frizzy, curly and generally untamed. Why had he said it was in a mess? Since when did he even care? Hold on a minute, something was not quite right here.

"I feel the same way, Hermione," Jinx quipped from her opal. "Something fishy is going on. Why would Blondie be bothered with what your hair looks like?"

"Exactly what I'm thinking, Jinx. And why was he in such a hurry to leave the bathroom? I don't usually take long."

Brows knitted, Hermione made her way out of the restroom, but halted dead in her tracks when the sight in front of her met her eyes.

Draco had a pretty girl up against the wall, with his hands placed beside her head. She had one of her knees popped in between his legs and was currently giggling at something he had whispered into her ear. Then, without warning, one of Draco's hands slid from the wall and came to rest on her waist.

At this point, Jinx flashed a vivid maroon. "Oh dear," she said with a tiny gasp, "do I sense jealousy?"

Hermione, however, was too fixed by the image in front of her to hear the mood ring. She cleared her throat noisily to make her presence known. "For heaven sake," she said loudly when the throat clearing did not have an effect.

That did it. Draco turned to look at her and did not seem pleased that he was interrupted. "Granger, you're out I see."

Hermione folded her arms and glared. "I'm glad you pointed that out for us."

"Ah, how rude of me! Let me make introductions," Draco gestured at the pretty girl. "Granger, this is Simone from Ravenclaw and she's my date on Valentine's Day."

"What?!"

"And Simone, this is–"

"Hermione Granger," Simone answered for Draco. "Everyone knows her." She smiled good-naturedly.

Hermione forced a smile, but failed miserably.

Whispering into Simone's ear again, Draco planted a kiss on her cheek. "I better not keep you any longer, Simone," he said with a charming smile, one that Hermione had never seen before.

"I don't really mind staying actually," she chuckled lightly, "but my friends will be wondering where I disappeared off to."

Draco moved away from her to allow her space to walk off. "I'll be seeing you next Saturday then."

Simone flashed him a playful smile. "I can hardly wait."

"Nor can I," Draco brushed his lips across her fingers and watched her as she sashayed away. "She does have a nice arse, doesn't she?" he commented, smiling impishly.

"Ooo, Blondie, I think you better shut up,", Jinx said. She was emitting a faint glow of red, to reflect Hermione's not-so-good mood.

Astonishingly, however, the Head Girl did not say a word. She glared for a moment, then simply turned away from Draco and started to walk in the direction of The Great Hall.

The Slytherin stared after her questioningly. No arguing? He sure had expected it. He even had a few good counter-arguments already in mind.

Abandoning thoughts of quarreling, he trotted up next to Hermione, matching his pace with hers. Instantly, his eyes dropped to notice Jinx, who was alternating between colors by the millisecond. He gulped. Surely that was not a good sign.

"I thought it would be fun to have a double date," Draco remarked sardonically. He knew that sarcasm was not the best tactic given the circumstance (and Jinx's color-changing flurry), but he did not want Hermione to think he was daunted by the (slightly intimidating) expression on her face.

Hermione threw Draco a contemptuous glance. "All I have to say is that it's odd that you never mentioned anything about taking anyone out on Valentine's Day, but the minute I get a date, you unexpectedly produce one for yourself as well."

Draco immediately jumped to his own defense. "I took my time with getting a date because I wanted to meet the perfect girl to go out with. And–"

"Oh," Hermione interposed, "therefore it is simply by luck that you happen to meet this _perfect girl_ of yours moments after I make plans for myself?"

"Merely a coincidence."

"Nonsense. How do you come up with such ridiculously pathetic excuses anyway?" Hermione asked, making a sour face. "Now, not only will I have to explain to Viktor how come I'm stuck to you, but I'll also have to tell him that you decided to bring a friend along!"

Draco scowled. "Look, you're the one who's always going on about how we have to compromise now that we're got the Love-Knot on. So I'm only trying to be reasonable here. It's not very fair if either of us go on a date whilst dragging the other along as a third wheel, regardless of whether Potter has a solution or not. Either we both go out with our individual dates while being stuck together, or we don't go out at all. It's your choice now."

Finding it somewhat hard to believe that Draco was talking about being reasonable, Hermione answered (with some reluctance), "I pick the first option."

Draco smirked. "Glad to see that you came around. I'm sure the double date will be enjoyable."

"Please stop calling it that," Hermione sighed.

"Merlin, I thought you two were never going to work that one out!" Jinx said suddenly as they entered the Hall. "I was changing colors by the second like a deranged rainbow! It's no wonder my head's spinning slightly now. And I do feel a little sick."

Draco frowned. Mood rings feeling sick? "Granger, I think you may have a defective mood ring," he stated in genuine amazement. "Very defective."

"Who're you calling defective?" Jinx hissed menacingly. Like some time before, Hermione had a splitting image of Jinx brandishing little fists at Draco if she had any.

"Ignore him, Jinx," Hermione coaxed the mood ring into calming down. "Will you be all right? Do you want me to put you away for a while?"

Jinx nodded in her tiny opal. "Yes, that would be nice." She smiled gratefully as Hermione slipped her off her finger. "But don't forget about me!" Jinx said before being dropped into the pocket of her owner's jeans. Hermione chuckled at her mood ring's statement.

"Morning, 'Mione! You look awfully happy today," Ron noticed as she approached the table and sat next to Ginny. "Did Malfoy do something stupid to make a fool of himself?"

"Very funny, Weasley," Draco made a face as he sat.

"It's nothing in particular." Hermione selected a croissant from the basket in front of her and started spreading cream cheese on it. "How has your morning been so far?"

"We were just talking about the friendly match next week. England versus Bulgaria," Harry informed her. "Ron reckons that England is going to beat Bulgaria. I'm not entirely sure about that though."

"Speaking of which, Viktor asked me to go out with him on Valentine's Day," Hermione said casually, attempting to make it sound like a passing statement. "I thought I'd let you know."

It did not come across all that casual though. Harry and Ginny dropped their cutlery onto their plates noisily, while Ron, who had been drinking orange juice, sprayed it all over the unsuspecting Neville, who was sitting right across him.

"V…Viktor _Krum_?!" Ron sputtered, his blue eyes watering from the juice running up his nose.

"Do you know of any other Viktor, Ron?" Hermione asked, continuing to spread cheese on her bun like nothing had happened.

"Is that why he set up that friendly between England and Bulgaria?" Ron demanded, convinced that Viktor somehow had a hand in getting the upcoming match organized. "So that he could come down here and meet you? I can just imagine him ordering his coach to have a match here…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and poured herself some juice. "No, Ron. He did not do anything of that sort. The management of the Bulgarian squad set that match up for the team. After the game, he will be having regular training, but he'll be free on Saturday evening, so he asked me to go out with him."

"Are you going to agree to it?" Ginny questioned, eyeing Hermione inquiringly.

"I already did."

"You what?!" Ron could not believe his ears. "And what is Malfoy here suppose to do while you're out with Krum? Pretend that he's nonexistent?!"

"Actually, I have a date of my own, Weasley," Draco informed him coldly. "Thanks for your concern."

Harry's eyebrows shot up slightly into his hair. "So it's going to be a double date then?"

Hermione grimaced. "Don't call it that, Harry."

"A double date?!" Ron's face was almost as red as the strawberry jam on his plate. "Isn't that sweet? A _romantic_ little double date on _Valentine's_ Day. What could be more perfect?" Ron stood up from his seat angrily. "Well, I hope you have fun with _Vicky_ then, Hermione." Leaving the rest of his food untouched, he stalked out of the Great Hall.

Gaping after him like a goldfish, Hermione asked, "Isn't he overreacting just a little?"

Draco saw Harry and Ginny exchange a knowing glance, as if they were fully aware of why their friend acted the way he did. And for some inexplicable reason, Draco seemed to understand exactly how Ron was feeling.

* * *

Feeling slightly upset following Ron's angry departure, Hermione headed straight for the library to bury herself in research after breakfast. Needless to say, Draco was forced to go with her whether he liked it or not.

Satisfied with the huge stack of books that she had picked off random shelves, Hermione sat down and started looking through the first of the lot for material that could help her with her Transfiguration essay. Draco, who was in no mood to study, settled on reading a Quidditch handbook and reminiscing about the good, old days when he was able to play his favorite sport.

Just as Draco was getting very engrossed in a portion about the greatest feints ever performed, he heard a loud gasp from Hermione. The next thing he knew, she was gripping his arm so tightly that he was certain that she would leave bruises on his pale skin even through his sweatshirt.

"Will you let my arm go, Granger? I think the blood has stopped circulating there!" he snapped, earning himself a reproachful stare from Madam Pince.

"Malfoy, there's something about the Love-Knot in here!" Hermione whispered urgently.

Draco's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I was reading up on Alfred's principle of…" When she saw the confused look on Draco's face, she decided to use a different approach.

"Listen to this," she said, pointing out a section of the large, leather-bound book she held in her hands, "Alfred Thomas Pedwiggle, one of the greatest wizards of his time, is well-known in the Wizarding community for his brilliant contributions to the study of Transfiguration and his discovery on some new properties of the Love-Knot, a magical entity that has baffled many great wizards through ages. Though his findings were not supported with sufficient evidence, his work on the Love-Knot was published in his autobiography, _The Journal of Alfred Pedwiggle_, and has formed an interesting basis for speculation even years after his death."

"So all we need to do now is to look for his book." Draco looked at the tall shelves that loomed around him. "Where do we start?"

"We could just ask Madam Pince," Hermione suggested matter-of-factly.

They hurried over to the cranky librarian and asked her for a copy of Alfred Thomas Pedwiggle's autobiography.

"It is out on loan," she growled at them. "Won't be back till the end of the month."

Draco cursed under his breath. "Can you tell us who borrowed it?"

"That's against library rules!" Madam Pince scolded shrilly, making a few nearby students start.

"Can we place it under reservation then?" Hermione asked politely, not wanting to aggravate her any further.

Madam Pince shoved a bit of parchment and a quill in Hermione's hand. "Write down your name and the title of the book. You can come check whether it has been returned in three weeks times."

Quickly scribbling down what was required, Hermione thanked the librarian and left the library with Draco for lunch.

"That women's such an old grouch!" Draco exclaimed once they out in the corridors. "She should do us all a favor and marry Filch. Maybe that'll lighten the both of them up."

Hermione chuckled. "She's not that bad. She's just a little obsessive about books and doesn't trust students with them, that's all."

"I still think she should marry Filch," Draco grumbled and Hermione laughed again.

But her laughter soon faded when she saw someone walking towards them from the opposite direction. It was Simone.

"Fancy running into you again, Draco," she flashed him a smile and gave Hermione a nod of acknowledgement.

"I guess it must be my lucky day," Draco returned her smile, placing his hands on her waist.

Wincing, Hermione pretended to be very interested in the floorboards.

Draco pulled Simone close. "So where are you headed off to?"

Hermione noticed that the cracks on the floorboard directly in front of her joined together to form the shape of a leaf.

"I'm going to the library," Simone held up a book in her hand. "To return my book."

"_All You Need to Know about the Divine Art of Divination_," Draco read the title aloud. "Fascinating. Would you like to show, I mean, tell me what you learnt?"

And if one stared at the cracks long enough, she was certain that a little flower appeared alongside the leaf.

"Not today," Simone said, grinning slyly. "Maybe some other time." She ran her hand through Draco's silky blonde mane.

Hand Hermione a quill and some parchment, and she would probably draw you a picture of the floorboards beneath her feet in astounding detail purely by memory.

"Why not right now?" Draco asked, tracing her jaw line with a finger.

"All right, that's about enough," Hermione said briskly, peeling her eyes away from the ground. She was starting to get annoyed with their behavior. "Do save something for Valentine's Day."

Simone giggled and slipped out of Draco's arms. "I better get going."

"I'll be seeing you around, Simone," Draco said as the Ravenclaw girl continued on to the library.

"Couldn't you find anyone else to ask out?" Hermione inquired, bitterness edged in her voice. "Honestly."

"What's wrong with her? She's a looker and has a body to die for." Draco smirked at the expression on Hermione's face. Looks like someone was not entirely happy about his new acquaintance.

Hermione exhaled sharply. "Of course, how could I forget? That's all you men want. Does it ever go beyond looks for you? Whether she has a good character, good intentions, and some brains wouldn't hurt either… Doesn't any of that matter?"

Draco shrugged. "No, not particularly."

"I should have known."

Draco smiled inwardly at the insolent look on his companion's face as they entered the Great Hall for the second time today. How he enjoyed having a go at her.

"Draco!" Pansy cried cheerfully when he sat next to her. "I was just thinking about you."

"Really? How come?"

Pansy grinned, trying to act demure. "Silly, I knew you'd forget. Do you know what day is it a week from now?" She inched closer to Draco. "I'll tell you. It's Valentine's Day." She batted her eyelashes. "So, like last year, I was hoping we could go together. I don't even mind if Granger here tags along. We'll place a Silencing Charm on her," she added in a whisper.

With glee, Hermione watched as the color drained from Draco's face. Apparently, he was not very good at handling Miss Parkinson in such situations. He obviously was never one to incur her wrath.

"Well, Pansy, you see, I…I–"

"You haven't told her, Malfoy?" Hermione interrupted Draco's stammering, her eyes wide in feigned surprise. She was about to play this to her advantage.

Pansy narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Tell me what?"

"Malfoy already has a date," Hermione answered, paying no attention to Draco's expression of horror.

Pansy's face changed into a nasty shade of green.

"What's her name again?" Hermione pretended to take some time to think. "Oh yes, _Simone_, from Ravenclaw. Is that quite right, Malfoy?"

By this time, Pansy was breathing heavily, and if you looked carefully, you could almost certainly see the smoke that was escaping from her nose and ears with each breath. Livid would be an understatement.

"Now, look here Pansy, I can explain..."

Picking up a huge bowl of chocolate fudge, Pansy dumped it down Draco's pants without a second thought and stomped out of the Hall.

Hermione tried to suppress the laughter that was forming at the back of her throat. "Oh dear," she said, faking a look of shock. "I had no idea that you hadn't told Pansy about your _date_ yet, Malfoy."

"Shut up, Granger," Draco snarled as the other Slytherins who had witnessed Pansy's rage chuckled silently. "Just shut up."

"I guess that _double date_ you were so fondly talking about doesn't sound too bad now."

Draco scowled at Hermione and cursed as he felt the fudge trickle down his leg. Damn, for a Gryffindor, she was good at this revenge thing.

I imagine Saint Valentine's Day is going to be rather amusing this year, don't you?

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Hi guys! Me again! Just to let you all know, the original title of this chapter was called _Alfred Thomas Pedwiggle_ because I wanted to draw importance to poor Mister Pedwiggle. But I decided that didn't sound as good, so I changed it._


	24. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 24- Valentine's Day**

It was finally here. Saint Valentine's Day had officially made it's entry into the gates of Hogwarts, sweeping the whole school into whirlpool of romance. Walking down the corridors, you could see the telltale signs: roses, chocolates, little gifts, the cuddling, the hand-holding… And if that was not obvious enough, there were always the enchanted cupids flying overhead that shot red, sparkly arrows all over the school.

Not everyone was in the mood for love, however. Ron was still sulking this romantic Saturday, completely ignoring Hermione as she came to greet him, Harry and Ginny at the Quidditch pitch in the morning (Gryffindor had just finished an early morning training session).

To make matters worse, Draco had to be an annoying brat (i.e. himself) and mock Harry about them having Quidditch practice at such early hours. It took Hermione quite a while to settle the row between the blonde Slytherin and her three Gryffindor friends.

"So, what are your plans like tonight?" Hermione asked after everyone had cooled down considerably. They were heading back to the castle and she was walking with Harry and Ginny (Ron was deliberately tailing along quite a distance behind).

"Actually, I'll be going out with someone," Harry admitted, a faint blush rising up his cheeks, adding to the flush he had from practice.

"What?!" Hermione and Ginny cried in unison. This was a revelation to both of the girls and they stared at Harry open-mouthed. Ron was aware about this bit of news though, as he displayed no surprise. He was pouting more than before though (if that was possible).

"A girl agreed to go out with you, Potter?" Draco scorned with amusement. "She must be mental."

Hermione nudged Draco in the ribs. "Do tell us who she is, Harry," she said, looking genuinely interested.

Harry cleared his throat nervously. "It's… it's Luna," he faltered slightly.

"What do you know, I was right!" Draco snickered. "She _is_ mental!"

"Belt up, Malfoy," Hermione snapped. "Don't be rude."

Ginny, who was unusually quiet for a while now, sneaked Harry a look. "I didn't know Luna was interested in you."

"She's not!" Harry said quickly, the redness rising up his cheeks once more. "It's not technically a date or anything."

The youngest Weasley did not look too convinced though.

"She asked me quite suddenly last night. Wants me to teach her flying. I'm not entirely sure why though," Harry continued, glancing around uncertainly.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Draco said in falsetto. "Potter teaching his icky little demented girlfriend how to fly."

This time, Draco got nudged so hard by Hermione that he was certain he had broken a rib or two.

* * *

Breakfast at the Slytherin table felt different this morning. It took Hermione a while to realize it was because Pansy was not leeched on to Draco today. Instead, the Pug-faced Slytherin parasite had found a new victim– Vincent Crabbe.

She sat diagonally across Draco, purposefully stroking Crabbe's arm and giggling in his ear at regular intervals. Pansy had apparently found herself a date, but Hermione almost felt sorry for her when Crabbe looked relatively clueless about her flirtatious gestures. Almost.

And, truthfully, Crabbe was quite possibly the most pathetic excuse for a date (aside from Goyle). If Pansy was intending to make Draco jealous (which she pretty obviously was trying very hard to do), the least she could do was find a better date.

So all through breakfast, Pansy's advances on Crabbe went unnoticed, both by Draco and Crabbe himself. When Draco stood up to leave the table, Pansy shot him a look that could have caused hell to freeze over. Unfortunately, even that went unseen by the blonde Slytherin.

The rest of the day flew by fairly quickly, and before Hermione knew it, she was back in the Heads' common room, with only a couple of hours to go before her date with Viktor.

"I love Valentine's Day!" Godric Gryffindor gushed from his place above the fireplace, looking especially cheerful today. "Don't you?"

"I'm not particularly fond of it actually," Salazar Slytherin remarked, contorting his face in disgust. "The romance goes up to a point where it becomes simply nauseating."

"Oh, don't be such a wet blanket, Salazar," Godric Gryffindor chuckled. "You're just sour because you don't have a date, unlike me."

"You have a date?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I do! With one of the pretty portraits from the fifth floor," the Gryffindor founder told Draco proudly. "Apparently, she finds me rather brave and dashing."

Salazar snorted. "I feel the nausea rising."

"That's wonderful," Hermione smiled at Godric Gryffindor. "I do hope you have a good time."

"I'm sure I will, Hermione!" he beamed in response. "And I hope you do too." With that, he vanished from his picture.

"Speaking of which," Draco glanced down at his watch, "shouldn't you be getting ready, Granger? I don't want to be late meeting Simone at the Entrance Hall."

Hermione scowled at the mention of the Ravenclaw. "I'm certain you're dying to meet her," she said sullenly as she stood up from her seat.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Draco smirked and stood up as well. "Have you _seen_ her?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione made her way to Draco's room.

"Why are we heading for my room? Have you forgotten that your room is up the other flight of stairs?" Draco frowned. "I understand you're excited to meet Krum and all, but that doesn't mean you forget the way up to your own room."

Hermione halted outside Draco's door and stared at him. "Don't you need to get dressed too?"

"Of course I do, but shouldn't you do so first?"

"No, I rather you first."

Draco eyed Hermione curiously. "Why?"

"Because I'm in the mood to be nice."

"Yeah, right, and I'm a little fairy," Draco grunted. "Seriously, Granger, what's going on?"

Hermione sighed. "Look, I'm a _girl_…"

"Glad you noticed."

"…_and_ I think I'll take a longer time than you to get dressed. So it would make sense for you to change and wait for me, instead of me having to wait for you."

Draco took some time to consider this. It did make sense. It would only be gentlemanly for him to wait for her, but then again when has he ever been gentlemanly to her?

"All right then," he said finally, deciding to give in to her request. "I'll change first. Then we can head over to your room."

Opening the door to his room, Draco stepped in together with Hermione. He went over to his cupboard, threw it open and quickly pulled a set of clothes off their hangers. "I'll need to take a shower," he told his companion as he walked into the bathroom. "Need to look as fresh as I can for Simone."

"Whatever. Just hurry it up," Hermione grumbled as she sat down at her usual spot beside the bathtub.

She heard the shower run and within a few minutes got the smell of his bath foam– peppermint with a hint of some sort of spice she could not quite identify.

Hermione sat in silence, waiting for Draco to end his shower. She was grateful when she heard the water stop and stood up from her spot upon hearing the shower curtains being drawn. "Finally. I thought you–"

The words never completely left her mouth because the sight in front of her was not one she had anticipated.

There stood Draco Malfoy, with nothing but a towel tied around his hips. His wet hair framed his face, while droplets of water trailed down his neck, chest and lean torso, glistening in the light of the room. It was definitely a sight to behold and Hermione was finding it hard to tear her gaze away.

_Stop staring, Hermione, stop staring!_ she scolded herself. _It's not like you've never seen him without his shirt before!_

"You could be less blatant about the staring, you know," Draco said lazily, stepping out of the tub.

The statement caused Hermione to look away. She cursed inwardly as she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "I...I wasn't staring."

"You don't lie very well in such situations."

Hermione chose to remain silent.

Draco watched her squirm slightly, and found himself smirking at the effect he was having on her. Her brown eyes darted all around the spacious bathroom, but refused to settle on him again. She pressed her lips together several times, causing them to acquire a pinkish color that matched her cheeks.

"I don't suppose you're going to dinner like that?" she said calmly, having finally found her voice. Her eyes still refused to make contact with Draco's.

Draco leaned against the wall beside him. "Why not?" he asked cockily. "I reckon Simone will think I look pretty good. Don't you think so?"

"Quit flattering yourself."

"Touchy, Granger," he said, propping himself up. "I realized that I had to shave, so I didn't want to ruin my clothes."

"Are you that bad at shaving?" Hermione gave him a questioning look.

Draco shrugged and trotted over to the basin. "Accidents happen. Just as a precaution, I decided not to wear my dinner clothes yet." Looking down at the array of bottles surrounding the basin, he picked up a blue one. "Besides, you should be thankful that I came out with my towel." He smeared some shaving foam from the bottle onto his cheeks and chin. "Usually, when I'm alone, I walk around without anything on."

Hermione cringed and felt her cheeks grow hot again. "Too much information, Malfoy. Too much information."

Grinning, Draco wiped the foam off his cheeks using a rough green towel that was lying next to the sink (blades were not required for shaving in the Wizarding World) and dabbed on some wood-spice aftershave. "Now, turn around Granger. I need to change into my clothes. Unless you want to keep looking, that's acceptable by me," he added with a smirk.

Wincing, Hermione spun in the opposite direction and mumbled under her breath. "Awfully frisky today, isn't he? Probably because he's going to see _Simone_ today."

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"You can look now. I'm done."

"Are those jeans?" Hermione asked as she turned around, trying not to focus on the fact that Draco was looking extremely good. He was wearing a plain, dark green shirt, with the buttons undone until his chest, over blue jeans that looked barely worn. His hair was styled wet on his head and he made no effort to push back the strands that were falling over his forehead.

"Yes, that's what they're called," Draco replied, looking down at the denims. "According to my tailor, they're the next big thing in the Wizarding fashion world. I probably have one of the first few pairs, in fact." He sprayed some cologne onto himself. "How do _you_ know about them?"

"Oh, I've heard about them." _And I own a couple._ Hermione decided that it was not such a good idea to tell him that jeans were of muggle origin.

After he was satisfied with the way he looked and smelt, Draco put on a pair of black shoes and followed Hermione to her room so that she could get dressed. They were greeted by Jinx, who was lying on the bed, facing the door.

"I say, it's quite a miracle!" the mood ring exclaimed when the two Heads entered.

Hermione shut the door behind her. "What is?"

"Blondie actually managed to look decent today," Jinx said approvingly.

Draco cocked his eyebrow and shook his head. "It's amazing how you can insult and compliment at the same time."

"It's called talent, my boy," Jinx gave a smug grin. "I have skills that you cannot begin comprehend."

"You have _a lot_ of qualities that I cannot comprehend," Draco snorted.

"I'm a sophisticated and complex being, what can I say?" Jinx sighed dramatically. "Unlike a specific blonde bloke I know…"

"Please don't get into a fight now, you two," Hermione warned as she poked around her closet, picking out an outfit, which she hid from view. Trudging over to the bathroom, she beckoned Draco to follow. "I need to take a bath too, you know."

Not wanting to dirty his new jeans by sitting on the toilet floor, Draco transfigured Hermione's hairbrush into a stool and sat on it as she stepped into the tub.

Draco waited for a whole twenty-five minutes for Hermione to take her bathe, after which she came out dressed in old t-shirt and shorts, holding a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Krum isn't going to be too impressed if you turn up for the date wearing that," Draco commented, transforming the stool back into a brush and handing it back to her.

Hermione swept past him and the aroma of lavender and roses filled his nostrils. She smelt pleasant.

"Don't be silly," she said, making her way to the washbasin. She placed the bunch in her hands onto the railings located next to the sink area. "I just need to do a few things before I get changed into what I'm actually wearing." She pointed her wand to her wet hair and muttered a spell. Within seconds, it became dry, still as curly as ever. "So I was wondering if you could be so kind as to face the opposite direction as I get ready."

Sighing, Draco turned around and wondered why women took such a long time to get dressed. He heard the clanking of bottles, the small shuffle of feet, followed by a fragrance of some sort. This went for at least half an hour.

It was when Draco thought (sarcastically) that he should have brought his textbook to read into the toilet did he hear Hermione say, "_Accio Boots!_"

A pair of black boots came hurtling into the bathroom (Hermione had used magic to open the door), nearly knocking Draco square in the in the face before landing behind him.

Cursing, he turned around to face the owner of the leather boots. "Honestly Granger, you–"

He stopped mid-sentence and took his time to take in how she looked. Her brown hair seemed silky-smooth, dropping down her back in tamed ringlets and delicately framing her face, which had hints of make-up to accentuate her features. The simple, pink earrings hanging from her earlobes matched the pink, off-shoulder sweater top she donned. A ruffled, black skirt was clad around her waist, stopping just before her knees, and, under it, she wore black leggings. To top it all off, the black boots that almost killed Draco covered her feet and came up to her knees.

Four words: She looked very pretty.

"You could be less blatant about the staring, you know," Hermione echoed Draco's previous words, feeling herself revel slightly under his gaze.

He glanced away hastily, pretending to be very interested in the tiles of the wall. Surprisingly, he made no motion to retort.

"Shall we get going, then?" It was a rhetorical question posed by Hermione, so she did not wait for an answer before walking into her bedroom. There, she opened her cupboard and took out a black jacket that was embroidered with pink patterns. She put it on, dumping the t-shirt and shorts she was using a while ago back into the cupboard.

"Hermione, you're looking gorgeous!" Jinx remarked as Hermione lifted her off the bed. "Knock Mr. Krum dead!"

The owner of the mood ring grinned shyly. "I'm not intending to knock anyone dead, Jinx. Now, I'm going to keep you in the drawer, all right?"

"No! Not all right! I want to go too!" Jinx protested. "I thought you were taking me along with you!"

"I think it'll be better if you stayed here," Hermione told her. As it is, she had to put up with Draco tagging along with her. Merlin knows what trouble will brew if Jinx followed as well. "It's a matter of a few hours."

Jinx sulked. "Fine, go on your bloody date yourselves. I'll just stay cooped up in that little prison on _Valentine's_ Day."

"I'm sorry, Jinx," Hermione smiled apologetically. "I'll take you out tomorrow, I promise."

Jinx managed a small, lopsided smile. She could not stay mad at her owner too long. "I'll take your word on that," she said before the drawer shut her in.

* * *

"Simone's meeting us at the Entrance Hall," Draco informed Hermione without her asking. He glimpsed at his watch. "I think we're going to be early. I'm not due to meet her till another fifteen minutes."

The two of them had left the Heads' dorm a couple of minutes ago and were now walking towards the Entrance Hall to meet Draco's date. The corridors of Hogwarts were oddly calm tonight. Typically, at this time of the evening, students would be making their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Today, however, most of them were probably getting ready to spend the night out with their dates.

"Fifteen minutes? And you were afraid that you were going to be late in meeting your precious _Simone _," Hermione said, the edge in her tone obvious. "I mean, I can understand you're eager and all, but there was no point rushing me because of her, was there?"

Draco threw the brown-haired girl a quizzical look. "Do you have some sort of problem with Simone?"

"Why would I have a problem with her? I barely know her."

"Exactly, and yet you don't sound like you like her much."

"You're delusional."

"Am I?"

"Absolutely," Hermione confirmed with a nod of her head.

"So I'm simply imagining that you're not too fond of her?"

"Simply imagining."

Draco folded his arms and examined Hermione carefully. "Why do I not believe you?"

"Maybe you have to learn how to be more trusting."

"Maybe you have learn how to tell me the truth. What's your problem with Simone? Besides the fact that she's clearly more beautiful than you, of course."

Hermione's faced flamed scarlet with anger. "_Excuse me_, who are you to criticize the way _I_ look? You being a shallow, superficial prat does not give you the right to pass judgment on me. And, like I said before, I have no problems with that girlfriend of yours. I don't care how much more _beautiful_ she is."

"Hotheads!" Peeves' voice reverberated through the empty hallway as he soared overhead, laughing madly and interrupting their would-be argument. "Naughty, naughty. Fighting again, are we? And on Valentine's Day?" He broke into a song about how Valentine's Day was the time for love and that they should not be fighting.

"So you see," the poltergeist said impishly after he was done with his jingle, "Hotheads should not argue today; you should make _lurrrrrrrrrve_."

Draco flinched at how wrong that sounded and saw Hermione do the same.

"Leave us alone, Peeves," the Head Girl said in an attempt to make the ghost go away.

"Not until Hotheads show me some lovey-love," Peeves replied, producing smacking sounds with his lips to indicate what he meant.

"Forget it, Peeves," Draco scoffed.

"Why is he always so intent on us kissing anyways?" Hermione grumbled softly, so that only Draco could hear her.

Draco shrugged to imply his lack of understanding on the matter. He started walking forward and motioned for Hermione to do the same. Maybe then the poltergeist would get the idea and leave them be.

"One kissy-wissy, snoggy-woggy," Peeves urged, floating along with them expectantly, his ghostly eyes wide with mischief.

Quite suddenly, he began zooming around Draco and Hermione, stopping them from moving further. He cackled boisterously when he managed to corner the two students, and produced Dungbombs from within his pockets.

"Kiss-kiss or Dungybombs?" Peeves asked, grinning from ear-to-ear. He made smooching noises again.

Groaning, Draco glared at the ghost hovering overhead. He remembered having been given that same choice during Christmas, when he first got stuck to Hermione. Peeves had done an identical routine, except now, mistletoe was not involved. He also remembered that then, having been given an option, Draco had secretly chosen to have Dungbombs spewed all over him rather than kiss the girl beside him, though the poltergeist knew not of this decision.

Now, looking and smelling like a million galleons, Draco was not too sure if he wanted to take the risk of reeking of manure.

"We want neither, Peeves!" Hermione was practically shouting. "So, get lost before I call the Bloody Baron!"

"The Baron is far, far away tonight," Peeves sniggered, holding the Dungbombs from their tips. That scare was not going to work on him tonight.

Before Hermione could think of anything else to yell at the mischievous spirit, she felt Draco tug at her arm, causing her to face him. She assumed he was going to tell her something, but seeing his face inching toward hers and hearing Peeves egging him on from above, she realized what his intentions were. It seemed like he had picked one of Peeves' options, the option not involving Dungbombs…

Blood rushed to Hermione's face and she could feel her heart thumping in her ears. She sensed that she needed to move away, to break out of his grasp, but something rendered her immobile. Maybe it was his hot breath against her cheeks, or maybe it was his alluring scent, or maybe she just wanted to…

Hermione was snapped out of her reverie when Draco released her from his grip and turned his face away from hers.

_What in the world was I just trying to do?!_ he asked himself wildly, unable to believe what he nearly did. It had occurred to him only moments ago that being bombarded with Dungbombs was not such a big deal after all; all you required was a simple spell to clear the mess up. _Was I trying to…to snog her?! I Have I gone completely off my rocker? What was I thinking??_

Draco's ponderings were cut short as he was hit hard several times, after which he felt slime drip down his face, neck, arms and shirt.

Apparently, Peeves had kept his word. The poltergeist hooted gleefully as he disappeared in the opposite direction.

"Yuck! Bloody Peeves!" Draco cursed. "That stupid maniac ruined my hair and clothes! Granger, could you get my wand out of my pocket? I'd do it myself, but I have Dungbomb crap all over my hands."

An uncontrollable surge of fury spurred within Hermione.

He rather get pelted with Dungbombs than kiss her?! True enough, an easy spell was all that was needed to clean up, but it was still smelly, revolting goop we were talking about here! As if that was not bad enough, not only did Draco, after making her believe for a second or two that he was actually going to kiss her, _not_ do so, but now, he had the audacity to demand that she take his wand out of his pocket for him? Ha!

Hermione wished that the pungent smell of Dungbombs would never leave him, even after performing the Scouring Charm. She did not care if she had to put up with the stench for the rest of her life.

"Oi, Granger, did you hear me?"

"You can jolly well get it yourself!" Hermione spat vehemently. She wanted nothing more than to stomp off from there, but the Love-Knot denied her that alternative. For now, she satisfied herself by staring off into space in the other way, refusing to look at him.

Draco eyed Hermione, frowning. "Don't need to get your wand in a knot. I'll do it myself." Reaching for his pocket, he pulled his wand out slowly and performed the charm. Instantly, the gross Dungbomb gunk vanished from Draco's body and he returned to smelling and looking good again.

Without waiting for her counterpart to make a move, Hermione started heading for the Entrance Hall. Or more like stamped toward it. She made sure that she stayed a good distance away from Draco, not exactly in the mood to begin a conversation with him — argument or otherwise.

_What did I do?_ Draco wondered as he jogged to catch up with Hermione. Every time he got near her, however, she sped away, maintaining the two feet gap between them. He stared at her, his brows knitted slightly. Her quarrelling with him was tolerable. It was when she got abnormally quiet that there was then a problem.

He had no time to ask her what had gotten her so worked up though, as they had arrived at the Entrance Hall and Simone was already waiting for them there.

Initially, Hermione felt somewhat surprised to see that Simone had showed up. She had half expected Pansy to pummel the Ravenclaw girl into tiny pieces upon finding out that she had captured her darling Draco's fancy.

But now, seeing Simone standing there in a model's pose only served to worsen her mood. Damn, that girl was stunning. She stood there, dressed in a blue-gray miniskirt that emphasized her long legs, which were covered by dark maroon, thigh-high suede boots. Her strawberry-blonde hair was swept up in a high ponytail, with large, hoop earrings hanging from her ears. Make-up decked her face, highlighting her sharp features. Hermione could not see the top she was wearing because it was covered by a maroon zip-up cardigan she had on.

"Hey gorgeous," Draco greeted huskily, walking pass Hermione, who had stopped a few feet away from Simone. "You look unbelievable." He planted a kiss right on her lips.

"Thank you," Simone replied, chuckling as she wiped her lipstick stain off Draco's lips. "You're looking fantastic yourself." She winked, causing her date to smirk.

"Hello, Simone," Hermione ventured loudly, making her presence known.

"Oh," Simone seemed momentarily startled by Hermione's presence. It took her a moment to realize that she, Hermione, was going to be coming along with them. "Hello, Hermione. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Hermione forced a smile. "That's quite all right."

Draco wrapped his free arm (the arm that was not tied to the Love-Knot) around Simone's waist. "So, where are we going to meet this date of yours?" he asked, glancing at Hermione.

"At Hogsmeade," Hermione replied coldly. "Near The Three Broomsticks."

"Where are we going to have dinner then?" Simone queried.

"We should decide once we meet Vik– my date," Hermione told her hurriedly.

Simone nodded. "OK then, let's get a move on."

The walk to Hogsmeade was anything but good. Hermione trailed behind Draco and Simone, who were acting like long-lost lovers. There was touching, hugging, cuddling, swapping of small kisses and giggling on Simone's part. The Head girl tried her best to look everywhere but at the sight in front of her. That proved to be a rather difficult task because it as if they wanted others (especially Hermione) to notice what they were doing.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached their destination. Yet, the sappy behavior did not stop there. Hermione looked around for Viktor, but saw no sign of her date around The Three Broomsticks. She wondered if she had gotten the meeting point wrong.

"Herm-own-ninny?" someone called from the dark alley beside the pub.

Hermione recognized that voice at once. There was no mistaking that accent, or that pronunciation of her name for that matter.

"Viktor?" Hermione called out, toddling towards the alleyway. "Are you there, Viktor?"

The tall, thin Bulgarian Seeker stepped out of the shadows, a broad smile in place upon seeing Hermione. He knelt down in front of her in one swift motion, taking her hand in her own and giving it a small kiss. "You are looking very beautiful, Herm-own-ninny," he said, his voice thick with that Bulgarian twang.

"_Herm-own-ninny_?!" Draco guffawed. "It's _Hermione_. Even I, of all people, know that."

Hermione cast Draco a piercing look. "I think it's cute the way he enunciates it," she snapped.

"_Cute_?" the Head Boy snorted. "You have weird taste, Granger."

Viktor, who had a puzzled expression all through this exchange, got up from the ground and scrutinized Draco. "You," he said, taking a step closer to him. "I am remembering you. From the time I vas staying at Hogvarts."

Draco cracked a pompous grin, apparently pleased with the recognition from Viktor. He extended his hand towards the Bulgarian. "Draco Malfoy," he said. "From Slytherin. You stayed with my house during the Triwizard Tournament."

Viktor shook Draco's hand firmly, comprehension dawning upon his sallow features. "Yes, yes, now I recall," he said with a nod. "You are the boy alvays folloving me around the castle."

Hermione was rather unsuccessful in concealing the smirk that had formed on her lips upon seeing the deflated look on Draco's face.

"Aren't you the funny one," Draco said, attempting to cover up his disappointment with a strained laugh. "By the way, this is my date, Simone."

The Ravenclaw girl, who had not spoken out of shock and awe of Viktor, looked as though she was about to swoon as he shook her hand politely.

"Hello, Simone," he said. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine!" Simone gasped, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was shaking Viktor's hand so fervently that Hermione was afraid she was never going to let go.

"That's quite enough, Simone," Draco told her bitterly, removing her hand from the Seeker's.

"You didn't tell me your date was _Viktor Krum_!" Simone squealed.

Hermione allowed herself a smug smile and linked her arm in Viktor's, saying nothing.

"Calm down! You're suppose to be _my_ date," Draco whispered urgently in his Simone's ear, who tried to compose herself.

"Herm-own-ninny," Viktor spoke, turning to look her. "You have not told me vy these people are vith you. I vas thinking that it vas only going to be the two of us." Evidently, he had not seen the Love-Knot stretched between the two Heads.

Hermione sighed, suddenly feeling guilty about not having told Viktor about her condition before. He was planning to have the evening alone with her, not expecting any company, and she had ruined it for him. "Well, Viktor," she began sheepishly, "I have a small situation."

"Vat situation? I am not understanding, Herm-own-ninny."

Lifting her left wrist, Hermione brought the Love-Knot directly into Viktor's line of vision.

Viktor said something in Bulgarian as his dark eyes traced the silvery ribbon to Draco's right wrist. "This is a Love-Knot," he said in English this time. "How is it that you are having it?"

"We don't really know, Viktor. We don't even know who sent it to us." Hermione felt bad lying to him, but she knew she could not tell him the truth as long as Simone was around. "I'm sorry, I should have told you before."

Viktor smiled at Hermione, cupping her cheek with his hand. "It is all right, Herm-own-ninny. Let us not let this spoil our dinner together. I am simply happy being able to see you."

Draco scowled noticeably in the background.

Hermione grinned back, grateful that he understood. She covered his hand with her own. "Thank you, Viktor," she said. "Now, where are we going for dinner?"

"I vas passing a restaurant ven I vas coming here," Viktor said. "It vas called The Four Clovees, or something. Shall ve try there?"

"The Four Cloves! That new restaurant." Hermione looked around the group. "I don't mind trying the food out."

"Just as long as the place is romantic," Draco drawled, nuzzling Simone's neck.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at them, decisively snuggling up closer to Viktor.

Seeing her do so, Draco used his finger to stroke the other side of Simone's neck, producing a soft giggle from the strawberry-blonde.

In response, Hermione unlinked her arm from Viktor's, choosing instead to place her entire arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

It was going to be one _long_ night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Just a few things to say. First, I don't know how exactly do wizards shave, so I kinda invented my own version of shaving. Hope it makes sense.


	25. The Four Cloves

**Chapter 25- The Four Cloves**

It felt nice to talk to Viktor face-to-face after such a long time. The problem was it was a little hard to concentrate on what he was saying with the other couple within three feet of her. Hermione heard Viktor mention something about the Bulgarian weather, but she was more interested in what Draco had to say.

"Simone, have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Draco commented loudly from behind.

"No," Simone chuckled. "I don't think you have."

"Well, they're beautiful," Draco said. "An exquisite green, but with the tiniest hint of blue. Beautiful."

That only caused Simone to chuckle even more.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?_ Honestly, where was the originality in that? And since when did Draco Malfoy talk like that?

"Have you drunk it before, Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor asked her.

"Huh? What?"

"I was asking if you have drunk it before," Viktor repeated, eyeing her.

"Er- Yes, sure," Hermione answered uncertainly, not wanting him to think she was not paying attention to him.

Viktor's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You have drunk yak milk?"

"Yak's milk?" Hermione stared. Why in the world was he talking about yak's milk?

Maybe it was a Bulgarian thing.

"I did not know you like it," Viktor said, apparently happy. "Next time we will go have it together."

Hermione laughed nervously, not quite knowing how to respond to an invitation to drinking yak's milk.

Viktor started talking again, this time about Quidditch. He was telling her that Bulgaria had won the friendly match, but England proved to be a tough opponent. Again, though Hermione tried her best to focus on him, she could not help but overhear the conversation going on behind her, which was currently involving Simone having very kissable lips. That comment made Hermione think of the near kiss she shared with a certain blonde minutes ago, and anger welled up inside of her once again.

_That is it!_ Hermione thought heatedly. _Why do I infuriate myself by listening to all that stupid Malfoy has to say about his girlfriend?!_

"…so my team vill have to vork hard next time," Viktor had just completed saying with a sigh.

Hermione hugged Viktor lightly, praying that he was still talking about Quidditch. "I think it's good enough you won. I'm sure you played wonderfully too. Congratulations."

Viktor looked fleetingly confused, then said, "Thank you, Herm-own-ninny."

"How do you maintain that figure of yours, Simone?" Draco's teasing voice floated from behind. "Perfect."

"Why were you hiding in the alleyway just now?" Hermione inquired, trying to ignore the incessant shower of compliments Simone was receiving, courtesy of Draco. She had a feeling that he was being loud on purpose.

Viktor gazed around furtively, as if afraid he was being stalked. "There vas a group of girls staring at me vhen I vas vaiting for you at the broomsticks place," he informed her in an undertone. "And there vere some people vatching me from inside the place as vell."

"Considering the amount of food we get in Hogwarts," Draco continued saying. "I'm surprised you don't look like Granger."

"Popularity comes with a price." Hermione told Viktor gently. "I hope it wasn't– Hey! Hold on a minute!" She whipped around to face Draco when fully processed the implication of his words, Viktor forgotten for the time being. "What do you mean by that?!" she sputtered, glaring.

"Tut-tut, Granger," Draco examined the enraged expression on her face, "eavesdropping, are we?"

"Don't make it sound like I wanted to!" Hermione snapped. "I can't help it if you're so loud. If you could lower your volume, then maybe I wouldn't have heard what I was not supposed to. Besides, you have no right talking behind my back." She frowned. "No pun intended."

Draco narrowed his grey eyes. "It's not my fault that you're listening to something you ought not to be listening to," he sneered. "Is Krum that boring?" he added in a quieter tone.

Hermione could feel the color rising up her cheeks, not entirely sure whether it was due to anger from Draco's statement or guilt from the truth of it.

"Forget about it, Herm-own-ninny," Viktor coaxed. Apparently, he had not heard Draco's last comment. "I am certain that Mr. Malfoy is simply being funny. Joking."

Deciding not to pursue the matter further, Hermione turned her back on Draco, though not before noticing his lips tremble into a small smirk.

The two couples arrived at The Four Cloves a while later. A little elf dressed as cupid greeted them as they approached, holding open the glass doors for them to enter. Hermione noticed that the little green cloves falling from the signboard above had been replaced by red hearts.

"Please wait to be seated," the elf squeaked, ushering them inside. "You will be attended to shortly."

The glass doors shut behind them and the group of four stood behind a wooden podium, waiting for service. The aroma of food was tantalizing and Hermione felt her stomach growl softly, begging for food.

In order to get her mind off her hunger, Hermione took the opportunity to scan the area. The restaurant was bigger than it looked from the outside. Polished wooden tables and chairs dominated most of the place, but Hermione noted a number of booths with plush red cushion nestled in the corners. These booths looked private and personal, away from the rest of the crowd.

Candles hang in mid-air, illuminating the eatery in an orangey glow. There was even some decoration for Valentine's Day, but nothing overly gaudy. The atmosphere was warm and cozy, the ambience excellent for this romantic day. Waiters and waitresses dressed in uniform red robes (usually the robes were green) marched around, serving tables.

Hermione noted a few familiar faces, but not anyone she knew personally. She also noticed that she was getting quite a few stares from the patrons of the restaurant. She soon realized though that they were staring at Viktor, not her. Of course the star Bulgarian Seeker would receive looks when he went out like that. He should be used to it.

"Don't you think it's a wonderful place, Drakey-poo?" Simone grasped Draco's arm with enthusiasm, her eyes darting around.

Hermione's eyes, in the meantime, grew as large as saucers, her eyebrows shooting up. "_Drakey-poo_?"

"Do you have a problem, Granger?" Draco shot her an icy look.

Stifling a laugh, Hermione maintained a straight face. "No, no problems at all."

An elderly lady wearing shocking pink robes and heavily done make-up glided to the podium. She seemed to be donned with every piece of jewelry she owned and smiled dreamily at the group in front of her.

"Ah, young love…" she sniffed dramatically, clutching her long fingers together. "So beautiful! It reminds me of the days when I myself was youthful." Her glassy blue eyes acquired a faraway look, and for some time, the four of them simply looked at her, perplexed.

"Oh dear, where are my manners!" the pink lady suddenly said. She was back on earth it seemed. "I have been going on about myself! I tend to do that sometimes, so do forgive my absent-mindedness. Good evening, dearies. I'm Mrs. Cloves. Table for four, I assume?" She said all of this in one rapid breath.

"Yes, table for four," Draco replied when no one said anything. Mrs. Cloves distinctly reminded him of a rounder and taller version of Professor Trelawney, minus the absurdly thick spectacles.

"By the by, you can leave your jackets and traveling cloaks on the rack," Mrs. Cloves told them, motioning to the wooden stand behind them.

"Let me," Viktor said, courteously taking Hermione's jacket from her after he had placed his own on the rack.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

Taking Viktor's lead, Draco did the same, moving forward to take Simone's jacket from her. "Allow me."

"Why, thank you," Simone said, wriggling out of her cardigan.

Hermione was pretty sure that most of the men in the restaurant had stopped breathing as Simone handed the cardigan to Draco. Hermione had noticed the eyes of some of the men sweeping over Simone when she entered, but now, as she revealed the backless, lace maroon top (which really accentuated her _assets_, if you know what I mean) she had on underneath her sweater, ogling would have been an understatement. Even Viktor was gaping at her.

"Merlin Simone," Draco breathed, resting his hand on her waist, "where did you get that outfit from?"

"Gladrags," Simone responded, liking the attention from Draco. "It was on sale."

Draco grinned. "I think I might ask my father if he's interested in endorsing a new clothing store," he told her playfully. "Especially if they sell clothes like that."

_I didn't realize wearing practically nothing was in fashion nowadays,_ Hermione thought, irritated both at Simone's scanty top (if you could call it that) and Draco's reaction to it.

Picking up four menus, Mrs. Cloves invited the four to follow her. "Right this way, please," she piped jovially. She led them to the far corner of her restaurant, coming to a halt in front of a booth. The booth was in the shape of a semi-circle, surrounding an oak table.

The two couples took a moment to look around at each other, as though unsure of how to proceed next. They had expected a regular table with four chairs. Each of them seemed to wondering the same thing inwardly — _How do we sit around this table?_

"I don't suppose you want to stand and have your meal?" Mrs. Cloves questioned jokingly, oblivious to their plight. "Although that can be arranged."

"Granger, you and I can sit in the middle, what with our little situation," Draco suggested, pointing to the Love-Knot. "Then Simone can sit next to me and Krum next to you."

"All right," Hermione agreed. "It does sound like the sensible thing to do." She slid in with Draco and made room for Viktor to sit beside her.

"Everybody comfortable?" Mrs. Cloves asked, handing the menus around. When she saw everyone nod in response, she smiled cheerily. "Jolly good! I'll send a waiter to you shortly. Meanwhile, take your time to decide."

She was about to walk away from the table, but she stopped in her tracks and turned back to the group. "Silly me! I forgot a little detail. We're having a couples' special today! One big meal to be shared by two. It's on the last page of the menu. Do give it a try. Have a lovely evening! Toodles!" Winking, she blew them a kiss and sauntered away.

"Quite a piece of work, that one," Draco commented, shaking his head.

"I vas thinking she is a nice lady," Viktor said earnestly. "Very gracious."

Hermione touched Viktor's arm. "I agree, she was gracious."

"You'd agree with him even if he had said she was a goblin in disguise and had an apple tree growing out of her head," Draco snorted.

Hermione looked affronted. "Nonsense! I merely believe that she _was_ gracious! It's my own opinion."

"Whatever you say, Granger."

Seeing that Hermione was prepared to launch into a series of attacks, Simone quickly diverted Draco's attention to her. "Drakey-poo, I propose we get the couples' special." She toyed with the sleeve of his shirt. "I think it would be romantic to share a meal together. What do you think?"

"I think it's a fantastic idea," he said, leaning in close to Simone. "And I'm definitely in the mood for romance," he added in a whisper loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Refraining the urge to gag at the prospect of Draco being romantic, Hermione directed her focus to Viktor, who was studying the menu diligently. For some not so inexplicable reason, she was hoping he would suggest having the couples' special.

Instead, Viktor looked up from the menu and said, "Herm-own-ninny, I vill be having the chicken. Vat vood you have?"

Hermione saw the cocky expression on Draco's face, which clearly read, 'Score one!'

"The salmon, I think," she told Viktor, disappointment edged in her voice.

"Vonderful."

Draco moved his lips close to Hermione's ear. "Vonderful indeed," he mimicked softly. "Not as romantic, but that will have to suffice for you." His tone was not as malicious as she had expected and she suppressed the shudder running down her spine.

A waiter arrived within the next few moments with a red quill positioned over some parchment. "May I take your order?"

Draco recited Hermione and Viktor's orders, and then added, "And one couples' special for me and the lady." He placed his arm around Simone's shoulders to indicate who he meant.

"Very well, sir." The waiter went over the orders again to ensure he got it right. Then, looking around the table, he asked, "Any drinks for you?"

"Yes please, I'll have one Rockvodka-soda," Simone told him, glancing up from the menu.

"Firewhiskey for me," Draco said.

Viktor closed his menu and set it on the table. "I vill be having the Firevhiskey as vell."

"And what about you, miss?" the waiter asked Hermione politely.

"One Butterbeer," she replied.

"Always the safe and _boring_ one, aren't you Granger?" Draco murmured into Hermione's ear again. He then turned his attention to his date. "You know Simone, I like women who take risks," he said loudly this time, for all to hear. "Daring enough to try new things. That's what I like about you. Adventurous, bold, outgoing… Not at all rigid and _dull_." He winked at her.

"Make that a Rockvodka-soda, please," Hermione changed her decision in an instant, not even once looking at the boy sitting next to her, who smirked to himself.

"Herm-own-ninny, are you certain?" Viktor questioned, his eyes filled with concern. "It is strong alcohol for a first-time drinker such as yourself."

"I'll be fine," Hermione reassured. "I can handle it."

The determination in her voice was definite, and Viktor did not push the subject further.

Their drinks arrived first, brought to them by the same waiter. As he set the glasses down, Hermione stared at he bluish liquid he placed in front of her. She had never in her life had alcohol and felt a little nervous having to try some now. What if she did not like it? Or what if she choked on it? Worse, what if she was not particularly tolerant toward it?

"Cheers, Simone!"

Draco's gleeful cry brought Hermione out of her thoughts. The blonde linked arms with his date and guzzled his Firewhiskey merrily.

Pushing her anxiety aside, Hermione picked up her glass and carefully sipped on the contents inside. Her face screwed up as the tangy flavor danced around her tongue, and she quickly swallowed. It was worse than she had anticipated.

"You like it?" Viktor asked.

Draco was eyeing her carefully, as if to see her reaction to the alcohol.

Hermione nodded slowly, forcing a smile on her lips. She was not going to allow Draco the satisfaction of a smirk. "It's nice really." To show that she meant what she said, she took another sip, keeping her face as straight as possible.

The main course followed the drinks. Presentation-wise, the food looked fantastic; taste-wise, it was even better.

"How is your chicken, Viktor?" Hermione asked, glancing over at her date's plate.

"Very good. Tender and vell-done. Vood you like to try a bite?"

Upon seeing Hermione nod, Viktor cut her a portion of the meat and poised it in front of her mouth. When she attempted to take the fork from his hand, he shook his head. "No, please, let me do the honor of feeding you."

"Hmmm, that is good," Hermione said, taking the meat from his fork and chewing it slowly.

"I didn't know you were incapable of feeding yourself, Granger," Draco sniggered.

"Not every gesture of affection has to involve groping, Malfoy," Hermione shot back after swallowing. The corners of her mouth twitched into a self-satisfied smile when she saw the scowl on Draco's face and the embarrassment on Simone's.

Cutting a piece of her salmon, Hermione brought her fork near Viktor's mouth. "Try it," she urged him.

Allowing himself to be fed by the Head girl, Viktor took a bite of her salmon. "Delicious!" he exclaimed.

Hermione let out a lighthearted laugh when she saw a little sauce from her salmon at the corner of Viktor's mouth. Without telling him about it, she picked up her napkin and wiped it for him.

Viktor smiled down at her fondly and muttered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As hard as Draco attempted to take no notice of the activity going on beside him, his eyes kept sneaking glances at the couple. An unexplainable rush of emotion ran through him as he watched Hermione clean Viktor's mouth. It brought back memories of the time she had done the same for him at Hogsmeade, when they were alone, patrolling.

Shaking his ponderings out of his head, Draco focused on Simone. She was a bombshell, no doubt, yet it surprised him (and even scared him a little) to think that the brown-haired girl beside him occupied more of his thoughts this evening.

Clearing his thoughts once again, Draco watched Simone as she picked up the last chunk of carrot from the large plate of food they were sharing. Before she could put it in her mouth, however, Draco called out, "I wanted that."

The gruffness of his voice told Simone that he had something in mind. Slowly, she brought the vegetable close to Draco's mouth, but pulled it away as soon as he tried to bite it. Grinning impishly, she placed the carrot near his lips again, only to withdraw at the last moment.

"Playing games, are we?" Draco chortled, evidently enjoying himself.

Simone shrugged, feigning a look of innocence. "Perhaps."

"Well, I love games."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the childishness of it all.

Giggling, Simone repeated her little 'game' again. This time though, Draco managed to grab hold of the carrot with his teeth. He yanked it off the fork and wiggled his eyebrows in triumphant.

Simone pouted slightly, pretending to be saddened by the loss of her carrot.

Draco removed the vegetable from between his teeth and stared at Simone evocatively. "If you want it, come and get it." With that, he replaced the carrot back in the same position, sandwiched between his pearly whites.

"Herm-own-ninny, are you feeling vell?" Viktor queried uncertainly. "You are looking a little…angry." Hermione's eyes had been fixed on the pair beside her ever since they started the little carrot fiasco. Come to think of it, her eyes had been riveted by the couple a fair number of times so far.

"I'm fine!" came Hermione's testy reply, startling Viktor, who backed away from her.

Truthfully, Hermione was anything but fine as she observed Simone edge toward Draco, her lips making their way for the red root sticking out of his mouth. Reaching her target, she nibbled on the end of the carrot, a mischievous smile set on her face. She kept on doing this until there was barely half an inch of it left between Draco's lips.

Simone's smile grew wider, giving away the other intentions she had in mind which did not quite involve eating carrot. Crossing her long legs over one another, her lips reached for the carrot, or so it seemed.

"Oh honestly! Get a _room_!" Hermione all but slammed her hand on the table, causing Simone to bang her leg on the underside of the table in fright. She winced as the pain traveled down her leg.

In the interim, Draco did not appear unsettled by Hermione's outburst. Quite the contrary, he looked rather smug. Chewing on the remaining of the carrot, he faced Hermione.

"Why that's a wonderful idea, Granger," he said in his aristocratic drawl. "I'm sure they have suitable rooms in The Three Broomsticks. But would you mind staying with me and Simone in the room? Overnight?"

Draco flashed a satisfied grin when his statement produced the desired effect; Hermione was as red as the carrot he had just eaten. "You're a brazen prick, Malfoy," she mumbled.

Dinner continued quietly. At least for a few moments, until Viktor started whispering sweet nothings into Hermione's ear, who giggled softly.

In response, Draco used his fingers and started drawing circles on the nape of Simone's neck, at which Simone sighed in pleasure.

Noticing this, Hermione abandoned her food and took Viktor's fork from him, feeding him the remaining of his food. She put her head together with his and was still giggling at his whisperings.

"Sit on his lap, why don't you?" Draco suggested sardonically for only Hermione to hear.

Instead of getting angry, Hermione replied, "What a great idea!" And she did just that. She hopped onto Viktor's lap, who was more than willing to let her do so, and continued feeding him. It was a bold move, especially for someone like Hermione, but she didn't care.

Not that Viktor minded. The Bulgarian looked like he had just won the lottery.

"You have become very varm, Herm-own-ninny," he beamed.

Draco clenched his jaw. Without thinking twice, he took his wand from pocket and with a simple flick, he caused Hermione to jab the fork she was aiming for Viktor's mouth onto his nose.

Viktor yelped with pain and Hermione looked stricken with horror.

"I'm so sorry, Viktor!" she gasped, dropping the fork onto the table as it were burning hot. "I meant to put the meat in your mouth, but I don't how I…"

Viktor waved away her apology. "It is quite all right, Herm-own-ninny," he said, sounding nasal because his hand was covering his nose. "I am thinking your aiming is not very good from a near distance. Maybe you should sit on the seat again."

Nodding dumbly, Hermione clambered back onto her original place and watched apologetically as her date fixed his bleeding nose. She had no idea how that accident had happened. She was so sure the fork with the piece of meat on it was heading for Viktor's mouth, but then how did she end up stabbing his nose? It almost felt like some invisible hand had made her do it…

The quiet snickering beside her answered Hermione's question. Draco Malfoy.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she asked, "Did _you_ do that?" Her voice was soft yet there was no mistaking the menace in it.

"I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about," Draco whispered back, faking innocence.

"The devil you don't," Hermione growled.

And the main course resumed as such. It was clash of the Heads into which Simone and Viktor had been dragged.

The waiter arrived at their table promptly after they were done with dinner. He gave them an amused look as he started to clear the plates with his wand. It was quite a scene really.

Hermione was snuggled against Viktor as closely as her body allowed it, while Draco practically had Simone crushed next to him, making it look like he and Hermione were being magically repelled from each other.

"Dessert for any one of you?" the waiter asked, averting his eyes from the two couples.

"What is your selection like?" Viktor inquired.

The waiter narrated the wide variety of desserts the restaurant offered. After taking their orders, he left them alone, albeit a little reluctantly as he would have liked to stay around and find out what exactly was going on with the two couples.

"So Viktor, how is it like, playing Quidditch for your country?" Simone asked offhandedly, apparently seeking to make small talk to ease the obvious tension in the air.

Viktor considered the question. "It makes me feel very proud that I can represent my country in the most popular game among vizards. The…" He halted briefly, as though searching for the right word. "…excitement I feel when I am playing in front of my countrymen is indescribable. It is humbling and also satisfying."

Hermione beamed at Viktor's answer. She truly appreciated the fact that he never let his status get to his head. "You're a wonderful player, Viktor. Probably one of the best on the world."

"I am not very good, Herm-own-ninny," Viktor seemed embarrassed by her praise. "I am only trying my best."

Laughing at his modesty, she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well to me, you are the best."

"I disagree actually," Draco voiced. "I think the Marques Rubén is the best in the business," he said, referring to the French Seeker.

Hermione could not believe Draco's tactlessness. She knew he had made that remark intentionally.

And admittedly, Draco had done it purposely, because truth be told, he did not care much about Marques Rubén, since he was an avid supporter of Viktor Krum himself. However, he had no idea what made him bring up the French player. He did not feel like confessing to the Bulgarian Seeker that he, Viktor, was indeed the best.

Viktor nodded his head thoughtfully, not looking the least bit offended. "Yes, yes, Rubén is an exceptional player," he agreed, his tone amiable. "His style of play is very different, very unique. He vood be considered vorld-class to me."

"He most certainly is!" Draco went on complimenting. "Your skill is nothing– Ow!" He was rendered unable to complete his sentence due to the hard kick in the shin he had received from Hermione.

"What happened, Drakey-poo?" Simone asked, her eyes wide with concern.

Draco glared at Hermione, ignoring Simone. "What did you do that for, Granger?!"

"Because you were being an insensitive prat," Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

"Herm-own-ninny, it is really all right. I don't mind…"

"Ha! See? If he doesn't mind, what's your problem?!" Draco splattered, rubbing his bruised shin.

"Oh Drakey-poo, let me massage it for you…"

"Viktor is just being nice!" Hermione rested her hands on her hips and gritted her teeth upon seeing Simone kneading Draco's shin. "Do you want me to even it out for you? I could give you another kick, then maybe _Simone_ here can massage it for you as well!"

Before the argument could escalate into something else, a young witch wearing a crimson dress approached their table, carrying in her arm a basket filled with multicolored roses. Initially, she seemed a bit puzzled to see Draco's leg propped up on the seat being massaged by Simone, but she recovered quickly.

"Flowers for the lady, sir?" she asked Viktor, gesturing at her basket. "Two Galleons for one."

"No, thank you, miss," Viktor declined politely. "I have my own."

Hermione looked at him inquisitively, her anger gone.

"I vanted to give it to you before, Herm-own-ninny," Viktor said sheepishly, "but I vas forgetful."

Retrieving something from his pocket, Viktor held out his palm, and Hermione saw a single, red rose petal on it. She frowned, finding it odd that he was offering her one petal. Normally, people gave a whole rose.

_Perhaps it's some sort of Bulgarian custom,_ she concluded, trying to think of all those books she read on Bulgarian culture.

However, before she could reach forward and take the petal, Viktor took out his wand, tapping the petal twice with it. Immediately, the sole petal transformed into a whole bouquet of beautiful red roses.

"Oh Viktor, they're beautiful!" Hermione gushed, taking the bouquet from him. She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Not as beautiful as you, Herm-own-ninny," Viktor told her, a wide smile settling on his face.

"You're so sweet," Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

But Viktor was not quite done. "I have something else for you as vell," he informed her. "It vood be better for me to give it now."

"Something else?"

The Bulgarian reached for pocket and from it produced a velvet box.

For a mere second, Draco thought Viktor was going to propose to Hermione. Then he realized that he was being ridiculous.

Instead, Viktor opened the box to reveal two simple diamond earrings and Hermione gasped audibly. "For you," he told Hermione, handing her the box. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Viktor, thank you! You outdid yourself!" Hermione sighed, sneaking a glimpse at Draco, who acted as if he was interested in everything else around him except her and Viktor.

Then, Hermione did something that was daring even for her. She leaned over and kissed Viktor on his lips! She was not entirely sure why she did it, or if she wanted to do, but she knew she had to.

It was a soft, harmless peck though, nothing too raunchy or tongue-involving, but the effect it had on Draco was quite something.

Ensuring that Simone and the flower girl were not looking (their eyes were transfixed on the couple), Draco grasped his wand, using it to tip Viktor's Firewhiskey onto his pants. After that, he quickly put it away, acting like he had not done anything.

The sensation of cold liquid seeping through the material of his trousers made Viktor break the kiss abruptly and gasp.

"Would you look at that!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes enlarging in mock surprise. "Your drink… Got your pants wet! Here, let me help you with that."

Whipping out his wand again, he pointed it at the spot on Viktor's pants and mumbled a spell. However, instead of drying the patch, Viktor's trousers caught fire.

"Aaah!" Viktor yelled, hastily jumping up from his seat. He was slapping the flames, trying urgently to put it out.

"Merlin! How did that happen?" Draco pretended to be horrified. "Wait, I know the counter spell!"

Hermione looked like she was about to intervene, but Draco gave her no chance and quickly hit Viktor with another spell.

This time, Draco's wand started emitting long streams of frosty pink cream and the Seeker got squirted head to toe with it. By the time Draco pulled his wand away, Viktor looked like a large pink Abominable Snowman. Wiping the cream off his eyes, he glared at the Head boy.

"At least the fire's out," Draco told him nonchalantly. "I do know another spell that–"

Hermione threw daggers in his direction, looking like she was ready to murder him if he tried anything else.

The waiter then arrived with their dessert. He eyed Viktor with curiosity, looking absolutely baffled. You couldn't blame him. One of the greatest Seekers in the world was standing there, submerged in baby pink frosting. It was quite a sight.

"Erm, may I help you with anything, sir?" he asked, setting the dessert plates down on the table.

"No, I am all right," Viktor assured the waiter in a low growl, and the waiter took his cue to leave.

It took Viktor one easy incantation to clear the cream off, after which he excused himself to use the Men's room.

"You better hope your date isn't running away, Granger," Draco said in a soft voice after Viktor left.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione scowled. "I know you did that on purpose."

"I'll take the lot!" Draco exclaimed at the crimson-dressed witch, turning away from Hermione.

The young, flower-selling witch, who had been looking rather dazed, jumped at the sound of Draco's voice. "The lot, sir?" she asked, staring at him.

"Yes, the lot of flowers you have there," Draco confirmed. He placed his arm around Simone's shoulders and pulled her close. "For my lady."

Simone fidgeted uneasily in her seat. "Draco, I don't think it's a good idea. I–"

"Hush," Draco silenced her. "Nothing but the best for you. Now, how many flowers do you have there?"

The witch counted. "Thirty, sir."

"Give me all thirty then," Draco said.

"No, Draco, you don't understand…"

"That would make sixty Galleons, am I correct?" Draco ignored Simone.

"Yes, sir," the witch replied, taking the roses out of her basket. She used her wand to produce a ribbon, which she then used to tie around the whole bunch. "Here you go."

Simone seemed rather uncomfortable as the flower girl passed the roses across her to Draco. In fact, she almost looked scared.

Draco gave the witch seventy Galleons. "Keep the change," he said haughtily.

The witch glowed. "Thank you, sir," she squeaked, before hurrying off, just as Viktor returned from the toilet.

"He bought all the roses for her?" Viktor inquired after sitting down.

"Yes, all thirty," Hermione answered, trying but failing to sound casual.

"For you, Simone," Draco said huskily as he handed her the flowers, visibly all prepared to accept a huge kiss from her.

To his utter surprise, Simone looked terrified of the bouquet in his hand. "I'm _allergic_ to roses, Draco," she wheezed, as calmly as she possibly could. She appeared to be fighting the impulse to make a mad dash out of the restaurant and never turn back.

Not laughing at Draco's reaction proved to be quite a task for Hermione. His expressions went as such: First, he looked completely bewildered at Simone's reaction. Then his face went pink with embarrassment and irritation. Finally, he looked like he would strangle his date with his bare hands.

Taking a deep breath, he thrust the roses into Hermione's hands. "Here, you have them," he muttered through clenched teeth. "Burn them, eat them or make potpourri if you like. I don't care."

"Aww, don't be so resentful about it," Hermione whispered in his ear. "This is what you get when you don't know the person you're dating well enough." She smiled victoriously and leaned into Viktor.

Scowling, Draco turned back to Simone, who was trying to regain her composure.

"Oh Drakey-poo, I hope you aren't too upset about the roses," she purred once she had calmed herself. She stroked his arm tenderly, her eyes twinkling. "I have something for you to make up for it."

Draco's eyes lit up. "You do?"

Smiling secretively, Simone reached into the pocket of her miniskirt and retrieved a small indigo pouch. She dangled it in front of Draco's face before handing it to him. "I do hope you like it," she cooed.

Draco winked at her. "I'm sure I will." He opened the pouch and turned it upside-down on his palm. From within dropped out a chunky, metallic men's bracelet.

"Merlin Simone," he grinned charmingly, putting it on at once, "it's marvelous!"

"You like it?"

"I adore it, Simone."

The Ravenclaw girl smiled jubilantly.

"Well, seeing how you put in so much effort to get me a gift," Draco drawled silkily, "I thought I might give you something in return."

Simone's eyes shone with eagerness. "Really? What?"

For the shortest time, Draco's eyes settled on Hermione, but he promptly looked away.

"This."

And the next moment, Draco had Simone locked by the lips. He was kissing her like there was no tomorrow, and believe me, this snog was nothing like the one Hermione and Viktor shared; there was not a shard of innocence involved here, none at all. Their hands were everywhere on each other, and there was no room for air to pass through them.

As Hermione watched Simone play tonsil hockey with Draco, she resisted grabbing Viktor and snogging him again (and maybe doing a few other things) there and then.

_I'm not competing with Malfoy for anything,_ she told herself, inhaling and exhaling at intervals in attempt to cool down. _This is not a competition._

The hell it wasn't.

The first instinct in Hermione was to reach for her wand and do something to the effect of setting Simone's hair on fire or turning her skin a brilliant purple. If Draco could play dirty, then so could she.

To her dismay, Hermione realized that she had left her wand in the pocket of her jacket, which was currently hanging from the coat rack upfront. She considered going to the entrance to retrieve it, but that would require taking Draco along. And she highly doubted that he would skip with joy at the prospect of doing so and help her get it immediately since he was fully aware of the fact that Hermione could do wonders with her wand. Besides, he was too preoccupied at the moment.

Hermione then decided that maybe she did not need her wand at all. Maybe she could do this the conventional way, like by kicking Draco in the shin. Again.

However, after several kicks, even that had no effect on ceasing the kissing session. Draco had merely stopped momentarily, adjusted his position on the seat and resumed making out with Simone.

"Would you two stop it already?! Do you have any idea how uncomfortable this is for me and Viktor?" Hermione screeched. Unfortunately, her statement fell on deaf ears. Moreover, they seemed to be going for it more so than before.

Sulking and defeated, Hermione called the waiter over to their table and placed an order for another Rockvodka-soda. Viktor looked at her worriedly.

"Another von, Herm-own-ninny?" he asked as the waiter set the glass down in front of her.

Hermione took a big gulp of her drink. "Yes, Viktor," she said, glaring at Draco and Simone, who still had their faces attached to each other by some unfathomable magnetic force. She drank deeply again. "Another one."

* * *


	26. Of Vodka and Chocolate Cake

**Chapter 26- Of Vodka and Chocolate Cake**

Two more drinks later, Hermione was starting to feel somewhat lightheaded and uninhibited. "You know Viktor," she said, her speech notably slurred, "if I wanted to, I could snog you senseless right here, right now and do things that you cannot imagine of me."

"You cood?" Viktor gulped, not certain if he should be pleased or mortified.

Hermione leaned into him. "Yes, I cooood," she imitated his Bulgarian accent with a hiccough. "But I'm not going to do so!" She banged her hand on the table. "And do you know why, Viktor? Do you know why?"

This time, Viktor appeared to be vaguely frightened. "Um, vy?"

"Because I have _shame_, Viktor!" she hollered melodramatically, raising her hands in front of her face. "I am not a shameless woman!" She paused to down the rest of her drink. "Waiter, keep the vodka coming!"

Draco, who was listening to Hermione's little drunken speech all this while, tried not to laugh against his date's lips.

"And in precisely because I have _shame_ will I not do something as _shameless_ as kiss you in the middle of a restaurant!" Hermione continued. "A _public place_!" she added for extra emphasis. "A public where the place roams!" She stopped and frowned. "No wait, that doesn't sound quite right…" Tilting her head to side, she thought for a while, then said, "What I meant was, a _place_ where the _public_ roams! Yes, that sounds about right…"

And when there was still no response from Draco, Hermione bend over his ear and shouted, "Oh for heaven sake, why don't the two of you just _do it_ on the table?!"

At this, Draco pulled away from Simone. Staring at Hermione, he was wondering whether to laugh at her drunken state or be annoyed at the disruption.

"What's your problem, Granger?" he asked finally, an amused expression on his pale face. "Can you not stand the sight of two lovers showing affection?"

Hermione did a double take. "Affection?" she huffed." Affection?!" She took a long drag from her glass. "_Affection_?!"

"Yes, Granger, affection. Do you want me to say it in your native language of gibberish for you to understand?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "Hey, hold on a moment! My native language isn't gibberish!"

"It isn't?"

Hermione sputtered a chortle. "No, silly, it's…er…"

"English, Herm-own-ninny," Viktor prompted.

"Oh yes! _English_, that's the one."

Lifting an eyebrow, Draco stared. "Really now? I had no idea. Thank you for clearing that up," he said, sounding very sarcastic. "Now can we get back to the topic of affection?"

"Right, affection!" Hermione took a deep breath. "If the two of you continue showing such _affection_, you're going to have a couple of babies by the end of the night!"

Simone and Draco gaped.

"You're off your rocker, woman," Draco shook his head, not knowing how else to respond to her comment. "Now, I'd appreciate if you do not interrupt us again."

And within seconds, the snogging session recommenced.

The effect of the alcohol combined with the total lose of patience (and not to mention a certain emotion that started with 'j' and ended with 'ealousy') caused Hermione to stand up and seize her dessert from the table– a creamy, triple-layered chocolate cake. In one swift motion, the Head Girl smacked it right onto Simone's chest, just underneath her collarbone, and smeared it all over.

Viktor wore an expression of sheer disbelief.

"There," Hermione smiled goofily and admired her handiwork. She toppled back into her seat. "And I didn't even need a wand for that."

With a shriek, Simone broke apart from Draco and stared down at herself. "That's it, Draco! I have had enough of this!"

Draco's grey eyes shifted with unease. "What do you mean you've had enough?"

"I'm not getting paid enough to put up with this!" Simone barked. "I mean, a hundred Galleons is a lot and I do enjoy making out with you and all, but this is not worth it!"

Eyes bulging from her sockets, Hermione gawked at Simone. "Wait, Malfoy _paid_ you to be his date? As in with money?"

"Obviously with money! A whole hundred Galleons!" Simone replied, standing up heatedly. "He paid me to pretend to be his date, act seductive and what not, and to hanky-panky, but nothing beyond snogging, of course. Even the bracelet I _gave_ him was bought _by_ him! He asked me to present it to him, for added effect." She started to wipe the cake off with her napkin, then, realizing the stupidity of what she was doing, she quickly switched to using her wand.

"But this is the last straw!" Simone continued after clearing the mess off her chest. "You two clearly have some issues to work out. I'm leaving." With that, she tossed back the last of her drink down her throat and stomped off. However, she did not make it to the exit before she returned to the table.

"Er, Viktor? Can I have your autograph, please?" Simone asked him meekly. She snatched a napkin from the table and looked around for a quill.

"Yes, sure," Viktor said, his voice slightly shrill. He produced a quill from his pocket. "I have a quill here."

After she got what she wanted, Simone sashayed away, this time exiting the restaurant for real.

For several long minutes, there was silence around the table. Then, Hermione doubled over with mirth. "You paid her?!" she gasped between howls of laughter. "You actually paid her to go out on a date with you? You were _that_ desperate?"

"Yes, I was _that_ desperate!" Draco spat, his cheeks pink with humiliation. "What did you expect me to do while you were getting all cuddly with Viktor here? Talk to myself? Besides, how often can you get that good-looking a girl to go out with you on such short notice? All I had to do was offer her some money to break off the date she had with some other bloke!"

But Hermione did not seem to be listening. "You _paid_ her? You actually paid her?" she laughed so hard Draco thought she was going to stop breathing.

Draco groaned. "Get over it, Granger."

"S…So all that snogging and feeling up was all an act?" Hermione stammered, still producing giggles every few minutes.

Fidgeting in his seat, Draco contemplated on how to answer. He sure as hell had not anticipated Simone's sudden departure. When he was explaining to her what she had to do on this date a week ago outside the Girls' Bathroom, he had been very clear that she was not to leave before the night was officially over. But now, she was gone and with her, his hundred Galleons. And he was left with drunken Hermione and her lover-boy. He let out a rueful sigh. An excellent way to ruin his already nasty mood.

"Oh Drakey-pooooo," Hermione's shrill voice snapped Draco out of his thoughts. "Was it all an act?"

"Well, sort of," Draco answered, scowling. "Simone did add a few fantastic touches of her own. Like that outfit she wore, the way she called me Drakey-poo, and when she took the initiative to order the couples' special. That was all her."

Hermione hiccoughed and grinned. "But it was ALL an act, wasn't it?" she probed. "Pretense? Fake? Feigning? Bluff? Right, right, right?"

"Right!" Draco exclaimed irritably. "There! You got it out of me. Are you happy now?"

The huge grin on Hermione's face said it all. She was not just happy, she was ecstatic. So much so that she ordered herself another drink.

"Herm-own-ninny, I do not think it is a very good idea for you to be drinking anymore," Viktor ventured timidly.

Hermione draped her arms around Viktor and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Vicky, I'm having a great time! Do let me enjoy. Besides, I have to celebrate Draco's loss."

Viktor's eyes widened. "Vicky?" he repeated. "My grandmama calls me that."

Hermione giggled. "Isn't that so sweet?"

"Charming," Draco growled.

And the rest evening went on as such. Simone was absent, so Draco sulked most of the time while Hermione continued getting increasingly intoxicated. The fact that she also was getting increasingly comfortable with Viktor due to the effects of the alcohol did not help lighten Draco's mood one bit.

As the waiter served Hermione her ninth drink of the evening, Viktor was starting to feel anxious. The brown-haired girl seemed to be taking more than she could handle. He glanced over at Draco, who was moodily mashing up the chocolate cake in front of him with a fork. Well, he was certainly not being very helpful.

Making up his mind quickly, Viktor decided to ask for the bill. It was the most logical way to stop Hermione from consuming anymore vodka. "Vaiter, vood you bring me the check, please?"

The waiter nodded briefly and hurried away before Hermione had a chance to explain to him the theory of casting a proper Impediment Jinx.

"Vicky! You chased him away!" Hermione whined, taking a sip of her Rockvodka-soda. "Now who am I suppose to tell my theory to?"

"Malfoy is free," Viktor pointed out. "You can tell it to him."

Draco made a face, but allowed Hermione to yak away.

A moment later, it was Mrs. Cloves who bought the bill to the table. She appeared to be surprised that there were only three people left at the table. "Well, forgive my intrusion, but where's the other pretty girl? Did something happen?"

Hermione, who had been gulping down the last of her drink, set the glass down and laughed. "It… it's a…actually a very funny story, Mrs. Cloves!" she said, in between a hiccough and chuckle. "You see, Drakey-poo here paid–"

Draco clamped his hand on Hermione's mouth before she could say anything further. "She wasn't feeling too well, so she left early," he said impassively. "That's all."

"Oh dear, I do hope it's nothing serious," Mrs. Cloves gasped, a look of genuine concern on her face.

"No, nothing serious at all," Draco assured, hand still fixed on Hermione's mouth. "Just a slight headache."

Mrs. Cloves placed a hand on her chest and sighed. "Well, that's a relief!" She placed the pink bill on the table, together with four packets of sweets, saying, "A little Valentine's Day gift from us to you! I didn't know one of you would leave so soon, so I brought four. Do pass it to that sweet girl when you see her. "

Hermione bit on Draco's hand, at which he yowled and pulled his hand away from her lips. "Sweeeets!" she said excitedly, grabbing one from the table. "I do love sweets!"

Mrs. Cloves chuckled happily. "Lovely!" she said, clapping her hands together. "Just leave the money on the bill once you're ready to settle it. I do wish to see you here again. It's been wonderful having you here. Have a good night!"

"Good night!" Hermione replied back, smiling broadly.

Waving at the three, Mrs. Cloves ambled away.

Viktor glanced at the check and removed money from a pouch in his robes to pay the specified amount.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, eyeing him.

"I believe I am paying for dinner," Viktor answered.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Well, you're not going to be the one paying. I am."

"But vy? I vas the one who invited Herm-own-ninny here in the first place."

"Look Krum, I'm paying."

"No Malfoy, I insist."

An argument was prevented from erupting when Hermione broke out into a song about Nifflers.

Finally, Draco and Viktor decided to split the check. They left the money on top of the bill like Mrs. Cloves had instructed. The pink check promptly disappeared with the money, and almost immediately, Draco's change of three Knuts appeared on the same spot. Pocketing it, they got ready to leave.

Viktor got out of the booth first and stared at Hermione tentatively. There did not seem to be an ounce of soberness left in her.

Yet, she managed to drag herself out of the booth, holding herself steady by gripping the table. "Oooh," she squeaked joyously once she was totally out of the booth, "the room is spinning!" She swayed precariously, and seemed to enjoy the sensation of a revolving room.

"Granger, are you even capable of walking on your own?" Draco questioned with a cocked eyebrow. He climbed out of booth after Hermione, grabbing the two bouquets of flowers she had left on the table. Apparently, being drunk rendered her forgetful in addition to being on the verge of lunacy.

Hermione swayed on the spot even more, and her grip on the table tightened. "'Course I am! I'm fully capable of walking on my own, Malfoy. Does it look like I'm incapable? I mean, what's wrong with me?" She stared down at her legs. "I still have my legs. I feel awesome, so why would you think I'm incapable of handling myself?"

"Because you're drunk as hell," Draco told her flatly.

"That's not a good enough reason."

"Herm-own-ninny, I think he has a point," Viktor pointed out. "You might be needing help to valk after all those glasses of vodka you had."

"Oh don't be silly, Vicky dahling!" Hermione snorted. "I only had… one, two, five, three, seven…" She trailed off and started counting on her fingers. "I only had eight glasses!"

Draco looked at Hermione's fingers and saw that she had ten of them up. He shook his head. "You had nine. And you're absolutely sure you can walk on your own?"

Letting go of the table, Hermione nodded her head vigorously. "Absolutely! Certainly! Positively!" She started taking steps forward, swaying slightly. "Totally! Undoubtedly! Definite–"

Stumbling on her own two feet, Hermione never got to complete her sentence as her face made contact with the cold, hard floor.

The two men stared.

"I'm OK!" Hermione's muffled voice came from the floor. She got back up on her feet and did a wobbly whirl. "Absolutely fine! Ooooh, did you know the flooring here was made out of wood? I just realized, after seeing it up-close. Teak, I reckon, or perhaps oak…"

Some people became unnaturally quiet and meditative when they were inebriated, others grew numb from the effects of alcohol and there were the handful that got up on tables, stripped naked and danced the twist.

But Hermione, when intoxicated, could not keep her mouth shut. She simply talked, and talked, and talked. She redefined the meaning of the word 'talkative'.

She was now telling Draco and Viktor about a muggle fairytale called Cinderella as she skipped unsteadily to the front door, earning her a number of looks from the patrons of the restaurant. How Hermione went from wooden flooring to Cinderella? Well, even the two chaps with her were not all that sure…

"…And then the evil stepmother kissed the frog and he turned into a prince!" Hermione narrated.

"Where did the frog come from Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor asked. "I thought you vere talking about a fairy-godmother and mice. And is Cin-dri-ella's prince not vaiting for her at the ball?"

Hermione knitted her eyebrows, deep in thought. "Hmmm… Then where does the frog fit in?"

Viktor shrugged. "I do not know. That is vat I am asking you."

"Well, you see, the frog and mice were friends, and one day…"

"Forget the bloody frogs and mice!" Draco exclaimed upon reaching the coat rack located at the entrance of the restaurant. He grabbed Hermione's jacket off the stand and handed it to her. "Put your jacket on."

Hermione fumbled with the coat for several moments, before finally putting it on. The problem was, she had put on incorrectly — the back of her jacket was in front.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Granger, your jacket's on the wrong way." But Hermione had not heard Draco. She was going on about pumpkins and pineapples (for some reason) and was apparently lost in a world of her own.

Draco looked incredulous. "This woman's impossible."

"Vell, she is intoxicated," Viktor reminded her. "You shood be patient vith her. But, I do think it is amazing how much she can talk vith a little alcohol."

"Amazing? Hell, it's like her mouth's running on the bloody alcohol!" Draco took a deep breath. "Can you hold her? I'll help her pull the jacket off."

"Vy don't I take it off for her?"

"Just hold her, Krum!" Draco snapped. "And hold these flowers as well. I'll do it."

Viktor knitted his thick eyebrows together, but did not argue. He gripped Hermione steady against him while the blonde adjusted her jacket so that it was the right way round.

"And so the apple…Awww, Malfoy, I didn't know you were so gentlemanly!" Hermione gushed when Draco helped her put her jacket on right.

"Don't get use to it," Draco grunted, taking a moment to put his own coat on and grabbing the roses back from Viktor. "Circumstances are such that I haven't any other choice."

The little cupid-cum-elf standing outside The Four Cloves held the doors open for the three of them, throwing Hermione, who was doing a little dance, a befuddled look. "Hope to see you again," he squeaked, bowing so low that the tip of nose touched the ground.

"Hope you see us again too!" Hermione grinned inanely at the elf as Viktor and Draco dragged her away from the diner. "You know Malfoy, I never told you this, but when I was in the fourth year, I started this organization called S.P.E.W…"

A few feet away from the restaurant, Draco stopped walking, bringing the whole group to a halt. Unfortunately, Hermione's mouth did not halt in the process.

"Look Krum, I can handle her from here," Draco informed the Bulgarian Seeker quietly over Hermione's head. "You can head off to wherever it is you need to go."

Viktor glanced down at Hermione, who rattling off about elf liberation. "Are you certain you can manage her yourself?"

"I've been living with her over for six weeks. I think I can manage fine," Draco snapped, then wondered why he was being so defensive.

Viktor looked down at his watch. He was expected back soon. "All right then," he sighed, "I guess I vill take your leave." He turned to the girl beside him. "Herm-own-ninny, I vill be going now," he told her loudly, hoping that she would hear him.

And surprisingly, she did. Her speech on the importance of treating elves with respect came to an abrupt standstill and she looked at Viktor. "You're leaving, Vicky?" she questioned with a small pout.

"Yes, I am," Viktor replied. "I hope ve vill be able to meet up soon again. Do write to me."

Hermione leaned shakily into Viktor, wrapping her arms around his neck for support. "Good night kiss," she smiled widely, flattering her eyelashes a little too rapidly for it to look flirtatious.

Viktor grinned despite himself, while Draco looked all set to heave his half of the couples' special out of his stomach.

The Head Girl puckered her lips and shut her eyes. Moving forward, she kissed Viktor on the lips. Or at least she thought she did.

"Herm-own-ninny? That is my chin."

Draco tried not to laugh as Hermione peeled her lips away from Viktor's chin. She had not heard his remark it seemed, or even realize that she had aimed for his chin for that matter. Viktor appeared to be very disappointed that he had not received a proper farewell snog.

"Good night, Vicky! Sleep well!" she said chirpily, and Draco quickly moved forward to hold her, preventing her from toppling down to the ground as she seemed to be swaying perilously again.

"Put your arm around my waist, Granger," Draco instructed, "before you fall flat on your face again."

"Oh hello, Drakey-poo! I didn't see you there. Where did you come from?"

Draco turned away from her and shook his head. It was going to be quite a journey back to the castle. "I've been here all the while."

"Really now? Since when?"

"Never mind, Granger."

"Never mind what?"

"Merlin."

"You know, there's this really interesting story about Merlin…"

Viktor watched the two retreating figures. Hermione had her hand around Draco's waist, with her head resting lightly on his shoulder, while Draco was supporting her with his arm around her shoulders. From this far, they looked like a couple.

Frowning, Viktor jammed his hands into the pockets of his robe. Call it intuition, but there was something there. There was something between them. What? He could not quite place his finger on it. Whatever it was, only time would tell.

* * *

The walk back to Hogwarts proved to be eventful. Several times, Hermione had attempted to drag Draco into the various stores in Hogsmeade. Draco had resisted of course; he overpowered her quite easily.

He had to put up with Hermione's constant chatter though, all the way until they reached The Entrance Hall of Hogwarts castle. She had managed to cover a wide range of topics; from yoghurt to Marvin the Muggle.

The Entrance Hall was predictably deserted as Draco stepped in with Hermione. The lights at this time of night were dim, so Draco handed the flowers he was holding to Hermione and lit his wand to guide them to their dormitory.

A voice calling Hermione from behind startled Draco and he nearly dropped his wand. Turning around, he saw Ron jogging towards them.

_I thought the Weasel wasn't speaking to her,_ Draco mused as he withstood the compulsion to walk away.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed when she saw her red-headed friend. She rushed forward to hug him.

Pulling apart, the youngest Weasley boy almost looked like he was going to smile at Hermione until he saw the huge bouquet of roses in her hands. His expression turned suddenly cold.

"_Vicky_ gave you all those?" he asked, sounding resentful.

"No, Malfoy did!"

Ron looked like he was about to have a stroke. "What?!"

Hermione giggled. "The smaller bouquet of pretty red roses is from Vicky, the bigger one from Malfoy." She grinned wildly. "It's a very funny story actually."

_Did she just call Krum Vicky?_ Ron stared at one of his best friend as though she was an alien. And then, he smelt it. The slight waft of alcohol.

"Hermione, you're drunk!" Ron exclaimed.

"You see, what happened is that Malfoy paid this–"

For the second time in the evening, Draco found himself clamping Hermione's mouth with his hand.

"What did you do to her, Malfoy?!" Ron demanded reprovingly.

Draco scowled. "I didn't do anything. Your precious _Hermione_ went to get herself dead drunk." When he felt Hermione's mouth stop moving behind his hand, he slowly removed it.

"It was the most delicious drink ever!" Hermione gushed. She put up seven of her fingers. "I had five glasses!"

"Nine, actually," Draco corrected with a sigh. "Is that testament enough for you, Weasley?"

Ron clenched his jaw, but said nothing.

"Now if you'd excuse me, I have to take Miss Tipsy back to her room," Draco sneered. He half-expected Ron to want to follow him, but he made no such move.

"Bye-bye, Ron!" Hermione waved at her friend frantically as Draco led her in the opposite direction. "And Happy Christmas!"

"It's Valentine's Day, Granger."

"Really now? How come no one told me?"

Hermione danced into the common room after Draco provided the password and the portrait swung open. She skipped over to the rug in front of the fireplace, twirled on the spot and came to an abrupt halt, staring intently at Draco.

"You know what? Boys are the stupidest creatures on this planet!" Hermione yelled in her drunken stupor. "_The_ stupidest! And dumbest too!"

Draco was glad that the two founder's portraits were not around to bear witness to this. "Granger, I think–"

"I'm serious!" Hermione continued, all but tripping over her own two feet. "Let's take… let's take _you_ for example!" This time, she really did trip over her own feet. She tumbled to the ground, landing flat on her face for the second time this evening. Almost immediately, she jumped back up.

"I'm OK!" she declared to a non-existent audience, waving an arm in the air.

Draco smacked his own forehead and shook his head disbelievingly. If anyone could see the usually rational, uptight, logical Hermione right now, they would have a laughing fit. He knew he was trying to control one. His irritation from having Simone walk out on him had disappeared somewhere between The Entrance Hall and the Heads' dorm, and it was now he realized the hilarity of having the Head Girl intoxicated senseless.

"Now, where was I?" Hermione asked herself, titling her head to one side, looking deep in thought. "Oh yes, let's take you for example. What's the deal with taking that dimwitted _Simone_ out on a date? Given, you did pay her to do so, but don't you boys look beyond looks?" She paused and giggled at her choice of words.

"Look beyond looks," she repeated, giggling again. Then she cleared her throat, and resumed her speech. "Right, where was I? Oh yes, don't you look beyond the fact that she has a beautiful face, a well-endowed chest, a nice arse and a stick-thin figure? Doesn't it matter to you that she has to have," Hermione placed her thumb and index finger together, leaving a small gap between them, "a _little_ brains? Just a little, I'm not asking for much. Doesn't any of that matter?"

"Well, you see Granger–"

"And, and you know what else is wrong with you boys?" Hermione did not allow Draco time to speak. She stomped closer to him. "You don't care about other people's feelings! Let's take…let's take _you_ for example! Again!" She chuckled. "You make such a good example, Drakey-poo!" She held on to Draco's shoulder for support and laughed loudly. Stopping suddenly, she frowned.

"Granger, maybe you should–"

"Now, where was I?" Hermione asked herself, removing her hand from his shoulder and resting a finger on her chin. "Oh yes, you're my example of how heartless boys can be! What was it you were trying to pull earlier on? What were you trying to do?!" She used her finger to stab Draco in the chest accusingly.

"Ow! What in the–"

"I mean, do you think it's nice doing something like that?" Hermione poked him in the chest again, causing him to flinch.

"What in the world are you talking about–"

"Do you think it's nice to make it seem like you're going to kiss me, then not kiss me at all and preferring to get pummeled with _Dungbombs_??"

Draco was startled. Hermione was still thinking of that? "Why would you–"

"And you know what the worse part was?" she went on as if Draco had not spoken. "The worse part was that _I was expecting you to kiss me_!" Hermione burst into a spasm of giggles.

Draco's eyes widened. The things you hear from Miss Granger when she was inebriated was getting more and more bizarre. "You were expecting–"

"Can you believe that?!" she exclaimed through fits of giggles. "I was actually… I was actually thinking that… that _you were going to snog me_! Isn't that the most–"

"Granger, I–"

"–ludicrous thing you've ever heard?! I could not understand why I was so–"

"I think you should–"

"–angry with you! Then I realized it was because I was honestly anticipating–"

"Will you let me speak?!"

"–something. How absolutely–"

The words never left Hermione's mouth because Draco had pressed his lips against hers, capturing it in a kiss. He could feel her body stiffen in his arms as he supported the back of her head with his hands. It was obvious that she had not expected this, and her showing no resistance or response was proof enough of her surprise.

Stopping as abruptly as he started, Draco removed his arms from around Hermione. He saw that her eyes were as wide as dinner-plates and she was gaping at him like a goldfish.

"Look Granger, that was the only way I could get you to shut the hell up," Draco instantly leapt to his defense. "Besides, you were going on and on about how you were _expecting_ a bloody kiss, so I thought I'd– I dunno what I was thinking–"

"You call _that_ a kiss?"

Draco did a double take. "What?"

"I said," Hermione raised an eyebrow, "you call _that_ a kiss?"

Before Draco had time to react, Hermione had his lips locked with hers in a snog. Her lips tasted sweet, despite the alcohol rimming her breath. The kiss started out tender, and Draco responded accordingly. But he was caught completely off guard when it became slightly more fervent, laced with hidden desire. Her hands weaved through his silky blonde mane, and his pressed against the small of her back. By the time they pulled away, the both of them were breathless.

Hermione smirked triumphantly upon seeing the dazed expression on Draco's face. "Now _that_ is what _I_ call a proper snog." With that, she grinned goofily, spun on the spot and passed out.

Draco had tried reviving Hermione but to no avail. She was sleeping like a log. Having no other choice, he lifted her up in his arms and headed for her room.

Upon reaching her room, he relieved himself of the weight by placing her on her bed. He stared down at her sleeping figure and decidedly went down on his knees beside her, pulling off her boots and her earrings. Then, he pulled the duvet over her and tucked her in.

Quite suddenly, Hermione sat up from bed, her eyes wide. "Noooo! I need to change into my nightie!" Hermione whined in her drunken stupor, stumbling out of bed. She hopped (yes, _hopped_) over to her cupboard and tossed her clothes about until she found what she was looking for– her sheep nightie with the large red hearts.

And then, to Draco's horror, she started changing in front of him, pulling her top over her head. He was momentarily stunned, but, recovering himself, he spun around so that his back faced Hermione to allow her some privacy.

When he heard a loud thump, he promptly turned to see Hermione on the floor once again, this time in her infamous dancing sheep night gown. Draco smiled inwardly, remembering how last time he had told her to put it on by saying that it made her look sexy. Of course, he was kidding that time– it had been a defense mechanism then. But now, looking at Hermione lying on the floor in it, he was not too sure whether he was kidding anymore…

Picking her up, he walked to her bed and laid her down carefully, putting the comforter on her again. He watched her for a moment or two, just to make sure she did not attempt to jump out of bed again.

Satisfied that Hermione was finally in a deep sleep, Draco slipped out of his green shirt and climbed in next to her, leaving his jeans on. As he lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, there was only one word Draco could think of to describe tonight– bizarre. From going to The Four Cloves to setting Viktor's pants on fire (Draco sniggered to himself) right down to kissing Hermione. Twice.

Draco turned to his side, glancing at the Head Girl's sleeping form. Her face was glowing in the moonlight, giving it a sort of ethereal appearance. A few strands of her hair covered part of her eyes, and Draco's hand unconsciously landed on her face to flick them away. His eyes then traveled down to her lips and he smirked. Hermione Granger may not be a lot of things, but she was a hell of a good kisser.

With that thought in mind, Draco fell into a sleep filled with dreams about snowmen (that looked a lot like Krum) made from pink frosting, cupids dressed as elves and Hermione dancing in her sheep nightie.

* * *

**Author's Note:**


	27. The Aftereffects of Alcohol

**Chapter 27- The Aftereffects of Alcohol**

It was not much of a surprise that Draco was the first one to wake up the next morning. After all, he was not the one who knocked himself out with too much alcohol. Initially, he thought of shaking Hermione awake, but he was feeling rather lazy himself, and decided against it.

Hermione stirred an hour and half later, just in time for lunch. She groaned as she rose from bed. She had been having really peculiar dreams that she did not want to remember. Her head was pounding and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Merlin, I feel like a hundred banshees are having a singing competition in my head," Hermione grumbled, shielding her eyes from the sun pouring in from the window.

"It's called a hangover." Draco informed her dryly.

Hermione winced. Her head felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. "It feels awful."

"That's what you get from drinking too much, Granger."

Hermione flinched as the events of the previous night flooded her mind; the dinner, the excessive drinking, getting drunk, saying stupid things while drunk and mostly prominently, kissing Malfoy. She blushed scarlet. Damn, it had not been just a dream.

She turned to glance at Draco, who, like her, looked somewhat embarrassed. She quickly looked away.

For a few minutes, the two of them simply sat there awkwardly. Hermione was clutching her head and staring fixatedly on a spot on her quilt. Draco, meanwhile, was looking all around the room, determined to not let his eyes rest on the wild-haired girl beside him.

In the same instant that Hermione's head snapped up to look at Draco, his eyes so happen to settle on her.

That's when Hermione saw it. The mirth dancing around those pools of grey. It was more palpable than the embarrassment. And then he smirked.

_Oh, he's surely going to want to take the mickey out of me now,_ Hermione groaned again and buried her face in her duvet. She could have slapped him while she was drunk, sing a song about him when she was drunk, but no she had to snog Draco Malfoy.

Draco tried not to laugh as Hermione hid her face away from him. No doubt she was thinking about the events of the previous evening. Taunting her about last night was the first thing in his mind, but he knew that it would not be as much fun if she was hungover.

Clambering out of bed, Draco motioned Hermione to follow him to his room.

"What? So you're not going to say anything?" Hermione questioned, staring at him as he led her to his room.

"What are you on about, Granger?"

Hermione was taken aback; she thought for sure he had something to say about her behavior the night before. But then she simply assumed that he wanted to take a shower first, and save the banter for later.

Instead, Draco went to his bedside drawer and pulled it open. From within, he retrieved a small vile containing pale green liquid. He handed it to Hermione. "Drink up," he instructed.

Hermione eyed Draco and the bottle warily.

"It's hangover potion," Draco offered, sensing her suspicion. "I brewed it right after the last time I got terribly hungover. I pride myself to be very good potions-maker," he added unabashedly.

Hermione allowed herself a small grin. The last time Draco was drunk had been memorable. She remembered it vividly, and so did most of the Gryffindors.

Pushing thoughts of why Draco was helping her instead of mocking her out of her already thudding head, Hermione popped the bottle open and took a swig of the mixture. It tasted disgusting, but barely a minute later, her head no longer felt like it was going to implode on itself.

"Thank you, Malfoy," Hermione said, genuinely grateful. "That was enormously effective."

Draco shrugged in response. "I told you I was good with potions."

Hermione waited for a while, expecting a sudden burst of mockery. But when nothing came, she said, "Why don't you head on to the shower first since we're already in your room?"

"Whatever," Draco said carelessly.

Throughout Draco's bath, there wasn't one wisecrack out of him. Hermione was becoming slightly baffled. It was not natural for him not to tease after an event such as last night.

The Head Boy's bath finished in fifteen minutes, after which, Hermione strode into her room, grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom to take a shower. Draco followed, still silent.

Before pulling the curtain close around the showering area and performing her routine spells, Hermione placed her hands on her hips and stared at Draco. The anticipation was almost too much to bear. "Well?"

Draco feigned a look of innocence. "Well what?"

"Nothing." Hermione shut the curtains around her as Draco suppressed a snicker and sat down at his usual place.

Soon, the sound of running water filled the bathroom.

"By the way, Granger," Draco called out. "You're a damn good snogger."

There was an abrupt hush as the steady gush of water came to a sudden halt. Silence.

"Better than Simone?" Hermione blurted before she could stop herself. She cursed under her breath, wanting to kick herself for opening her big mouth. There were so many other things she could have said in response to that, but instead she had chosen the worse reply of them all. And since when did Hermione talk before thinking?

_Since she started drinking before thinking!_ the answer came to her instantly.

Draco could not stop the self-satisfied smile forming on his lips. "Definitely," he replied coolly, not missing the small gasp that came from behind the curtains.

* * *

While in the shower, Hermione had decided that she was going to handle this whole issue sensibly, and do what a mature, responsible adult would do– avoid. Yes, she was going to avoid the subject as much as she possibly could to save what was left of her pride and dignity.

Stepping out of the tub, Hermione earned herself a non-committal look from Draco. "What?" she asked, using her wand to instantly dry her dripping hair and tying it up into a ponytail. She tried to swallow her awkwardness.

The passive expression on Draco's face was now tainted with a slight smugness. "Why was it so important for you to know if you were a better snogger than Simone?"

Hermione froze. "I…It was a cynical statement. Didn't you hear the sarcasm in my voice?" she said, trying to convince herself as much as Draco.

"Sarcasm?" Draco's eyebrows shot up in amusement. "Granger, I, of all people, would know sarcasm when I hear it. And there was not a scrap of sarcasm when you asked if you were a better kisser then Simone."

Walking out of the bathroom, Hermione attempted a casual shrug. "My sarcasm did not sound too believable, that's all."

"I think the vodka from last night is still clouding your brain," Draco snorted as they made their way to the common room. "Either that, or you're in serious denial."

"There's nothing to deny!" Hermione insisted.

"Do you even remember what happened last night?"

Hermione pursed her lips together. "Not really," she mumbled, hoping her lie would sound credible and Draco would not pursue the matter further. Lying was a good way to enhance avoidance of a particular issue.

"Not really?" Draco repeated, arching a blonde eyebrow. "Well, allow me to remind you. First, you threw yourself at me, saying how much you were in love with me, and then you–"

"I did no such thing!" Hermione huffed.

"Ah-ha! So you _do_ remember?"

"Some of it," she admitted embarrassedly, trotting over to the table where two bouquets of roses sat.

"So you remember sno–"

"Why did you give me these roses last night?" Hermione interrupted, quickly changing the subject. If avoiding the subject does not work as planned, cleverly _changing_ the subject could prove effective as well. She casually picked up the bunch of thirty colorful roses from the table.

Draco shot her a sharp look. Could she be more obvious about changing the topic? Still, he played along. "Did you _forget_? Simone seemed like she was going to hyperventilate merely by looking at them."

Hermione was not content with the answer. "You could have thrown them away. Why give them to me?"

Draco puckered his brows, looking unsettled. "It seemed convenient at that time."

"Oh, so I was the dumping ground for Simone's rubbish?"

"In a manner of speaking," Draco answered, his expression now smug.

Hermione glowered at him, chucking the flowers back onto the table. "Speaking of Simone," she trudged out of the common room with Draco, "you paid her to be your date, didn't you?"

It was Hermione's turn to look smug as Draco's face turned sour.

"So _that_ you agree to remembering," he groaned.

Hermione flashed him a grin. "Just making sure it wasn't a dream," she told him cheekily. "Anyway, what I was trying to get at is, why did you wet Viktor's pants when he gave me those earrings?" She had carefully chosen her words, replacing the words "when I kissed him" with "when he gave me those earrings".

"I didn't do anything," Draco replied, his face passive. Oh, he had noticed the phrasing of the question all right.

"You mean to tell me the glass of Firewhiskey magically flew onto his pants?"

Draco smirked. "Well, you never know. It might have been enchanted."

"Nonsense! Now who's the one in denial?" Hermione shook her head disbelievingly. "Fine, then tell me why you set his pants on fire?"

"That was an accident."

"Oh, really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what's with the interrogation?" Draco shot back. He stopped completely in his tracks and grabbed Hermione's arm to stop her as well. "If you want questions, I have a fair share of them for you as well. Why did you snog me last night? I mean, I always had a feeling you fancied me, but last night, you confirmed it."

"Ha! That's rich coming from you!" Hermione's brown eyes bore into Draco's. "In case you don't remember, allow me to jog your memory. You were the one who kissed me first!"

Color rose to Draco's pale cheeks. "W…well, I was trying to get you to keep quiet," he stammered slightly. "You were yakking away like there was no tomorrow!"

Hermione rested her hands on her hips. "You could have silenced me with a charm," she scoffed. "But you didn't do so. Why?"

"Need I remind you that you opted to show me the proper technique of snogging?" Draco countered, going for a different approach. "You volunteered, in fact."

"I was drunk. You weren't." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What's your excuse then?"

"I was momentarily mentally," Draco replied weakly, although he could sense another answer floating in his subconscious, one he refused to let surface. "But I'm not done with you just yet, Granger. I'm not going to let you off the hook that easily." He looked resolute. "You were going on about how you had anticipated a kiss when Peeves was threatening us. What was that about?"

"I told you Malfoy, I was drunk," Hermione mumbled, turning away from Draco.

Draco pulled her by the arm to make her face him. "You were drunk when you babbling about how you expected me to kiss you. But how about when it actually happened? Were you really anticipating something?"

Hermione, it seemed, had lost the ability to speak.

"Answer me, Granger."

"What in the devil is going on here?" came a voice some distance away.

The two turned to see Ginny coming down the hallway towards them.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, quickly breaking away from Draco's grasp. "Thank goodness you're here. Malfoy was just being a prat."

"Are you bothering my friend, Malfoy?" Ginny growled.

Draco simply scowled.

"What were you two talking about anyway?" Ginny asked, eyeing them inquisitively.

"I was talking about Malfoy's stupid decision to bring this girl along to dinner last night," Hermione hastily said the first thing that came to her mind. "And he got very defensive about it."

Draco sent her a dirty look, but knew he had no other choice but to play along. "She was a nice girl. It's not my fault you didn't like her."

"Malfoy, you prick, just don't ever lay a finger on my friend again or you've had it," Ginny warned and Draco snorted. Then, she scrutinized the two. They looked slightly flushed and uneasy, so she was somewhat skeptical about their explanation. But she let the matter drop. "Are you two heading for lunch then?"

Hermione nodded and started walking. "And you?"

"So am I. had a little bit of a lie-in this morning," Ginny informed, falling step beside Hermione. "Went out with a couple of my friends last night. We got back to school quite late."

Draco noticed that the eyes of the youngest Weasley had slightly bloodshot, and could not help but wonder if she had spent her night drinking as well.

"It sounds like you had fun," Hermione said with a smile.

"I did," Ginny returned her smile. "How was your date?"

Hermione and Draco made eye-contact fleetingly. "It was… all right," the brunette answered, hoping she would not blush. "It was nice to see Viktor after such a long time."

"I'm sure it was," Ginny grinned and winked. "Was ferret-face being a good boy?"

"It's amazing how you can speak of me like I'm not even here," Draco said, his expression deadpan.

Ginny sighed dramatically. "It's a skill I've been forced to master now that you're with Hermione all bloody day."

Draco glowered at the redhead.

The girls entered the Great Hall chuckling, and, together with Draco, headed for Gryffindor table, but stopped short when they realized that there was an unnatural hush over the table. Everyone seated was staring at Hermione intently, and, after a second or two, they broke into urgent whispers, their eyes darting in her direction.

"Am I the only one who finds this behavior peculiar?" Ginny asked, sounding puzzled.

"I thought you Gryffindorks were usually peculiar," Draco grunted, earning himself a nudge in the ribs from Ginny.

Mystified, Hermione wondered what she had done to send the mouths of the Gryffindors wagging. _Surely they couldn't have known that Malfoy and I…_

Pushing that possibility out of her mind (she had reasoned with herself that that was not possible; there had only been the two of them in the common room), she made her way to where Harry and Ron sat. In midst all the murmuring, she caught snatches of conversation, which involved phrases like, "poor girl", "I never knew", "Runs in the family" and "I wonder if anything happened".

Quickly taking a seat with Ginny and Draco, Hermione was greeted by a not so cheerful Harry and a not at all cheerful Ron. The freckled boy looked like he was in an exceptionally bad mood today. He was glaring down at his bowl, looking ready to wrestle the mushroom soup in it.

"What's going on here, Harry?" Hermione asked.

It was Ron who replied, rather callously at that. "Why don't you tell us, Hermione?"

Hermione frowned. "I haven't a clue what's happening here. All I know is that everyone's looking at me funny."

"Oh, don't act all innocent with us," Ron snapped.

"Ron, what–"

In a very sudden movement, Parvati had landed next to Hermione, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "Hello, Hermione," she said sweetly (a little too sweetly in fact). "How are you doing today?"

Hermione stared. "I…I'm doing fine."

Parvati placed her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Look Hermione, I know we're not best of friends, but we were dorm mates. And I just want you to know that I'll help you through this. My aunt had the same problem, but she got it all sorted out with a little bit of counseling…"

"Parvati, what in the world are you talking about?" Hermione questioned, frowning.

"Why your drinking problem of course."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She thought she had heard wrong. "My what?!"

"Oh, there's nothing to be ashamed about," Parvati said soothingly. "I saw you last night, at The Four Cloves. With Viktor Krum. Are the two of you still going out?"

Hermione remained silent (mainly from the shock). She could not believe this girl.

"Anyways, you had had a little too much too drink, and you were going a little cuckoo." She gave Hermione's shoulder a sympathetic pat. "The first step to getting over your addiction is to understand that alcohol is not the solution to all your problems."

"I do not have an addiction!"

Beside Hermione, Draco was shaking with silent laughter.

"Denial, classic," Parvati sighed. Then she leaned in close to Hermione. "By the way," she started very quietly, "considering you were insanely drunk last night, did you and Malfoy have any… _encounters_ last night? I saw him helping you back to school."

_Yes we did actually. Two whole snogs._ "No!" Hermione snapped, praying so hard that the color of her cheeks would not give her away. "No way!"

Parvati moved away from Hermione, looking obviously disappointed. "All right then. No need to get so worked up." The lean girl stood up. "All the best, Hermione. You'll pull through this." She waved and was about to walk away when Hermione called her back.

"Parvati, did you by any chance feel the need to share this piece of information with anyone else?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer.

"With one or two people, yes," Parvati replied nonchalantly. "Seamus was there with me, but I did tell Lavender and some other non-relevant people."

Right.

Hermione watched her sashay away and resisted the urge to groan. The whole Gryffindor (and probably some other students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and even Slytherin) thought that she, Hermione, was an alcoholic. Fabulous, just fabulous.

"Go on, then," Ron urged snidely. "Explain why exactly why everyone here thinks you're an alcoholic."

Hermione turned to her friends. "You know that I don't have a drinking problem!"

Ron snorted. "I'm not so sure about that anymore!"

"What do you mean, by that, Ron?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione, I saw you last night! You were as drunk as anyone could get on nine bloody glasses of alcohol!"

"Nine glasses?!" Harry and Ginny cried in unison.

"That was _only_ last night. It was the first, and last, time I had ever had a drink before. I don't know how that happened," Hermione mumbled sheepishly, although she knew fully well the reason for her excessive drinking the night before. "One glass became two, then three and four, and so on… I guess I just didn't know my limit."

"Didn't know your limit?" Ron was so angry that he nearly knocked his glass of juice off the table. "Merlin Hermione, you were smashed! I would never expect that of you. I thought you were the know-it-all here, the _smart, rational_ one."

Hermione looked down at her empty lunch guiltily. "I assure you it won't happen again."

"What kind of an excuse is that?" Ron went on as if he had not heard Hermione. "Not knowing your limit, honestly…"

"Ron, that's enough," Harry said quietly. "I don't suppose Hermione planned to get drunk. And I definitely know she does not have a drinking problem."

Smiling appreciatively at her friend, Hermione said, "Thank you, Harry."

"Well, it still seems like you had a wild night with whoever your date was," Ron sneered.

At this, Hermione's eyes flashed angrily.

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned, bitterness rimming her tone. "You know full well that I was out with Viktor. And Malfoy and his date too," she added.

"And what about those roses?" Ron demanded a little too loudly. "From _Malfoy_?"

Harry's emerald-green eyes bulged from his sockets and Ginny looked incredulous. A few of heads turned at the Gryffindor table, most notably Lavender and Parvati's.

"Keep your voice down, you lousy git," Draco snapped.

"Can it, Malfoy!" Ron shot back.

"M…Malfoy gave you roses?" Harry spluttered.

"That I can explain," Hermione said quickly. "Malfoy didn't give them to me for any special reason. He chucked them with me when his date told him she had an allergic reaction to them. I meant to throw them away, but I must have forgotten when I was… inebriated…"

"I second that," Draco said. He glared at Ron, who had an unpleasant expression on his face.

"Hermione, did anything else happen that we should know about?" Ginny asked carefully. She seemed to be still digesting the fact that her best friend had spent the night drinking and consequently accepting flowers from her greatest adversary.

"No," Hermione said pointedly, trying to feel as confident as she sounded. She saw Draco fidget in his seat and she knew full well that he was thinking of the same thing as she was. "Nothing else."

"All right, then," Ginny sighed with relief.

A thick silence hung in the air for the longest time. Then, Hermione spoke.

"How did things go with Luna last night, Harry?" she asked casually, trying hard to lighten the mood.

"It was OK," Harry replied after contemplating for a moment. "Albeit a little weird."

Draco grunted. "That's not a surprise, considering she's somewhat a weirdo."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione queried, ignoring Draco's comment.

Harry sighed. "When I asked her why she wanted me to teach her how to fly, she told me it was because she wanted to look for Flying Boggerstains."

"What in the world are Flying Boggerstains?"

"I haven't a clue," Harry said flatly, looking as perplexed as Hermione. "But word has it that she's been flying around the Quidditch pitch all morning looking for them."

"So, she wasn't interested in you at all?" Ginny inquired carefully.

Harry shook his head. "No. She was definitely more interested in Flying Boggerstains."

Draco could have sworn that Ginny seemed considerably happier after that reply.

Silence reigned for several more minutes until Ron, still looking livid, pushed his bowl away, causing the soup to slosh out. Without a word, he got to his feet and stormed out of the Great Hall, earning himself a few looks from curious students.

Draco cocked his blonde eyebrow and muttered, with amusement, "Honestly, Weaselboy has more mood swings than Pansy and Millicent put together…"

* * *

After lunch, the rest of the afternoon was spent completing homework that had piled up over the weekend. Draco and Hermione spent in the company of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, who proved to be quiet companions this evening (except for the occasional jibe from Gryffindor about how well his Valentine's Day dinner went). It was also the presence of the two founders that prevented the two Heads from continuing their _discussion_ of the events of the previous night.

However, not talking about it did not necessarily mean not thinking about it.

Hermione found herself sneaking a glimpse at Draco from time to time. It was pretty hard to concentrate on her work after you had spent the previous evening snogging one of your worst enemies senseless. She tried figuring out just how she felt kissing him then, but that was close to impossible since she was a drunken lunatic when it happened. All she knew was that the mere thought of doing something like that with Draco was causing her stomach to do little somersaults. She couldn't figure out why though.

The situation was pretty much the same for Draco. Despite his efforts, his eyes kept diverting their gaze to Hermione's lips. Seeing them brought unwanted (or so he wanted to believe) thoughts to his mind– their softness, their sweetness, the way they pressed against his yesterday…

_FOCUS!_ Draco scolded himself.

* * *

By dinner, Hermione had pushed aside all thoughts of Ron's foul mood (she was still unsuccessful in not thinking about the snog she had the night before though). She had also decided that trying to do anything about the rumors of her being alcoholic would be futile, so she would just let it die down on its own. Besides, she knew that Harry and Ginny (and maybe even Ron) would take the liberty of impeding any vicious gossip.

Instead, Hermione had to contest with a new problem in the form of Pansy Parkinson.

Oh yes, Draco was back on Pansy's good side it seemed. News has it that her date with Crabbe had not gone too well. Apparently, he had fallen asleep in the middle of dinner with Pansy and had drooled all over his food. Now that was a big turn off in Pansy's books, so she conveniently left the not-so-poor thing in the restaurant and was back to chasing Draco full-time.

"Draco!" Pansy gushed as he sat down at the Slytherin table with Hermione.

Draco frowned, looking somewhat puzzled. "Pansy, you're in a good mood today." _What happened to not talking to me?_

Pansy giggled. "I am in a good mood." She shot Hermione a hostile glance. "Well, as good a mood I can muster with _her_ around. I heard that you're somewhat an alcoholic, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She had not even said a word and already Pansy was having a go at her. "Well, I heard that your date was knocked unconscious by your talking last night. Apparently, you bored him to sleep," Hermione stated casually, trying not to laugh at the horror-struck expression on the Slytherin girl's face. "But honestly, do you think I am an idiot to believe everything I hear, Parkinson?"

Blaise, who was sitting across Draco, sniggered softly, while Draco tried to hide his smile.

"Shut it, Zabini," Pansy snapped. "What you heard about my date is a load of tripe, Granger."

"And what you heard about me is rubbish as well, Parkinson," Hermione gave her an innocent smile.

Pansy seemed to realize that it was in her best interest not to argue. She instead focused her attention back on Draco. "I heard things did not work out too well with Simone," she said with a sigh, trying to sound sympathetic.

Draco shrugged, not looking particularly heartbroken. He was merely grateful Pansy did not find out that he paid Simone to be his date.

"She wasn't really your type anyways," Pansy continued. "Your type is…" she leaned forward and smiled coyly, "Strong, sophisticated, pretty, smart…"

"Yeah, mate, wonder where you can find a girl like that," Blaise snorted.

Hermione bit back a chuckle while Pansy shot Blaise a contemptuous look.

Dinner was rather enjoyable in Hermione's opinion. Pansy kept attempting to throw (massive) hints at Draco that she was no longer dating anyone else, but the blonde was oblivious (probably because he wasn't even sure that Pansy was dating Crabbe in the first place).

Overall, it was just a relief for the two Heads that the Valentine weekend had come to an end. It had been definitely strange, not to mention unexpected. However, it would not be wrong to say that this particular Valentine's Day had left quite a big impression on them (and their lips). It would be one they would remember for a long, long time.

* * *


End file.
